Vos désirs font désordre !
by rickiss
Summary: Fics sur commande ! Venez passer votre commande, un petit OS tout chaud ou tout sage vous sera livré dès que possible. Gratuit et sans obligation d'achat *Je ne prends plus de commande, désolée. Une fic similaire sera sans doute proposée plus tard*
1. Au détour d'un couloir

Bonjour à tous,

Je me lance dans un nouveau style d'écriture (enfin, ça n'a rien de novateur, c'est juste que je ne vous avais pas encore proposé ça avant) : les fics sur commande.

Je vous propose l'idée suivante : vous choisissez un couple (n'importe lequel, même le plus improbable, loufoque ou décalé) sur lequel vous aimeriez lire un texte, plus un mot (celui que vous voulez), et de mon côté je vous écris un OS (pas trop long, afin que je puisse répondre assez vite à toutes les demandes) sur ce couple, et en utilisant le mot donné comme titre, fil directeur, thème, réplique, ou autre …

Chacun aura le droit de proposer quelque chose, mais j'écrirais bien sûr les OS dans l'ordre de réception des reviews. Vous pourrez par la suite demander un autre OS (avec d'autres critères, ou ceux que vous avez déjà demandé, pourquoi pas après tout …). Si quelqu'un a déjà demandé un texte avec les mêmes critères que vous, ça n'a pas d'importance, je peux en écrire un autre, sur la même base, mais avec un rendu différent (même si l'idée est aussi pour moi d'explorer des couples dont j'ai moins l'habitude, mais je serais aussi ravie de prolonger des passions que nous avons tous en commun !).

Je ne pense pas vous demander quel rating et quel style (triste, comique, etc.) vous souhaitez pour votre « commande », mais si vraiment ça compte pour vous, vous pouvez toujours me l'indiquer.

Donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette petite idée, et si ça vous plaît, vous pouvez déjà me demander votre OS (que tout le monde pourra lire, mais qui vous sera bien entendu dédicacé). Par ailleurs, vous êtes bien entendu les bienvenus pour laisser également vos commentaires sur chaque OS écrit dans ce recueil !

Sans plus attendre, après cette longue introduction, je vous laisse découvrir la première commande.

Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt j'espère pour vos propres demandes !

**Commande de **: Mayura02 

**Couple choisi **: Draco/Harry

**Mot choisi **: Incandescence

**Rating** : K.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Ma Younette adorée, c'est toi qui ouvres le bal de ces fics. Parce que tu es ma sœur de cœur, ma muse et tout simplement ma meilleure amie. Tu as été une des premières à m'accueillir sur ffnet, m'ouvrant un monde d'imagination, d'échanges, d'amitié et tant encore … Depuis qu'on se connaît, mon cœur bat différemment : parce qu'il est rempli de ta présence, et parce que je sais que malgré la distance, nous serons toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Tu sais combien je tiens à toi. Tu m'as ouvert le cœur par ta gentillesse, ta douceur, ton incroyable générosité, ton enthousiasme et ton énergie, et surtout, surtout ton affection. Tu es une perle rare, ma moitié d'âme et de cœur …

Je t'offre ce petit texte, en gage de mon amitié. J'espère qu'il te plaira, peut-être y retrouveras-tu un peu de nous, même si on y retrouve surtout un certain duo dont on ne saurait se passer ! Il n'est pas long, il ne raconte pas grand-chose (lol), j'ai tenté de le faire à la fois léger (comme tu le voulais) et touchant, enfin bref, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Mais sache que j'accepte les réclamations, et que les produits sont échangés dans ma compagnie (oui, tu as bien lu, t'as le droit de réclamer un autre OS si celui-là ne te plaît pas … et d'ailleurs, même s'il te plaît !!!).

Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture …

* * *

**Au détour d'un couloir**

La journée touchait à sa fin. Les cours terminés, Draco et sa cour repartirent vers leur Maison. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant le dîner, et le Prince des Serpentards ayant déclaré qu'il était fatigué, tous avaient convenus qu'ils iraient se reposer un peu.

Plutôt que d'aller se promener autour du lac. Où trop d'élèves bruyants devaient être en train de s'amuser.

Plutôt que d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Où une certaine Miss je-sais-tout devait être en train de s'énerver contre son illettré de meilleur ami.

Plutôt que d'aller voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Où l'équipe des Rouge et Or devait être en train de s'entraîner pour son prochain match.

Tout, plutôt que de croiser l'ombre d'un Gryffondor ce soir-là. Draco Malefoy était fatigué et avait juste envie de se détendre. Se reposer. Ne pas trop penser, et ne surtout pas penser à …

Trop tard. Les yeux verts, au détour de ce fichu couloir qui ne pouvait pas être vide !

Trop tard. Les prunelles étonnées, qui venaient de s'assombrir en les apercevant. En l'apercevant. Lui, Draco. L'ennemi. Le rival. Le seul et unique …

Trop tard. Une lueur amusée venait de strier le regard à demi dissimulé par la frange brune trop longue.

_Quand tes yeux se posent sur moi, c'est comme si le monde autour de nous disparaissait soudainement. C'est comme si tu ne regardais plus que moi, comme si les autres n'existaient pas._

_Et au fond, tu sais, ils n'existent pas. Il n'y a que moi, moi que tu regardes, moi que tu sembles essayer d'imprimer profondément sur ta rétine. Enfonce-toi mon visage jusqu'à l'âme … mais par pitié, ne te blesse pas !_

_Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal, toi qui m'enveloppes avec tant de douceur de ton regard._

Draco soutint le regard adverse un moment, puis finit par détourner les yeux. Il entendit bien Pansy et Grégory lancer une pique ou deux, Blaise pousser de l'épaule le corps frêle au passage, quand leur groupe croisa la route du Gryffondor, mais … Mais il était déjà perdu dans son monde.

C'était comme si ce regard intense l'avait enfermé dans une bulle, qui étouffait tous les bruits, voilait toutes les images, anesthésiait toutes les sensations. Il était juste là, entouré de ses amis, mais son esprit était ailleurs …

Resté figé dans ce regard, qui se retourna une dernière fois, pour lui sourire encore du coin du cil avant de disparaître au détour d'un autre couloir traître. Draco était fichu, prisonnier de ces deux prunelles infatigables. De ce vert immuable, plein de cette promesse dont le jeune homme blond ne savait que faire …

_Quand tes yeux se posent sur moi, je me sens tout à coup vivre. C'est comme si j'étais tout pour toi … Moi, moi qui ne vois que toi._

_Tes regards me rendent unique, précieux._

_Vivant._

_Oui, c'est comme si j'étais le seul pour toi. Toi, qui es tout pour moi. Toi, qui es ma vie._

_Toi, qui me rends vivant._

L'heure du repas arriva bien vite, et Draco et sa troupe refluèrent vers la Grande Salle, suivant la marée humaine des élèves affamés et dissipés. Le Prince blond soupira, exaspéré de la présence envahissante et bruyante de ce troupeau. A ce signe d'énervement, ses deux acolytes, toujours plus prompts à user de leurs muscles que de leur cerveau, prirent les devants et repoussèrent les adolescents pressés pour faire de la place à leur leader.

Draco Malefoy soupira, tentant à peine de cacher cette fois l'agacement que lui procuraient ses camarades. Il ne dédaigna cependant pas ce traitement royal, et doubla tous les autres pour se rendre à sa table. Il y prit place, et laissa les autres se disputer l'honneur de le servir.

Levant la tête, il laissa courir sur la salle un regard morne et désabusé, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur la table des Rouge et Or, à l'autre bout. Là, il stoppa net, attiré par un rayon de soleil, si puissant qu'il pouvait traverser toute la salle pour venir le frapper au cœur, et assez discret pour n'être perçu que de lui seul.

Ce sourire, comment ne pas le voir, pourtant ? Draco ne voyait que ça ! Il le recevait de plein fouet, ce sourire pourtant à peine esquissé, retroussé sur un coin de lèvres seulement, teinté de gentillesse et de malice.

De sincérité.

_Quand ton sourire m'accueille, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, c'est comme si le soleil perçait violemment les nuages pour venir me frapper. Tu fais rayonner ton monde, le mien._

_Le mien, qui n'est que de glace. Le mien, qui ne connaît pas jamais l'été, qui ne sait pas où regarder pour avoir de la chaleur._

_Tu fais fondre mes peurs, mes réticences. Tu apaises mes douleurs et mes combats intérieurs. Tu me réchauffes, tu m'inondes de ta douceur en me souriant, moi qui ne sais pas être tendre. Qui ne sait pas être vrai._

Draco détourna la tête, reportant son attention sur ses voisins de table qui avaient enfin réussis à se coordonner suffisamment pour lui servir son repas. Il piocha dans son assiette d'un geste absent, et hocha vaguement la tête en réponse aux conversations dans lesquelles on tentait de l'inclure. Il tint son rôle de Prince froid et distant, plein de superbe et de fierté encore quelques instants … avant de repousser son assiette, et de se mettre à émietter son pain, sans conviction.

Son esprit était ailleurs, il n'était déjà plus à ce qui se passait à la table des Verts et argents. Son esprit se promenait dans un coin où il faisait plus chaud, plus doux. Dans un endroit où le silence pouvait apaiser, où le vide pouvait vous combler.

Dans un coin de lèvres retroussées, dans un endroit teinté de gentillesse.

_Quand ton sourire m'accueille, c'est comme si tu ouvrais une porte que je m'acharne chaque jour à refermer. Tu sembles posséder la clé de ce coffre-fort que je verrouille avec tant de force et d'application._

_Tu fissures de ta chaleur un iceberg que j'ai appris à contrôler depuis tant d'années. Je l'ai fait d'airain et de roc, je l'ai voulu immobile et inébranlable, et tu m'apparais pour tout détruire._

_Pour mieux me reconstruire. Pour me donner enfin une chance d'écouter battre ce cœur que tu animes d'un sourire._

Demain, les vacances commençaient. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient une semaine de liberté, et cela se sentit dès le repas fini. Beaucoup d'entre eux décidèrent de veiller, restant à jouer aux cartes dans la Grande Salle, à se promener dans le parc ou à déambuler dans l'école pour discuter et s'amuser.

Les camarades de Draco en auraient bien fait autant, mais leur Prince ne semblait pas d'humeur. Ils étaient plusieurs à penser qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier et le suivre, d'autres estimèrent qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et qu'il était préférable de le laisser tranquille. Comme la plupart avaient encore leurs valises à faire pour le lendemain, la deuxième solution l'emporta.

Au grand soulagement du jeune homme, qui se demandait comment envoyer paître son troupeau sans paraître trop méchant.

Pas que son rôle de monarque tout-puissant le rebute, mais ce soir-là il voulait juste ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. A ordonner. A congédier. A crier.

Il voulait seulement se reposer. Enfin faire une pause, se détendre, oublier sa longue journée, sa fatigue et surtout …

Lui. Il voulait vraiment l'oublier en cet instant, mais voilà, il était là. Draco le vit saluer ses amis, et s'avancer d'un air nonchalant dans ce hall. Le blond aurait pu faire demi-tour, rejoindre tant qu'il en était temps un endroit plus animé, moins exposé à une rencontre inéluctable avec l'autre. Il aurait aussi pu s'avancer, l'ignorer, le dépasser, le laisser là sans même un regard, une parole.

Mais il resta planté là. L'autre sembla enfin le voir, et l'étonnement premier laissa place à de l'amusement, qui céda le passage à un sourire.

Du coin de la lèvre.

Le Gryffondor s'avança, fixa Draco, le dépassa, et lui toucha l'épaule, au passage. Juste un léger effleurement, comme une petite tape amicale. Sans signification particulière.

Tout le corps du blond se raidit.

_Quand tes mains viennent me toucher, c'est comme si elles ranimaient mon corps mort depuis si longtemps. Quand tes doigts m'effleurent, c'est comme s'ils faisaient refluer à fleur de peau le sang qui m'avait quitté. _

_Tu es un magicien, un sorcier, oui. Sans aucun doute. Tu as le pouvoir de me ramener à la vie._

_De me ressusciter. _

_De me transcender._

_Je me sens soudain grand, animé, tremblant et je respire._

_Et je vis, soudain. Je sens la vie qui afflue en moi, je sens chaque partie de mon corps qui s'éveille, comme après un trop long sommeil._

_Et sous tes doigts, je sens la trace d'une brûlure. Quand tu pars, tu es toujours là : mon corps porte ton empreinte, comme marqué au fer rouge._

_Puis elle disparaîtra, ma peau redeviendra vierge … jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

Draco laissa l'autre passer près de lui, sans réagir. Il resta figé, incapable de dire ou mot ou de faire un geste. Pétrifié, déstabilisé.

Démuni, sans ses camarades.

Délaissé, l'autre reparti.

L'échange muet aurait pu facilement se muer en rixe, en combat, en guerre … Mais il fallait avoir le cœur à ouvrir les hostilités, l'énergie pour se plonger dans un autre corps à corps.

Et le blond n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il voulait juste garder cette marque légère sur la peau, ce regard sur la nuque, ce sourire dans l'âme.

Il savait que l'adolescent l'avait dépassé mais n'était pas reparti. Pas encore. Pas tout à fait.

Il se savait observé depuis l'autre bout du hall, mais ne voulait pas donner à l'autre la satisfaction de montrer que ce geste l'avait touché.

_Quand tes mains se posent sur moi, quand tes poings viennent à ma rencontre, quand tes doigts me parcourent, quand ton corps se presse contre le mien … quand tu es là, près de moi, sur moi … je vis. Je revis._

_Tu allumes en moi un feu que je m'acharne à étouffer. Tu fais feu de tout bois, faisant flamber chaque partie pourtant glacée de mon être._

_C'est déstabilisant et déconcertant. A chaque fois._

_Mais … pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu es le seul à me faire ça, et je suis le seul à qui tu fais ça. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Alors, je veux bien que tu continues à poser tes mains sur moi._

_Comme tes sourires._

_Et tes regards._

Draco Malefoy pensa à un moment être enfin seul. Mais la voix de l'autre s'éleva dans l'air, légère, rieuse, pleine d'impertinence et de joie mêlées.

« Tu pars en vacances, demain, Malefoy ? »

Le Prince des Serpentards se composa son masque le plus hautain et le plus méprisant avant de se retourner. De toiser. De renifler.

Et de répondre que oui.

Oui, il partait demain, pour une semaine loin de ces yeux, de ce sourire, de ces mains. Mais ça, il ne le dit pas. Il se contenta d'un regard froid, de lèvres pincés et d'un port droit.

Auxquels répondit un petit haussement d'épaules. L'autre sourit de nouveau et se contenta de hocher la tête pour glisser :

« Tu vas me manquer, tu sais. »

Avant de repartir, aussi insouciant qu'il s'en était venu. Draco le regarda faire, fixant le dos du jeune homme le plus déconcertant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Un sourire vint voler un moment de chaleur aux lèvres fines du blond, quand il répondit :

« Toi aussi, Potter. »


	2. La solution miracle !

Bonsoir,

Voici la 2ème commande en ligne.

J'ai déjà reçu de nombreuses commandes, et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que ce projet vous plaît et vous inspire.

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre rapidement aux exigences de tout le monde (c'est aussi pour cela que mes OS ne seront pas très longs à chaque fois, afin de garder un bon rythme).

Je vous rappelle que vous pourrez me redemander d'autres OS par la suite, même si vous en avez déjà commandés. Et n'hésitez pas également à me laisser des commentaires sur les autres OS : même s'ils sont destinés en priorité à la personne qui l'a demandé, il est aussi à la disposition de tout le monde.

Je vous attends donc pour vos remarques et demandes, et vous dis à très bientôt ! Encore merci pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez tous fait à cette nouvelle fic : )

**Commande de **: LulluPotter

**Couple choisi **: Draco/Harry

**Mot choisi **: Remède

**Rating** : K+.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Lucille, voici un petit OS qui je l'espère, te plaira. Je l'ai voulu adorable et mignon, enchanteur et plein d'un humour tendre, parce que c'est ainsi que je te vois (j'espère malgré tout ne pas l'avoir fait trop mièvre, du coup). Tu me renvoies l'image de quelqu'un d'adorable et spontanée, toujours partante pour découvrir de nouvelles histoires et chaque fois prête à t'enthousiasmer … Tu es pleine de fraîcheur, et te compter parmi mes plus fidèles lectrices est vraiment un bonheur. C'est chaque fois une bouffée d'air frais que de recevoir tes reviews. Ne perds pas cette jolie innocence et cette générosité, ce sont de vrais cadeaux … autant pour toi que pour nous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La solution miracle !**

Il y a des jours comme ça où mon petit ami n'a pas le moral. Il n'y a pas forcément de raison particulière, et à vrai dire, personne ne peut jamais prévoir quand ça va survenir.

Le temps n'influe visiblement pas sur son humeur, puisque je l'ai déjà vu boudeur un jour de grand soleil, déprimé par temps pluvieux et mélancolique en pleine tempête de neige.

L'heure où ça se produit est également variable. Il peut être d'excellente humeur au saut du lit, comme bougon et râleur. L'après-midi peut le motiver à faire plein de choses autant que le laisser apathique et sans énergie. Que dire du soir, où je le vois autant grave et sombre que pétillant et heureux ?

Il y a bien sûr des choses qui l'énervent plus que d'autres, comme mon sens inné du désordre, la maladresse de notre elfe de maison, l'énergie bruyante de mes amis, la peau sur le lait chaud, le poivre sur son omelette, le tic-tac de l'horloge murale et autres petits désagréments de la vie … Mais au-delà de ça, on ne peut pas savoir ce qui déclenchera sa mauvaise humeur ou sa profonde tristesse.

Oh, bien sûr, depuis longtemps son entourage a tenté de trouver la solution pour lui éviter d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Alors que je prenais une fois le thé avec sa mère, elle m'a raconté que quand il était petit, il lui arrivait déjà de bouder ou se déprimer sans raison apparente. Elle et son mari avaient alors chacun leurs stratégies pour parer à cela : elle, avec son côté très maternel malgré les apparences, privilégiait les câlins, les compliments et autres petits noms affectueux pour le rendre heureux. Le père de mon compagnon, lui, axait plutôt sur les cadeaux à foison, et lui passait tous ses caprices. Mais après des années, tous deux ont dû admettre que leurs solutions n'étaient pas forcément idéales. Tout ce qu'ils ont obtenu, c'est que leur rejeton devienne pourri gâté et capricieux. Pas franchement une réussite, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je ne fréquente que peu les amis de mon chéri, mais lors d'une réunion d'anciens élèves à Poudlard, et parce que j'étais de corvée de buvette et d'accrochage de banderoles avec eux, ils ont pu m'en toucher un mot de leur côté. Les deux garde du corps de mon blondinet avaient opté pour la seule solution possible dans les cas d'annonce d'orage et de tempête : ils fuyaient. Bon, une réaction primaire normale pour les deux batraciens qu'ils sont : comme les animaux, leurs choix possibles se résumaient à l'attaque ou la fuite. Bref.

De son côté, Théodore Nott envisageait plutôt la zen attitude : il aimait philosopher avec son ami, et disait qu'il avait été plus d'une fois surpris qu'une discipline aussi relaxante arrive à mettre le prince des Serpentards hors de lui.

Blaise était peut-être le plus adapté … encore que. Lui, sa technique c'était « combattre le mal par le mal », à savoir : quand son meilleur ami semblait sur le point de s'énerver ou de se déprimer, il enfonçait le clou et le provoquait pour que ça sorte. Mouais, une méthode comme une autre, mais pour éviter la crise, c'est plutôt hasardeux je trouve.

Enfin, Pansy a tenté de m'expliquer toutes les méthodes destressantes qu'elle avait essayées sur lui, mais elle m'a tellement crispé et énervé au bout de quelques minutes, que j'ai vite compris qu'aucune de ses techniques n'avaient dû fonctionner sur l'ex-homme de sa vie (selon ses propres termes).

Un jour où j'étais allé assister à un match de Quidditch avec Ron -en place VIP, excusez du peu !-, je lui en ai touché deux mots, histoire d'avoir son avis. Grand mal m'en a pris, il ne m'a été d'aucun secours, car selon lui, le cas de mon « abruti de fouine mal léchée de petit copain, sauf ton respect Harry ! » était désespéré et sans issue. Je l'ai pas trop mal pris, bien que le « mal léché » avait un je ne sais quoi de vexant … Mais bon, passons, Ron est comme ça.

Sa douce moitié, et accessoirement ma meilleure amie, a eu des idées un peu plus constructives de son côté, bien que plus applicables à son compagnon qu'au mien : du style, « laisse-le manger autant qu'il veut et ne lui parle pas de sa ligne », « évite de trop lui parler de tes lectures, même si tu en meurs d'envie », « ne l'oblige pas à te suivre dans tes virées shopping, encore moins chez le coiffeur », « complimente-le, fais-lui de bons petits plats et évite les sous-entendus, les hommes ne comprennent pas les subtilités » … Heu, elle avait dû oublier sur le coup que je suis moi aussi un homme, mais bon, c'est pas grave …

Avec tout ça, j'ai même eu droit au passage aux conseils et recommandations un peu douteux de Lavande, qui voulait pourtant sincèrement me venir en aide. Après m'avoir dit que sortir avec cet homme relevait de l'exploit et qu'on devrait m'édifier un monument rien que pour ça, elle m'a refourgué tout son stock de magazines féminins en me disant d'y puiser toutes les idées dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Inutile de vous dire qu'après avoir feuilleté cinq minutes ces trucs, j'ai laissé tomber (et puis bon, je crois pas que ça m'avance beaucoup de savoir « comment m'épiler sans douleur le maillot avec la cire sorcière », ni « où se trouve mon point G », et encore moins « comment me débarrasser facilement de ma déprime pré-menstruelle » !)

Et puis bon, moi, au fond, je peux bien vous le dire : je crois que je l'ai trouvé le remède miracle. Celui qui rend le sourire à mon petit dragon, celui qui le rend aussi doux qu'un chaton, celui qui le détend, l'apaise, le met de bonne humeur, le booste, le stimule, bref, la solution pour qu'il ne soit plus triste.

Je n'arrive peut-être pas toujours à prévenir le début de ces moments de déprime ou de colère, je ne peux pas toujours empêcher qu'il fasse la tête ou rechigne et râle.

Mais en tout cas je peux intervenir rapidement et surtout efficacement pour que tout aille mieux. Et croyez-moi, ça n'a rien de bien sorcier ! Pas besoin de cadeaux, d'engueulades, de bons petits plats ou de super cire épilatoire. Moi ma solution miracle est simple, rapide, applicable à tout moment, en tout lieu et quelle que soit la saison. Elle marche toujours sur mon petit ami, et je peux même vous dire que je commence à le soupçonner de simuler la déprime juste pour avoir son remède.

Il exagère ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne lui en faisais pas souvent des bisous ! J'ai même l'impression de passer mes journées à ça …

Mais après tout, je ne suis peut-être pas si différent de Draco Malefoy : moi aussi, mon remède miracle, ce sont les baisers de celui que j'aime.

Et pour en avoir, c'est vrai que je serais peut-être bien capable de jouer la comédie ; même si je ne pourrais pas faire la tête longtemps face à mon petit ami me couvrant de baisers !

Et oui, on peut s'appeler Harry Potter et être fou de bisous ! Non ?


	3. A l'aide !

Bonjour,

Les commandes se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas, tant sur vos attentes que sur les textes que je produis. J'espère en tout cas qu'aucun de vous ne sera déçu par son OS : je me dis, quand je reçois vos demandes, que vous avez peut-être quelque chose de précis en tête, et que je ne vais pas forcément dans ce sens.

Mais c'est aussi le jeu, et j'avoue aimer parfois surprendre en partant dans des directions où on m'attendait un peu moins. Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous n'êtes pas entièrement satisfait du résultat, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire (et pourquoi pas à demander un autre OS) !

Et un grand merci à tous ceux (ou plutôt toutes celles, pour le moment, lol) qui m'ont déjà passé commande, je suis heureuse de vous voir si emballés par l'idée ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à toutes les commandes rapidement.

**Commande de **: Titefeeric

**Couple choisi **: Ron/Blaise

**Mot choisi **: Illusion

**Indication en plus** : un Ron/Blaise « sauce chocolat » (lol, était-ce une indication en plus, d'ailleurs ? En tout cas je m'en suis plus ou moins servie)

**Rating** : T.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Titefeeric, j'espère que cet OS est à la hauteur de ton attente et ton impatience ! Je n'ai peut-être pas exactement sacrifié à ce que tu voulais, à savoir une histoire entre Ron et Blaise, mais j'ai bon espoir que ce texte te réjouisse et t'enthousiasme. Je t'ai découverte si emballée et joyeuse de cette idée, si adorablement impliquée dans ce nouveau projet que j'ai eu envie de quelque chose de relevé et dynamique pour toi.

Je t'envoie toute mon affection pour te remercier de ta présence sur mes textes, et te laisse sans plus attendre découvrir ta commande …

Et surtout, bonne lecture : )

* * *

**A l'aide !**

Putain, je suis vraiment dans la merde ! Il a fallu que ça m'arrive à moi. Moi ! Il a fallu que ça me tombe sur le coin de la gueule, alors que je n'avais rien demandé, alors que c'était pas le bon moment.

Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Comment je me sors de ce foutu guêpier dans lequel je me suis fourré tout seul ?

C'est clair que c'est pas Drake qui va me venir en aide. Après tout, à la base, il est comme moi : pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches ni de faiblesse. Que du cul, de la baise, vite fait bien fait, et tchao ! On ne s'attarde pas, on cumule les conquêtes, on prend du bon temps et on ne s'emmerde pas avec tout ce qui relève du cœur.

Alors bon maintenant, je peux pas me pointer devant lui, et lui dire que le grand Blaise Zabini, son meilleur pote, son collègue de chasse et de bons plans cul est tombé amoureux.

D'une, il ne me croirait pas. Et je crois que sur ce coup-là, je le comprendrais. C'est vrai, quoi, même moi j'ai du mal à y croire, alors lui … Lui qui passe son temps à me dire que les déclarations d'amour de ses conquêtes ça le fait gerber, lui qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire devant les gentils petits couples fleur bleue de Poudlard, lui qui … ben lui qui, comme moi il y a peu, ne connaissait pas le sens du mot « amour ».

Oui, c'est sûr, que je ne peux pas me pointer et me confier à lui. Je peux vraiment pas lui dire que je suis amoureux. Ca le ferait pas. Il ne me croirait pas, et si en plus le malheur me prenait de lui dire de qui … J'en frissonne d'avance, il m'en ferait une attaque le petit prince !

Bon, alors, à qui est-ce que je pourrais faire part de ces putains de tourments, de ce foutu problème qui me prend ? Pansy ? Peut-être …

Elle est pas toujours très futée, et niveau relations amoureuses, ça relève plus de la pathologie ou de la toxicomanie quand elle se tourner vers Drake, ou de la tyrannie et de la domination les rares fois où elle daigne aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte. Alors je sais pas si elle pourra me conseiller, mais je peux à la limite toujours lui en toucher un mot.

Quoique … cette vipère est loin d'avoir la langue dans sa poche, et ne se gêne pas pour charrier les copains et colporter de sales ragots, même quand il s'agit des confidences de ses amis. Les gars, je vous dis, elle est vraiment pas à Serpentard pour rien, cette nana ! On justifie tous notre place ici, mais elle, elle est vraiment terrifiante dans son genre.

Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime bien. C'est quand même sympa de se défouler avec elle en balançant des vacheries sur le dos des autres. Mais bon, là, si c'est moi la victime … et si elle s'en prend à la personne que j'aime … Mouais, tout compte fait, elle non plus c'est pas un bon plan.

Bon, mais bordel de merde ! Qui alors ? Ah, Théo, à la rigueur. Lui saurait me prêter une oreille plus attentive, j'en suis sûr. Je dis pas qu'il pourrait me conseiller, ni même réellement me comprendre. C'est vrai que, bizarrement pour un Serpentard, il semble blindé d'une morale à toute épreuve. Il passe ses journées à nous faire la leçon à Draco et moi, sur notre façon de faire. Il préconise pas forcément les bons sentiments mielleux, mais le cul sans un minimum de tendresse, je crois qu'il digère pas.

Bon, soit. Mais maintenant que, faut-il que je me rappelle ce détail sordide par Salazar !, maintenant que je suis amoureux, il sera sans doute plus à même de m'écouter, non ? Chais pas pourquoi, je suis toujours pas très sûr. Parce que bon, c'est vrai que sa bondieuserie de fichue morale réprouve aussi les plans à trois, les fantasmes pas merlinesques, l'utilisation d'objets, de magie noire pendant l'acte et j'en passe et des pires. Alors, par l'enfer, si je lui dis que je suis tombé amoureux d'un gars, il va pas s'en remettre ! Il serait fichu de m'exorciser pour le coup, ou de me condamner aux pires tourments, plus que pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé.

Je vous jure, là ça me fatigue … Si encore j'arrivais à m'ôter ce merdier de la tête, mais non ! Je me connais, quand j'ai un truc en tête, pas moyen de penser à autre chose. Tant que j'en n'aurais pas parlé, à défaut de tenter d'agir, je suis foutu. Je sens que de longues journées s'ouvrent devant moi si je ne fais rien, et que de longues nuits s'annoncent, où même ma fidèle main droite n'arrivera pas à bout de mon obsession.

Mais vers qui me tourner maintenant ? Quand même pas notre directeur, tout de même ? Rogue me lancerait un avada kedavra direct dans le cul avant même que j'ai fini de prononcer le nom de mon bien-aimé … Oh putain, et pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que penser le mot « bien-aimé », il m'en balancerait un autre dans la tronche, tiens. Et sur ce coup-là, je pourrais pas lui en vouloir, franchement … On dirait que j'ai oublié tout ce qu'il a pu nous apprendre pendant toutes ces années. Mais par la langue fourchue de Salazar, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber aussi bas ?

Et puis bon, Rogue pourrait penser que c'est limite de la trahison à notre Maison, ce que je ressens. Non pas pour le fait que je sois réellement amoureux (quoique …), ni même pour le fait que ça me coupe tout désir d'aller voir ailleurs maintenant (enfin …), mais pour le fait qu'il ait bien sûr fallu que je craque pour quelqu'un d'une autre Maison (sinon c'est pas drôle …).

Alors ouais, quelque part, il aurait raison le parrain de Drake, de m'envoyer paître, voir pire. Parce que là, moi-même je reconnais que j'ai fait fort ! Putain, moi, Blaise Zabini, étalon n°2 de Serpentard (laissons à notre prince le beau rôle), jouisseur et baiseur devant Salazar, Merlin et tous les autres, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux, d'un mec de surcroît et d'un Gryffondor pour combler le tout !

Merde, quand j'y pense, heureusement que c'est pas du balafré, parce que là je serais vraiment, mais alors vraiment le dernier des abrutis ! Et là je crois que je me serais balancé moi-même ce foutu sort Impardonnable dans la gueule. Non, les démons m'en gardent, ce n'est pas de Harry Potter dont je suis amoureux.

Mais bon, c'est pas passé loin non plus, et je sais pas si, dans ma situation, on peut considérer qu'être raide dingue de Ron Weasley soit un mieux …

Merde de putain de chiottes de veracrasse paraplégique ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je me pends direct ? Je baise tout ce qui me passe sous la main en espérant que ça me fasse oublier ce superbe rouquin, à la carrure divine, aux yeux intenses, au sourire ravageur …

Mes amis, tout à coup, l'exil au Pôle Nord ou au fin fond du Loch Ness m'apparaît comme une solution douce et somptueuse pour m'éviter de violer sur place ce type la prochaine fois que je le croise.

Et là, là, subitement, la pendaison m'apparaît effectivement comme le seul châtiment que je mérite, parce que je viens de songer qu'après avoir fait bestialement l'amour à Ron, dans toutes les postions et dans toutes les pièces de Poudlard, j'ai osé me dire que j'aimerais ensuite qu'on s'endorme dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en se murmurant des « Je t'aime » à l'oreille.

Je suis maudit ! Ah oui, tiens, ça doit être ça. J'y avais pas pensé, mais oui, ça doit être ça ! Quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions possibles. Je comprends mieux, à présent … Je jette alors des coups d'œil suspicieux autour de moi, mais je me rends vite à l'évidence : deux constats rendent impossible le fait qu'on m'ait jeté un sortilège. D'une, je ne pourrais pas trouver de coupable parmi mes camarades, puisque étant des Serpentards, ils sont TOUS capables d'avoir fait ça. Et d'un autre côté, étant le meilleur ami de leur Prince, aucun n'est assez fou pour m'avoir fait ça.

Franchement, ça me déprime. Me voilà revenu au point de départ. Je suis amoureux, je suis dans la merde. Tiens … pourquoi est-ce que Grégory et Vincent me jettent ces coups d'œil surpris et gênés à la fois ? Bon, faut dire aussi que je viens de passer cinq minutes à regarder tout le monde d'un air suspicieux, après avoir passé une heure à ruminer en silence mes problèmes, ce qui ne doit pas passer inaperçu (paraît que j'ai un visage assez expressif).

Allons bon, les voilà qui se ramènent … Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ces deux balourds, maintenant ? M'éclairer de leurs subtils et pertinents conseils, peut-être ? Mais non, ils me proposent du chocolat … Du chocolat ! Mais pour quoi faire ? J'ai une gueule à m'enfiler une boîte de sucreries, ou quoi … Ben non, c'est juste que j'avais l'air déprimé selon eux (si vous saviez, les mecs ! Je suis au bord du suicide mental, là …), et qu'ils ont pensé qu'un petit chocolat me ferait du bien. C'est un anti-dépresseur, me précise d'un air savant (d'un air, seulement) Grégory, et Vincent ajoute que c'est aussi un aphrodisiaque. Mon air mauvais lui fait ajouter précipitamment qu'évidemment, moi je n'en ai pas besoin.

Non, ça c'est sûr, surtout pas en ce moment !

Le premier olibrius indique que ce sont des chocolats magiques, qu'ils permettent de se détendre, de rêver, de s'évader.

Mouais, après tout, pourquoi pas … Si ça peut me faire oublier un moment mes problèmes existentiels et insolubles, je suis preneur.

Tandis que j'attrape le bonbon, le second m'explique qu'il faut le sucer lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir. Et puis son pote ajoute que c'est délicieux, parce que c'est fourré à la crème.

Oh putain les mecs, par pitié, évitez d'employer des mots à double sens, parce que ma santé mentale ne va pas y survivre !

Après les avoir remercié, ils me laissent seul, et j'enfourne (oh Salazar … vraiment, faut que je pense moi aussi à éviter les termes tendancieux !) le chocolat dans ma bouche. Putain, je pensais pas que ça aurait un effet aussi planant : le décor autour de moi devient flou, mes camarades ne sont plus que de petits points colorés devant mes yeux, et je sens mon corps devenir lourd, mes paupières se plissent, je pars ailleurs … je m'abandonne …

Oh Salazar ! Quel choc ! Il est là, face à moi. IL est là, le seul, lui, mon … mon fantasme sur pattes, mon rouquin trop sexy pour son bien (et le mien), ma source de problèmes. Il referme la porte des vestiaires (tiens, on est dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ? Oh ben, pourquoi pas, je suis preneur …), s'avance lentement pour finalement s'arrêter à un mètre de moi. De la tête, il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le banc. J'obtempère, trop heureux et troublé d'être là avec lui.

Il ôte alors lentement sa tenue de sport, sans jamais décrocher ses yeux des miens. Mais moi je ne peux soutenir trop longtemps son regard, il m'intimide presque, moi le playboy invétéré ! Mais surtout, il y a tellement mieux à scruter, mater, se délecter … Son corps nu s'offre alors à moi, et je ne peux résister plus longtemps, je tends la main pour le toucher ; mais la sienne vient bloquer la mienne brusquement.

Je le regarde, étonné, mais il me lance un doux sourire qui apaise mes craintes. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, et me fait comprendre que je dois être plus patient. Par tous les démons de l'enfer, Weasley, tu veux ma mort ? Comment puis-je attendre, comment puis-je rester sage quand tu m'offres la vision de ton corps si parfait, de tes courbes à la fois harmonieuses et musclées, de tes adorables tâches de rousseur dont j'ai si souvent rêvées ? C'est de la cruauté pure …

Mais une seconde plus tard, je retire tout ce que j'ai pensé. Car Ron est en train de m'offrir le plus beau et, soyons honnête, le plus bandant des spectacles. Adossé au mur face à moi, il laisse ses mains parcourir son propre corps, comme si c'était les miennes. Il ferme lentement les yeux, et pousse de discrets soupirs. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à gémir moi aussi, et je dois agripper avec force le banc de mes mains pour ne pas me jeter sur l'objet de mes plus pervers désirs.

Ron fait maintenant glisser sa main jusque sur son intimité, qui pointe fièrement vers moi un désir que je partage. Je suis bien à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, je dois dire, et quand Ron se met à se caresser lentement, avec application et dextérité, je me sens au bord de l'explosion.

Il me semble que c'est quand il a rouvert les yeux et m'a murmuré du bout des lèvres de venir le rejoindre que mon cerveau a définitivement grillé. La suite est plus confuse, des images de corps enchevêtrés, des sensations de morsure et de baisers, des sons, des cris, des souffles … tout se mêle, tout s'emmêle.

Et au moment où nous nous offrons en chœur le plus magnifique et puissant orgasme que j'ai jamais eu, j'ouvre les yeux. Oh putain, le retour est brutal ! Me revoilà dans la salle commune des Serpentards, rien n'a bougé, ou presque. Les autres élèves vaquent toujours à leurs occupations, chacun dans leur coin. Il n'a pas dû s'écouler plus d'une minute depuis que j'ai avalé ce foutu chocolat.

Oh les gars, je vous retiens, vous et vos bonnes idées ! J'espère seulement que je n'ai pas gémi ou quoi pendant cette …absence. Mais personne ne regarde dans ma direction, personne ne prête attention à moi. Même Grégory et Vincent ne sont plus là. Ils ont eu raison de se casser, je crois que si je les avais eu sous la main en cet instant, je les aurais massacré ! Eux, et leur foutue boîte de chocolats maudits !

Tiens, en parlant de foutue boîte, je constate qu'ils l'ont abandonnée sur la table basse. Et si je me laissais tenter ? Personne ne regarde, personne n'en saura rien. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, qu'au final je vais me faire plus de mal que de bien, mais après tout … pourquoi pas ? Au point où j'en suis …

C'est en plongeant la main dans la boîte pour attraper une pleine poignée de sucreries que je soupire en me disant que oui, vraiment, je suis maudit !

Mais je crois qu'il était écrit dans l'histoire que les Gryffondors causeraient la perte des Serpentards. Merde alors, faut croire que les prédictions se réalisent toujours. Et il a fallu que ça m'arrive à moi en premier …

Je suis vraiment foutrement connement et définitivement maudit ! C'est moi qui vous le dis !


	4. Coin coin a disparu

Bonjour,

J'essaie de tenir un bon rythme pour les commandes. Si je peux en faire deux par jour, ça ne sera pas mal ! Comme vous êtes nombreux à m'en demander (et je vous en remercie infiniment !) je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tout le monde ait rapidement son OS.

Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont très gentiment inquiétés de savoir si tel ou tel critère ou tel ou tel couple me dérangeait. Mais ce sont vos commandes, vous pouvez bien évidemment demander ce que vous voulez. A moi après d'en faire un texte qui pourrait vous plaire et qui en même temps me convienne aussi … L'essentiel étant que ces fics vous réjouissent autant que je prends du plaisir à les écrire.

Je suis en tout cas très heureuse du succès de cette idée, qui semble vous emballer ! Merci beaucoup de vos propositions et retours, ça me fait très plaisir.

**Commande de **: Novalie

**Couple choisi **: Draco/Harry

**Mot choisi **: Canard en plastique.

**Rating** : K.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Novalie, voilà ta commande ! Bon, je te préviens, je me suis lâchée, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, lol … Mais bon, vu le mot que tu m'avais donné, tu te doutais bien que je ne partirais pas sur une dark fic ! Je souhaite en tout cas sincèrement que cet OS te plaise, je me suis en tout cas régalée à l'écrire, et à imaginer tes réactions en le lisant. Alors si c'est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais, j'en serais enchantée .

Et maintenant, place à la lecture …

* * *

**Coin-coin a disparu**

L'heure est grave. Tout Poudlard est en effervescence, sous le choc de la terrible nouvelle tombée ce matin. L'information a circulé de classe en classe, d'abord rumeur, puis sujet de discussion principal, avant de devenir la préoccupation de tout un chacun dans l'école.

Partout l'histoire se raconte, se colporte, se transforme et se déforme. Des détails s'ajoutent dès qu'une nouvelle personne en parle à un proche, tant et si bien qu'arrivée à l'heure du déjeuner, on croit que la terre est sur le point de s'écrouler tant l'affaire semble dramatique.

Les visages sont graves, les mines sombres. Les chuchotements se font inquiets, les regards suspicieux. Soupçons et ragots vont bon train, et plus aucun élève ne peut faire un pas sans être soupçonné ou se méfier de ses voisins.

Mais le plus affecté dans toute cette histoire est bien entendu Draco Malefoy. C'est de lui que tout est parti, c'est lui et lui seul qui a été touché. Si bien qu'il ne comprend pas bien que tout ça ait pris tant d'ampleur.

« On devrait l'avoir retrouvé depuis ce matin, quand même ! » clame-t-il à qui veut l'entendre, énervé.

Sa troupe tente de le rassurer, chacun y allant de son conseil ou de son pronostic :

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, Drake chou, ne t'en fais pas … » lui susurre Pansy.

« Mouais, ben on dirait plutôt des heures, tes minutes. »

« Tu verras, en fait on se rendra compte que tout ça était beaucoup de bruit pour rien, vieux ! » l'assure en souriant Blaise.

« Bien entendu ! Et c'est pour ça que ça m'arrive à moi ? Non, c'est un crime délibéré, j'en suis sûr. »

« Mais t'as bien regardé partout ? Tes appartements, la salle commune, et tout ? » suggère Goyle.

« Je t'en prie, Grégory, ne me prend pas pour aussi crétin que tu ne l'es toi-même … »

« Y'a de la magie dans l'air, moi je dis. » remarque Théodore d'un air inspiré.

« Comme c'est surprenant, dans une école de magie ! »

Force est de constater que le prince des Serpentards est de forte méchante humeur, et que rien ne pourra vraiment l'apaiser. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas la conscience tranquille tant que toute cette sombre affaire ne sera pas résolue. Et il ne veut pas y passer encore des heures ! Comment survivre à une telle inquiétude, comment partir l'esprit en paix quand une si sourde angoisse lui étreint le cœur ?

Non, Draco Malefoy ne sera pas heureux et apaisé tant qu'on n'aura pas résolu son effroyable problème.

Et que tout Poudlard s'occupe déjà de cette affaire ne le console pas une seule seconde, puisqu'au final, personne n'est vraiment en mesure de l'aider ! A part se transmettre l'info et en faire des choux gras, aucun élève n'a eu assez de pitié ou de respect pour se mettre en quête et chercher la solution à son désarroi. Quelle bande d'égoïstes !

Heureusement, à midi, Dumbledore décide de clarifier les choses et d'apaiser les consciences, en proclamant un petit discours. Tous se taisent instantanément en voyant le vieil homme monter sur sa petite estrade rendue branlante par les ans (et l'embonpoint certain que commençait à prendre le brave sorcier). Si d'ordinaire les informations que le directeur avait à annoncer n'étaient pas d'un intérêt folichon, cette fois tous meurent d'envie d'en savoir plus.

C'est donc dans un silence attentif que sa voix s'élève dans l'air, dure et sévère -ce qui plutôt rare chez le malicieux vieil homme :

« Mes enfants, l'heure est grave. Un objet, très précieux pour votre camarade, a été dérobé ce matin à Draco Malefoy. Je veux bien croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'inattention de la part du coupable, mais il faut dès lors le ramener au plus vite. Voyez comme votre ami a l'air peiné et défait par cette histoire … » Il tend alors la main vers Draco, qui immédiatement affiche un visage triste et contrit, hochant la tête aux mots du directeur.

Plusieurs filles se laissent attendrir, mais des voix masculines mécontentes s'élèvent :

« Mais est-on sûr qu'il y a bien eu vol ? Il l'a peut-être tout simplement égaré, son truc ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, ça ! »

Dumbledore apaisa les consciences en précisant :

« Et bien, nous avons enquêté de notre côté : les plus compétents de nos professeurs ont lancé un sort de recherche d'objet perdu, et rien n'est revenu. Or, ce sort ne marche pas si quelqu'un a en sa possession l'objet … »

« Oui, ou si les sorciers qui le pratiquent sont incompétents ! » renchérit un autre élève, lui aussi assez remonté contre Dumbledore, et par extension surtout, contre Draco.

Une vive discussion s'élève alors, et la salle résonne bientôt d'un brouhaha incommensurable. A sa table, Draco soupire, désespéré. L'initiative du directeur n'était pas mauvaise, mais si c'était pour que ça se termine comme ça, autant ne rien faire …

« Et pendant ce temps là, moi je reste dans la panade … »

« Allons, » intervient un de ses camarades. « La situation n'est pas si dramatique, ça va s'arranger … »

Le regard froid et coléreux de l'héritier Malefoy vient se poser sur lui :

« Parce que tu trouves que c'est en train de s'arranger, là, peut-être ? » fait-il d'une voix glaciale, tout en désignant de la main la salle, où une bataille de nourriture a maintenant débutée, ne couvrant toutefois pas les cris et protestations des professeurs, lancés dans un débat houleux avec certains des élèves. Blaise, assis face à Draco, baisse la tête à ce moment là, évitant de justesse une pêche molle, qui vient s'écraser, non pas sur le blond comme on aurait pu le prévoir, mais sur Vincent, penché à ce moment là pour attraper un quignon de pain.

Quignon de pain qui atterrira une minute après sur la tête du malheureux lanceur, avant que Crabbe ne se jette sur lui sous les hourras de quelques Serpentards. Une baston généralisée est en train de doucement s'installer, et les soupirs épuisés de Draco n'y changent rien.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Harry Potter fait son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Un peu surpris de l'ambiance survoltée, il rejoint en quelques enjambées ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Le voyant arriver, Hermione demande :

« Mais où étais-tu, Harry ? On ne t'a pas vu de la matinée … »

Le Survivant hausse les épaules et réplique :

« Je me sentais pas très bien ce matin, alors je suis allé à l'infirmerie. C'était pas grand-chose, mais bon… »

« Tes ragnagnas qui arrivent ? » note Seamus en ricanant.

« Comme c'est fin … » soupire Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, imité par Ron, qui bien que ne sachant pas ce que sont les « ragnagnas », préfère imiter sa camarade plutôt que de se faire engueuler (ladite camarade étant très irritable en ce moment … cause de ragnagnas, peut-être, justement).

« Ah, si c'est ça, j'ai un très bon numéro de Jeune&Sorcière sur « Comment se débarrasser facilement des symptômes pré-menstruels » ! » s'exclame Lavande, sincère, en se mêlant à la conversation.

Ignorant la jeune fille, Harry se tourne vers ses amis et demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi y'a tout ce tapage ? »

« Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? » fait Hermione, très surprise. « C'est Malefoy, il est effondré depuis ce matin parce qu'il a perdu un objet très cher à ses yeux, et personne ne sait où il est … »

« Un objet précieux ? »

« Oui, enfin, tout dépend du point de vue … » note Neville, sceptique.

Harry lève un sourcil, surpris. Ron se penche alors vers lui et ajoute :

« En fait, si Malefoy est au bord du désespoir, c'est parce qu'il a perdu son canard en plastique. »

Un silence s'installe à la table des Rouge et Or, avant qu'un grand éclat de rire vienne de nouveau secouer les Gryffondors. Si certains avaient pu se laisser attendrir un moment par la détresse non feinte de Malefoy, la plupart avait vite trouvé cet événement plus que comique. Seule Hermione réussit à compatir au sort du Serpentard :

« Arrêtez, ce n'est pas gentil. Ca peut tous nous arriver de perdre un objet auquel on tient … »

Le fou rire généralisé à la table des Gryffondors a attiré l'attention de tout le monde. C'est donc dans un silence quasi-total que Harry répond à ses amis d'un ton innocent, sans se rendre compte qu'il est l'objet de toutes les attentions.

« Quoi ? C'est ce canard qu'il a perdu ? » fait-il, en sortant de la poche de son pantalon un petit canard en plastique jaune, légèrement élimé par endroits.

Un long cri déchirant retentit alors dans toute la salle, comme un râle venant du plus profond de l'âme :

« COIN-COIN ! »

Tous se retournent, estomaqués, vers Draco, qui fixe d'un air choqué Harry tenant son cher canard disparu.

Sautant d'un seul mouvement par-dessus la table des Verts et Argents, le blond fonce vers son homologue et lui arrache littéralement le canard des mains –ce qui fait un petit couinement indistinct, « pouic »- et s'écrie :

« C'est mon coin-coin ! » Il frotte affectueusement le petit jouet contre sa joue, irradiant d'une joie et d'un soulagement sans nom.

Tandis que tous fondent en assistant à ces émouvantes retrouvailles, Harry indique :

« Heu … content que tu l'aies retrouvé, alors … »

La voix du brun fait redescendre Draco sur terre. Il le fixe alors et dit d'un ton dur et accusateur :

« C'est toi, Potter, qui m'avait volé Coin-coin ? »

« Pas du tout. Je l'ai trouvé en bas, dans le parc. Il était tombé dans l'herbe … »

Etonné, Draco semble réfléchir un moment. Puis un éclair se fait. Il se retourne d'un air mauvais vers la table des Serpentards et susurre, menaçant :

« Ce doit être Grégory qui l'a fait tomber en secouant ma couverture par la fenêtre ce matin. »

« Mais ! » se défend l'accusé depuis l'autre bout de la salle. « Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il était dedans, ton canard … »

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention ! » brame, sans pitié, son prince.

« Oh, puisque c'est comme ça, tu n'as qu'à te trouver une autre boniche ! Moi je rends mon tablier … »

« Ah ben j'espère bien, que tu me le rends ! Un tablier en dentelle de chez Cannelle … manquerait plus que tu le gardes, par-dessus le marché … »

Pour calmer un peu l'atmosphère, Dumbledore tape alors dans ses mains et annonce que puisque l'affaire est résolue et que tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes sorciers, ils vont maintenant pouvoir tous se remettre à manger.

Ce que font alors tous les élèves, sauf un rebelle insistant qui se sent obligé d'ajouter que si l'affaire s'est résolue, ce n'est pas grâce aux professeurs. L'histoire ne dit pas quel sort les enseignants, Rogue en tête, ont réservé au malheureux, puisque nous nous concentrons de nouveau sur le leader (malgré lui) des Gryffondors, qui demande à ce moment au blond :

« Mais enfin bon … c'était peut-être pas la peine de faire tout un plat pour un simple jouet en plastique … »

A ces mots les yeux de Draco se révulsent, et il doit faire un grand effort pour ne pas s'étouffer d'indignation :

« Un … simple … jouet ? Non mais … tu parles de Coin-coin là, quand même ! »

« Heu oui, mais enfin … »

Mais Malefoy le coupe : « Sache que Coin-coin n'est pas un « simple jouet en plastique », Potter ! Il est indispensable, précieux, unique et irremplaçable ! »

Avisant l'air un peu sceptique du brun, Draco lui empoigne la main et l'entraîne à grandes enjambées hors de la salle, sous l'œil indifférent des Rouge et Or, qui s'étaient remis à manger dès que Dumbledore le leur avait permis.

Harry se laisse tirer, décontenancé, jusqu'aux appartements des Serpentards, où Draco, le faisant entrer dans la salle de bains de sa chambre de préfet, lui dit :

« Je vais te montrer. Entre, mets-toi là. Et observe ! »

Le Survivant ne pipe mot, et obtempère. Draco a l'air si sérieux. Cette histoire de canard a vraiment l'air de lui tenir à cœur, et il semble vraiment vexé de la réaction du brun. Harry reconnaît être peut-être allé un peu loin, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir, aussi, que son grand rival était pathologiquement attaché à ses jouets d'enfance ?

Marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il n'a pas, Draco explique, tout en posant délicatement l'objet du crime sur une petite armoire :

« Tu vois, j'ai Coin-coin depuis que je suis tout petit, et il ne m'a jamais quitté … »

Il fait couler l'eau dans une des baignoires.

« Il m'a été offert par mon arrière-grand-mère, juste avant qu'elle ne meure. Ma mère m'a alors toujours dit de prendre soin de ce petit canard comme si c'était un vrai trésor … »

Le blond choisit avec attention une bouteille de bain moussant -prune et sucre d'orge-, et en verse un peu dans l'eau chaude, tout en continuant, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre :

« Et c'est vrai que c'est un trésor. Il m'accompagne partout où je vais, me rassure quand je suis inquiet, me console quand je suis triste, écoute tous mes secrets … »

Il coupe le robinet, pose par terre un tapis de bain moelleux, puis rajoute un peu d'huile essentielle dans l'eau, avant de se tourner vers le canard et d'ajouter, sous l'œil médusé du Gryffondor.

« Hein, mon Coin-coin qu'on en a partagé de chouettes moments … » Il caresse le crâne en plastique du jouet, qui lui renvoie son pâle sourire statique orangé, comme pour approuver, à sa manière, ces paroles.

Puis le blond reprend, tout en commençant à ôter ses vêtements et à les poser sur une chaise près de la fenêtre après les avoir soigneusement plié :

« Et le moment du bain est bien entendu un moment particulier. Je ne l'envisage pas sans Coin-coin. Je dirais même que ça n'aurait pas de sens sans lui … »

Il rit doucement, puis attrape le jouet et le porte jusqu'à la baignoire avec délicatesse, comme s'il était de verre. Il le pose doucement sur l'eau, et le canard se met à dodeliner légèrement, avant de flotter tranquillement, au gré des remous du bain.

« Et oui, un bain sans Coin-coin, c'est comme … ben, heu, c'est comme la tête de Rogue sans graisse dessus, quoi. »

« Mmh, je comprends … » fait alors Harry, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Draco, qui semblait avoir jusque-là complètement oublié le brun sursaute, semblant remarquer sa présence à ce moment seulement. Avant même de constater qu'il se trouve à cet instant précis complètement nu devant l'autre, il se mord la lèvre, regrettant de s'être tant confié à Potter.

Mais Harry ne semble pas vouloir se moquer du blond. Il se contente de se lever de son siège, et de commencer à ôter lui aussi ses habits. Au regard surpris de Draco, le Survivant répond seulement :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne répèterais à personne tout ce que tu m'as dit. Chacun a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret. Quoique, maintenant, tout le monde doit savoir que tu es fou de ce canard, mais bon … »

Draco hausse les épaules, et tente de détacher son regard du corps dénudé du brun le temps de demander :

« Oh, ça je m'en fous. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Mais, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Harry sourit de nouveau, et s'approche. Il se glisse dans l'eau chaude du bain, et attrape entre deux doigts le canard en plastique. De la tête, il fait signe à Draco d'entrer dans l'eau, précisant :

« Ben, je me suis dit qu'effectivement, ça avait l'air sympa, un bain avec Coin-coin. » Il lance un petit clin d'œil à son homologue et conclut dans un sourire :

« Tu me montres à quel point c'est bien, dis ? »


	5. Il y a de la magie dans l'air

Bonsoir,

C'est vrai que là j'enchaîne carrément les OS, mais comme je vois s'accumuler les commandes, j'essaie de ne pas prendre de retard ! J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ce projet aurait autant de succès, je suis assez surprise … et agréablement surprise !

Toutefois, je ne pourrais sans doute pas écrire autant ou aussi vite tous les jours, je m'excuse donc par avance auprès de vous tous si ça traîne parfois un peu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je mets du temps, tout le monde aura son OS ! Soyez juste indulgents, lol …

En tout cas c'est un véritable bonheur de vous voir chaque jour plus nombreux sur cette fic, alors merci infiniment à tous !

Ceci est ma toute première fic concernant les Maraudeurs, sur qui je n'avais encore jamais écrit. J'espère m'en être sortie honorablement. Et j'espère ne pas décevoir par la suite tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont demandé des OS sur eux …

**Commande de **: Sunshiine

**Couple choisi **: James/Lily

**Mot choisi **: Magique.

**Rating** : K.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Voilà ta commande, Sunshiine ! J'espère que cet OS va te plaire, même s'il n'est pas très long. Mais je visualisais tellement ça comme ça, avec ce mot que tu m'avais donné. Quelque chose de doux, poétique … quelque chose de magique. J'espère que c'est ainsi qu'il t'apparaîtra, et qu'en peu de mots j'aurais réussi à te donner une image ressemblante de tes deux héros, moi qui n'avais encore jamais écrit sur eux.

Bonne lecture à toi et à tous les autres !

* * *

**Il y a de la magie dans l'air**

Des années qu'il attendait la femme de sa vie. Il en rêvait, depuis tout petit. Il l'imaginait, la façonnait dans ses songes, la pervertissait dans ses fantasmes, la vénérait sans même la connaître.

Elle prenait le visage de toutes les femmes douces et belles qu'il croisait. Elle avait mille regards, mille chevelures, mille mains et mille bouches … elle avait mille visages.

N'en avait aucun, au fond, car il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore trouvée. La bonne. L'unique. Celle qui serait vraiment la femme de sa vie.

Des mois qu'il attendait sa future épouse. Il s'était senti grandir, changer, mûrir. Fini, à présent, le temps des flirts et des amourettes. Il avait envie de sérieux, de concret. D'un amour éternel, qu'on se jure pour toujours, de cette promesse qu'on tiendra, cette fois.

Comme ses amis, il avait eu beaucoup de copines. Pas mal d'amours d'un soir, aussi. Il y avait pris du plaisir, il y avait connu de la tendresse et reçu beaucoup d'affection, mais … Il savait maintenant qu'il avait passé l'âge des relations éphémères. Il était encore jeune, mais son cœur lui réclamait une âme sœur.

Des minutes qu'il attendait sa fiancée. Celle avec qui il avait enfin décidé de s'unir. Celle qui lui avait fait l'honneur et le grand bonheur de dire oui à sa demande en mariage.

Celle qu'il épouserait, dans quelques instants.

Celle qu'il avait courtisée, longuement, patiemment. Sans se décourager, malgré les refus de la belle. Sans renoncer, malgré les disputes et les désaccords, parfois. Sans cesser jamais d'y croire, malgré les aléas de la vie. Et il avait eu raison, elle était là, aujourd'hui, prête à s'unir à lui pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare …

Des secondes qu'il attend la femme qu'il aime, depuis toujours lui semble-t-il, et à jamais, il en est sûr. Des secondes longues comme des heures tant elle lui manque quand elle n'est pas là …

Et la voilà, elle est là. Sa belle, sa douce, sa merveilleuse femme.

Les yeux de James s'agrandissent de surprise en voyant s'avancer vers lui Lily, drapée de sa robe blanche. Il est toujours étonné de la redécouvrir plus belle qu'il ne l'a laissée, plus radieuse qu'il ne l'imaginait. Elle est chaque fois si différente, et pourtant la même. Toujours plus belle, énergique, malicieuse, amoureuse … C'est elle.

Elle, la femme de sa vie. Qu'il a tant attendue, rêvée, désirée … Celle qu'il aimera tant, avec qui il vivra, aura des enfants …

Mais ça, ils verront après. Ils ont le temps, ils penseront à demain plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils sont là, prêts à s'unir, à sceller leur amour. Pour toujours.

Ils se prennent la main et s'avancent ensemble vers l'autel.

Il y a tellement de passion dans leurs gestes.

Il y a tant d'amour dans leurs regards.

Il y a de la magie dans l'air …


	6. Un petit coup de trop

Bonjour,

Voici une autre commande de faite, et j'avoue que sur celle-là, ce ne fut pas évident ! Il y a des couples qu'on a parfois du mal à envisager, malgré une large ouverture d'esprit …

Enfin, j'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Concernant les commandes suivantes, je vais essayer de les avancer rapidement, mais encore une fois, je ne garantis pas d'être aussi rapide que pour les premières commandes !

En tout cas, une fois de plus vos reviews m'ont ravie et je suis très heureuse de recevoir toutes ces demandes Je ferais mon maximum pour que tout le monde soit satisfait !

**Commande de **: Lyly

**Couple choisi **: Harry/Goyle

**Rating** : K+.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Voilà ton OS, Lyly ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'attendais à quelque chose comme ça, mais vraiment je n'ai pas pu faire mieux : ma santé mentale n'aurait pas supporter plus de ce drôle de couple que tu m'as demandé, lol Je peux imaginer Harry avec presque tout le monde, mais là, tu as fait très fort, il faut le dire ! En tout cas, je souhaite que ça te plaise quand même, et si tu veux me commenter plus en détails ce qui t'a plu ou pas, et ce que tu attendais, n'hésite pas ! Toutes tes remarques sont les bienvenues !

Place à la lecture !

* * *

**Un petit coup de trop**

Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. Non vraiment pas. Pas comme ça, pas … ensemble !

C'est vrai, ils étaient bourrés, mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas une excuse. Non, même l'alcool ne peut pas tout expliquer, tout … pardonner.

Cette soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. On était à un mois des ASPICs ; dans un mois ils auraient enfin fini leur scolarité. Ils seraient libres, et pour de bon cette fois ! Alors pour fêter ça, et pour célébrer la fin de la guerre, le groupe de Harry avait été proposer aux Serpentards, avec qui ils avaient enfin fait la paix, une petite soirée détente.

Alcool, friandises, musique et jeux seraient de la partie, et bien entendu, le tout se ferait loin des regards des adultes, dans la Salle sur demande.

Tous avaient trouvé l'idée excellente, et c'est ainsi qu'en fin de soirée, ce samedi, tous s'étaient retrouvés pour faire la fête.

Tout était parfait : il y avait à manger et à boire en quantité, le vieux gramophone ramené par Ron fonctionnait encore parfaitement, et les jeux qu'avaient réussi à dégoter Dean et Seamus permirent à tout le monde de commencer à s'amuser et à se mettre dans l'ambiance.

Bien entendu, tous ne jouaient pas, et certains s'étaient réunis en petits groupes pour discuter. La soirée passant et l'alcool aidant, les discussions tournèrent vite autour des relations amoureuses, flirts et histoires d'un soir … Les adolescents encore en train de s'amuser avec les cartes et autres jeux d'échecs abandonnèrent bien vite leur partie pour se mêler à la passionnante conversation.

Certains avaient un peu de mal à se lâcher et parler librement de ces choses là (nous ne citerons pas, au passage, Hermione, par exemple). Alors on fit tourner les bouteilles de bièraubeurre, et le Whisky Purfeu ne tarda pas à être sorti également des caissons. Les cocktails furent moins dilués au fur et à mesure, et tous les jeunes furent rapidement pompettes.

La soirée était bien entamée quand Ginny proposa un petit jeu, leur demandant s'ils connaissaient le jeu de la bouteille. La plupart dirent que non, et même Ron, complètement fait, se trompa en répondant que lui savait, que c'était un jeu où il fallait finir le plus vite possible une bouteille d'alcool.

Sa sœur le rembarra, et expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu où on s'installait en cercle, faisait tourner une bouteille, et les deux personnes désignées par les embouts de la bouteille devaient s'embrasser, se câliner, etc.

Certains approuvèrent tout de suite l'idée, allant déjà se placer en face de la personne avec qui ils espéraient faire toutes ces choses si prometteuses ! Mais d'autres se récrièrent (un peu pateusement, l'alcool inhibant un peu leurs réflexes) qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord pour faire toutes ces cochonneries immondes, dégradantes et diablement tentantes avec d'autres …

S'étant eux-mêmes trahis, et poussés par les autres, plus motivés (principalement, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Crabbe et Goyle, et Lavande), ils finirent par accepter.

On commença le jeu doucement, pour ne pas effrayer les plus timides (Hermione en tête). Quelques bisous bien sages furent échangés, puis des massages, et autres gages. L'alcool continuait à tourner, les têtes aussi, le tout ponctué d'éclats de rire, de grognements mécontents, de gloussements ridicules (oui, oui, Lavande et Parvati principalement) …

Au fur et à mesure, on observait des affinités qui s'installaient, des couples qui semblaient sur le point de se créer … et d'autres de se défaire. Mais tous semblaient s'amuser, du moins jusqu'à ce que …

Oui, vraiment, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. En plus, la bouteille avait un peu dévié au dernier moment, et puis il était si tard … Pouvait-on être vraiment sûr que c'était bien lui qui avait été désigné ? Lui, et … l'autre personne. Cette autre personne là !

Mais Harry dû s'incliner. Ses amis étaient tous tellement pris dans l'ambiance qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté qu'il se défile. Il devait s'effectuer, se soumettre, le faire … même s'il n'en avait pas envie, qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, et même si cela le dégouttait au plus haut point.

On lui rétorqua qu'après tout, il y prendrait peut-être du plaisir, qu'il n'allait pas faire sa chochotte pour si peu. Il eut beau rétorquer que c'était loin d'être anodin, que ça l'engageait tout entier, qu'il y allait de son intégrité, on ne fit que lui rire au nez.

Les autres ajoutèrent que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, qu'il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux s'il ne supportait vraiment pas de voir ça. Et puis, ça ne serait pas si horrible : il s'agissait juste de l'enfoncer un peu, mais pas très loin, quoi … Il le sentirait à peine. Mais Harry n'en était pas si sûr.

Et puis quitte à faire ça ce soir, pour la première fois, il aurait aimé que ça soit avec quelqu'un de mignon, de tendre, de gentil … quelqu'un qui lui plaisait un minimum, quoi.

Mais il dut se résigner, tous les autres attendaient qu'ils s'exécutent. L'autre aussi semblait n'attendre que ça. Le Gryffondor avala alors une grande rasade de Whisky, avant de se lever, et de s'avancer au milieu du cercle.

Le moment était venu, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.

Mais un jeu doit-il vraiment vous entraîner aussi loin ? Peut-on vraiment parler d'amusement quand on est obligé de faire ça, en plus avec quelqu'un pour qui l'on n'a ni sentiment ni attirance ? C'est vrai, être bourrés n'était pas une excuse, et n'aurait pas dû être un prétexte à ce jeu stupide …

Harry espérait juste être tellement saoûl le lendemain qu'il en oublierait ce moment humiliant et atroce.

C'est vrai quoi ! Est-ce que vous connaissez quelque chose de plus affreux que d'être obligé d'embrasser Grégory Goyle avec la langue, devant tous vos copains hilares, en plus ?

Et bien, pour Harry, non. Il n'existait rien de pire. Et il se jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à boire autant …

Alors, retenez bien cette leçon : la prochaine fois que vous sortirez, n'abusez pas de la boisson. Cela pourrait vous entraîner trop loin, à commettre des actes aussi affreux que celui d'embrasser à pleine bouche un Vincent Crabbe ou un Grégory Goyle. Oui, pensez-y, la prochaine fois …


	7. La vierge au corbeau

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite des commandes ! Je sais, ça a mis un peu de temps à venir, mais il fallait que je trouve l'inspiration, au-delà même de trouver le temps dans un emploi du temps de dingue (et puis je travaille aussi au chapitre suivant de « Fallen angels », donc pour celles et ceux qui l'attendent, ça ne tardera plus, promis).

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de toutes ces commandes, et une fois de plus, je vais faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde !

A très bientôt en tout cas : )

PS : juste une précision concernant cette commande (et les suivantes si la question se pose) : en général j'utilise les prénoms et noms français dans mes fics (exception faite pour le prénom Draco). Mais si vous préférez, comme Eliz pour sa commande, avoir les noms en VO, dites-le moi, je pourrais les mettre ainsi dans votre texte.

**Commande de **: Eliz

**Couple choisi **: Snape/Hermione

**Mot choisi **: Vierge effarouchée

**Indication en plus** : action de départ : pendant un cours

**Rating** : K+.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Bonjour Eliz : ) Voilà enfin ta commande qui arrive. Je souhaite sincèrement qu'elle te plaise. J'imagine que tu attendais un peu autre chose, mais j'ai voulu m'amuser un peu avec les personnages (et les lecteurs aussi, j'avoue, lol). Alors j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas (mais bon, si tu sais que je suis une inconditionnelle de Ron/Mione, je pense que tu me pardonneras, ou du moins me comprendras). Mais un texte n'est qu'un texte, il n'arrête pas l'imagination, et je te laisse tout champ libre pour imaginer la suite … à ta façon ! Je te fais plein de gros bisous et te laisse découvrir ton texte …

Place à la lecture !

* * *

**La vierge au corbeau**

Vierge effarouchée. Vierge effarouchée. Vierge effa … Ah non, décidemment, Hermione avait beau se repasser le mot en boucle dans la tête, elle ne le digérait pas. Cette fois, franchement, Ron avait été trop loin ! Oser la traiter de « vierge effarouchée » devant tous les copains réunis, dans la salle commune hier soir ! Comment avait-il pu ?

Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas ri aux blagues salaces de ses camarades. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait préféré continuer à relire _L'histoire de Poudlard_ plutôt que de participer aux confidences coquines qu'ils avaient échangées hier soir. Mais quand même, cette fois, Ron avait dépassé les limites !

Ce n'était pas vrai, d'abord, que tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Simplement, Hermione estimait que cela faisait partie de ces choses intimes dont on ne parlait pas en public. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tous étaient capables d'en rire et d'en parler en long en large et en travers qu'ils étaient forcément calés sur le sujet. Ne dit-on pas que ceux qui en parlent le plus …

Et puis, elle était loin d'être aussi inculte que tous le pensaient ! Ron avait beau la traiter de Miss je-sais-tout, s'il savait tous les livres qu'on pouvait trouver sur le sujet, il se transformerait sans doute un peu plus volontiers en rat de bibliothèque lui aussi … Non pas que Hermione passait ses heures là-bas dans le but de lire des manuels de séduction et sexualité, mais elle n'avait jamais refermé brusquement ces livres quand elle était tombée par hasard dessus.

Alors qu'on la traite de rat de bibliothèque si on voulait, de timide et pudique passe encore, de vierge elle ne pouvait le nier, mais d'effarouchée, alors ça, c'était un peu trop fort ! Ah, Ron la trouvait coincée ? Ah, môssieur préférait les filles libérées et dévergondées comme Lavande ou légères comme Parvati ? Et bien, il allait être servi, le fiston Weasley … Mais peut-être pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Parce que, elle avait beau l'adorer, et même, soyons honnête, être totalement folle de lui, Hermione ne pouvait cette fois pas lui laisser passer ça. Se moquer d'elle ainsi, devant tout le monde, avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder une coupe déjà bien pleine. Alors, elle avait décidé de se venger, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais comment ? Et bien, c'était la question …

Depuis la veille, Hermione avait les grandes lignes de son plan, mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le mettre à exécution, et … et elle ne savait pas à qui demander ça. Harry, c'était absolument hors de question. C'était un ami, un frère, et elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Les autres copains, niet également. Elle n'oserait pas. Audacieuse, mais pas téméraire …

Et du coup, elle avait passé la moitié de ce premier cours aujourd'hui à ressasser son plan, à se demander qui pourrait l'aider à rabattre le caquet de ce crétin de grand rouquin. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas … Son regard flotta dans la salle. Pas un Serpentard, quand même …

Quand la voix glaciale et sarcastique de leur professeur de Potions s'éleva dans l'air :

« Alors, on rêvasse, miss Granger ? Vous voulez que j'enlève des points à Gryffondor, ou quoi ? »

Hermione sut alors qu'elle tenait sa solution, et n'écoutant que le grain de folie qui la traversa alors, elle répliqua d'un ton doucereux :

« Et bien, à vrai dire, je préfèrerais que vous m'enleviez autre chose, professeur Snape … »

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, et répliqua, déconcerté :

« Quoi ? »

La brune secoua la tête, faisant ondoyer sa lourde chevelure bouclée, avant de reprendre, en lançant une œillade suggestive à Severus :

« Non, rien … » Elle n'ajouta rien, mais resta là, la tête posée sur la main, à le dévorer du regard.

Snape s'agita, légèrement mal à l'aise, et conclut, tout en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le tableau pour écrire la suite de la formule :

« Mouais … bon, et bien, que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Je disais donc … »

« Vous savez que le noir met vraiment votre corps en valeur ? »

Le crissement de la craie du brave homme s'écrasant dans un geste désespéré sur le tableau crispa tous les élèves présents. Déglutissant de travers, Severus se retourna, plus blanc que sa fameuse craie bruyante et lança un « Pardon ? » hébété à la brune.

Tentant de réprimer le léger tremblement de ses jambes, Hermione continua sur sa lancée. Après tout, au point où elle en était … Elle plissa les lèvres d'un air gourmand, et fit signe de la main à Snape de faire demi-tour.

« Retournez-vous un instant, pour voir … »

Tellement désemparé par l'attitude extravagante de sa meilleure élève, le professeur obtempéra sans chercher à comprendre. Mais quand elle lui fit alors remarquer que c'était bien mieux ainsi, car elle avait alors pleine vue sur « son ravissant petit cul », il fit volte-face en glapissant, comme si un elfe de Cornouailles l'avait mordu.

« Mais vous êtes complètement folle, miss Granger ! » s'écria-t-il, tandis qu'on entendait un élève s'évanouir, au fond de la classe.

Hermione, s'avançant suffisamment sur son bureau pour souligner fort peu discrètement son décolleté -pourtant fort sage jusque-là- susurra alors :

« Oui, folle, tout à fait. Je suis folle de vous … »

« Vade retros Satanas ! » s'exclama Snape, lâchant cahier et craie, tendant droit devant lui sa baguette en protection.

A ce geste aussi inutile que désespéré, plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire –du moins ceux qui réussirent, Merlin sait comment, à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle ce spectacle les avait plongés. Harry, assis derrière son amie, balbutia un vague :

« Mais … mais … mais mais … » Mais il ne put en dire plus, et sa seule intervention en resta là.

Ron, quant à lui, ne pouvait rien dire. Le choc l'avait rendu muet, mais il ne put retenir un juron étouffé quand il vit leur camarade se lever, sans prêter attention aux autres élèves, et s'approcher de Snape, qui tendit de nouveau sa baguette devant lui, en protection.

Mais Hermione balaya d'une pichenette le petit bout de bois, qui vola dans la salle et atterrit dans le chaudron de démonstration du professeur dans un petit « plouf ».

« Ma baguette … » gémit l'homme, franchement apeuré à présent.

Il se plaqua contre son tableau, lançant des coups d'œil presque implorants aux Serpentards pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide. Mais il ne put que constater, avec amertume, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui seraient d'un quelconque secours : la moitié était hilare, l'autre moitié pétrifiée, et Draco semblait dans un tel état de choc que s'il n'était pas mort sous le coup, il avait eu au moins tous les neurones grillés.

Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que le rejeton Malefoy pouvait assister à une séance de drague féroce de son parrain, qui plus est quand celui-ci était la proie, et que c'était Hermione Granger en personne le prédateur …

Miss Granger qui était précisément en train de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Snape –tout en regrettant bien vite intérieurement ce geste-, et de murmurer :

« Ca fait si longtemps que je voulais vous dire à quel point votre regard de corbeau m'avait envoûtée … »

« Miss Grangeeeer … » gémit Severus, tout en tentant maladroitement de repousser son élève, qui se collait maintenant à lui sans pudeur.

« Oh oui, comme j'aime entendre votre voix grave et sexy prononcer mon nom. Dites-le encore … »

Déclaration qui eut pour effet de clouer le bec du pauvre corbeau sexy, qui craignait que le moindre de ses gestes n'attise davantage Hermione, qu'une exhalation de potion avait sans doute rendue folle.

Non parce que Severus Snape ne pouvait pas croire que sa charmante mais néanmoins élève en pinçât réellement pour lui. Quoique, pour le peu qu'il en savait, n'était-ce tout de même pas une lueur de désir qu'il venait de lire dans le regard qu'elle lui lançait ? Et ses mains, qui se posaient sur son torse, n'étaient-elles pas aussi douces qu'il avait pu l'imaginer chaque fois qu'il la voyait touiller sa potion ?

Secouant la tête, l'homme tenta de chasser ces idées inconvenantes de son esprit ; mais il fallait reconnaître que Hermione le mettait vraiment à mal. Jamais personne n'avait vu la jeune fille si … envoûtante et séductrice. Elle n'avait rien de changé physiquement, mais elle semblait une autre. Elle semblait si féminine à présent.

Quand enfin elle se recula un peu, Severus en profita pour respirer, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, car la Gryffondor lui posa un doigt sur la bouche :

« Chut. » fit-elle, autoritaire. « Plus un mot ou je vous fais taire d'une manière bien plus douce … » Et elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air suggestif.

Snape déglutit de nouveau péniblement, semblant sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

C'est là qu'un cri retentit dans la classe. Hermione, comme tous les autres, se retourna vers Ron, qui murmura alors, défait et perdu :

« Mais Mione … qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne me dis quand même pas que … » Il semblait au bord des larmes –ou de la crise cardiaque.

Pendant que le Maître des Potions profitait de cette diversion pour s'éloigner discrètement de la jeune fille -non pas qu'elle l'ait laissé complètement indifférent, loin de là, mais tout de même, ils étaient en classe-, Hermione répliquait à son ami dans un grand sourire :

« Alors Ron, tu trouves toujours que j'ai l'air d'une vierge effarouchée ? »

Et sur ces mots, elle retourna s'asseoir d'un air victorieux à sa place, savourant pleinement au passage l'air déconfit et stupéfait du roux, qui était devenu en un instant la risée de toute la classe.

Victoire que la jeune fille savoura jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix glaciale et visiblement vexée de son professeur, qui susurra, mécontent :

« Miss Grangeeeeeer … »

« Oups ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Cette fois je crois que je suis vraiment bonne pour des points en moins … » Elle baissa le nez, rouge de honte, ne sachant où se mettre.

C'est en relevant le nez qu'elle aperçut le sourire sournois de Snape qui répliqua alors d'une voix doucereuse :

« Non, je crois qu'une retenue serait bien plus adaptée … »

Et c'est dans un silence consterné qu'on entendit Ron s'évanouir, dans un grand bruit sourd.


	8. Nous ne vieillirons pas ensemble

Bonsoir,

Et oui, voilà déjà la suite ! Quand je suis inspirée, les textes suivent toujours vite … et ne se ressemblent pas. Je vous plonge dans un autre univers, dans un autre état d'esprit avec cet OS là. Il faut dire qu'avec le couple demandé, je ne pouvais voir ça que comme ça …

J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas : )

**Commande de **: Samaeltwigg

**Couple choisi **: Harry/Lucius

**Mot choisi **: Ensemble

**Rating** : K+.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : ma puce, voilà enfin l'OS promis : ) J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il te plaira, même si je sais après avoir parlé avec toi (en live ! yes !) que ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait ainsi que tu vois les choses … mais c'est aussi une façon d'échanger, d'apprendre à nous connaître. Et on sait toutes les deux qu'avoir des avis différents n'empêche pas de s'entendre, bien au contraire. Alors, laissons nos différences se rencontrer, et profite de ce petit OS en guise de remerciements de ces moments très sympathiques, qui se renouvelleront très bientôt j'espère (chères Mayu et Moonie, pas d'inquiétude, vous restez toutes deux nos préférées à chacune ! Lol, ça paraît embrouillé, mais les concernées comprendront très bien, je pense !)

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Nous ne vieillirons pas ensemble …**

J'ai cette fascination quand je te vois. Cette haine que tu me renvoies à chaque fois, cette haine qui dépasse l'entendement. Cette haine, je la bois, je m'en repais. J'aime ça …

A chaque affrontement, de plus en plus répétés à présent, comme si on les recherchait … à chaque affrontement, je cherche tes yeux, je capte tes regards, je plonge en toi. Un corps à corps distant, si douloureux et si délicieux.

Quel mal plus doux que celui que tu m'offres puis-je désirer ? Je sais, ça paraît malsain, pervers, interdit. Ca l'est sans doute, mais moi je m'en fiche. Moi j'aime te voir. Ca me fascine, vraiment.

Tu as une telle force, qu'on croirait qu'elle va déchirer ton petit corps à force de le traverser.

Tu as une telle haine, qu'on imagine qu'elle va te percer le cœur à force de le vriller.

Tu as un tel désespoir, qu'on a envie de te tuer juste pour t'en libérer.

Mais je ne te tuerais pas. Pas tout de suite. Pas si vite. Ce serait ôter de ma vue, de mes sens, du bout de ma baguette mon jouet, mon pantin … mon fantasme.

Tu es là, chaque fois. Nous échangeons ces regards, si codifiés : de la colère, du défi. De la haine, de l'envie … Toi tu rêves de me tuer, moi je rêve … de toi, de tout de toi, sans doute. Nous ne nous battons pas tout à fait dans la même arène, nous ne suivons pas exactement le même but quand nous nous retrouvons face à face.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Même si tu ne comprends pas, je continuerais à venir aux rendez-vous. Je serais là, chaque fois que tu viendras avec tes envies de meurtre. Je t'attendrais, même si tu arrives avec tes désirs de vengeance. Je ne partirais pas, bien que tu m'accueilles avec cette seule volonté de me tuer. Après m'avoir fait longuement souffrir.

Je dois dire que la souffrance n'est pas dénuée de charme. J'aime tant te voir te tordre de douleur sous les Doloris répétés que tu subis. Dans ces moments-là, je m'étonne toujours de ta résistance, de ta constance même. Tu tiens, là où d'autres lâcheraient. Tu serres les dents, là où d'autres hurleraient. Et tu y reviens, là où tant auraient fui. Depuis longtemps.

Je comprends pourquoi tu m'impressionnes autant : tu aurais tout pour fléchir, tout expliquerait que tu aies abandonné depuis longtemps, mais non. Quand je te compare à mon fils, qui lui a tout pour tenir et réussir dans la vie, je comprends pourquoi c'est vers toi que je reviens sans cesse. Vous êtes si différent, mais c'est toi qui me ressembles le plus.

Tu me cracherais au visage si tu m'entendais dire ça. Mais pourtant j'ai raison, tu sais. Tu es comme moi : la même ténacité, la même volonté, la même dureté. Tu es intransigeant, tu ne renonces pas, tu es prêt à tout pour atteindre ton but. Même à y laisser ta vie.

Moi je n'ai peut-être pas cette inconscience -chez toi, on appelle ça le courage, je crois. C'est vrai, je tiens sans doute plus que toi à la vie. Mais si je meurs maintenant, rien n'aurait de sens. C'est vrai. Je suis vieux, je suis destiné à mourir avant toi. Alors j'aimerais autant rester en vie jusqu'au bout, pour profiter de ta présence avant. Pour m'en délecter encore.

Je reviendrais, demain, et les jours suivants. Et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi pour ça que je perçois tant de haine dans tes yeux, mon petit, mon tout petit … Tu me fascines tant, je te jure. Cette haine qui me transperce chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, entre trois Doloris, deux Expelliarmus, et un Avada kedavra … échoué. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop peut-être.

Un jour, je le sais, il y aura une fois de trop. De ta part, ou de la mienne. Qu'importe, au fond. C'est aussi ce hasard qui fait le sel de ces rencontres. C'est aussi cette incertitude qui fait le piment de nos affrontements. Qui tuera qui … Qui sait ?

Peut-être y mets-tu plus d'envie et d'énergie que moi, que moi qui ai chaque jour un peu plus envie de revenir le lendemain, pour te voir. Pour voir ton corps se tendre, d'effort ou de douleur. Pour sentir ta haine, frapper et vagabonder. Pour être avec toi, pour être contre toi.

Je sais que ça ne durera pas. Et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, au-delà du plaisir inextinguible que j'ai de te retrouver, c'est que nous ne vieillirons pas ensemble.

Mais après tout, qui sait ? Qui peut dire de quoi demain sera fait ?

N'est-ce pas cette incertitude qui fait tout l'intérêt de la vie, Harry ?


	9. Oups !

Bonjour à tous,

Bon, je vous préviens, c'est du gros n'importe quoi sur ce chapitre (et encore, j'ai déjà été un plus contente de moi sur du n'importe quoi …). Mais vu le couple et surtout le mot, comment faire autrement ? Enfin si, j'aurais pu faire pas mal d'autres choses, mais j'avais envie de délirer un peu sur cette commande.

Voilà, je vous dis en tout cas à bientôt pour la suite !

**Commande de **: Nyo #1

**Couple choisi **: Voldemort/Harry

**Mot choisi **: Penderie (et/ou Oups)

**Rating** : K+.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Bonjour Nyo ! Bon, tu vas voir, je suis partie sur un délire dont je ne sais même pas si ce pauvre Voldy lui-même va se remettre. J'avoue que le « couple » que tu as choisi n'est que peu évoqué, mais j'avais envie de partir dans cette direction là … J'espère malgré tout que ça te conviendra, si tel n'était pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me le dire et je pourrais t'écrire un autre OS plus tard si tu le souhaites …

Et maintenant, si vous êtes prêts, place au texte …

* * *

**Oups !**

Le Mage Noir le savait, il n'aurait pas dû reprendre une deuxième fois de cette délicieuse soupe aux griffes de chouette blanche. Mais que voulez-vous, le plus terrifiant sorcier de tous les temps, le Mage Noir d'entre les mages noirs, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-sous-peine-de-mourir-d'effroi, bref, lui là, avait un péché mignon. Un vice caché (que tous ses Mangemorts connaissaient) dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire : les bons petits plats de Severus Rogue.

L'espion de Dumbledore et soit-disant plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort n'avait en effet pas son pareil pour concocter de nouvelles et délicieuses recettes à son maître. En fait, il s'était vu attribuer cette tâche un peu par hasard, un jour où le cuisinier attitré de Voldemort, ayant fait l'erreur fatale de poivrer le plat du Mage Noir (or tout le monde sait qu'il déteste le poivre, vu qu'il y est allergique et que ça lui bleuit la peau … déjà que c'est pas un cadeau sans ça !) avait mystérieusement disparu.

Depuis, Voldemort estimant qu'avec son don sans pareil pour touiller ses potions Rogue avait dû acquérir de vrais dons pour la cuisine, Severus s'était retrouvé derrière les fourneaux du QG des mangemorts. Et de fait, il s'était avéré qu'il possédait de véritables dons de cordon-bleu –Lucius Malefoy, sans doute jaloux de ce talent, avait sournoisement précisé que quand on était vieux garçon, il valait en effet mieux savoir se faire cuire un œuf tout seul …

Mais le Maître des Potions n'avait pas relevé la pique de son collègue, et avait pris très à cœur cette nouvelle tâche qui lui était confiée –et qui de plus avait l'avantage de souvent lui éviter des heures de planque avec ses collègues, dehors, par temps humide ou froid. Il avait trouvé un réel intérêt à se mettre à la cuisine, et était maintenant à la tête de plus de trente nouvelles recettes créées pour son maître.

Voldemort était particulièrement friand de sa tarte de sauterelles marinées à la bave de méduse, de ses feuilletés aux amanites phalloïdes nappées de sang de dragon des Mers du Sud, et de son ragoût de tête jivaros aux 12 épices avariées. Mais son plat favori restait incontestablement la fameuse soupe aux griffes de chouette blanche.

Et c'est ce qui avait provoqué le fâcheux incident de ce jour-là. Comme Rogue devait passer tout le weekend à Poudlard (pour cause de réunion bi-trimestrielle du corps professoral), le Mage Noir lui avait demandé de lui préparer à l'avance de quoi manger, pour ne pas se retrouver à manger les sandwichs fort peu ragoûtants que s'évertuait à lui préparer Queudver quand Severus était absent.

Rogue s'était donc exécuté, préparant plusieurs tupperwares pour son maître, lui disant d'y piocher aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Et comme Voldemort était gourmand, il n'avait pas résisté ce soir-là à reprendre largement une deuxième ration de sa soupe favorite.

Il avait trouvé le goût encore meilleur que d'habitude, et il avait fait un si bon festin que ça l'avait mis de très bonne humeur. Si bien qu'il avait même donné congé à tous ses Mangemorts (qui ne s'étaient pas faits prier pour décamper à cette nouvelle, d'ailleurs ! Mais que voulez-vous, le petit personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était …). Et, ainsi tranquille, le Mage Noir s'était mis à l'aise, enfilant sa vieille cape élimée mais si confortable, ses pantoufles corbeaux (souvenir de vacances de ce brave Sev, justement), et s'était installé dans son grand fauteuil près du feu pour lire un bon livre afin de digérer toute sa soupe ingurgitée.

Mais très vite, malgré le récit passionnant qu'il était en train de lire : « _Le retour du Capitaine Crochet, ou Comment un méchant has-been a réussi son come-back dans le monde du show-biz_ », Voldemort senti le sommeil le gagner. Ne résistant pas, et se sentant de toutes façons trop lourd pour se traîner jusque dans son lit, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil moelleux et s'assoupit.

Après quelques bribes de rêves un peu confuses, il plongea dans une rêverie … plutôt déconcertante ! Voldemort n'aurait su raconter par la suite clairement ce qui s'y était déroulé, mais il se rappelait de certains passages, de certaines images avec une clarté déconcertante … et honteuse, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Parce que très franchement, se retrouver à danser le french cancan habillé en autruche devant tous ses mangemorts réunis pouvait certes faire partie de ses penchants exhibitionnistes, mais le ridicule avait des limites ! Surtout quand on est le très puissant et respectable Mage Noir.

Idem pour le passage dans le harem de serpents, où tel le maître puissant qu'il était, il se pavanait en roi au milieu de danseurs et danseuses du ventre forts à son goût (c'est-à-dire chauves et la peau verdâtre). Mais par la langue fourchue de Salazar, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore faisait parmi ces danseurs ?

Heureusement la bribe de rêve suivante quittait ces mondes farfelus : Voldemort avait revécu un instant sa jeunesse, où il avait batifolé avec ces délicieuses et si douces créatures que sont les sirènes du lac … à moins que tout ça ne fut un fantasme de plus. Il sa rappela par la suite qu'effectivement tout cela ne s'était pas réellement passé : il n'aurait jamais pu s'accoupler avec toutes ces jeunes femmes, il se souvenait à présent qu'elles n'étaient pas assez poilues à son goût.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la dernière partie du rêve était celle qui avait eu le mérite de le réveiller en sursaut : mais que diable lui avait-il pris de rêver de se retrouver coincer dans une penderie avec le jeune Harry Potter, à faire des choses si … et tellement … sans parler de …

Brrr, Voldemort en frissonnait encore en se réveillant. Faire des rêves pareils étaient tout simplement répugnant ! Harry était sa future victime, son prochain en-cas s'il le fallait, son but dans la vie (ou dans la mort, pour être un peu plus précis), son passe-temps dolorisien favori, mais en aucun cas un somptueux dieu du sexe capable de lui faire connaître les plus délicieuses sensations !

Il y avait un truc qui n'avait pas dû passer dans cette soupe, définitivement ! Le Mage Noir, mortifié à l'idée de raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit, se terra dans sa chambre, s'avalant plusieurs litres de ce breuvage noir moldu pour ne pas s'endormir et risquer de faire de nouveau de pareils rêves … heu, cauchemars, cauchemars voyons ! Mais dès que Rogue rentra de sa réunion, il se précipita à sa rencontre, lui demandant sans évoquer ses songes s'il avait fait quelque chose avec cette maudite soupe …

C'est là que Severus indiqua qu'effectivement il avait voulu améliorer la recette en y rajoutant quelques ingrédients, comme deux ou trois araignées, un peu de citron (emprunté pour l'occasion à Dumbledore, seul détenteur du monde sorcier des réserves de citron) et du chocolat. Voldemort eut du mal à voir en effet en quoi tout cela aurait pu lui faire faire de tels cauchemars, vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'aliments très digestes et qu'il adorait.

Jusqu'à ce que Rogue réalise, mais un peu tard, que ce n'était pas des chocolats ordinaires qu'il avait glissé dans la soupe, comme il le pensait, mais des chocolats sur lesquels il travaillait depuis pas mal de temps et qui n'étaient encore qu'au stade expérimental. Il ne savait pas encore quels effets pouvait bien avoir cette nouvelle expérience, et fut donc curieux de savoir ce que ça avait provoqué chez son maître.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Voldemort ne voulut le lui dire !


	10. Une porte grise

Bonsoir,

Voici déjà la 10ème commande de cette fic. J'ai réalisé là un OS assez court, qui peut même être tout autre chose que du Harry Potter, tant il peut convenir à n'importe quel univers. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à prétendre que je l'ai rendu universel, mais son accent un peu nostalgique peut sans doute correspondre à beaucoup de choses et parler à beaucoup de personnes … du moins, je l'espère.

Tout comme mon précédent OS, sur James et Lily, mes textes sur les Maraudeurs semblent s'inscrire un peu hors temps de Harry Potter. Peut-être que je les perçois comme ça, peut-être est-ce juste un hasard également. Je ne pense pas que les prochaines commandes sur les Maraudeurs seront forcément comme ça, donc pas d'inquiétude pour ceux qui ne sont pas très fans de ces petits textes qui ne racontent rien (mais qui disent tout !) …

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, en tout cas, si vous le souhaitez : )

**Commande de **: Chocowend.

**Couple choisi **: Sirius/OC.

**Mot choisi **: Voisins.

**Rating** : K.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Chocowend, voici ton OS. Je suis partie à faire quelque chose de plutôt poétique et mélancolique. Ca ne raconte rien et ça raconte tant en même temps … Je n'avais encore jamais écrit sur Sirius, mais j'étais ravie que tu me le demandes, car j'avais très envie de « découvrir » ce personnage. Je ne sais pas si on le reconnaît vraiment dans ce texte, un peu décalé, mais comme tu avais demandé un OC, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu envie de partir dans cette direction. Je souhaite du fond du cœur qu'il te plaise, en tout cas, car j'ai de mon côté vécu un joli moment d'écriture en le réalisant … Alors, rien que pour ça, c'est moi qui te remercie : )

Très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une porte grise**

Cette porte, grise, sur ce mur blanc … fissuré.

C'est une vieille maison, la plus vieille de la rue. Quand nous sommes venus vivre ici, elle était déjà là.

J'en ai passé des jours, assis sur mon perron, à regarder cette porte. Grise. Qui se découpait comme une promesse sur un parchemin neuf. Comme une poésie écrite à quatre mains.

Ma main, qui a si souvent frappé sur ce bois que les années ont tanné. Ma main, qui a si souvent prise la tienne, pour qu'on aille jouer dehors.

Pour qu'on aille se promener.

Pour qu'elle s'enlace à la tienne.

Ta main, qui venait cacher ta bouche quand tu riais, comme si tu n'osais pas. Ta main, qui caressait si souvent ma joue, essuyait parfois mes larmes.

Mais un homme ne pleure pas, n'est-ce pas. Moi je pleurais devant toi, je pleure encore parfois … Comme quand ta main est venue rencontrer ma joue, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Dans la rue, beaucoup de familles se sont installées, avec le temps. Beaucoup sont parties, tant ont emménagées. Des parents, avec leurs enfants. Leurs filles.

J'étais jeune et je sais que ça n'excuse rien. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais envie d'aller les connaître elles aussi. Et tu n'as pas aimé. Parce que tu m'aimais.

Sans doute.

Cette porte grise, aujourd'hui vermoulue. Le temps ne laisse de répit à rien. Il dévore tout, sauf les regrets. Je regrette, parfois. Même si je ne devrais pas. Un homme ne regrette pas.

Un homme, un vrai, fait tout pour éviter d'avoir des regrets.

Mais moi, assis comme avant sur ce perron, je regarde ta porte, grise, qui se découpe sur ce mur blanc. Fissuré. Comme un serment sur un parchemin froissé. Comme un serment qu'on n'a pas su tenir.

Ma main se tend, comme si depuis l'autre côté de la rue je pouvais frapper à ta porte, comme si tu allais ouvrir, et sourire. Comme autrefois. Quand on était enfants, quand on était adolescents. Quand on était innocents. Ou seulement inconscients.

Ma main se tend, mais la rue me paraît toujours aussi grande. Mes jambes pourraient pourtant aujourd'hui la traverser en quelques pas à peine, mais ce n'est plus pareil.

Parce que je sais aujourd'hui que si je frappais sur le bois gris, fané, personne n'ouvrirait. Tu n'es plus derrière cette porte, à m'attendre.

Depuis toi, j'ai tenu d'autres mains, caressé d'autres joues, frappé à d'autres portes. Je ne m'arrête jamais, ne m'attarde pas longtemps et change souvent de bras. Je suis comme ça, que ça plaise ou non, qu'on m'envie ou pas.

Je suis comme ça depuis toi … malgré toi.

Je suis comme ça, et ça ne changera pas, je crois. La seule porte devant laquelle je voulais m'arrêter est aujourd'hui fermée. Je n'aurais pas dû passer si vite devant avant … j'ai raté ma chance. C'est normal qu'à présent tu n'y sois plus.

Cette porte grise, sur ce mur blanc, fissuré … Tu n'es plus derrière désormais.

Et dans cette rue, il ne reste que des regrets.

Mes regrets.


	11. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier

Bonjour,

Me revoilà avec mon deuxième texte sur le couple James/Lily. Celui-ci est très différent du précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Vu le rating et le mot proposés, cette commande a pris très naturellement une certaine direction (qui ne devrait pas déplaire à certains, lol), mais j'ai tenté de garder malgré tout une certaine poésie, tendresse …

A vous de voir si c'est réussi : )

En tout cas, encore merci à tous au passage pour votre participation à cette fic, ça me touche et me réjouit sincèrement ! Et ne vous en faites pas, même si ça met du temps, chacun verra sa commande arriver un moment ou l'autre.

**Commande de **: Akimara.

**Couple choisi **: James/Lily.

**Mot choisi **: Placard.

**Rating choisi** : T (j'avais le choix entre K + et T)

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Akimara, je te livre ta commande, en espérant qu'elle soit aussi bien que tu la rêvais. Je ne suis pas forcément une spécialiste des textes avec ces ratings (j'en écris plutôt pour des slashs, en fait), mais je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal tirée … J'espère que ça colle avec la vision que tu as de ces personnages, et que tu seras contente du résultat : ) Je me suis en tout cas appliquée pour que cet OS te plaise le plus possible !

Et maintenant, place à la lecture !

* * *

**Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier …**

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous étions en septième année, à quelques mois à peine des ASPICs. Je n'étais peut-être pas la plus consciencieuse des élèves, mais j'avais à cœur de bien terminer ma scolarité. C'est vrai, je ne savais pas encore ce que je voulais faire plus tard, mais je voulais m'ouvrir le champ des possibles, repartir avec mon diplôme en poche et la possibilité de réaliser tous mes rêves.

Mais James, lui, ne pensait qu'à s'amuser ! J'avoue, je n'étais pas la dernière pour ça non plus, mais lui … Je crois que, comme toutes les filles amoureuses, je voulais juste qu'il soit un peu sérieux, un peu responsable. Et très amoureux. Quoique, pour ça, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre : je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi passionné, tendre, fougueux !

Mais quand il était avec ses amis, il était vraiment irrécupérable … Le groupe des Maraudeurs, il y aurait de quoi en écrire des romans entiers ! Inséparables, liés comme les doigts de la main, et prêts à faire les pires bêtises ensemble … Ils m'en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier !

Et cette fois-là, ce souvenir impérissable qui m'accompagnera dans la tombe dans de nombreuses années, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier … James et Sirius avaient une fois de plus joué un mauvais tour à ce pauvre Severus. Ce jeune homme a beau être à Serpentard, méritait-il que mes amis s'acharnent autant sur lui ? Je ne sais pas. Et puis, c'est loin maintenant, peu importe …

Mais quand même, ce sont des choses qui auraient dû être évitées. Enfin, bref, après cette mauvaise farce, je les revois encore courant dans tout Poudlard, fuyant leur pauvre victime qui cherchait à se venger d'eux –et soyons honnête, ces deux garnements méritaient une bonne correction ! Mais la chance était une fois de plus de leur côté, et en nous apercevant, Remus et moi, en train de discuter dans un couloir, ils nous ont alpagués, nous entraînant dans leur folle course pour semer Severus.

Remus et Sirius ont tous deux tourné à un embranchement, entraînant le Serpentard sur leur piste, et James de son côté m'a entraînée, sans le savoir, vers un cul-de-sac. J'étais essoufflée, je n'en pouvais plus de courir comme ça, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer : mon petit ami voulait qu'on fasse demi-tour avant que son ennemi ne nous retrouve. Mais nous n'en avons pas eu le temps, déjà les pas de Rogue en colère revenaient vers nous. James a alors eu une idée qui sur le moment m'a paru aussi stupide qu'insensée, et vouée à l'échec : il nous a fait entrer dans le premier placard venu !

Mais étonnamment, Severus est passé devant le petit cagibi sans se douter que nous étions cachés là, et ne nous voyant plus, a fait demi-tour et est reparti nous chercher un peu plus loin. Je voulais sortir de là rapidement : il faisait si sombre, l'endroit était si étroit, et il faut reconnaître qu'être coincée entre deux balais et un seau dans un réduit sentant le renfermé ne faisait pas partie de mes délires …

Mais James, surjouant la prudence ou nourrissant déjà le fantasme secret de me faire quelques choses peu chastes dans ce placard m'intima l'ordre de rester silencieuse, et d'attendre encore un peu avant de sortir. Il disait qu'il voulait être sûr que Severus soit bien parti avant qu'on sorte. Je m'apprêtais à ce moment à lui faire une leçon de morale quant à son comportement indélicat avec ce pauvre jeune homme, mais il a plaqué sa main sur ma bouche, pour me faire taire.

Il pensait avoir entendu un bruit. J'ai tendu l'oreille, mais à part les battements de mon cœur et le souffle de James contre la peau nue de ma nuque, je n'entendais rien. Ne percevait rien. Et puis, très doucement, j'ai senti l'autre main de mon petit ami remonter lentement le long de ma hanche, pour venir se poser doucement sur mon sein gauche. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il comptait faire, mais je l'ai repoussé, en poussant un petit grognement. Comme si c'était le moment et l'endroit pour qu'on se câline !

Mais monsieur James Potter n'était pas homme à obéir sagement. Il m'adore, il m'a toujours vénérée, mais rarement écoutée, il faut le reconnaître. Ce n'est pas que je n'en avais pas envie à ce moment-là -James a toujours su attiser mon désir, peu importe l'instant-, mais je trouvais ça tellement inconvenant. Ca me rappelait les histoires glauques et obscènes que racontait Sirius autour du feu le soir, celles avec ses aventures au détour d'un couloir …

Mais j'ai senti mon homme se rapprocher, se collant un peu plus contre mon dos. Son bassin est venu habilement se caler tout contre mes fesses et je l'ai senti frôler de ses lèvres mon oreille, quand il m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait. Cet homme est le diable personnifié ! Il connaît si bien mes points faibles et a toujours su en profiter. Il savait parfaitement que quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser … C'est cruel, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans ôter sa main qui bâillonnait ma bouche, il a commencé à onduler très lentement contre moi, et bien sûr, en voulant me dégager de son étreinte, je n'ai fait qu'accentuer la pression de mon bassin contre le sien ! Mais comment trouver la place de s'éloigner dans un espace aussi contigu ? De désespoir, et comprenant que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, j'ai repoussé un instant sa main pour lui murmurer qu'au moins j'aimerais me retourner pour être face à lui.

Mais monsieur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il m'a au contraire plaqué plus fort contre lui et a doucement remonté sa main, de mes hanches à ma taille, glissant sans pudeur mais avec douceur sous ma chemise. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai dû gémir, car il a de nouveau plaqué ses doigts sur ma bouche. Il m'a glissé à l'oreille de rester sage, et a entrepris de me rendre folle.

Je crois que pour une fois, il ne voulait pas que je m'occupe de lui, il avait décidé de tout prendre en main. Et bien, grand bien lui fasse ! Puisque tout ça était le caprice de mon buté de petit ami, j'allais en profiter pleinement et ne pas me fatiguer. Qu'il travaille puisqu'il le voulait ! Moi j'allais tranquillement me laisser faire -de toutes façons, bloquée comme je l'étais dans ce placard, je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger sans risquer de me cogner partout.

Je l'ai alors laissé glisser ses doigts vagabonds sur ma peau, sous mes vêtements, et offert ma nuque dévoilée à sa bouche gourmande. Entre deux morsures et baisers, il me murmurait des mots doux, des paroles plus sensuelles aussi … Des mots dont je me rappelle parfaitement aujourd'hui encore, comme si c'était hier. Mais des mots que je ne répéterais pas. Certaines choses n'appartiennent qu'aux cœurs enfouis dans la poitrine, qu'aux souvenirs cachés au fond des âmes.

Tout cela était en tout cas très excitant, et j'avoue qu'être enfermés dans un endroit nous obligeant à une telle promiscuité, tout en prenant le risque d'être découverts d'un instant à l'autre, oui, tout cela était excitant … grisant. Les doigts de James avaient eu le temps de glisser partout, étaient venus soupeser mes seins, les caresser après en avoir fait le tour, puis s'étaient aventurés en arabesques enivrantes sur mes cuisses, avant de se glisser sous la dernière barrière de tissu qui protégeait encore mon intimité. Son autre main n'avait pas quitté ma bouche, se glissant de temps à autre entre mes lèvres entrouvertes, jouant sur l'ourlé humide qui laissait échapper de discrets soupirs.

A un moment enfin, il m'a laissé un peu plus respirer -mais je ne crois pas vraiment que mon souffle était devenu court à cause du manque d'oxygène. Mais j'ai vite compris que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de ses deux mains. Je l'ai entendu dégrafer dans un bruit sourd son pantalon, et ça doit être là que j'ai compris qu'il était sérieux. Moi qui pensais qu'il voulait seulement jouer un peu, nous échauffer pour qu'une fois sortis de notre cachette, nous n'ayons qu'une envie : nous en trouver une autre, plus grande, pour laisser cette fois libre court à notre désir pressant ! Mais non, James avait envie de moi, ici et maintenant …

Et quand on s'aime, il y a parfois des choses qui n'attendent pas.

J'avoue que, dans l'état où j'étais, je ne l'aurais stoppé pour rien au monde ; même si un reste de pruderie me disait qu'on commettait là une folie. Mais il y a des folies qui peuvent être si belles, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

C'est drôle, ça remonte à longtemps quand même maintenant, mais je me souviens de tout, comme si c'était hier : de la fraîcheur s'insinuant sur ma peau quand il a remonté ma jupe sur mes hanches, du frisson qui m'a parcouru quand son sexe est venu se glisser doucement entre mes fesses avant de s'échouer plus bas, de la sensation enivrante quand il est entré en moi. Je me souviens de tout, de la fièvre qui nous a pris, de la tendresse des mots qu'il m'a soufflés quand il m'a serrée contre son ventre, de mes larmes quand la jouissance est venue nous cueillir, comme par surprise.

Je me souviens de tout … Comment oublier un si troublant et délicieux moment ? Comment l'oublier, surtout quand il nous a permis de connaître par la suite quelque chose d'encore plus grand, d'encore plus merveilleux.

Harry, tu es encore petit, et ce que je te raconte, tout ça, tu ne le comprends sans doute pas. C'est normal, et peut-être même que c'est tant mieux : je sais bien que ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on raconte à un petit bébé. Mais je voulais tant que tu saches comment ça s'était passé, neuf mois avant que tu ne sois là.

Parce que tu sais, Harry, ce moment où ton père et moi, sans le savoir, sans le vouloir encore, sans y penser, nous t'avons conçu, avec tant d'amour et de folie aussi … je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.


	12. Un cours particulier

Bonjour à tous,

Je reviens cette fois avec un texte bigoût : un texte qui peut se diviser en deux parties, tant au niveau de l'action racontée, que du ton employé. En fait, vu le mot choisi (et l'invité surprise, lol), je ne pouvais faire que comique au début. Mais vu le rating choisi aussi, je ne pouvais pas faire un texte seulement délirant (encore que, mais moi j'aurais eu du mal).

De ce fait, cet OS est un peu long, mais je ne voulais pas bâcler le récit, et avec deux parties si différentes, je ne pouvais pas non plus aller trop vite (ou alors ça n'aurait plus ressemblé à rien !).

C'est la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce couple, de plus, et je tenais, même sur un seul chapitre, à construire quelque chose d'assez cohérent et qui tienne la route. Alors, je ne sais pas du tout si je m'en suis sortie, j'ai en tout cas fait de mon mieux (et puis, je reste toujours un peu prudente quand je dois écrire un texte sur un adulte et un mineur –bon, mais considérons que Neville est en dernière année, quand même, la morale est comme ça à peu près sauve, lol) …

A très bientôt pour les autres commandes et/ou mes autres fics !

**Commande de **: Lightofmoon

**Couple choisi **: Severus/Neville

**Mot choisi **: Gravide (oui, j'avoue, j'ai dû chercher dans le dico pour savoir ce qu'était ce mot incongru !)

**Indication en plus** : calamar géant en invité surprise

**Rating choisi** : T (j'avais le choix entre T ou M)

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Moonie, tu sais combien je t'adore ! Alors reçois cette commande comme remerciement de toute l'affection et l'indéfectible présence dont tu m'entoures (meuh non, j'en fais pas trop, lol). C'est encore bien trop peu pour te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de te connaître et de te compter parmi mes amies de ffnet, mais accepte-le. J'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira, car c'était un vrai défi d'écrire sur ce couple (tout en étant aussi un vrai plaisir). En tout cas, je profite de cette dédicace pour te faire plein de gros bisous et te redire combien j'apprécie ta présence : tu es une fille vraiment formidable, qu'on gagne à connaître. Sans toi, ffnet ne serait pas pareil … Je suis vraiment heureuse et honorée de t'y avoir rencontrée.

Et maintenant, place au texte !

* * *

**Un cours particulier**

Severus allait devenir fou ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit obligé de remplacer Hagrid pour son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ce jour-là, il fallait de surcroît qu'il supporte une fois de plus les inepties du plus maladroit (et par là même, dangereux) de tous les élèves : Neville Longdubat.

Se frayant un chemin à travers le troupeau d'élèves amassé devant le lac -où le professeur les avait emmenés pour faire ce fichu cours-, Rogue se précipita au bord de la rive et s'écria :

« Mais franchement, Longdubat, vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ! Comment avez-vous réussi à tomber dans le lac alors que j'avais bien recommandé de s'en tenir à distance ? »

Tout en barbotant comme il le pouvait pour ressortir de l'eau, le pauvre Neville balbutia, rouge écarlate :

« Pardon professeur … C'est juste que comme ma plume avait glissé dans la vase … »

« Enfin, votre sécurité est tout de même plus importante que votre foutue plume ! La prochaine fois vous la laisserez là où votre maladresse légendaire l'aura mise, et vous ferez le trajet jusqu'à l'école pour vous en prendre une autre ! » gronda Rogue, excédé, en secouant la tête.

« Oui monsieur … » répondit piteusement le jeune homme, en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures -d'où une boue liquide s'échappait.

« Comment, professeur Rogue ? » s'exclama alors Lavande, non loin. « Vous vous préoccupez de la santé de Neville, maintenant ? »

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers l'homme, qui pâlit un instant, puis se reprit, en toussotant et se redressant dignement.

Il toisa l'adolescente et répliqua sèchement :

« Certainement pas, jeune peronelle ! Votre camarade peut bien agoniser devant moi, je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt. Je crois même que je me ferais un plaisir, que dis-je, un devoir de l'aider à abréger ses souffrances … » ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur, avant de conclure, une ombre de déception passant sur son visage : « Mais bon, comme le règlement de l'école dit qu'on est responsable de la sécurité des élèves … » Il soupira et secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Foutu règlement … » grogna alors Draco, à ses côtés.

S'autorisant un petit sourire envers son filleul, Rogue souffla :

« A qui le dites-vous, mon cher Malefoy … »

Enfin, décidant qu'il était temps de reprendre en main cette classe d'écervelés (exception faite des Serpentards, bien entendu, et cela dit dans la plus totale impartialité, évidemment), le Maître des Potions -et accessoirement intérimaire en soins de bestioles crétines- déclara tout en frappant dans ses mains :

« Bon, on continue le cours, et je ne veux plus d'interruption inutile et intempestive de votre part ! »

« Houlà, » murmura Ron à Harry, « Ca sent le retirage de points à plein nez, ça … »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Weasley ! » s'exclama avec force Rogue, avant de reprendre : « Bon, donc maintenant, silence ! Vous m'écoutez, vous prenez vos notes et nous allons tenter de finir ce cours rapidement … et vivants si possible. »

Et il ajouta plus bas, pour lui, en enfonçant le nez dans son écharpe :

« Brrr … plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra rentrer. La chaleur humide des cachots me manque, moi … »

Et avant de continuer son laïus sur les animaux marins, et le calamar du lac en particulier (d'où le lieu du cours du jour), il s'adressa à Neville, qui finissait de se sécher derrière ses camarades :

« Et vous Longdubat, je ne veux plus avoir à vous reprendre d'ici la fin du cours, c'est bien compris ? »

« Mais … » bafouilla l'autre. « Je n'ai rien fait, là … »

« Non, mais c'est en prévision, j'anticipais … » rétorqua Severus, pas démonté pour deux mornilles.

Et après cette preuve de plus de son éternelle injustice ès Gryffondors, il retourna en tête du groupe d'élèves et poursuivit son cours.

« Bon, le calamar que vous voyez -et si vous ne le voyez pas, c'est que vous êtes vraiment plus bigleux que Monsieur Potter lui-même … »

« Hé ! »

« Donc, ce calamar est en fait une calamar. Cette femelle, âgée de 48 ans, est actuellement au maximum de ses capacités et de sa force. Pas comme ce gringalet de Potter, donc … »

« Mais heu … »

« Ce calamar femelle mesure plus de 15 mètres de large, et appartient donc à la famille des Poulpus Poulponus de … Quoi encore Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard noir, je n'ai rien dit, là … »

« Non, j'anticipais, c'est tout … » répliqua le Survivant, la mine renfrognée.

Toisant un moment son deuxième souffre-douleur favori, Rogue retint un sourire de satisfaction (tout en songeant, une fois n'est pas coutume à son ancien ennemi : « James, tu serais fier de ton fils ! Il est aussi chiant et buté que tu l'étais … ») et continua, ignorant le brun.

« Et cette femelle est, depuis trois mois, gravide. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que veut dire … Argghhh, Granger, ne levez pas la main si vite ! Vous pouvez être vraiment effrayante parfois, vous … »

Prenant ça pour une invitation à répondre, Hermione donna la réponse à la question que le professeur n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler :

« Gravide se dit d'une femelle ou d'un utérus portant un embryon. » Elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin et précisa d'un ton condescendant, comme si elle s'adressait à des créatures unicellulaires dépourvues de cerveau (l'unique cellule n'étant pas le cerveau), ce qui pouvait bien être le cas si on dirigeait son regard vers Goyle et Crabbe, actuellement en train de faire un château de boue avec la vase du lac : « Miss calamar est donc enceinte. »

« Oh, c'est trop chou ! » s'exclamèrent fort peu à propos Lavande et Parvati.

Lançant un regard de travers à la tête de sa classe, Rogue sortit d'un ton narquois : « Merci Granger, grâce à vous nous ne mourrons pas idiots … » Il se tut un moment, puis reprit dans un sourire : « Bien que ça ne soit pas forcément le cas pour Potter … »

« Oh merde à la fin ! »

Mais un grand cri empêcha le professeur de reprendre les hostilités avec le brun. Tous se tournèrent vers Neville, accroupi sur la rive, qui tenait sa main gauche d'un air douloureux.

« Mais par Salazar, Longdubat, qu'est-ce qui vous est _encore_ arrivé ? » éructa l'homme aux cheveux gras, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« C'est le calamar … » répondit Neville, les larmes aux yeux et la lèvre tremblotante. « Elle m'a mordu. »

« Et pourquoi, par tous les diables, vous a-t-elle mordu ? » demanda d'un ton dangereusement contrôlé le professeur, tout en jetant un vague coup d'œil à la créature marine, qui nageait aux abords du lac en regardant d'un air effectivement mauvais le pauvre élève.

« Ben … » rougit le Gryffondor. « J'ai cru voir flotter ma plume à la surface de l'eau, alors je me suis penché pour l'attraper. J'ai tiré, et … »

« Et ce n'était pas votre plume. » conclut Rogue, le regard sombre et le pied tapant sur le sol avec rage.

« Ben non … » Neville leva alors un visage suppliant vers son professeur. « Mais aussi, comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle avait des cheveux qui ressemblent à des plumes ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des cheveux, mais des poils qui servent à … » intervint doctement Hermione ; mais elle fut coupée par Severus, qui gronda d'un ton sourd :

« La ferme, Granger, on s'en fiche ! Et vous Longdubat, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous … » Il fit le geste avec ses mains de l'étrangler.

« Mais ne vous retenez pas, allez-y ! » l'encouragea Draco, derrière lui.

« Toi, Malefoy, ça va être ta fête … » le menaça Harry, en s'approchant de son rival.

« Oh, mais je t'attends, Potter. Je vais me faire une joie de t'agrandir ta cicatrice … »

Et tandis qu'une bagarre éclatait entre les deux ennemis (bagarre qui vira rapidement à la mêlée générale d'ailleurs, quand les deux gorilles de Draco voulurent l'aider en balançant de la boue sur Harry, mais en en mettant sur tout le monde, en fait), Rogue s'était approché de Neville, qui était retourné patauger dans l'eau malgré tous ses désagréments passés.

« Dites-moi, Longdubat, vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je vous achève de mes propres mains, là ou quoi ? »

« Ben, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? » demanda avec franchise le jeune homme.

« ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE DANS LA FLOTTE ? » s'emporta Rogue, ne se contrôlant plus du tout. Sa (courte) patience était arrivée à son terme.

« Ben, je cherchais ma plume … c'est que j'en ai besoin quand même … » fit d'une toute petite voix Neville.

« Longdubaaaat … » gronda Severus, la bouche pincée, une veine palpitant nerveusement sur son front.

« Oui ? » fit l'autre en se ratatinant sur place.

« Dans mon bureau, ET TOUT DE SUITE ! » rugit l'homme, plantant là le reste de ses élèves, qui de toutes façons ne s'intéressaient plus du tout au cours, tellement pris dans leur rixe.

Assis à une petite table disposée en face du bureau du Maître des Potions, Neville s'appliquait autant que possible à accomplir la punition que lui avait infligé l'autre : recopier sur des parchemins neufs tous les vieux manuels de potions de son professeur. Mais il fallait reconnaître que ça n'avançait guère : depuis deux heures qu'il était là, il n'avait réussi à mettre au propre que 5 pages et demi.

Constatant cela, Rogue leva le nez de ses corrections de copie (qu'il avait entièrement barbouillé de critiques acerbes et assassines en rouge vif pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions de l'après-midi), et demanda :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

« J'essaie de recopier vos manuels, comme vous me l'avez demandé … »

« Comment ça, vous « essayez » ? Vous n'êtes pas manchot quand même ! »

« Ben, un peu … »

Levant un sourcil, Severus fit : « Oui, enfin, ne vous mettez pas à vous autocritiquer, Longdubat. On a assez avec les remarques que je vous fais, vous savez … »

Mais l'adolescent secoua la tête, et leva sa main blessée, qui disparaissait sous un épais bandage, fait à la va-vite :

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à écrire à cause du pansement. »

« Mais enfin, c'est la main gauche, Longdubat ! »

« En effet. »

« … »

« … »

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes gaucher ? »

« Heu … alors je ne le dis pas. »

Levant les bras au ciel, l'homme s'exclama :

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas votre jour de chance ! Vous cumulez les gaffes, vous alors … »

Laissant retomber avec désespoir ses épaules, Neville hocha la tête. « En effet … »

En avisant l'air vraiment triste et défait de son élève, Rogue ne fut pas pris, pour une fois, de l'envie de le rabaisser et de le blesser encore plus. Au contraire, et il en fut le premier étonné : il se sentait plutôt pris de l'envie de le consoler, de le soulager un peu de tout ce fardeau. Après tout, le pauvre adolescent avait eu une longue journée, et c'est vrai que Rogue ne l'avait pas ménagé niveau engueulades, réprimandes et humiliations. Il faut dire, deux heures de Potions suivies d'une heure de simili cours de Soins aux créatures avec Severus Rogue, ça en aurait achevé plus d'un ! Et même un habitué comme Neville.

Se levant de sa chaise, le professeur s'approcha doucement de son élève et demanda sans brusquerie :

« Et, heu, vous avez mis quoi dessus pour … pour vous soigner, quoi ? »

Levant un regard surpris vers l'autre (« Quoi, une phrase entière sans moquerie ou méchanceté ? »), Neville balbutia, un peu déconcerté (« Où est le piège ? ») :

« Heu … pas grand-chose. Comme on est venus ici tout de suite pour ma punition … »

Se mordant la lèvre, Severus répondit alors, tout en allant farfouiller dans une de ses armoires :

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. Ca pourrait s'infecter. »

L'adolescent regardait d'un air vraiment surpris son aîné. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue gentil, encore moins envers lui ! Il avait même l'impression que Harry était mieux traité que lui par l'homme (ce qui n'était pas peu dire).

Aussi quand Severus revint à ses côtés et entreprit de lui soigner correctement la main, à renfort d'onguents et potion cicatrisante, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi maintenant ? Vous … » Neville soupira et fit en baissant la tête : « Vous qui êtes toujours si … si … »

« Cruel ? » compléta Rogue dans un petit sourire.

Après avoir ouvert de grands yeux, le Gryffondor finit par hocher la tête, un peu gêné.

Tout en se relevant et tapotant la main qu'il venait de finir de bander, l'enseignant répondit d'un ton égal, mais sans regarder l'autre dans les yeux :

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit, Longdubat : qui aime bien châtie bien. »

« Oui, enfin là, c'est quand même un peu de l'acharnement … »

Levant un sourcil, Rogue demanda, fixant enfin l'adolescent dans les yeux :

« Et depuis quand vous permettez-vous de répliquer comme cela ? »

Neville laissa échapper ces mots, sans penser aux conséquences : « Depuis que vous dites que vous m'aimez bien … »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'exclama Rogue, rougissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de ses paroles. Il secoua alors la tête et échangea un petit sourire avec Neville. Le premier sourire sincère et complice qu'ils échangeaient tous deux. Ils restèrent un petit moment à se fixer, puis l'adolescent fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Il toussota, et le feu aux joues, et levant sa main bandée, il murmura un petit : « merci. » avant de se remettre à son travail.

Rogue resta un moment planté devant le bureau de son élève, à se demander que faire. Il ne savait comment agir, maintenant qu'un léger changement s'était opéré. Quand il réalisa que, par Salazar, c'était tout de même ce petit crétin de Longdubat, qui lui pourrissait la vie, ses cours et ses chaudrons depuis tant d'années, il retourna à grands pas jusqu'à son propre bureau, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour se montrer gentil avec lui. Mais en observant depuis sa place le jeune homme en train d'écrire, maladroitement, mais avec application, Severus eut un petit pincement au cœur.

Tout de même, il fallait reconnaître qu'il se serait énormément ennuyé toutes ces années si le jeune homme n'avait pas mis tant d'animation à chacun de ses cours. Et même s'il redoutait chaque fois les catastrophes qu'il allait produire, il attendait aussi avec une certaine impatience chaque nouvelle confrontation. Un peu comme avec cet abruti congénital de Harry Potter. Bien sûr, c'était la rancune contre son ancien camarade James qu'il rejetait sur le petit, mais n'y avait-il pas aussi un peu d'affection dans tout ça ?

Après tout, ces deux garçons étaient seuls, et n'avaient pas vécu des moments très faciles dans leurs courtes vies. Et Severus Rogue savait lui aussi ce que c'était qu'être seul. Et triste. Il le savait, et au fond, la relation qu'il avait créée avec eux, n'était-ce pas aussi un moyen de faire taire leur solitude, à tous les trois ?

Posant son menton sur sa main, le professeur scruta un peu plus attentivement le brun. Bien sûr, Neville était loin d'être beau (on pouvait même dire que la nature ne l'avait pas gâté !), mais Rogue avait conscience de ne pas être exactement non plus ce qu'on appelait un canon de beauté. Mais après tout, cela n'ôtait rien au charme de l'adolescent … C'était vrai aussi que niveau intelligence et réactivité, ce n'était pas trop ça, mais Rogue devait admettre que l'innocence et la simplicité du jeune homme faisaient partie de ces qualités qui le rendaient attachant. Alors oui, en cet instant, Rogue se dit que peut-être, Neville Longdubat n'était pas un garçon si inintéressant et fade que cela. Qu'il pouvait être bien plus, si on prenait la peine de chercher à voir plus loin que les apparences. Et Merlin sait que l'homme savait ce que c'était que d'être jugé sur les apparences !

« Ca va monsieur ? » demanda Neville, qui avait levé le nez, se sentant observé, et avait alors surpris son professeur, les yeux dans le vague.

Rogue se redressa un peu, et hocha la tête. Il fit alors signe à l'adolescent d'approcher. Un peu surpris, mais n'osant protester, il obtempéra et vint se planter devant son professeur. Rogue posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes, dardant ses prunelles sombres un long moment sur son vis-à-vis. Neville soutint ce regard, un peu désorienté malgré tout. Mais avec le temps, il s'était habitué aux lubies parfois un peu étranges de l'homme, et ne s'en formalisait plus. De fait, il était sûrement l'élève -et peut-être même la seule personne de tout Poudlard- à accepter et comprendre le mieux Severus Rogue.

Quand enfin, mû par un sentiment indescriptible, et qui relevait peut-être autant de l'impulsion subite que de l'acte mûrement et longuement réfléchi, Rogue attrapa Neville par le bras et le tira, sans brusquerie vers lui. L'adolescent suivit le mouvement et se baissa vers l'homme. Là, le professeur pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. D'abord surpris, le Gryffondor n'osa bouger, comme pétrifié. Puis, sans plus se poser de question, sans chercher à comprendre, il ferma les yeux, et accentua doucement la pression de ce baiser.

Comme son aîné tirait toujours sur son bras, se plongeant avec passion dans ce baiser, comme s'il voulait s'y noyer totalement, Neville se sentit attiré vers le bas. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, mais même là Rogue ne se sépara pas de lui. Il se pencha et prit dans ses mains la tête de l'adolescent, posant cette fois ses lèvres partout sur son visage, le couvrant de baisers, ne laissant de côté aucune parcelle de peau. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, soupirant d'aise, et de bien-être. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, et s'il eut la brève pensée que ce qu'ils faisaient était sans doute mal, il repoussa bien vite cette idée pour ne se concentrer que sur les délicieuses sensations qu'il ressentait alors.

Le Maître des Potions eut lui aussi conscience, entre deux vagues de plaisir, que ce qu'il était en train de faire, d'imposer peut-être à son élève, allait dans une direction qu'il n'était pas autorisé à prendre. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas la volonté suffisante pour s'arrêter de lui-même, en cet instant. Comme il ne voulait pas brusquer l'adolescent, il se recula un moment sur sa chaise, laissant là une occasion à Longdubat de repartir s'il le souhaitait, si tout cela lui déplaisait. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de voir quel visage horrifié ou choqué pouvait alors afficher l'autre.

Mais quand il sentit les mains de l'adolescent s'affairer pour repousser sa robe de sorcier, en écarter les pans, Rogue hoqueta de surprise et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'aperçut que Neville ne le fixait pas, n'osant sans doute pas, mais avait des gestes déterminés. Il paraissait sûr de lui, même si la maladresse de ses mouvements laissait transparaître son manque d'expérience. Quand enfin il eut accès au pantalon de son professeur, il en défit la ceinture et écarta les pans. Rogue déglutit, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant surtout pas faire fuir l'autre d'un mot ou d'une parole de trop.

Il ne put toutefois retenir un léger soupir quand l'adolescent libéra son érection, et son regard se voila. Il avança doucement la main pour caresser les cheveux du jeune homme, et c'est là que Neville releva la tête vers lui. L'adolescent lui renvoya un petit sourire, un peu gêné, mais ne se détourna pas pour autant de ce qu'il voulait faire. Reportant son attention sur le sexe de l'homme, qui se dressait fièrement devant lui, il s'en approcha doucement, et y posa ses lèvres.

Les deux refermèrent les yeux au même moment, Rogue se basculant de nouveau sur le dossier de sa chaise quand les lèvres de l'autre déposèrent de légers baisers humides sur son membre. Neville, en entendant les discrets gémissements que poussait l'autre, passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa hampe, puis prit son courage à deux mains et engloutit le sexe de l'autre. Sa bouche se referma doucement sur l'intimité de Rogue, qui ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et de surprise mêlés.

« Par … Merlin … Longdubat … » gémissait-il par saccades, tandis que l'autre aspirait et léchait son sexe avec fougue.

Agrippant des deux mains les cheveux de l'autre, il appuya doucement sur sa tête, et souleva légèrement son bassin pour accompagner les mouvements de l'autre. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, accentuant encore son geste. Sa bouche aspira encore plus avidement le sexe de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente gonfler dans sa bouche.

Rogue, sentant son plaisir parvenir à son paroxysme, se cabra en arrière, remontant encore son bassin. Neville attrapa les hanches de son partenaire, comme s'il voulait se souder à lui dans cette étreinte aussi passionnée que déraisonnée.

C'est dans un long gémissement que l'homme se libéra dans la bouche de l'adolescent, qui resta jusqu'au bout, à procurer du plaisir à cet homme qui avait su, l'espace d'un instant, oublier sa froideur et sa méchanceté pour lui offrir un autre visage.

Lui offrir autre chose qu'un regard noir. Qu'une parole sèche.

Relevant doucement les yeux vers son professeur, Neville fixa son regard voilé de désir, qui s'abandonnait comme dans une inconscience incontrôlable ; il écouta son râle, long et puissant, échappé comme un beau lapsus, comme un secret enfin révélé …

Quand tout fut fini, le jeune homme rabattit doucement la cape de l'homme sur ses genoux, et vint se blottir entre ses jambes, quémandant un peu de douceur. Un peu de tendresse. Un dernier répit, avant que tous deux n'abandonnent cette pièce, ne laissent derrière eux ce moment, qui ne devait être qu'un instant de folie, une erreur à ne pas refaire, une seule et unique fois.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Neville, en songeant maintenant seulement aux conséquences, ou plutôt, à l'absence de conséquences que ce moment allait entraîner. Mais en sentant la main de Rogue venir caresser doucement ses cheveux, il sentit son cœur s'alléger. Après tout, peu importe si ce moment restait unique. Il avait vécu l'instant présent, il s'était laisser porter avec l'autre par leur désir du moment, et tous deux en avaient retiré du plaisir. N'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?

Oui, mais alors, si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, pourquoi le cœur du jeune homme restait-il serré, comme comprimé dans sa poitrine ?

« Viens. » dit simplement Rogue, en repoussant légèrement son élève, et en lui demandant de se lever. Neville obéit, séchant discrètement au passage ses yeux, et se laissa entraîner par l'homme, qui d'un geste un peu brusque l'installa sur ses genoux. L'adolescent se laissa enlacer par son si sévère professeur, sans mot dire. Et ce n'est que quand Rogue, le nez enfoui dans son cou, murmura :

« Peu importe ce qui peut arriver maintenant … je sais que je ne suis plus seul, tant que je te tiendrais dans mes bras. »

Oui, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Neville Longdubat s'autorisa d'y croire.

Et put sourire.


	13. Toi qui fais ma vie

Bonjour,

Voici aujourd'hui la commande qui aura sûrement été le plus grand défi pour moi ! Ce couple fait partie pour moi de ces couples impossibles … de ces couples entre qui ça ne peut pas marcher. Mais la commande était passée, et je l'avais acceptée, voulant voir si j'étais capable de relever le défi.

Je ne pense pas avoir répondu complètement à la demande, en tout cas pas comme on me l'avait demandée. J'ai imaginé une situation pour que tout tienne la route, j'ai fait cela à ma façon. Le texte est assez long, mais je ne pouvais de toute façon pas traiter ça en quelques paragraphes. Et puis, pour l'indication donnée, je l'ai fait à ma manière, c'est une façon de voir les choses …

Ce fut vraiment une expérience particulière, et j'avoue que, même si j'étais partie pleine d'a priori, ne pensant pas arriver au bout, j'ai fini … et j'ai fini en larmes. C'est la première fois que je pleure sur un de mes propres textes, à plus forte raison en l'écrivant ! Je crois que je me suis laissée prendre moi-même à mon texte, et c'est une belle expérience. Vraiment.

Alors j'espère que ce texte, peut-être étrange, peut-être pas comme on l'espérait, vous plaira quand même, et je l'espère, vous touchera …

**Commande de **: Lariana

**Couple choisi **: Lucius/Harry

**Indication en plus** : happy end. Que le texte soit assez long.

**Rating**: K +

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Chère Lariana, comme je le disais plus haut, ta commande a été pour moi une expérience vraiment particulière. Je crains vraiment que ce ne soit pas du tout ce que tu espérais, mais je crois que c'était vraiment trop en dehors de ce que je peux concevoir que de faire une vraie romance entre ces deux-là. Alors, bien qu'ayant conscience que tu voulais sans doute autre chose, je t'offre cet OS, en espérant que tu y comprendras ma vision des choses, et que malgré tout, ça te plaira … En tout cas, pour avoir ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant, ta commande restera sans doute l'une de celles qui m'aura le plus marquée, sincèrement. Et rien que pour ça, c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir un jour croisé ma route sur ffnet …

Bonne lecture …

* * *

**Toi qui fais ma vie**

En regardant par la fenêtre de son manoir, Lucius poussa un profond soupir. Même le temps, en ce soir de Décembre, semblait accompagner l'ambiance maussade qui régnait chez lui : la pluie frappait avec force les carreaux, assombrissant encore plus les environs. Les maisons alentour, ou du moins les ruines qui en restaient, se distinguaient à peine dans la brume épaisse de la lande anglaise.

Un petit bruit de pas attira l'attention de l'homme.

« Maître ? » demanda d'une voix incertaine un des elfes de maison qui travaillait encore chez les Malefoy.

« Oui ? » fit d'une voix lasse Lucius, sans vraiment prendre la peine de se retourner. Il se doutait de ce qu'on venait lui annoncer, vu le ton du serviteur ; il n'avait guère d'espoir.

« C'est le jeune maître, monsieur … »

« Il est réveillé ? »

L'elfe eut un petit pincement au cœur en comprenant que son maître n'y croyait plus beaucoup. Le petit être comprenait bien pourquoi, mais cela le rendait triste de constater combien cet homme auparavant fort et indestructible s'était laissé dépérir ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'abandonner au chagrin et au désespoir, mais s'il craquait, qui pourrait encore aider le jeune maître ?

L'elfe tenta de se montrer un peu plus positif, pour maintenir un semblant d'espoir chez son supérieur :

« Oui, il est réveillé. Il semble avoir mieux dormi que la dernière fois, et je pense même que je vais aller lui préparer un petit en-cas … »

Se retournant, Lucius s'autorisa cette fois un petit sourire. Il remercia d'une voix lointaine la créature, et l'invita à se rendre aux cuisines.

Après être resté un moment encore à fixer les fines raies de pluie striant la vitre, il finit par pousser un soupir et se diriger vers les chambres à l'étage.

Ses pas résonnaient avec écho dans les longs couloirs vides de sa demeure. Elle était si vide à présent, seul le silence lui répondait quand il appelait, seul le vent venait lui tenir compagnie quand il se sentait seul. Heureusement, il y avait encore le petit … même si celui-ci ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à un être humain, à présent.

Mais le temps avait passé, et ne l'avait pas épargné. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que Lucius en prenait conscience. Il n'avait jamais compris combien il avait pu blesser le jeune homme, combien son attitude pouvait être inhumaine avec lui. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu, au fond ?

Il le regrettait aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas lui qui en faisait les frais.

Il frappa légèrement à une des portes, puis entra sans faire de bruit. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais l'elfe y avait allumé quelques chandelles, posées ça et là dans la pièce, conférant une atmosphère douce et intimiste à l'endroit. Lucius, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait là, hésita un instant.

La chambre de Draco. De son fils. C'était toujours dur pour lui d'y pénétrer.

Mais il fit un effort, et fit un pas en avant.

« C'est moi. » annonça-t-il doucement. « Je peux entrer ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était comme ça à chaque fois, il n'y faisait plus attention à présent. Il repoussa la porte légèrement derrière lui et s'approcha du lit. Le jeune homme y était toujours, mais s'était un peu redressé, le dos calé contre une pile de coussins épais. Il ne tourna pas la tête à l'arrivée de l'aîné des Malefoy, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fixer un point invisible devant lui, les mains posées devant lui, sur la couverture qui le recouvrait.

Lucius regarda l'autre un moment : il avait maigri, encore plus si c'était possible, et paraissait si pâle ce soir-là qu'il avait l'apparence d'un cadavre. Son corps semblait sans vie, et ça relevait du miracle qu'il arrive à tenir assis. Tirant une chaise près du lit, le blond s'y assit et se pencha vers le lit.

« Tu as réussi à dormir, cette fois ? »

Après un long silence, le jeune homme consentit à répondre, toujours sans regarder son aîné :

« Un peu … »

« C'est bien. » fit l'homme, encourageant. « Tu as faim ? On te prépare en ce moment un repas, j'espère que tu voudras … »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » fit l'autre d'une voix faible mais ferme.

« Allons, il faut te nourrir, tu ne peux pas rester si longtemps sans rien manger … »

« Ca ira … »

« Mais enfin, essaie au moins juste d'avaler un petit quelque chose. S'il-te-plaît … »

« Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai dis ! » s'écria le jeune homme, tournant enfin la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur.

Lucius soutint une seconde le regard dur qu'il avait face à lui, et s'écria, en se levant de sa chaise :

« Tu crois que ça le ramènera, si tu te laisses mourir de faim, peut-être ? » Il avait hurlé, plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Plus durement aussi. Mais l'autre n'avait pas sursauté, pas bronché.

Juste écarquillé les yeux en grand, l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge. Comme si on avait prononcé devant lui un mot tabou. Son visage se referma, il serra les mâchoires et reporta son regard sombre droit devant lui.

Consterné par sa propre bêtise, Lucius se précipita à genoux devant le grand lit, et attrapa la main du jeune homme avec désespoir :

« Pardon ! Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je … Oublie ça, veux-tu, je m'excuse. »

« Oublier ? » s'exclama l'autre dans un petit rire triste. « Ca me paraît dur … »

« Je sais … » murmura l'homme, gémissant doucement, la tête posée sur le bord du matelas. « Je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Mais il faut vivre … il faut essayer … »

Seul le silence accueillit ses dernières paroles. L'autre s'était de nouveau enterré dans son mutisme. Parti dans un ailleurs lointain, fermé aux gens. Fermé au présent. Encore plus à l'avenir.

Voyant le regard de l'adolescent devenir trouble, Lucius porta sa main jusqu'à la joue de l'autre, et supplia dans un souffle :

« Non, ne pars pas … Pas encore. Ne pars pas là où personne ne pourra t'atteindre. Là où je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre … »

« Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai envie d'avoir à mes côtés … »

Lucius pleurait à présent : « Je sais, je sais … » psalmodia-t-il entre deux sanglots étouffés. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi, mais toi … toi tu es tout ce qui me reste, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Repoussant avec rage la main de l'homme, le malade sembla soudainement s'animer. Il recula et s'écria, dardant ses prunelles sombres, emplies de colère et de reproches vers l'autre :

« Mais je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Ce n'est pas toi que je veux, tu n'es pas le bon … » Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots, mais il acheva dans un souffle : « Tu n'es pas le bon Malefoy … »

Baissant de nouveau la tête, Lucius soupira. Il savait que ce soir-là non plus il n'arriverait pas à aider l'autre. Que son cœur s'était un peu plus refermé, et qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Du monde …

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, vaincu. Mais juste avant de ressortir de la pièce, il se tourna légèrement vers le lit, et dit, d'un ton dur mais dénué de toute méchanceté.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi. Mais tu es le dernier lien qui me rattache encore à mon fils, alors je ne t'abandonnerais pas. J'ai laissé mourir Draco, mais je ferais tout pour ne pas te perdre, Harry. »

Il referma enfin la porte, laissant le jeune homme seul. Dans le noir.

Perdu au milieu de sa solitude.

Et là Harry murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre, déjà loin : « Je sais. » Il porta les mains à son cœur, et comprima avec force son pyjama, tentant d'étouffer dans sa gorge les sanglots qui lui remontaient directement du cœur. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, il souffla : « Je sais, mais c'est si dur … Je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans lui. Je n'y arriverais pas ! »

Mais cette fois, aucune main n'était là pour se tendre vers lui. Aucune épaule accueillante pour retenir ses pleurs. Aucune présence chaleureuse pour lui faire tout oublier. Pour le rassurer.

Il était vraiment seul, cette fois.

La guerre contre le Mage Noir était finie depuis deux ans déjà. Elle avait emportée avec lui la plupart des sorciers ralliés au tyran, mais aussi beaucoup de défenseurs de la justice. Chaque camp avait payé chèrement le tribut de cette guerre, et puis, le temps était passé, les souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, s'en étaient allés là où personne ne souhaitait aller les chercher.

Cela faisait deux ans que Draco Malefoy avait péri en pleine mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, juste avant la fin des combats. Surpris par sa mère, qui avait pourtant renoncé à le dénoncer à Voldemort, il avait subi sans fin les doloris de sa propre tante. Et était mort, juste après avoir vu périr Narcissa, qui n'avait su lui montrer son amour pour lui qu'à la toute fin. En vain.

Cela faisait deux ans que Harry Potter avait perdu son cœur. Il se sentait mort depuis ce moment, où prévenu par ses amis de l'Ordre, il n'avait que pu tenir le corps, déjà froid, de l'homme de sa vie, avant que la grande bataille ne commence … Il s'y était jeté à corps perdu, la haine au cœur, la mort dans l'âme. Il s'y était jeté comme on se jette à la mer, en pleine tempête, en plein désespoir. Sa rage, sa folie du moment avaient vaincu Voldemort, mais le mage noir avait déjà gagné. Il avait ôté à Harry toute envie de vivre, toute raison d'être.

Cela faisait deux ans que chacun tentait de se reconstruire une vie, à sa façon. Les derniers mangemorts capturés vivants furent emprisonnés pour le restant de leur vie, les espions, épargnés. Rogue était reparti, détruit, vivre dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Lucius avait eu le droit de rester vivre dans son manoir, à la seule condition qu'il se montre le moins possible en public. Maigre consolation pour cet homme, qui avait tout perdu dans cette guerre. Si grande récompense pour un homme qui ne devait son sursis que parce que la mort de sa famille avait réveillé en tout dernier lieu le peu d'humanité qui restait en lui. Fou de douleur, il avait exterminé tous les Mangemorts présents à ce moment-là. Mais cela avait suffit pour le Ministère de la magie, en manque de héros à cette époque-là.

Cela faisait deux ans que Lucius Malefoy avait recueilli chez lui Harry Potter, dernier lien qui le rattachait encore à son fils. Hier ennemis mortels, les deux hommes avaient su cohabiter … si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cohabitation le fait que le Survivant passes ses journées enfermé dans la chambre de son ancien amant. Mais Lucius ne se serait jamais pardonné de renoncer, d'abandonner à son tour le jeune homme. Alors il avait attendu, patiemment, que l'autre refasse surface, guérisse les plaies de son cœur. L'accepte.

Il avait fallu encore un an avant que Harry n'accepte de sortir de son antre, et puisse échanger quelques mots avec celui qui l'avait recueilli, sans colère ni douleur. Le jour où Lucius avait vu arriver le jeune homme dans son salon, il avait cru que son cœur allait lâcher tellement il était heureux.

C'était après une lourde journée d'été, où il avait fait très chaud. Lucius avait permis à ses elfes de maison de prendre leur journée pour se détendre un peu. Tous étaient de toutes façon trop harassés par la chaleur pour travailler correctement … Quant à lui, après s'être promené un moment sur les terres de sa propriété, il était revenu profiter de l'ombre et de la fraîcheur toute relative du salon, sur lequel le soleil ne donnait guère en fin d'après-midi. Il somnolait à demi sur son grand canapé, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant légèrement. Il releva la tête et vit Harry, qui semblait hésiter à entrer, parcourant des yeux la salle.

Se rasseyant un peu mieux sur le sofa, Lucius esquissa un petit sourire malhabile, et demanda doucement :

« Tu veux quelque chose … Harry ? »

Le garçon lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, et fit un pas, dépassant enfin le seuil. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il répondit du bout des lèvres, sans regarder son hôte :

« Heu … j'avais soif. »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama alors l'homme en sautant sur ses pieds. « Avec cette chaleur, c'est normal … » Il se précipita jusqu'à la cuisine, et revint rapidement avec un verre qu'il tendit à Harry, resté à l'entrée du salon.

Le jeune homme le prit, remercia l'autre d'un petit signe de tête timide, et but lentement son verre. Ne sachant trop que faire ou que dire, l'aîné et seul survivant des Malefoy retourna faire quelques pas dans le salon et dit, sur le ton de la conversation :

« C'est vrai qu'avec cette chaleur, c'est un peu dur de tenir … On fera ouvrir tes fenêtres, dans ta chambre, si tu le souhaites. » Lucius lui-même ne se rendit pas compte avec quelle facilité il considérait à présent la chambre de Draco comme étant devenue celle de Harry. « Les elfes sont repartis aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pensé à leur demander de te monter de l'eau avant et … »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dit simplement le brun, sans lever le nez de son verre.

« Oh … ah, bien. Oui, bien bien … » fit l'homme, un peu perdu. Un peu désorienté. Jamais encore il n'avait réussi à échanger quelques mots avec son protégé, sans colère, sans larmes. Sans gravité.

Et il s'en trouvait bêtement désemparé. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Et à bien y regarder, Harry ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il parcourait la pièce du regard, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Tout était si nouveau pour lui, lui qui n'avait jamais vu de la maison de son ancien aimé que sa chambre. Vide. Sans lui à l'intérieur.

Il sentait dans ce salon même un tel vide. Bien sûr le manoir Malefoy avait quelque chose d'austère, mais Harry savait que cela n'aurait pas dû être si calme, si désert. Si mort. L'absence de Draco autant que de Narcissa plombaient ces lieux, comme un fantôme qui vous hante sans que vous puissiez le voir ou le sentir. Vous le savez là, en vous, mais vous ne pouvez vous en débarrasser …

En reportant son attention sur Lucius, qui était retourné s'asseoir sur le canapé, Harry sembla découvrir cet homme pour la première fois aussi. Cet homme, qui venait pourtant lui rendre visite presque chaque jour depuis trois ans. Cet homme qui, comme lui, était mort à l'intérieur : on lui avait arraché le cœur, doublement.

Triplement, si lui, Harry, dernier recours de Lucius Malefoy sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, décidait aussi de s'abandonner à l'oubli. Au désespoir. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme se sentit redevable de quelque chose pour cet homme qui, pourtant, n'avait fait que lui empoisonner l'existence depuis toujours. Mais il se sentait dépositaire d'un devoir de mémoire, pour lui. Et d'un devoir de vie.

Même si cette vie ne se ferait sans doute pas dans la joie la plus sincère.

Le coupant malgré lui dans ces pensées, Lucius releva la tête vers Harry, et s'étonna un instant de le voir le scruter ainsi. Il lui rendit son regard un moment, puis dit :

« Harry … Ca te dirait d'en savoir plus sur Draco ? » La voix était neutre, le ton égal.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

L'homme poursuivit : « Je peux te montrer ses affaires d'enfant … Les livres qu'il aimait lire … Tout ce qui faisait sa vie, et que tu ne connaissais pas … »

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent un instant, et il baissa la tête, comme pour réfléchir. Mais il n'avait pas fui, ne s'était pas écroulé en larmes ou mis à hurler sa douleur. C'était déjà ça. Sa réaction, si calme, même si elle n'empêchait sans doute pas son cœur d'être brisé, aurait été inconcevable il y a un an à peine.

En fait, Lucius avait mis du temps à comprendre que le seul moyen d'atteindre Harry n'était pas de l'inciter à oublier Draco. Le Survivant ne le pourrait jamais, et si l'aîné des Malefoy voulait communiquer avec le jeune homme, il fallait au contraire que lui-même rentre dans cette brèche, réouvre son cœur : accepte d'évoquer ce fils qui ne reviendrait plus. Et si avec le temps il avait commencé à faire le deuil de son épouse, la disparition de son fils pesait encore lourd en lui.

Peut-être justement parce qu'il vivait depuis trois ans avec l'unique personne au monde qui n'en ferait peut-être jamais tout à fait le deuil. Mais à aucun moment Lucius ne songea à rejeter Harry, pour faire disparaître avec lui son inconsolable douleur. Non, il était décidé à la partager avec lui, à faire se refermer ensemble leurs blessures. A apprendre à enterrer Draco et aller de l'avant.

Lucius Malefoy avait eu raison de forcer un peu la douleur de Harry pour le faire mieux découvrir qui était l'homme qu'il aimait. Même s'il affichait encore souvent une mine sombre, surtout quand l'homme lui parlait de Draco, le jeune homme brun devint également plus ouvert : il discuta chaque jour plus longuement avec Lucius, accepta de se promener sur les terres du manoir, parcourut des pièces de la demeure où il ne serait jamais allé sinon … Il reprenait goût à la vie, par le biais des souvenirs de son ancien aimé.

Mais chaque médaille a son revers, et Lucius n'y échappa pas. S'il se réjouissait chaque jour des progrès qu'il faisait avec son protégé, et reprenait goût à la vie en le voyant lui-même se ranimer, il commençait également à ressentir une sourde colère, sombre et malsaine, inconvenante et déplacée, envers son fils disparu. Bien sûr, il aimait Draco. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre Harry ne parler que de lui à longueur de journée, ne vivre et résister que par son souvenir …

Il avait envie d'être plus proche du jeune homme, de recommencer avec lui une vie où le passé ne serait plus si présent, où ils pourraient vouloir être ensemble juste parce qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre … et plus par le biais d'un disparu mort depuis longtemps ! Chaque jour devenait une réelle souffrance pour Lucius, quand il voyait le regard de ce jeune homme auquel il s'était tant attaché se mettre à briller. Car il savait que jamais encore les yeux de Harry n'avaient brillé pour lui. Le cœur du brun était tout entier dédié à son fils. A Draco. A Malefoy junior ! C'est vrai, Harry avait raison : il n'était pas le bon Malefoy, pas celui qu'il voulait.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il, lui, si avec le temps, il en était venu à aimer Harry Potter comme son fils l'avait fait ? Qu'y pouvait-il, lui, qui s'était laissé rattraper par des sentiments dont il n'avait pas voulu ?

Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'avait pas la force d'ignorer ce qui naissait en lui, ni la volonté d'oublier le jeune homme … Ce jeune homme qui, au fond, ne vivait que grâce à lui, le père qui lui rappelait le fils …

Que pouvaient-ils y faire tous deux ?

Pour Harry aussi, cette plongée dans les souvenirs de son amant disparu ne fut pas sans douleur. Chaque instant lui rappelait combien il aurait pu vivre heureux avec cet homme qu'il avait tant chéri, combien il aurait aimé apprendre à le connaître comme il le faisait maintenant … La guerre avait emporté trop vite ce qu'ils étaient, les avait empêchés de devenir ceux qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble.

Et si chaque jour le jeune homme se levait avec l'anticipation exaltée d'en découvrir un peu plus sur Draco, chaque nuit il se couchait avec le douloureux souvenir que tout ça était fini. Que tout ça n'était que du vent, une illusion. Que celui qu'il allait retrouver le lendemain, ce ne serait pas lui. Pas Draco. Harry savait combien il vivait prisonnier de son passé, mais qu'y pouvait-il, lui qui n'avait découvert l'amour qu'à l'aube de la guerre ? Qu'y pouvait-il, lui qui savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais redevenir celui qu'il était avant ? Qu'y pouvait-il, à vivre dans l'ancienne maison de son aimé, aux côtés de son père, sans pouvoir oublier ? Sans le vouloir …

Et une nuit, assailli par les fantômes de ces moments passés, si courts, si lointains, avec Draco, il s'éveilla en hurlant. La peine était trop grande, la douleur trop présente, les plaies si béantes. Il se sentait vide, lui que rien ne pourrait plus jamais combler à présent. Il se sentait si mort, si absent, lui qui ne vivait plus que dans l'absence d'un amour passé …

Lucius, en entendant le jeune homme hurler sa douleur, se précipita jusque dans sa chambre, prêt déjà à le consoler, prêt déjà à se jeter à corps perdu dans cette quête échouée d'avance …

Il entra dans la chambre de son fils, tenta de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

« Harry ? » murmura-t-il, incertain, à voix basse.

Le brun, assis sur son lit, en sueur, défait, tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre. Et distingua dans la faible lumière des candélabres du couloir, une silhouette, venue pour lui.

« Draco ? » souffla-t-il, le cœur battant.

En entendant ce nom, Lucius sentit une boule lui étreindre la gorge. Harry était en plein délire, en plein cauchemar. Il aurait dû le démentir, lui rappeler une fois de plus que non, Draco n'était plus là. Mais il y avait tant d'espoir dans la voix de Potter, tant d'amour aussi … Quel homme était-il, lui, pour briser les espoirs de quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien d'autre pour se raccrocher encore à la vie ?

Alors, il s'approcha doucement du lit, répondant dans un sourire sans conviction :

« Oui, Harry … Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. »

Laissant couler des larmes, de joie cette fois sans doute, le brun tendit les bras vers l'homme, balbutiant dans un sourire sincère. Resplendissant.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, Draco. »

Lucius prit doucement le brun dans ses bras, qui s'y blottit avec passion. Avec abandon.

« J'ai toujours su que je te retrouverais … » poursuivait Harry, le visage niché au creux des épaules de l'homme.

Sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement, Malefoy resserra son étreinte autour de Harry. Il l'allongea, doucement, et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Mais rapidement ce fut le brun qui vint chercher ses lèvres, avidement, se blottissant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, tu le sais ? » murmura Harry, entre deux baisers mouillés de ses larmes.

« Je le sais … » répondit dans un souffle haché Lucius, dont les larmes vinrent alors se mêler à celles du jeune homme.

Laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de celui qu'il prenait pour son amant, Harry soupirait de bonheur. Respirait enfin la vie. Jamais encore son protecteur ne l'avait vu si heureux, si … lui. Bien vite, il répondit à ses caresses, se laissa aller au contact de leurs corps enfiévrés.

« Je t'en prie, Draco, prends-moi. Prends-moi, comme cette première fois, tu te souviens ? Quand on s'est dit qu'on vivrait toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu te souviens ? » demanda le brun dans un autre sourire.

Le serrant brutalement dans ses bras, l'homme lui répondit entre deux sanglots qu'il tentait d'apaiser :

« Oui … je me souviens. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »

L'embrassant une nouvelle fois, Harry demanda encore :

« Alors tu veux bien me faire l'amour, encore une fois ? »

« Autant de fois que tu le voudras, Harry. Je t'appartiens, tu sais … » fit la voix, déjà hachée de désir et cinglée de douleur, de l'autre.

Ils s'abandonnèrent alors tous deux l'un à l'autre, oubliant le temps, oubliant le monde, oubliant tout. Tout ce qui faisait leur raison, tout ce qui faisait leur vie.

Lucius, malgré la folie qui le prenait en cet instant, savait combien il avait tort d'agir ainsi. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, celui que Harry attendait. Mais il était homme, un homme fait de chair et de sang. Et Harry réclamait de lui ce qu'il voulait tant lui donner. Comment résister ? Il n'en avait pas la force.

Il était humain, un humain avec un cœur et des sentiments. Et Harry voulait de lui quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui donner, même si le jeune homme s'était aveuglé dans une illusion mensongère ? Comment refuser ? Il n'en avait pas la volonté.

Alors, toute cette nuit, il répondit avec force à l'étreinte de Harry Potter. Il s'y donna corps et âme, lui communiquant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il put voir Harry heureux. Et pour ça, pour ces sourires et cette passion entière qu'il reçut, Lucius Malefoy aurait tout fait. Tout.

Parce qu'enfin, il savait comment rendre l'autre heureux. Même dans une illusion.

Parce qu'enfin, il avait reçu ce dont il rêvait. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme, Harry dit dans un sourire, les yeux presque déjà fermés.

« Je t'aime, Draco. Je t'aime vraiment, tu le sais. »

Le blond referma ses bras autour du corps du brun, et se serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa, et souffla en retour :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry. Moi aussi. »


	14. Il a tes yeux, tu sais

Bonjour,

J'enchaîne les commandes, mais comme j'en ai beaucoup d'autres qui m'attendent, et que je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre, j'essaie de ne pas traîner.

De plus, toute la semaine prochaine je ne serais pas chez moi, et comme je ne sais pas si j'aurais accès à internet, je préfère vous donner de la lecture maintenant …

Merci en tout cas à tous de me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme sur cette fic, et bienvenue aux nouveaux : )

**Commande de **: Chronos

**Couple choisi **: Sirius/Harry

**Mot choisi **: Inceste (Chronos, tu m'avais mis un autre mot, mais je pense que c'est celui-là dont tu voulais parler, en fait)

**Rating **: K +

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Chronos, voici ta commande : ) Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait à ça que tu t'attendais, et j'avoue que je n'étais pas partie à écrire ça au départ (je voulais plutôt raconter une petite histoire). Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que ça se passerait plutôt comme ça (dès que les relations relèvent d'un inceste, comme c'est le cas dans ta commande, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'enfant –ou le plus jeune- n'aurait pas accepté ça …). Mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que cet OS te plaira, et qu'il saura répondre à tes désirs. Si tel n'était pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me repasser commande !

Et maintenant, je vous laisse avec le texte.

* * *

**Il a tes yeux, tu sais …**

Je dois me contrôler, ce n'est pas normal de ressentir ça. Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Comment est-ce que ça a pu seulement m'effleurer l'esprit ?

Merde, ce n'est qu'un enfant, en plus …

Enfin, non, justement, je crois qu'il est là le problème principal : ce n'est plus un enfant. Merlin comme il a grandi. C'est passé si vite … J'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand je l'ai vu bébé, pour la première fois. Et aujourd'hui, le voilà qui me dépasse même d'une tête …

Quand il me regarde avec ces yeux-là, quand il me sourit, quand il me tape sur l'épaule avec une telle complicité … Comme il ressemble à son père. Je me retrouve plongé des années en arrière, projeté dans ce passé sur lequel j'avais tiré un trait.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

Merlin, protège-moi ! Empêche-moi de commettre l'irréparable. Le fils de James, par tous les diables ! Mon propre filleul ! Comment puis-je le désirer ?

Comment puis-je nourrir à son égard des sentiments autres qu'amicaux, fraternels, … paternels ? Comment puis-je le regarder aujourd'hui avec ce désir au ventre et ces sentiments au cœur ? Suis-je devenu un tel animal que je ne peux maintenant réprimer ces instincts face à cet enfant ?

Lui qui me faisait tellement confiance, lui qui croit en moi, me voit presque comme son père … comment puis-je le trahir ainsi ? Quel monstre suis-je devenu pour faire ça ?

Mais au fond, je le sais bien ce qui a éveillé tout ça en moi. Même si je me voile la face, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre d'où me viennent ces sentiments … ces envies.

Oh James, tu serais si fier de ton fils aujourd'hui, tu sais … C'est un magnifique jeune homme, intelligent, vif, pas dénué de charme, qui sait ce qu'il veut et doit faire tourner bien des têtes. Enfin, j'imagine …

C'est ton portrait craché, James, tu sais. Il est comme tu étais, l'arrogance en moins, peut-être. Et Merlin, moi, que je l'aimais cette arrogance ! Surtout quand tu la perdais, face à moi, pour m'ouvrir ton cœur. Quand avec moi tu pouvais juste être toi-même.

Même si moi, je n'étais jamais tout à fait moi avec toi. J'ai souvent joué de mon audace et de ma vantardise, je t'ai maintes fois contées toutes mes aventures, tous mes coups de cœur et mes coups de folie … mais si je te disais aujourd'hui que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, rirais-tu, James ?

Et si je t'avouais maintenant que Lily, ta magnifique et extraordinaire femme, celle qui a su ravir ton cœur, qu'on adorait tous et qu'on t'enviait même … si je te disais que je l'ai haïe comme je n'ai jamais haï personne, me croirais-tu, James ?

Par l'enfer, Harry te ressemble tellement ! Et voilà que je ne peux croiser son regard sans revoir le tien, voilà que je ne peux être près de lui sans penser à toi ! Je deviens fou, vraiment … Je désire cet enfant comme un fou, je dois me retenir pour ne pas poser mes mains ou mes lèvres sur lui quand il vient le matin me donner une accolade amicale …

James, si seulement tu pouvais revenir d'entre les morts, juste pour me retenir !

Si tu pouvais me faire juste un signe, pour m'empêcher de devenir complètement fou …

Si tu avais le pouvoir de brider mes instincts bestiaux que je sens si souvent maintenant se réveiller en moi.

Mais James, surtout, si on pouvait revenir en arrière ! Si je pouvais revenir à cette époque où nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, où nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre, avant que la mère de Harry ne rentre dans ta vie … Si c'était possible, alors oui, peut-être oserais-je alors te dire combien tu me rendais dingue, combien je te désirais, et surtout … surtout, combien j'aurais aimé être le seul à tes yeux.

Mais tu n'es plus là, et ma frustration n'est pas morte avec le temps, comme je le croyais. Tu n'es plus là, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Même si tu ne m'avais pas répondu favorablement, ou si tu avais seulement voulu une histoire d'un soir, j'aurais au moins pu me libérer de quelque chose. Mais là …

Là, je suis juste là à regarder ton fils, qui m'aime comme il t'aurait aimé. Et je suis juste là, à l'aimer comme je t'ai aimé. Il y a une erreur quelque part, tout cela respire d'une méchante ironie.

On dirait que lui et moi on s'est trompés dans la distribution, qu'on ne s'adresse pas à la bonne personne ! Vraiment, la vie peut nous jouer bien des tours, des fois …

Mais par pitié, qu'elle me donne assez de forces pour résister encore. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Et ce n'est pas d'un homme, son parrain, prêt à lui sauter dessus à chaque instant, ce dont il a besoin. Vraiment pas !

Ce dont il a besoin, au fond, c'est de toi, James, son père.

Et moi ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de toi, James.

Allons, encore un effort, Sirius, reprends-toi ! Rappelle-toi juste, comme à chaque fois, que ce jeune homme n'est pas celui que tu attends vraiment, au fond …

Dis-toi juste que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Que les années vont passer, et un jour t'emporter …

Et dis-toi que ce jour-là, tu le retrouveras, James. Même si Lily ne sera pas loin, et qu'il ne sera jamais totalement à toi.

Même …


	15. Ca reste entre nous

Bonjour,

Après une semaine loin de mon ordi, je reviens enfin parmi vous ! Désolée pour l'attente, je vous remercie de votre patience …

Voici la suite des commandes, avec le premier texte sur un trio ! Encore une commande qui diffère des autres, et c'est toujours aussi intéressant de découvrir de nouvelles choses (j'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi).

Rien à voir, mais plusieurs parmi vous m'ont fait la réflexion que le texte « Il a tes yeux, tu sais … » était une variation de « Toi qui fais ma vie » sur ma façon de traiter les relations entre les personnages (la façon d' « aimer » de Lucius et Sirius). Je suis tout à fait d'accord, je m'en suis moi-même rendue compte à l'écriture et voulais vous le dire en en-tête du texte, mais j'ai oublié … C'est vrai que pour moi ces deux « couples » sont si particuliers, que je ne pouvais pas envisager autrement les rapports de ces persos à Harry. Mais ceci est une vision personnelle et particulière, à chacun d'y voir ça comme il le veut : )

Mais passons à présent à un texte d'un tout autre genre, même si nous restons avec les Maraudeurs (personnages décidément très demandés, malgré mon inexpérience dans ce domaine … mais merci de votre confiance, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !).

**Commande de **: Whitangel

**Couple choisi **: James/Sirius/Remus

**Mot choisi **: Secrets d'alcôve

**Rating choisi **: M (j'avais le choix entre T ou M). Ca ne mérite peut-être qu'un T, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour distinguer les deux ratings. Mais comme c'est à mon sens le texte le plus érotique que j'ai jamais écrit, je pense que ça valait bien un M (Rickiss, un peu honteuse en relisant son OS : « C'est vraiment moi qui ai écrit ça ? Merlin … »)

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Whitangel, tu avais hésité à me demander un OS avec ces trois personnages là, craignant que ça me déplaise de la faire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penseras du résultat, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il te plaise, et que ça soit à la hauteur de tes espérances. C'est le premier trio sur lequel j'écrivais, et j'avoue que si j'ai une conception exclusive de l'amour, j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait être très beau entre ces trois-là. Rien ne me paraissait choquant entre eux, comme si c'était une évidence … (Je n'ai revu qu'une fois le texte fini que tu aurais aimé un James/Sirius si je n'avais pas pu faire le trio. Au final, ces deux-là sont assez peu ensemble, vue mon idée de départ, aussi j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue).

Et maintenant, je vous laisse avec le texte.

* * *

**Ca reste entre nous**

Trois coups légers frappés sur le battant de bois. Une porte qui s'entrouvre. Des yeux noirs qui scrutent, prunelles sombres qui y répondent.

« Tu es sûr que personne ne t'a suivi ? » demanda Sirius à son ami en repoussant encore légèrement la porte de la Salle sur demande.

James lui lança un regard empli de colère :

« Enfin, Black ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Me faire suivre ? » Il haussa les épaules, et ajouta dans un petit sourire en coin : « Ne suis-je pas le leader des Maraudeurs, quand même … »

Sirius ne répondit rien, mais renvoya un sourire entendu à son camarade, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Dans la pièce, le décor avait été épuré. Volontairement. Comme la dernière fois. L'essentiel ne se trouvait pas dans l'artificiel, après tout.

Un matelas à même le sol, des oreillers jetés dessus. Une couverture, échouée dans un coin. Quelques chandelles accrochées au mur ou posées par terre.

Une bouteille d'alcool.

Refermant derrière lui, Potter demanda, tout en laissant son regard remonter de la bouteille jusqu'à Remus, adossé contre le mur du fond.

« Tu veux encore boire, Rem' ? »

Le jeune homme châtain secoua la tête, gardant le nez baissé au sol. Il ne dit rien, et ce fut Sirius qui lui vint en aide, déclarant d'une voix légèrement tremblante malgré l'enthousiasme qu'il tentait d'y insuffler :

« Non, non … C'est pour moi, ce coup-ci … Enfin, peut-être … »

« Toi ? Franchement Sirius, tu me surprends ! Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de ça pour … » James secoua la tête, et s'avança de quelques pas. Il ôta sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur les coussins, et continua : « Tu t'en es très bien passé la dernière fois, que je sache … »

Le brun répliqua avec force, un peu pâle :

« Oui mais justement, c'était la dernière fois ! La première fois … Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une … une autre fois. »

« Je m'en vais. »

Les deux bruns levèrent un regard surpris vers Lupin, qui venait enfin d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se dirigea sans un regard pour les autres vers la sortie, mais James le rattrapa avant qu'il ne rouvre la porte :

« Oh oh oh, tu vas où, là ? »

« Je t'en prie, James … » fit l'autre en tentant, faiblement, de se dégager de sa prise.

Relevant de la main le visage de son camarade, Potter planta ses yeux dans les siens et souffla :

« Arrête. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'en as plus envie ? On est là pour toi, je te ferais remarquer … »

« Je sais. » Un arrêt. Un soupir. Les prunelles qui se détournent. « Je sais. Mais ça a l'air de vous déranger, alors je préfère autant qu'on arrête. Moi aussi ça me met mal à l'aise après tout … »

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas ! » s'exclama James, d'un ton de reproche. Le regard idoine se dirigea vers le dernier des trois Maraudeurs présents. « C'est Sirius qui joue à la chochotte, ce coup-ci … »

Black rougit légèrement, et se mordit la lèvre. Remus lui renvoya un regard peiné, compatissant.

Compréhensif.

Le ton de James le fut lui aussi cette fois : « Rem', je comprends que ça te gêne un peu. Mais c'est nous, ok ? On ne va pas faire de manières comme ça entre amis. Ca reste entre nous, de toutes façons. D'accord ? »

Le châtain hocha la tête, convaincu.

Vaincu.

Quand James Potter parlait, on se pliait à ses désirs, de toutes façons. Parce qu'il avait raison, et que c'était bien plus simple comme cela.

« Ca reste entre nous … » murmura-t-il, comme un serment que l'on scelle de son sang.

Puis le leader des Maraudeurs se tourna vers le brun.

« Et toi ? » sembla dire le regard qu'il lui lança.

James se redressa un peu, et admit, cette fois plus sûr de lui :

« Ca reste entre nous. »

James sourit alors à ses camarades, qui réussirent à se détendre un peu. Pour encourager les deux autres, Potter entreprit de se mettre à l'aise. Il ôta lentement ses vêtements, commençant par la chemise qu'il déboutonna avec application, comme si plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette tâche. Bouton par bouton, il dévoila son torse aux jeunes hommes, qui le fixèrent, comme captivés.

Des lapins face à un serpent n'eurent pas agis autrement … et pourtant, James Potter était un Gryffondor pur et dur, non un élève de la caste des Serpentards. Voulant faire preuve eux aussi de courage dans une situation qui en réclamait malgré tout beaucoup, les deux autres en firent autant : quand la chemise blanche de James vint s'échouer au sol, Sirius finissait d'ôter sa veste, et Remus glissait sa cravate dans la poche de sa veste avant d'enlever cette dernière.

Quand le châtain se retrouva, chemise ouverte, à déboutonner son pantalon, James vint se planter devant lui, et sans un mot, écarta avec autorité ses mains de sa ceinture. Son ami lui jeta un petit regard surpris, mais ne broncha pas. Il le laissa s'agenouiller devant lui, et lui défaire ses liens. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un frisson quand l'autre lui fit glisser lentement sur les jambes son pantalon, mais là non plus, il ne dit rien.

Les mots n'étaient pas requis. Quasiment pas admis.

Parler aurait tout gâché, tout brisé. Parler aurait été de trop dans cet instant où seuls les gestes avaient leur place, où seul le silence pouvait dissiper la gêne, et les appréhensions.

Un cri échappa malgré tout à Remus quand, sans qu'il s'y attende vraiment, son camarade prit son sexe en bouche. Les lèvres de James se refermèrent doucement sur sa virilité déjà durcie malgré les hésitations, et les secondes qui suivirent se passèrent bien des mots, mais pas des soupirs.

Soupirs qui se muèrent en gémissements sourds quand Sirius, jusque-là resté dans son coin, vint doucement enlacer son camarade dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, sous sa chemise lâche, laissant sa bouche venir s'échouer dans le cou du jeune homme châtain. Black mordilla et lécha cette peau nue qui s'offrait ainsi à lui, sans résistance.

Ne sachant où poser ses mains, ne sachant si ses jambes le soutiendraient encore longtemps sous ce traitement, Remus s'appuya un peu plus contre Sirius, qui le maintint alors encore plus fermement contre lui et poussa même le vice jusqu'à appuyer lui-même d'une main sur la tête de James afin que celui-ci accentue le délicieux traitement qu'il infligeait à Lupin.

Potter ne se fit pas prier, et mit encore plus d'ardeur dans ce qu'il faisait. Remus se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler son plaisir, pour ne pas laisser ses instincts animaux l'envahir. Il luttait contre le désir montant qu'il ressentait, mais ses camarades ne l'auraient pour rien au monde lâché à ce moment-là.

Alors que son esprit était encore pris dans les brumes des sensations enivrantes qu'il ressentait de la bouche de James, il sentit la main de Sirius venir lentement se glisser jusqu'au bas de son dos. D'abord surpris, et interloqué, il sursauta quand il sentit un doigt de son camarade se glisser avec délicatesse vers son intimité.

« Non ! Je … » Il hésita, ne sachant que dire, et, ayant peur de tout gâcher s'il parlait, il se tut. Mais son regard affolé parlait pour lui.

James cessa un moment ses caresses pour lever vers lui un regard interrogateur. Pris dans ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas vu le geste de leur camarade, et craignait d'avoir fait mal à Lupin, provoquant ce cri. Ce fut Sirius qui intervint, indiquant :

« Je sais qu'on est là pour toi … Je … » Il déglutit, et ajouta d'une voix un plus rauque, un peu plus cassée, après avoir embrassé le cou de Remus : « Je sais qu'on est là pour que tu aies une expérience … dans ce domaine … Mais comprends-moi, c'est dur pour moi de … de me retenir … quand je te vois comme ça … Comprends-moi … » Sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser, tant le désir, la frustration et l'angoisse l'étreignaient.

Ne sachant qu'ajouter, il enfoui de nouveau son visage dans le cou de son camarade, et l'enlaça de ses deux bras, abandonnant cette intimité où il n'était visiblement pas convié.

Remus échangea un regard indécis avec James, qui lui dit au bout d'un petit moment, en tapotant sa cuisse nue :

« C'est toi qui décides, Rem'. On est là pour toi, tu le sais. Nous … nous on était là pour te faire découvrir ce que tu ne connaissais pas encore, mais maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux. On ne t'obligera à rien … »

« Je le sais ! » s'exclama le châtain, presque choqué que James ait pu supposer qu'il craignait quelque chose d'eux. Mais le regard posé de son ami lui fit comprendre que, réellement, Potter s'en remettait à lui. Et malgré le désir présent qu'il sentait chez Sirius, il savait également que ce dernier ne ferait jamais rien qui lui déplairait.

Il soupira, et finit par caresser doucement les cheveux bruns de James, sans ajouter quoique ce soit.

Les mots n'étaient de nouveau plus de rigueur.

Potter prit ce geste pour une invitation à continuer, et se pencha de nouveau vers le sexe de son camarade. Il s'appliqua rapidement à y redonner de la vigueur.

Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un nouveau gémissement, Lupin tourna sa tête légèrement vers Sirius, et chercha sa bouche de ses doigts fins. Black, étonné, se laissa faire, embrassant en retour passionnément son ami quand celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'autre main de Remus vint alors chercher celle du jeune homme, et la ramena entre eux, sur ses fesses.

Sirius comprit alors qu'il pouvait cette fois se glisser là où il en avait envie. Il caressa alors longuement les hanches, les cuisses et le bas du dos de son ami, l'invitant à se détendre, avant d'immiscer sa main lentement, mais sûrement, entre ses fesses. Lupin se raidit un instant, mais la bouche gourmande de James le détourna de son appréhension. Sirius put alors glisser centimètre par centimètre un doigt en lui, sans douleur. Il resta ainsi, immobile, laissant son ami s'habituer à sa présence.

Remus le sentit-il vraiment ? Il était à ce moment-là tellement pris dans les sensations intenses que lui procurait James qu'il n'était plus capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Et c'est un doigt de son ami fiché en lui qu'il jouit soudainement dans la bouche du troisième Maraudeur, dans un gémissement étouffé.

La tête rejeté en arrière, sur l'épaule de Sirius, Remus était au bord de l'étouffement tant son orgasme l'avait surpris, par sa soudaineté et sa violence. Quand James se recula un peu, libérant enfin son sexe, le jeune homme châtain sentit ses jambes flancher. S'en apercevant, Sirius le relâcha doucement, le laissant retomber à genoux au sol. Potter, assis par terre, se poussa un peu pour le laisser se remettre de ses émotions, mais Lupin n'eut pas vraiment le temps de souffler.

De voir ainsi son camarade à quatre pattes, à demi dénudé, n'avait fait qu'attiser le désir déjà mal contenu de Sirius. Le brun dégrafa alors son pantalon et vint s'agenouiller derrière l'autre. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, puis mouilla ses doigts et s'en caressa le sexe, dressé et impatient. Puis, il présenta sa virilité tout contre Remus, et attendit. Son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas attendre, de prendre l'autre sur le champ, mais Black n'était pas un animal.

Il voulait croire qu'il valait mieux que cela. Surtout pour un ami.

Il attendit donc, patiemment. Pendant ce temps, Potter s'était un peu reculé, pour s'installer sur le matelas délaissé par les deux autres. Il s'y allongea, et finit d'ôter ses habits. Sa main vint naturellement s'échouer sur son membre lui aussi déjà dur, et il se caressa doucement, sans bruit ni gémissement, pour ne pas déconcentrer les deux autres.

En relevant la tête, Remus put apercevoir à la faible lueur des bougies son ami en train de se caresser. Il déglutit avec difficulté, troublé par ce spectacle presque involontaire que lui offrait l'autre … presque … Il avait l'impression de voler à l'autre un moment de son intimité, mais après tout, tant que ça restait entre eux …

Est-ce l'image de James se donnant du plaisir qui attisa son désir et lui donna envie de plus ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais quand il recula un peu son bassin pour le faire buter contre le sexe de Sirius qui attendait toujours derrière lui, Lupin était sûr de lui. Il était prêt à plus, il ne regretterait rien.

Avec n'importe quelle autre personne, il aurait hésité, mais là … c'était eux. Ses amis. Il pouvait avoir confiance, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Ca resterait entre eux, de toutes façons.

Il tourna alors légèrement la tête vers le brun, qui hocha la tête en retour. Sirius attrapa alors son camarade par les hanches, et s'avança tout contre les fesses de Remus. Il donna un petit coup de rein, s'enfonçant légèrement en lui. Le châtain retint un cri de douleur, et tourna la tête de nouveau vers James, se concentrant sur les gestes de celui-ci. Il se laissa hypnotiser par la main du brun allant et venant sur son sexe, et en oublia la douleur que lui procura le membre de Sirius s'enfonçant en lui.

Mais quand il se fut habitué à cette présence, il ne put cette fois retenir un gémissement, léger comme un souffle mais explicite comme un cri. Le brun derrière lui prit cela pour une invitation à continuer, et entama alors en lui une série de va-et-vient profonds et appuyés. James, qui contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, suivait très bien ce qui se passait à trois mètres à peine de lui, accentua ses caresses, s'arrachant lui-même des hoquets de plaisir.

Le bruit des peaux qui se frottent l'une sur l'autre. La chaleur du corps contre les dalles froides. Les soupirs mêlés aux cris, qui redeviennent murmures indistincts avant de s'élever de nouveau, se répercutant sur les murs de cette alcôve.

Puis le silence, de nouveau. Vierge de mots, inutiles. Exempt de honte, insensée. Débarrassé du superflu, enfin.

Le silence, recueilli, presque grave et solennel, qui vient bercer ces trois corps, nus. Blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sur un matelas, posé à même le sol, parmi quelque coussins, oubliés.

Le silence, sur trois âmes, déjà presque endormies, qui oublieront tout demain, pour mieux recommencer.

Avec sans doute un peu d'appréhensions, de doutes, de scrupules.

Mais qui ne dureront pas, puisque après tout, on le sait, tout restera entre eux.


	16. Tais toi

Bonsoir,

Voilà la suite des commandes. Pardon de ce temps d'attente, mais, alors que cette commande concerne quand même mon couple favori (et oui, avant même Draco et Harry, mais bon, ce n'est pas pareil), j'ai été prise de ce que chaque auteur redoute et craint : la panne d'inspiration (et oui, ça arrive même aux meilleurs ! lol, pardon …).

En fait, c'est vrai qu'après une semaine à ne pas être chez moi, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre en rentrant (pourtant, quelle joie de retrouver mon ordi chéri !). Mais ça y est, ce texte est là, et même s'il n'est peut-être pas extraordinaire, j'ai beaucoup aimé le faire …

Ce qui devrait me motiver pour le reste ! Comme quoi, fallait pas désespérer (Comment ça, personne ne désespérait de mon absence ? Sniff … pardon, je suis bien atteinte ce soir !)

**Commande de **: Julie231

**Couple choisi **: Ron/Hermione

**Mot choisi **: Canon (voire anticonstitutionnellement), à glisser dans l'OS.

**Rating **: K.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Julie, voilà enfin ta commande, sur un couple « classique » comme tu les affectionnes. Je pense que tu ne t'attendais pas tout à fait à ça, vu le mot choisi (même les deux mots choisis, lol), mais après avoir commencé une version comique de ta commande, je me suis finalement sentie plus inspirée pour ce ton plus mélancolique peut-être. Mais j'ai voulu y insuffler beaucoup de tendresse et de poésie, pour en faire juste un joli moment entre deux personnages que nous aimons toutes deux énormément … En tout cas, merci de les avoir choisi tous deux, c'était un vrai plaisir pour moi d'écrire ce petit OS sur eux. J'espère que tu l'aimeras : )

Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture !

* * *

**Tais-toi**

Ma gorge se serre quand je réalise que tu es en train de pleurer. Par Merlin, je n'ai pas voulu ça, pas encore surtout ! A croire que je ne suis décidemment bon qu'à ça avec toi.

« Pardon, Mione, excuse-moi … »

« Tais-toi, Ronald. »

Je me mords la lèvre à ces mots. C'est vrai que j'en ai déjà trop dit : pour arriver à te faire pleurer, toi qui sais toujours te montrer si forte, il faut vraiment y aller fort.

Malgré tout, je persiste. Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire, à regarder tes larmes couler silencieusement sur tes adorables joues.

« Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est sorti tout seul ! Mais bon, faut aussi avouer que tu es si susceptible parfois que … »

« Par pitié, tais-toi ! »

Tu as raison, je n'arrange rien, là. Au contraire. Mais maladroit comme je suis, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais bien su comment rattraper mes bourdes. Et je te blesse chaque fois un peu plus.

Toi qui ne le mérites pas.

Toi que je ne mérite pas.

« On peut peut-être quand même en reparler, non ? C'est qu'on n'a pas du bien se comprendre, tu vois … »

Tu secoues négativement la tête. Non à quoi ? Tu ne veux pas en reparler ? Remarque, tu as raison, ce n'était qu'un sujet de dispute comme un autre, ça ne change pas trop …

Non à quoi ? Au fait qu'on ne se soit pas compris ? Ca, je te l'accorde. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on vit sur deux planètes différentes, tous les deux. Mais peut-être est-ce comme ça pour toutes les filles et tous les garçons.

Non à quoi ? Tu ne vois pas ? Et pourtant moi je crois que si, tu ne le vois que trop bien, le nœud du problème : c'est moi. Moi qui t'ai énervée une fois de plus, moi qui t'ai encore fait pleurer.

C'est moi le problème de ta vie, Mione.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et je soupire :

« Bon, ok, je reconnais que là c'était vraiment de ma faute, mais je vais faire des efforts pour m'améliorer. Vraiment, je te le promets. »

« Oh franchement, tais-toi ! »

Mais je t'assure ! Je veux m'améliorer, pour toi. Et merlin sait que je fais déjà de gros efforts pour ça. Mais chaque fois, je me plante. Chaque fois je fous de nouveau les pieds dans le plat.

Et chaque fois, c'est toi qui en fais les frais …

Je sais bien que sans moi tu serais mieux.

« Je sais bien que sans moi tu serais mieux. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tais-toi voyons … »

Mais j'ai beau le penser et te le dire, tu sais, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir, à te laisser, même maintenant, alors que je t'insupporte visiblement. Je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde de ma vie sans toi, alors …

« Pourtant, on passe de bons moments aussi, tous les deux, non ? »

Tu renifles, tes larmes semblent avoir fini de couler. Ta frange cache toujours tes jolis yeux quand tu hoches la tête, approuvant ce que je dis.

Je continue : « Et puis, je m'améliore quand même, avec le temps … »

Tu relèves un air sceptique vers moi, fronçant ton petit nez dans une adorable frimousse. Merlin que j'aime te voir comme ça ! Galvanisé, je poursuis …

« Oui, maintenant je sais attendre que tout le monde soit assis à table pour commencer mon repas ! »

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel, mais tu sais, c'est quand même un sacré progrès dont je te parle là ! Tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte.

Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je continue :

« Et j'arrive à faire mes devoirs seuls … parfois ! » j'ajoute ça précipitamment, car ton regard est venu de nouveau me fusiller.

Mais je préfère mille fois te voir en colère que triste. Je suis désemparé quand tu pleures, ma Mione, je ne sais plus quoi faire …

« N'empêche, je crois quand même que je deviens plus intelligent avec le temps. Regarde, je sais même épeler à toute vitesse « anticonstitutionnellement » : A-N-T-I-C-O … »

« Oh pitié, tais-toi, tu es ridicule … »

Zut, c'est pas très sympa là Mione, de me couper en plein élan. Je m'étais entraîné toute la nuit pour te réaliser ce petit tour. Mais visiblement tu t'en fiches pas mal … C'est vrai que je suis peut-être un peu ridicule, mais on ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurais pas essayé de t'impressionner …

Je hausse les épaules :

« Et puis, je te saoûle moins qu'avant avec le Quidditch, tout de même ! Depuis combien de temps je ne t'ai pas parlé des Canons de Chudley, tiens, par exemple ? »

Ta bouche remonte doucement sur le coin gauche, comme dans ces moments où tu tentes de réprimer un sourire. Tu secoues la tête, attendrie.

Et je fonds, une fois encore. Une fois de plus ... Une fois de trop ?

Et là je me hasarde un peu trop, emporté par l'assurance prématurée que m'a donné ton sourire …

« Alors c'est oublié, Mione, d'accord ? »

Là, une ride vient barrer ton front, et je vois ton menton qui remonte doucement en tremblant, tandis que tu détournes le regard. Non, je crois que ce n'est pas oublié. Je crois que j'ai brûlé les étapes.

J'avais oublié qu'il faut du temps pour qu'une fille oublie. Et pardonne.

J'avais oublié combien il fallait qu'un garçon s'excuse. Pour être pardonné.

J'avais oublié que tu n'oublies rien, et que tu m'en veux longtemps.

J'avais oublié que j'avais tendance à oublier tout ça trop vite, moi …

Je me rattrape, je surnage comme je peux. Parce que je ne veux pas repartir pour un tour, pas maintenant ! Tout mais pas tes yeux qui pleurent encore longuement leur chagrin devant moi, qui dardent leur colère sur moi, qui me fusillent et me reprochent tout encore et encore …

« Mione ! S'il-te-plaît, arrête … Tu sais que tout ça, je ne le voulais pas. Merde, ce n'est qu'une dispute, qu'une fois de plus … de trop, ouais peut-être ! Mais c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, c'est pas comme si c'était pas nous, ça ! Harry dirait encore qu'on est vraiment des handicapés des sentiments, mais moi je suis paumé et toi tu ne me dis rien … C'est vrai, je suis pas doué pour te comprendre, mais faut m'aider aussi ! Après tout, t'es pas plus finaude que moi sur ce coup-là, alors c'est facile de toujours tout me reprocher, et … »

Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, tout se déverse, tout m'étouffe, tout m'emporte. Je sens bien que je dis juste ce qu'il ne faut pas, que je cumule les conneries et les erreurs, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais eu le mode d'emploi de Miss Hermione Granger, et je sais pas non plus sur quel bouton faut appuyer pour m'arrêter …

C'est finalement Hermione, c'est finalement toi, qui vas me couper, en plein élan. Comme toujours …

« Aah, mais tais-toi, tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas te la fermer une seconde, Ronald Bilius Weasley ? Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter un instant, te taire enfin. Arrête tout ça, cesse enfin, je t'en supplie … Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tais-toi ! »

Là je n'en peux plus. C'est le mot de trop. Elle me l'a dit juste une fois de trop, là …

« Mais tu ne peux pas me dire autre chose que « tais-toi », franchement ? Ca en devient vraiment lourd à la fin … Tu ne sais dire que ça, ou quoi ? Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi … Et bien non, tu vois, je ne me tairais pas. Alors tu peux bien me le redire encore, je ne … »

Le reste n'est que silence. Parce que là, honnêtement, je ne serais pas capable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, mes lèvres capturées par la bouche de Hermione, mon visage prisonnier de ses mains douces.

Le reste n'est que silence, pour une fois, entre toi et moi. Je crois que la terre peut bien s'écrouler en cet instant, rien ne me détournera de toi, petite Hermione, douce et jolie petite Mione. De toi, et de tes lèvres dont je n'ai jamais autant aimé suivre les contours, avaler les paroles et m'abreuver de leur souffle …

Tu t'écartes un instant de moi, juste pour me glisser dans un sourire qui vient effleurer mes lèvres, encore si proches des tiennes :

« Tais-toi … »

Promis, Mione, cette fois, je me tais.

Juré.


	17. Cher journal

Bonjour,

Malgré une baisse notable d'inspiration (oui, y'a des périodes comme ça), j'ai écrit pas mal de pages pour cette commande ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut au final, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre ... J'ai suivi mon idée de départ, mais après, je ne saurais vraiment pas dire à quel point ça rend bien ou pas.

Mais j'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira ! A bientôt pour la suite de mes fics !

**Commande de **: Titefeeric

**Couple choisi **: Sirius/Remus

**Mot choisi **: Désordre

**Rating **: K +.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : ma petite (et adorable !) Titefeeric, voilà enfin ta commande ! J'espère de tout mon coeur que cela va te plaire : j'ai fait de mon mieux, et je voulais vraiment tout faire pour que ça te convienne ... Bon, en tout cas, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, j'accepte toutes tes remarques. Ce couple est en tout cas un couple très attachant, que je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup détaillé ici vu la direction et le style choisi, mais j'aurais d'autres occasions de le faire. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment pensé très fort à toi en le faisant, aussi je souhaite de tout mon petit coeur que ça te réjouisse : )

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

_**Cher journal**_

12 juillet – 11h00

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui nous fêtons la pendaison de crémaillère de James et Lily. Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux … nous le sommes tous d'ailleurs ! C'est vraiment une très bonne chose qu'ils aient pu s'installer aussi rapidement ensemble –et dans une si belle maison en plus-, à peine nos études finies._

_Evidemment, nous les envions un peu aussi : avoir déjà trouvé la personne avec qui partager sa vie, et pouvoir s'installer dès le début dans un joli pavillon comme ça, qui d'entre nous n'en rêve pas ?_

… _Ah, peut-être Sirius, en fait ! Lui n'a rien changé à ses vieilles habitudes, même notre scolarité finie : il continue à courir d'une conquête à une autre, squattant allègrement chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Il dit que comme ça, ça lui épargne le casse-tête du « Quel papier peint s'accordera le mieux aux rideaux ? », « Où je mets l'affreuse horloge offerte par tatie Margoh ? » et « Combien de chambres d'amis je prévois ? » … Certes, bon, après tout c'est lui, quoi, on ne le changera pas !_

_Et Merlin sait qu'on l'aime comme il est, notre Patmol ! Surtout moi …_

07 août – 15h12

_Cher journal,_

_Qui l'eut crû ? J'ai moi aussi trouvé la maison de mes rêves ! C'est toujours ça, à défaut d'avoir croisé mon âme sœur dans les différentes agences immobilières de Pré-au-lard que j'ai pu me faire ces derniers temps … On ne peut pas tout avoir, et je suis déjà ravi d'avoir un toit au-dessus de ma tête._

_Et franchement, un sacré joli toit, quand même ! Je suis heureux de ma trouvaille, même si le loyer est un peu cher._

07 août – 15h38

_Par Merlin, je n'y pensais pas … Faut moi aussi que je fasse une pendaison de crémaillère ! …… Ca va me ruiner, ça._

07 août – 15h41

……… _Surtout avec ces gloutons de Sirius, James et Peter !_

07 août – 19h36

_Merlin, est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai QUE des amis voraces ?!_

10 août – 19h36

_Cher journal,_

_Ca y est, ils sont tous repartis, la fête était vraiment très réussie ! James n'a pas arrêté de me complimenter sur ma maison, contrairement à Sirius qui lui a trouvé tous les défauts du monde : entre autres, il m'a souligné que le papier peint n'était pas assorti aux rideaux (pour ce qu'il y connaît en déco, lui !), que mon vase ming faisait tâche dans le salon (problème résolu en cours de journée, de toutes façons, puisque Peter a trouvé le moyen de le casser en se lançant dans une démonstration endiablée de tango sorcier) et que les placards de la cuisine ne seraient jamais assez grands pour les réserves de nourriture (ben tiens …)._

_A part les commentaires du râleur de service, on s'est vraiment beaucoup amusés, et Lily a même eu la gentillesse de m'aider à tout ranger à la fin._

10 août – 19h38

_Ce qui est adorable de sa part, si on note qu'elle, elle a à peine touché au buffet (faut dire qu'avec les trois autres, fallait être plutôt rapide !)_

10 août – 19h59

_N'empêche, elle avait un peu pris, Lily … Sans vouloir être mauvaise langue, je l'ai trouvée un peu plus enveloppée que d'ordinaire …_

11 août – 00h01

_Cher journal,_

_Oh Merlin ! J'ai compris ! Lily n'a pas grossi, elle est tout simplement … Oh, j'arrive à peine à y croire._

11 août – 00h01 et 30 secondes

_C'est trop chou !_

13 août – 15h27

_Cher journal,_

_Sirius, d'ordinaire si joyeux, est bien râleur en ce moment. Quand je lui ai fait remarqué que nos deux amis nous annonceraient sans doute un heureux évènement très prochainement, il a noté vertement qu'ils allaient trop vite en besogne, qu'ils grillaient les étapes._

_Moi je crois tout simplement que monsieur est jaloux. Mais ça il ne l'admettra jamais._

13 août – 15h29

_D'autant que ça ne va pas fort avec sa conquête du moment. Encore une histoire de Mr Black qui ne va pas faire long feu … Pour changer, quoi !_

_Je ne veux pas jouer les moralisateurs, mais faudrait qu'il songe à se caser pour de bon, quand même._

13 août – 15h35

_Bon c'est vrai que je suis peut-être mal placé pour donner des conseils en courrier du cœur, moi l'éternel célibataire._

_Mais quand même !_

19 août – 21h06

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai discuté par cheminée avec James tout à l'heure, il commence à en avoir marre de notre ami : ça fait une semaine que Sirius dort chez eux, suite à sa rupture avec la dernière en date ! C'est sûr que comme monsieur n'a jamais jugé bon de se trouver un logement après Poudlard, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour qu'il se retrouve à la rue …_

_J'ai proposé qu'il vienne plutôt dormir chez moi, vu que je vis seul, en attendant qu'il se trouve quelque chose, mais paraît qu'il ne veut pas._

_Franchement, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi._

19 août – 21h32

_La couleur de mes rideaux lui déplaît tant que ça ?_

20 août – 03h29

_N'empêche, c'est vexant, quoi …_

27 août – 07h35

_Cher journal,_

_James est au bord de la crise de nerfs avec Sirius. Après les avoir laissés tranquilles deux jours (une nouvelle aventure, a priori), Black a de nouveau débarqué chez James et Lily, avec encore plus de bagages si c'est possible (en fait il se pourrait qu'il ait juste profité de ces deux jours pour aller reprendre toutes ses affaires disséminées un peu partout !)_

_Ils ont bien tenté cette fois de faire intervenir Peter, mais il n'est quasiment pas joignable ces temps-ci._

_J'ai de nouveau proposé d'héberger notre ami, sans succès …_

_Ca commence à m'attrister._

20 octobre – 16h34

_Cher journal_

_Ca y est, le grand jour est arrivé ! Sirius vient enfin s'installer chez moi ! Je suis vraiment content, même si ça doit n'être que provisoire. Au moins on va se retrouver, après tant de temps passé à ne même pas se parler, sans que je sache pourquoi …_

_Je l'attends d'une minute à l'autre. Tout est en ordre pour l'accueillir, j'ai fait le ménage à fond et débarrassé le bureau pour qu'il en fasse sa chambre._

_Ah, je crois l'entendre qui arrive …_

20 octobre – 16h34 et cinq secondes

_Brillante idée que j'ai eu là, le ménage ! Avec toute la suie qu'il vient de me mettre dans le salon, je suis bon pour recommencer … Pfff … Le monde sorcier a peut-être créé de merveilleuses choses, mais pour les arrivées par cheminée, on repassera, franchement !_

20 octobre – 16h58

_Sirius vient de (re)faire le tour du propriétaire, et a déclaré que ça irait bien pour quelques temps. Avec ironie je lui ai répondu que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il y avait toujours une niche qui l'attendait dans le jardin. Bizarrement après ça il a eu l'air de trouver subitement beaucoup de charme à ma petite maison !_

20 octobre – 16h59

_Enfin, il maintient que mes rideaux ne sont toujours pas follement raccords avec les murs ! On ne le changera jamais celui-là … (ceci dit avec beaucoup d'affection, note-le bien, cher journal)._

20 octobre – 19h37

_J'y crois pas ! Pendant que je préparais le repas, monsieur a trouvé le moyen de changer tous les rideaux de la maison ! Mais mais mais … c'est pas possible ! Il se croit où, lui ?_

_Bon, ce n'est pas que les siens soient moches, mais quand même, je trouve qu'il prend un peu vite ses aises, là …_

20 octobre – 19h38

_Et puis d'abord, il les sortait d'où, ces nouveaux rideaux ?_

20 octobre – 21h41

_Comme je faisais un peu la tête ce soir à cause de son entrée en matière un peu … un peu patmolienne, quoi (comprendre, monsieur arrive et se croit déjà chez lui !), Sirius m'a proposé une petite tisane faite maison pour me détendre._

_J'avoue que j'ai trouvé l'intention charmante …………… même si je me serais bien passé de me brûler la langue avec, et de m'étrangler en constatant qu'en fait de sucre Sirius y avait mis du sel !_

_Bon, je l'excuse, il ne sait pas encore bien où sont rangés les aliments, et puis, comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte._

20 octobre – 21h41 et douze secondes

_Ah, ma bonté me perdra, cher journal (à moins que la tornade Sirius Black qui vient d'envahir mon petit univers ne le fasse avant !)._

22 octobre – 06h40

_Cher journal (mon seul ami dans ce bas monde !),_

_Je vais devenir fou, là, nom d'un veracrasse misogyne ! Après une journée entière à dormir (soit disant pour récupérer du déménagement … bon, il n'a fait que charrier 2-3 gros sacs, faut pas déconner !), monsieur Black, à présent parfaitement en forme trouve le moyen de me réveiller à 6h du mat avec des bruits de travaux !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de vouloir accrocher à cette heure là ses tableaux mouvants favoris dans mon salon ? Et est-ce que c'est une heure franchement pour scier et poser au mur de nouvelles étagères pour condiments dans la cuisine ! Sans compter que ça ne me paraît vraiment pas une heure décente non plus pour repeindre la clôture devant la maison à coup de sorts hurlés d'un ton tonitruant et enthousiaste …_

_Je vais mourir … si mes voisins ne me massacrent pas avant pour tapage plus que matinal ! Ils n'auraient pas tort, remarquez, quand on a un chien enragé chez soi, on l'attache !_

_NB : à noter que quand j'ai fait cette dernière remarque à Sirius, il a éclaté de rire et m'a dit dans un clin d'œil qu'il trouvait l'idée très alléchante ! Merlin, ce type est vraiment définitivement et irrémédiablement atteint !_

22 octobre – 07h00

_Et moi aussi, pour continuer malgré tout à me réjouir qu'il se soit installé chez moi, et ceci malgré l'heure plus que matinale du petit déjeuner dominical que nous prenons alors (quitte à être levé …)._

30 octobre – 15h22

_Cher journal,_

_J'aimerais qu'on m'explique comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre d'aménager une partie de ma remise en garde-manger ? Je suis là, avec ce ventre sur pattes paresseux, à me démener pour installer de nouveaux placards dans un espace censé recevoir mes souvenirs de voyage … Mais franchement, comment j'ai pu lui dire oui ! Et regardez-le, là, tout content, à frétiller de la queue (ou presque), tout en déployant une énergie que seule la perspective d'un futur gros garde-manger à sa disposition peut réveiller …_

_Bon, j'avoue que vivre avec Sirius a des avantages, et pas des moindres. Il a, depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, nettement amélioré sa technique pour préparer les tisanes, et un breuvage chaud (mais pas brûlant) et délicieux (réellement !) m'attend tous les soirs après mes longues journées …_

30 octobre – 17h56

_Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh …………… Je viens de découvrir avec bonheur que le gus a également d'autres talents cachés : comme je me plaignais de courbatures après cette journée de travaux, Sirius m'a proposé un massage pour me décontracter. C'est tellement agréable que …_

**Yop, journal de mes deux !**

**Le Remus s'est endormi pendant que je le massais, alors j'en profite pour fouiller dans ses papiers … Je dois dire que tout cela est bien décevant : ce type est aussi sérieux qu'il en a l'air ! Pas un seul magazine de cul à l'horizon !**

**Juste un journal de gonzesse ! Un journal intime : ) Je rigole !**

**N'empêche, c'est tout lui, ça … Et Merlin sait que moi j'aime vraim …**

30 octobre – 23h12

_Cher journal (pauvre petit journal maltraité par ce monstre !)_

_Je n'y crois pas ! Sirius a osé fouiller dans mes affaires ! Et plus encore, ouvrir ce journal censé être intime (mais ça monsieur ne doit pas connaître le sens de ce mot !) ! Je suis vraiment hors de moi, en colère ! Je le déteste ! JE LE DETESTE !_

_Et là, je souhaiterais presque qu'il tombe sur ce journal et voit ce que j'écris sur lui : oui, Sirius Black, si tu lis ceci, je te déteste !_

_NB : j'espère malgré tout qu'il n'a pas tout lu ce que j'ai pu écrire dans ce journal._

_NB bis : pas qu'il y ait vraiment des choses qui prêtent à conséquence, mais quand même … Question de principes !_

15 novembre – 15h33

_Cher journal,_

_Tu ne croiras jamais ce que je suis en train de faire : je décore mon sapin. Oui, mon sapin de Noël ! A plus d'un mois des fêtes !_

_Oui, bien sûr, l'idée est de mon bruyant et loufoque colocataire … Il a décrété hier matin en se réveillant qu'il était plus que temps qu'on commence à décorer notre maison pour Noël, et qu'on s'occupe du sapin._

_Le fait que je lui fasse remarquer qu'on devait bien être les premiers du monde sorcier à avoir déjà une couronne accrochée sur la porte et des chaussettes de laine suspendues à la cheminée n'a pas eu l'air de l'ébranler d'un pouce. Il a dit que pour fêter correctement Noël, il fallait s'y prendre suffisamment à l'avance._

15 novembre – 15h34

_Bon, j'avoue que son air si enthousiaste et son sérieux tout enfantin m'ont tellement fait craqué que je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Si ça lui fait plaisir, après tout !_

_Et puis, il a dit que comme c'était notre premier Noël ensemble …_

_Bref, faut que je retourner me plonger dans mes livres de cuisine à la recherche de la recette de la bûche, moi (sigghhh …) ! Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui, cher journal (maintenant bien caché pour que Sirius ne te refasse pas des misères)._

15 novembre – 00h51

_Et bien non, cher journal, il sera dit que je ne te laisserais pas pour aujourd'hui … pas encore, du moins._

_Je suis un peu paumé, un peu déstabilisé, là … Avec tous ces chamboulements de déco de Noël et compagnie, Sirius a décrété qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir dans le bureau, car cette pièce devait servir de cachette à cadeaux (oui, car nous avons AUSSI commencé les achats de cadeaux … sigh …). Et comme la remise est maintenant un garde-manger, le grenier un terrain de jeu (heu oui, j'ai pas précisé que nous y avions installé tout un tas de jeux !) et que mon salon est à moitié envahi par un sapin géant et clignotant …………_

……… _Et bien, il ne lui reste plus qu'à dormir avec moi ! Oui, tu as bien lu, cher journal, Sirius a cette nuit déménagé son matelas dans ma chambre, et dort à un mètre à peine de moi._

15 novembre – 00h53

_Ce qui ne devrait pas me changer beaucoup de l'époque où on était à Poudlard, me diras-tu. Oui, c'est vrai, sauf que …_

16 novembre – 01h37

_Sauf que, cher journal, je ne t'ai pas raconté non plus que l'autre jour, par inadvertance, je suis entré dans la salle de bains juste quand Sirius sortait de la douche._

_Bon, c'est vrai aussi que c'est le genre de situations qui arrivent à bien des colocataires, et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat, oui … Et puis, c'est pas comme si à l'époque de Poudlard, je n'avais jamais vu mon ami au sortir de la douche._

_Oui, c'est vrai._

16 novembre – 02h44

_Oui, tout ça c'est vrai … Mais c'est la première fois que ………… que ça me faisait cet effet là._

_Indescriptible. Bizarre, franchement._

_Sirius n'est qu'un ami, après tout._

_C'est pas grave, faut que j'oublie ! On s'en fout un peu de tout ça._

16 novembre – 03h19

_Il n'empêche que j'arrive toujours pas à m'endormir en le sachant si près de moi ! Comment je vais faire, je suis condamné à devenir insomniaque toutes mes nuits, jusqu'à ce que Noël soit passé, ou quoi ?_

18 novembre – 10h12

_Cher journal,_

_En relisant les dernières pages écrites, je me trouve presque ridicule ! Moi qui croyais ne pas réussir à dormir si Sirius restait à un mètre de moi … Et bien depuis deux jours il dort carrément DANS mon lit, et je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie ! (pour preuve, je suis tout juste réveillé, moi le matinal devant Merlin !)._

_En fait, malgré mon trouble ou ce que tu veux, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser dormir sur le sol … Je lui ai proposé de dormir dans mon lit, et après tout, comme on est amis (et c'est tout), ça ne prêtait pas à conséquence, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Que tu crois petit gars ! Non, je rigole, Rem, te fâche pas ! Je voulais juste te taquiner, pour te dire que j'avais encore trouvé ta cachette … Je suis trop fin limier, ne l'oublie pas : je suis un chien, mon petit loup ; ) Sans rancune, va, ok …**

**PS : et si tu te posais la question, je le lis pas, ton journal ! Je ne fais qu'y laisser un petit mot ………….. et un petit dessin cochon pour le décorer, tiens ! ****ںں ****Non, je t'en prie, me remercie pas …**

19 novembre – 09h54

_Non, ça ça risque pas ! _

_Cher journal, _

_Ce type est vraiment d'un sans-gêne ... il a encore fouillé dans mes affaires, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a truffé mes livres, fringues et papiers de petits mots tous plus gentils les uns que les autres. Et moi, au lieu de me mettre en colère pour ses intrusions répétées, je fonds devant ses attitudes puériles mais si touchantes ..._

_Dis, cher journal, tu crois que je suis devenu fou ? _

_Moi je le crois en tout cas._

07 décembre – 14h28

_Cher journal,_

_Je viens de discuter avec Lily (qui va mieux, je trouve, et heureusement, on a tous eu peur après sa fausse couche, mais a priori ça lui donne plus envie que jamais d'avoir un enfant). Elle a trouvé très charmant tout ce que Sirius a fait chez moi depuis qu'il est arrivé ... James l'a regardé avec des yeux comme des soucoupes quand elle a dit ça. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'avais un peu de mal à trouver normal qu'on qualifie de « charmant » les chamboulements incommensurables qu'il a fait depuis son arrivée, mais ..._

_... mais elle n'a pas totalement tort. C'est charmant._

_Et moi je suis vraiment gravement atteint ! _

08 décembre – 21h23

_Cher journal,_

_Je me suis encore endormi quand Sirius m'a massé (j'ai droit à un massage dès que je suis fatigué, en ce moment, ce qui m'arrive assez souvent ... ben oui, avec tous ces achats de cadeaux et tout !)._

_J'ai le droit de dire que c'était vraiment agréable ?_

08 décembre – 21h23 et 30 secondes

_Même si je n'ai pas le droit, je le dis, de toutes façons ..._

08 décembre – 21h23 et 40 secondes

_Et toc !_

15 décembre – 15h48

_Cher journal,_

_Je craque (non non, Sirius n'a pas refait de grosses bêtises –à part avoir encore fini mes réserves de chocolat, fait déborder la baignoire et inondé mon tapis de bain, et égaré pour la énième fois ses clés) ... Je fonds. Ces temps-ci, je trouvais mon ami déprimé, et je pensais que c'était parce qu'il ne sortait pas assez. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est chez moi, je ne lui ai pas connu de nouvelles conquêtes ... Il n'ose peut-être pas, il a peut-être peur que ça me dérange ..._

_Enfin, je lui en ai touché un mot, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas du tout ça ! Au contraire, il déprime parce qu'il craint de ne pas me trouver à temps un super cadeau de Noël ..._

_C'est vraiment un ami cher à mon coeur. Sincèrement !_

22 décembre – 23h55

_Cher journal (toi mon précieux allié),_

_Je viens de réaliser en te relisant que je n'ai pas vraiment de cadeau digne de ce nom pour Sirius, en fait. _

_Je ne suis pas sûr en fait que l'os en plastique acheté pour lui faire une blague soit du meilleur goût ..._

23 décembre – 01h10

_Le problème, c'est que tout sera fermé d'ici Noël, et avec tout ce qu'on a à préparer, je n'aurais pas le temps de courir les rares boutiques encore ouvertes ..._

23 décembre – 02h54

_Bon, ben, j'improviserais, alors !_

23 décembre – 04h17

_Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que je suis un spécialiste hors pair de l'improvisation ... Sigh ..._

23 décembre – 02h54 et quelques secondes

_Je suis maudit !_

24 décembre – 23h59

_Cher journal (bientôt frérot !),_

_Sirius vient de m'offrir un présent vraiment adorable ! Il est tombé si juste ! J'avoue avec honte en être surpris, mais mon bonheur l'emporte sur tout ..._

_Un journal sublime, avec cadenas inviolable ! Son idée est à la fois touchante et amusante, bien pensée et si naïve : tout lui, quoi !_

_Bon, ben, il ne me reste plus qu'à improviser mon cadeau ... est-il utile de préciser, cher vieux journal, que je n'ai toujours aucune idée ? _

25 décembre – 00h35

**Cher journal de Remus (MON Remus à moi, maintenant !),**

**Je viens de passer la demi-heure la plus folle et merveilleuse de ma vie. Je suis heureux, je crois, tout simplement ... Ma vie a pris sens, là, ce soir.**

**Remus vient de m'embrasser ! MOI ! Pendant un temps infini (ou presque !) ... magique ! Purement et foutrement magique !**

**Je crois qu'il est devin, ce (merveilleux et fabuleux et trop extraordinaire) type : comment, autrement, aurait-il pu savoir que c'était le cadeau que je voulais le plus au monde ?**

**Bon, n'empêche, cher journal, si la vie est belle pour moi (mouahahahaha), elle va l'être un peu moins pour toi, car dès à présent et pas plus que tard que maintenant, tu es MON journal ! Yep ! Mister Mumus à son Siri étant présentement en train d'inaugurer son nouveau journal (tout en préparant la bûche et le champagne à bulles sorcières –du moins, je l'espère !), je réquisitionne celui-ci.**

**Une longue et belle amitié commence entre nous, cher journal ! Tu ne seras pas déçu du changement : dans les mois (ou jours, ou heures !) à venir, je sens que j'aurais du chaud et du hot à te raconter.**

**J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas si j'accompagne ça de petits dessins pour ... illustrer mes propos, cher journal ? ; )**

25 décembre – 00h48

**Oh, au fait, avant de te laisser pour ce soir ... cher journal, tu peux me dire où Remus a planqué mon os en plastique dont il parle quelques pages avant ? **

**C'est que j'ai un petit creux, moi !**


	18. Ma belle

Bonjour,

Encore une fois, le texte que je vous livre là est la 2ème version de la commande : idem pour l'OS précédent, j'étais partie sur tout autre chose pour la commande d'aujourd'hui. Je l'avais imaginé plus drôle et sensuel, et finalement, mon humeur m'a fait partir dans une autre direction.

Et je suis bien plus contente de cette 2ème mouture, je dois bien l'avouer ! L'autre me paraissait bancale et bâclée à peine commencée, et pour ce couple choisi, la direction que j'ai prise là me paraissait bien plus réaliste …

Je souhaite qu'il vous plaise, en tout cas ! Et merci une fois de plus à vous tous d'avoir répondu présents aussi nombreux pour ce projet de fic, ça me touche vraiment énormément !

**Commande de **: K

**Couple choisi **: Sirius/Hermione

**Mot choisi **: Chantilly

**Rating choisi **: T

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : K, voici ta commande. Ce couple m'a inspiré cet OS sombre, mélancolique, plein d'amertume … mais je trouve que cela donne un tableau pas trop mal au final. J'imagine toutefois assez aisément que tu ne pensais pas à ça quand tu m'as passée ta commande, vu les critères retenus, et c'est pour ça qu'au début j'étais partie davantage dans une direction convenue, classique … Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait le piment du principe des commandes : je vais à la fois dans le sens de vos désirs, mais je me laisse aussi portée par mon imagination et mes envies ! Alors, pardonne les lubies d'une auteur qui n'en fait parfois qu'à sa tête, mais qui a sincèrement voulu t'offrir un joli texte, car tu m'avais vraiment laissée une review adorable et très encourageante pour ce projet … J'espère que tu l'apprécieras, et qu'il saura te toucher …

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ma belle …**

Oublions la guerre, et les cris qui résonnent, ma belle … Tu veux bien ?

Oublions tout pour un instant. Plus rien ne compte, nous sommes juste là, toi et moi.

Regarde comme je te regarde, touche comme je te désire, sens comme je me languis de retrouver une fois de plus ta peau, ta chaleur, ton odeur.

Tu me souris, et mon cœur s'allège soudain de son trop lourd fardeau, de ce poids que les temps nous obligent à porter. Encore et encore. Tu me souris, et tes lèvres viennent doucement fondre sur les miennes.

Mes mains se referment sur tes reins, mes paupières sur mes yeux fatigués.

Viens, ma belle, sers-toi encore contre moi, juste un instant. Laissons-nous encore aller à l'ivresse d'un moment trop court, et trop bon également … Viens, laissons-nous porter encore par l'espoir.

Juste pour un moment. Je t'en supplie, viens …

Oublions les cris qui hurlent au dehors, oublions les corps qui tombent, le sang qui assombrit le ciel et le sol.

Regarde-moi seulement, regarde-moi encore, et oui … Oui, laisse ce soleil envahir tes prunelles de terre, tes iris de chocolat, ton velours prometteur. Et laisse-moi juste m'y voir, un instant.

Fais-moi encore oublier mes années, fais-moi croire que j'aurais pu t'aimer tant de jours encore, t'offrir tant d'autres corps à corps … Fais-moi oublier ces rides au coin de mes yeux, la fatigue dans mes gestes, le gris dans mes cheveux …

Fais-moi oublier que demain est incertain, pour toi, pour moi … Et allonge-toi.

Regarde comme la vie se rallume dans mon regard, regarde comme mon sourire cherche à te réchauffer … Je pose mes mains sur ta peau qui se dénude, fébrile comme un collégien que je ne suis plus, je finis d'ôter les lambeaux de tes vêtements inutiles en cet instant. Ma belle, vois comme tu es belle.

Mon souffle se suspend. Une fois de plus, ton corps offert, pudique et plein de révolte me fascine. Tu as encore la fougue de la jeunesse, l'idéalisme de tes tendres années mais aussi toute la tendresse et l'amour d'une femme. Tu es une femme déjà, mais tu es si pleine d'avenir encore.

Oublions que la vie se meurt et agonise sur le pas de notre porte, d'accord ? Nous verrons de quoi demain sera fait –ou s'il ne sera pas. Nous aurons tout le temps pour ça. Mais là, oublions juste, oublions tout …

Sens comme ton cœur s'apaise sous mes caresses, comme ta peau de nacre frémit à mon contact. Et vois, vois alors que moi aussi je me déshabille, combien je tremble.

D'impatience. De désir. De peur peut-être aussi. Mais ça, oublions-le …

Laisse-moi une petite place, sur ce sol de poussière, entre ces murs de ruine. Laisse-moi une place tout contre ton corps chaud, tout contre ton cœur encore gonflé de vie et de passion. Ma main vient capturer ton sein, comme pour enfermer dans la prison de mes doigts usés ce trésor qui palpite en toi.

Ma belle, comme j'aime sentir tes doigts fins parcourir sans détour ni dégoût ma peau rêche, mon corps abîmé, mon désir encore si pressant … Mon désir pour toi, toi qui as su m'accueillir en ton sein, entre tes reins, malgré tout …

Malgré la douleur et la terreur, malgré les incertitudes et l'amertume …

Mais oublions, veux-tu, ma tendre, oublions encore un peu que tu n'as plus ce corps plein de tâches de douceur contre lequel te blottir, oublions une fois de plus que mon cœur ne bat plus que dans le vide de mon entourage perdu. Oublions …

Tandis que ma bouche descend de tes lèvres jusqu'à ce magnifique ventre qui n'abritera jamais ma future fierté et mes futurs soucis, j'entends le plus merveilleux son sortir de ta bouche. Tu ris, et c'est comme si un rayon de soleil venait de traverser l'orage qui résonne dehors pour venir nous réchauffer.

Tu ris, encore un peu, encore un peu moins … C'est dur de se dire que jamais je ne t'aurais entendu rire avec spontanéité. Mais l'insouciance est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous payer ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Allons, souris, ma belle, tu connaîtras d'autres lendemains.

Moi, je profite juste du présent. De ce présent que tu m'offres, de ce répit presque trop beau pour être admis quand la terre tremble et que le ciel gronde.

Mais oublions, et viens, regarde comme tu m'as surpris : je ne m'attendais pas à sentir autre chose dans ma bouche que le goût du sang dans les jours à venir. Et toi, merveilleuse magicienne, tu étales d'une main qui a la sensualité de l'innocence de fines raies de chantilly sur ton corps nu.

Je lape avec avidité ces dernières marques d'un temps heureux, cette ultime gourmandise pour l'homme affamé et désabusé que je suis … ma belle, sens comme j'ai envie de te dévorer : des yeux jusqu'à la bouche, en passant par mes mains, tout de moi veut te faire mienne.

Non, ne détourne pas ton regard de moi, cher amour, ce n'est pas un cri que tu as entendu. Ce n'est pas un râle d'agonie que tu perçois … c'est moi, moi qui gémis alors que je m'enfonce en toi. Oui, oui, c'est ça, écarte les cuisses encore un peu, que je vienne. Voilà, resserre encore tes bras, que tu me retiennes.

Et oublie, ma belle, ma tendre, oublie la tempête dehors, oublie les éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel.

Ton corps m'accueille comme un antre protecteur, et je ne voudrais jamais en sortir.

Mon sexe fouille en toi comme pour ranimer nos deux corps, fourbus mais encore avides.

Nos souffles se mêlent, se saccadent, tes cris viennent se heurter à mes lèvres scellées que je mords pour ne pas te hurler combien je suis bien en toi.

Oublions le temps, oublions les absents, oublions demain … Tout se joue maintenant, dans nos deux corps enchevêtrés, dans nos deux âmes qui refusent de trop penser, dans nos deux cœurs inquiets mais résolus à se taire … juste pour le moment.

Ma belle, vois comme je pleure de joie. Tu m'offres tant et tant encore, que je ne peux rien te dire, rien oser, si ce n'est pleurer. Sois mienne en cet instant, et oui, oui, si tu en as envie, pleure aussi.

Nous oublierons, juste pour cet instant, que ce n'étaient pas des larmes de joie, si tu le veux bien.

Ma belle …


	19. La flamme brûle encore

Bonjour,

Après un petit temps sans publier de nouveau texte pour cette fic, je reviens avec une nouvelle commande ! Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'étais repartie sur ma fic « La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent », et comme les chapitres sont toujours très longs à écrire, je n'avais plus tellement de temps pour mes autres écrits.

Mais voilà, j'espère que votre patience sera récompensée, avec ce petit OS, qui prend peut-être quelques tonalités de l'OS écrit sur Sirius, il y a quelques temps (« Une porte grise »), mais je me sentais bien de l'aborder comme ça … J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas : )

Je profite de cet espace pour vous dire que la semaine prochaine je pars en vacances, donc ne vous affolez pas si pendant cette période je ne publie rien de nouveau ou ne répond pas aux reviews … Dès mon retour, je reprendrais tout ça, promis !

**Commande de **: Lizoune

**Couple choisi **: Remus/OC (fille)

**Indication en plus** : se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs

**Mot choisi **: Bougie

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : ma chère Lizoune, je t'offre ce petit OS, en souhaitant du fond du cœur qu'il te plaise. J'avais envie de quelque chose de doux, un peu feutré, dans une ambiance tamisée … Il y sans doute un peu de mélancolie aussi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça que je perçois un pan de la vie des Maraudeurs étant jeunes … Peut-être cela s'éloigne-t-il de la vision que tu as de ces personnages, mais que cela ne t'empêche pas d'apprécier ce texte …

Bonne lecture à toi et aux autres : )

* * *

**La flamme brûle encore**

Te souviens-tu de moi, dis ? Te souviens-tu de ces rencontres fortuites, répétées ? Ces rencontres que seul le hasard pouvait avoir créées …

C'était moi, tu sais.

Je savais à quelle heure tu allais à la bibliothèque, je savais à quel moment je pouvais t'y croiser. Je le savais … et j'y étais.

Te souviens-tu de l'odeur de bois et de papier vieilli, l'odeur des chandelles qui achevaient de brûler, en ces fins d'après-midi studieuses … Moi je m'en souviens comme si j'y étais encore, comme si j'étais toujours tapie derrière un des rayonnages de livres, te suivant comme une ombre …

Parfois, nos regards se croisaient dans les interstices laissés par des ouvrages ôtés, et tu me souriais. Mon cœur, comme autrefois, bondit à ce souvenir. Ton sourire … Oh, tu avais le plus doux et le plus gentil des sourires. Tu étais un garçon gentil ; tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs.

Toi seul avais ce sourire, cette gentillesse dans l'âme. C'est vrai, tes amis avaient l'air adorables eux aussi, mais ils étaient si énergiques, agités, si … intimidants. Toi aussi, tu m'intimidais, mais …

Mais j'aimais ces rencontres furtives dans l'antre de nos vieux ouvrages poussiéreux. Te souviens-tu de cette chaise, celle sur laquelle tu t'asseyais tout le temps ? Moi, j'étais trois chaises plus loin, sur l'autre table. Et, tandis que tu te plongeais dans ces lectures qui te passionnaient tant, moi, moi …

Moi je restais là, feignant d'agiter ma plume comme si j'écrivais … et parfois, oui, j'écrivais, j'écrivais ton nom à l'infini, je noircissais des parchemins entiers de ton nom. J'entrelaçais tes initiales aux miennes, j'encadrais ton prénom de cœurs malhabiles. Comme une collégienne, comme une enfant.

Me trouverais-tu ridicule si je te disais tout ça, si tu te rendais compte que j'ai tout gardé en mémoire ? Je pourrais, les yeux fermés, retrouver le chemin que tu empruntais de notre salle commune jusqu'à la bibliothèque, je pourrais te citer la plupart des ouvrages devant lesquels je passais pour ne jamais te perdre de vue … Je pourrais te décrire avec précision la couleur que tes yeux prenaient à la lueur des bougies. Oh, Merlin, comme tes prunelles devenaient sombres quand elles se cachaient derrière le voile de feu d'une chandelle vacillante !

Est-ce que tu travailles toujours tard le soir, seulement éclairé de ces minces flammes ? Je suis sûre que oui …

Tu étais comme ça : sérieux, studieux, aimant tant te retrouver au calme pour étudier ... Tu aimais te réfugier dans ce lieu fait de silence et d'absence. Tu y étais souvent seul. Seul, avec moi …

Dis-moi, tu te souviens de cette fois où j'ai failli venir te parler ? Je suis stupide, comment pourrais-tu t'en souvenir ! Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas osé … J'avais pourtant répété mille fois la phrase dans ma tête, et sans doute rirais-tu de moi si tu savais que je m'étais même entraînée devant le miroir … Juste pour te dire « bonsoir » …

L'amour peut rendre si idiot parfois ! Ce n'est que quand on devient grand qu'on rit de ce qui nous bouleversait adolescent … Mais je garde tant de tendresse pour celle que j'étais alors, celle qui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre quand venaient ces rendez-vous tacites, muets … que je ne peux rien regretter.

Peut-être seulement de n'avoir pas osé. C'est vrai, sans doute aurais-je dû tenter de t'approcher, sans doute aurais-je dû avoir l'audace d'aller plus loin que cette chandelle qui nous séparait, pour enfin voir de quelle couleur étaient vraiment tes yeux …

Dis, tu t'en rends compte ? Je ne sais même pas de quelle couleur sont tes yeux !

C'en est risible, vraiment … Moi qui t'ait tant observé, tant couvé du regard, moi qui ai examiné avec tendresse tous tes gestes … Moi qui saurais te décrire avec une connaissance que toi-même n'a pas la façon dont tu passes la main dans tes cheveux, dont tu te grattes le front quand tu réfléchis … Moi qui pourrais imiter la façon dont tu marches, moi qui pourrais dessiner ton sourire, tu sais, celui qui ne remonte que d'un côté, comme s'il hésitait entre joie et mélancolie …

Et bien moi, je ne sais pas de quelle couleur sont tes yeux.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave, au fond, parce que ça ne change rien.

La bibliothèque ne résonne plus de nos pas feutrés le soir, maintenant. D'autres âmes studieuses et amoureuses la hantent sans doute à présent, rejouant à l'infini ce ballet d'hésitations et d'espoirs que tant de jeunes gens après eux joueront encore … à l'infini …

Ca n'a plus d'importance, à présent.

Le souvenir est encore vivace en moi, tout comme ce que j'éprouvais alors. Crois-tu que je resterais à jamais cette jeune fille que j'étais, tremblante et impatiente, qui te guettait juste pour jouir du simple bonheur de t'apercevoir ? Crois-tu que mon cœur ne grandira pas ?

Je suis plus vieille, maintenant, pourtant. Et tu dois l'être aussi. Mais je suis sûre que tu n'as rien perdu de ton charme, que sur ton visage si doux et prévenant les rides courent comme de beaux sourires.

Je suis sûre que tes yeux brillent toujours autant à la lueur des bougies, le soir.

Ma fille est revenue l'autre jour à la maison, toute excitée. Elle est comme ça, tu sais, ma fille : si énergique et extravertie, si sûre d'elle et presque superficielle parfois … Elle est tout ce que je n'étais pas. Elle est belle, et elle plaît beaucoup aux garçons …

Mais elle, elle est revenue à la maison, l'autre fois, si emballée, si enthousiasmée par son nouveau professeur … Elle m'a dit qu'il avait l'air doux, qu'il était patient et charmant, et que sa meilleure amie, la petite Patil, trouvait qu'il avait une aura à la fois mystérieuse et apaisante.

Alors oui, je sais que tu n'as rien perdu de ton charme. Je sais que les années n'ont rien ôté à ce qui faisait ta personnalité.

Et quand j'entends ma fille te décrire avec une telle ferveur, parler de toi avec un regard si pétillant, je redeviens, l'espace d'un moment, celle que j'étais avant … Celle qui te retrouvait le soir, à la bibliothèque, pour quelques instants de bonheur silencieux …

T'en souviens-tu, dis ? C'était il y a quelques temps … Quelques minutes peut-être. A peine …


	20. A l'eau !

Bonjour,

Voilà enfin la suite des commandes ! Que tout le monde se rassure, je ne vous avais pas oublié, simplement en ce moment je suis vraiment débordée par mon boulot, et comme je suis sur plusieurs fics à la fois, j'essaie de faire avancer un peu tout …

Je souhaite vraiment que ce nouveau texte vous plaise. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi : le couple et le mot choisi sont très sympathiques, je pense juste qu'il s'agissait d'un manque d'inspiration.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : )

**Commande de **: Zazo

**Couple choisi **: Remus/Sirius

**Mot choisi **: Bain moussant

**Rating **: K +

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Zazo, voilà enfin ta commande ! Pardon de t'avoir fait tant attendre. J'espère de tout cœur que ce petit texte, pas très bien écrit je m'en excuse du fond du cœur, te plaira malgré tout et qu'il soit à peu près comme tu l'attendais. En tout cas, c'est toujours un bonheur d'imaginer ces deux-là ensemble, ils forment un couple (ou même juste un duo) superbe ! Je te remercie donc de ton choix : )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**A l'eau !**

Bousculant sans s'excuser un pauvre client de la boutique ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, Sirius se précipita jusqu'au rayon en s'écriant :

« Rem', viens voir, là tu trouveras ton bonheur ! »

L'homme châtain poussa un discret soupir, et rejoignit son ami dans l'échoppe en lui précisant :

« D'accord, Sirius, j'arrive … Mais tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de crier comme ça dans tout le magasin. »

Ignorant superbement la remarque de son camarade, le brun attrapa un flacon sur une des étagères et la déboucha. Il la respira un moment, puis sourit. Il fit volte-face et s'exclama, fourrant sous le nez de Remus la fiole :

« C'est celui-là qu'il te faut ! Prune-sucre d'orge, un régal, tu vas voir … »

Repoussant doucement la bouteille, Lupin lança un regard sceptique à son ami, puis demanda :

« Ecoute, c'est gentil de m'aider à choisir du bain moussant -bien que je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir dit que j'en avais besoin, mais bon … Mais pourquoi celui-là ? » Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au flacon rosé, qui embaumait le sucre, même refermé. Franchement, se baigner dans du sucre … Lupin n'était pas sûr d'être très emballé par l'idée.

Mais son air suspicieux ne fit pas perdre son éternel sourire à ce chien fou de Black, qui répondit avec entrain, tout en mettant le bain moussant choisi dans un panier, comme si l'affaire était entendue :

« C'est mon filleul qui me l'a recommandé, quand je lui ai dis que je te cherchais de quoi prendre un bon bain … »

« Tu as été raconté à Harry que je voulais me prendre un bain ? Non, mais en quoi ça le regarde, franchement ! J'aime bien Harry, et je t'aime bien aussi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais le soir dans ma salle de bains vous concerne … »

Les arcades sourcilières de Sirius retombèrent vers le bas, et c'est d'une toute petite voix qu'il répondit, tout en tripotant d'un air contrit quelques savonnettes posées sur une étagère :

« Ben … Quand tu es rentré l'autre soir en disant qu'un bon bain te ferait du bien, je me suis dit que … »

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Remus lança un regard sombre à son ami :

« Oui, que t'es-tu dis ? »

Sirius releva un autre regard dépité vers son ami :

« Ben … je me suis dit que j'allais t'en préparer un … Pour que tu sois bien. »

Dur pour Lupin de ne pas craquer devant l'air attendrissant de son puéril camarade. Mais il ne voulait pas baisser les bras : trop souvent déjà il s'était fait avoir par les œillades humides de son ami, qui était trop adorable pour leur propre bien …

Tournant le dos, et jetant un œil indifférent aux produits et flacons alignés dans les rayonnages, le jeune homme châtain fit quelques pas vers la sortie, en marmonnant :

« Moui … mais ce bain j'en avais envie l'autre jour … Là, je ne me sens plus très fatigué, ni fourbu … »

Heureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas la lueur d'envie qui s'alluma, telle une ampoule haute tension, dans l'œil de son camarade :

« Oh oh oh … Moi j'en connais bien des moyens de te fatiguer, crois-moi … »

« Tu disais ? » demanda Remus, surpris, en se tournant vers l'autre.

Ravalant la goutte de bave qui commençait à couler sur son menton, Black remonta les yeux vers le visage de son ami, et balbutia, secouant la main :

« Non, non, rien, des bêtises … » Reprenant un peu de contenance, il bomba le torse, et s'écria :

« Tu vas voir ! Un bain préparé avec amour par le grand Sirius Black est forcément délicieux ! Tu vas adorer ! Laisse moi juste trente secondes, le temps que je prenne quelques bricoles en plus … »

« Je ne t'en laisse même pas une, je m'en vais … Cette bêtise n'a que trop duré … Pfff, tout ça pour un simple bain … » fit le châtain, en soupirant.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais n'eut pas le temps de fuir bien loin de son énergumène d'ami, car celui-ci ne mit en effet que quelques secondes pour courir à travers tout le magasin (tel un … ben, tel un chien fou !), attrapant avec dextérité au passage les quelques ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour réaliser la recette du « bain parfait pour loup-garou grognon ou crevé, par un chien adorable et divin ».

Sans commentaires.

Effectivement, une heure plus tard, Lupin, assis (il serait d'ailleurs plus précis de dire « ligoté par un sort sur une chaise ») devant la baignoire de l'appartement de son camarade, ne voyait pas quel commentaire faire.

« Sincèrement, Sirius … les bougies parfumées, c'était obligatoire ? » fit le jeune homme en grimaçant -et en tentant, vainement, de se libérer une fois du plus du sort.

Black se retourna d'un air choqué et s'exclama :

« Parce que tu conçois un bain sans ambiance tamisée, musique douce et bougies parfumées, toi ? »

« Heu … oui. »

Se relevant, et arrêtant un instant de verser diverses huiles essentielles dans le bain, Sirius fit, d'un ton assuré :

« Alors, c'est que tu n'as jamais pris un seul vrai bain de toute ta vie ! »

Soupirant, Remus lâcha, un petit sourire attendri au coin des lèvres : « Tu es une vraie nana, Sirius Black, laisse-moi te le dire … »

« Taratata ! N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie les bonnes choses que je suis une fille. Même Harry aime prendre ces bains comme ça, d'ailleurs … Bon, certes, pas seul, mais tout de même … »

« Tel parrain, tel filleul. »

« Ouais, tout à fait ! »

Et le brun se remit à sa tâche, s'affairant à préparer un bain parfait pour son camarade. Ledit camarade qui, au bout d'un moment, demanda d'un ton suspicieux :

« Dis-moi, c'est quoi toutes ces odeurs ? »

« T'aimes pas ? »

« C'est pas ça, mais le mélange est … comment dire ? »

« Original et subtil ? » proposa Sirius, fier de lui.

Hochement de tête dubitatif de Remus : « Original, oui … Subtil, j'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais bon. Alors, c'est quoi ? »

Se redressant, son ami lui désigna alors la baignoire : « Alors, dans le bain tu as des huiles essentielles et des pétales de rose. Ensuite, dans la petite coupelle, là, sur le rebord, tu as des fraises et du chocolat, et pour faire passer le tout, un très bon vin des plaines d'Ecosse … Et enfin, les bougies sont parfumées au gingembre et aux senteurs musquées. » Son sourire s'élargissant encore plus, il précisa : « En fond, la musique douce est là pour t'apaiser … Tu vois, il ne manque rien ! »

Remus fixa son vis-à-vis un long moment, puis glissa : « Heu, Sirius … ce ne sont que des produits aphrodisiaques. »

« Ah bon ? » s'exclama Black d'un air innocent, qui ne trompa personne -surtout pas Lupin, qui le connaissait si bien. « Tu crois ? »

Se tortillant un peu sur sa chaise, commençant à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise, le châtain fit, essayant de ne pas trop respirer les parfums entêtants qui envahissaient la pièce :

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, Black ! Evidemment que tu le sais ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais tout ça … »

« J'avais envie que tu prennes un bain agréable … comme tu le voulais l'autre soir … » Cette fois, l'air de Sirius était vraiment sincère, et peiné. Sans doute était-il triste que son ami n'approuve pas son idée, et ne reconnaisse pas les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui faire plaisir …

Devant le désarroi de son ami, Lupin soupira de plus belle et finit par admettre :

« Tu as raison, c'était une bonne idée … »

Son enthousiasme retrouvé par ces simples mots, Sirius s'écria alors :

« Super ! J'en étais sûr, je suis un vrai génie ! »

« Heu, oui, enfin … »

« Alors, prêt pour ton bain ? » Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, il hocha la tête et murmura : « Bon, tout est prêt. Bain chaud, ambiance feutrée, du sent-bon partout, des friandises, du lubri … Oups ! » Il sourit, puis se tourna vers son prisonnier.

« Sirius, je n'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça, tu sais … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ni quand tu prends cet air faussement innocent … »

« Allons, tu n'as rien à craindre ! »

« Et je n'aime pas du tout quand tu me sors ce genre de phrases pas du tout rassurantes … »

« Fais-moi confiance … » susurra le brun en se rapprochant doucement de son ami.

« Non ! » fit Lupin, sans pouvoir bouger malgré ses efforts.

« C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix de toutes façons ! » conclut Sirius dans un grand sourire (carnassier), avant d'ôter les habits de son camarade d'un simple coup de baguette -ce qui arracha un glapissement suraigu au châtain-, et de le faire léviter jusque dans la baignoire.

Le cri déchirant de Remus (« Lââââââche-moiiiiiii !!!!! ») dut le déstabiliser un instant, parce qu'il perdit le contrôle de sa baguette et lâcha effectivement son ami dans l'eau, dans un grand PLOUF !

« Merde ! Ca a éteint les bougies ! » se désola Black, tout en tâtonnant un peu dans le noir pour s'y retrouver.

« Au moins une bonne chose de faite ! » s'écria en retour le pauvre Remus, tout en barbotant un peu dans la baignoire pour trouver une position moins inconfortable que les quatre fers en l'air. « Tu n'en rates pas une, Black, franchement ! »

« Pardooon … » gémit l'autre, contrit.

« Ca va, ça va, c'est pas grave, mais bon, tu feras attention la prochaine … Hééé, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans l'eau ? Dégage de là ! »

« Mais heu … Moi aussi je voulais un peu profiter de ce bain … Après tout ce temps à le préparer. »

Se déplaçant le plus loin possible de son camarade qu'il ne voyait toujours pas dans la pénombre, Remus répondit d'un ton méfiant :

« Oui, bon d'accord, mais … pas de bêtises. »

« Ok. »

« … »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Sirius ? »

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! » se défendit le brun.

« Et ta main, là, elle fait rien, peut-être ? »

« Oh, si peu … »

« Mouais … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« SIRIUS BLACK ! Ca suffit, sors de là, je … » Un gémissement conclut la phrase de Lupin.

« Ah, tu vois, tu dis plus rien … » glissa, satisfait, son camarade. « Avoue qu'il est bien ce bain … »

« Je n'avouerais rien … à moins que tu ne me prouves que j'ai vraiment eu raison de prendre ce bain … avec toi. » répondit d'un petit air malicieux le jeune homme.

Il put presque distinguer les dents blanches de Sirius lui souriant dans le noir.

« Ok, laisse-moi te prouver ça … »

« Je n'ai rien contr … Oh Sirius ! »

« … »

« Non, vraiment, là, je dois bien avouer que … »

« … »

« Sincèrement, je ne te connaissais pas ces talents, ni … »

« … »

« Sirius ? »

« … »

« Siri … ça va ? »

« … »

« Ressors la tête de l'eau, maintenant, Sirius, tu vas te noyer ! »

Emergeant du bain, le brun éclata de rire, et serra son ami (enfin, son camarade … Non plus, enfin bref …) dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix douce :

« Alors, comment tu te sens, avec ce bain ? »

Se blotissant un peu plus contre l'autre, Remus soupira et répliqua :

« Et bien, disons que j'apprécie … mais pour ce qui est de me détendre, c'est plutôt raté ! Je dirais même que tu as obtenu l'effet inverse ! »

« Je suis le meilleur. » déclara Sirius dans un grand sourire de satisfaction.

Après un petit moment, Lupin ajouta :

« Oui, enfin, il faudra penser aussi à remercier Harry de t'avoir conseillé ce bain moussant … »

« Le bain moussant ! Merde ! J'ai oublié de le mettre dans l'eau ! »

« Quoi ? Après avoir fait tout ce foin pour aller l'acheter ? Tu es vraiment stupide, toi, des fois … »

Sirius ricana, puis glissa :

« Oh non, je ne suis pas stupide. On ne l'a pas acheté pour rien ce bain moussant … »

« Ben, on ne va pas le rajouter maintenant … Et puis, y'a déjà assez de sucreries dans cette pièce pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Exact … Nous n'aurons donc plus qu'à prendre un autre bain pour l'utiliser ! »

Comme son compagnon ne répondait pas, Sirius se redressa un peu dans l'eau et demanda, un peu inquiet :

« Rem' … Ca ne te dit rien, un autre bain avec moi ? »

« C'est pas ça … » Le châtain sourit, et ajouta : « Je me demandais juste ce que donnerait ce produit pour une douche … avec toi. »


	21. Morsure

Bonjour,

Et oui, quand je me remets à écrire les textes peuvent s'enchaîner plus rapidement !

Pour le coup, j'étais très inspirée pour celui-là, et je suis très contente du résultat. Mais je ne sais pas bien si cela vous plaira, c'est assez particulier … Tout en nuances, tout en non-dit, tout en … tout en je ne sais quoi, en fait : )

J'espère que vous l'aimerez en tout cas : chaque commande est différente, c'est aussi, je pense, ce qui fait la richesse de cette fic …

**Commande de **: Picadilly

**Couple choisi **: Remus/Harry

**Mot choisi **: Morsure

**Rating **: K +

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Picadilly, voilà ton texte ! Je te souhaite de tout cœur une bonne lecture, et croise les doigts pour que tu apprécies. Je suis en tout cas très heureuse d'avoir pu expérimenter grâce à toi ces deux persos ensemble, et ton thème donnait la possibilité à beaucoup de choses … Mon texte t'apparaîtra peut-être un peu décalé, ou obscur, mais cette ambiance un peu poétique m'est immédiatement apparue en voyant ta commande. J'espère que la direction que j'ai prise, même si elle t'étonne, ne te déplaira pas : ) Je tenais en tout cas à te faire un très joli texte pour te remercier de ton enthousiasme sur mes fics !

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Morsure**

Tes dents sur ma peau impriment leur marque, au fer rouge. Comme une marque d'infamie, de cet interdit qui nous porte tous deux en cet instant.

Tes crocs dans mon cou se plantent comme deux dards, s'enfonçant en moi. Une goutte de sang perle, coule. Inexorable.

Quelle faim te porte jusqu'à moi, quelle soif t'anime tout entier ?

Tes doigts se plantent sur mon bras, tes ongles creusent ma chair. Tu me fais mal. Et je gémis.

Et plus je gémis, plus ta bouche se referme sur la veine reliant mon âme au reste de mon corps. Mords, mais pas trop fort … Mords, mais ne me tue pas. Je suis plus fragile que j'en ai l'air.

Je suis si faible que je n'ai pas pu te repousser quand je t'ai senti te glisser, à pas feutrés, derrière moi. Il faisait sombre, mais je savais que tu étais là. Je t'ai deviné, à la pâle lueur de la lune.

Je penche un peu plus la tête, et l'émail de ton sourire carnassier vient rayer la nacre de ma peau, diaphane. Mes veines se gonflent sous le léger suçotement de ta bouche. Je tremble.

Tu le sens ?

Tes mains enserrent ma taille, pour ne pas que je m'échappe.

Où irais-je, de toutes façons ?

Tes canines plantées en moi, tes griffes cinglant mes reins …

Où irais-je, loin de toi ? Tu me tiens à ta merci.

Je gémis encore … doucement … Tu m'as fait mal, cette fois. Je sens alors tes dents s'éloigner doucement de ma peau, et ton souffle froid vient glacer le sillon de sang qui s'écoule de mon cou jusque sous ma chemise.

En baissant les yeux, je vois le tissu blanc s'empourprer petit à petit, comme si d'une balle tirée en plein cœur je m'éteignais doucement.

Je soupire, mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose : tu es venu butiner ma nuque, cette fois, repoussant d'une main impatiente mes cheveux.

Et là, sans crier gare, tu me mords violemment !

J'étouffe un cri, tombe à genoux. Une larme menace de glisser sur ma joue, mais elle reste prisonnière de mes cils. Comme si la douleur n'était pas permise non plus.

Qu'est-ce qui l'est, de toutes manières ?

De toi ou de moi, qui est la proie, le prédateur ? Suis-je vraiment celui qui s'est fait attraper ?

Qui craint le plus ces moments … Dis.

Mais nous ne parlerons pas. Juste un sourd gémissement. Un autre râle, animal et violent.

Je fixe les dalles de pierres froides, comme hypnotisé, tandis que tu continues de me percer de deux trous carmins la nuque. Tes mains sur mes épaules me maintiennent immobile.

Je ne partirais pas, tu le sais … Le sais-tu, en fait ?

Ta raison peut-elle encore se frayer un chemin quand tes instincts nous enlèvent, quand tes pulsions nous prennent ?

Ta langue vient laper les gouttes métalliques s'échappant de mon corps endolori. Tu me lèches, tu te repais de mon instant de faiblesse.

C'est souvent comme ça, dans la vie, je crois …

Mais que croyons-nous quand nous sommes seuls ? Qui croyons-nous quand tombe la nuit ?

De deux solitudes complaisantes, de deux humanités égarées, nous nous sommes recréés …

Cette nuit, encore, la lune était pleine. Nous qui étions vides, elle nous a remplis. Pour un temps. Jusqu'à la prochaine avidité … jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


	22. Ma solitude

Bonsoir,

Voilà la commande suivante. Encore un texte différent des autres (et tant mieux, c'est moins répétitif ainsi, pour vous comme pour moi), où je suis plus partie dans un monologue, au détriment peut-être du « couple » lui-même, mais est-ce mauvais pour autant ? Je ne sais pas …

J'aime la tendresse qui se dégage de cette situation toute simple, et je souhaite de tout cœur que vous la ressentiez aussi.

Je note en tout cas que Remus a eu beaucoup de succès, puisque ces derniers OS se sont enchaînés avec lui ! J'espère que ses fans en auront été ravi(e)s : )

Un petit mot au passage pour les lecteurs anonymes qui m'ont passé commande ces temps-ci : pas de souci, je ferais les commandes que vous m'avez demandé, et ce avec plaisir. Simplement, il vous faudra être très patients, parce que la liste des commandes s'allonge de jour en jour (pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous, j'imagine !). mais je n'oublierais personne, soyez en sûrs !

**Commande de **: Malyca

**Couple choisi **: Remus/Rogue

**Mot choisi **: Nuage

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Chère Malyca, je te livre ici un petit texte tout en douceur et mélancolie, aussi. Mais j'ai voulu y glisser un message d'espoir, alléger un moment la vision parfois sombre et triste de ces personnages que nous aimons tant mais qui n'ont pas toujours une vie facile. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu t'attendais avec cette commande, mais je souhaite que cet OS te touche et te plaise : )

Place au texte, sans plus attendre !

* * *

**Ma solitude**

J'avais besoin de souffler. De faire une pause. De m'éloigner un peu de ce quotidien.

Ce quotidien parfois pesant.

C'est vrai, je l'ai choisi, ce quotidien. Et je l'assume. Albus dit souvent qu'un homme se reconnaît à la valeur de ses actes.

Je le crois aussi.

J'ai fait mes choix et je porte le poids de mes actes, et de leurs conséquences.

C'est ma croix.

C'est juste que parfois, elle est lourde à porter, cette croix. Surtout seul. Parfois je suis malhabile, je ne sais plus par quel bout la prendre. Parfois, je me dis que je ne serais pas assez fort pour la transporter jusqu'au bout du chemin.

Mais j'y arrive. Toujours.

Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, pas le droit à l'erreur. Je n'ai pas le droit de me tromper, surtout quand on part dans cette direction.

Mais voilà, parfois j'ai besoin de souffler. De faire une pause. De me retrouver.

Même si c'est pour me retrouver seul …

Parce qu'au final, jouer double jeu, faire alliance des deux côtés à la fois, ça n'expose à la foule qu'en surface. Au fond de moi, je suis toujours seul.

Bien sûr, ce serait mentir que de dire que la solitude me pèse. Bien sûr … Mais quand même. Certains jours, à certains moments, j'aimerais pouvoir me tourner vers quelqu'un et …

Et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, en fait, si je pouvais me tourner vers quelqu'un. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé. Sauf une fois, vers celui pour qui j'ai fait le choix de trahir tout ce que j'étais avant.

Mais lui aussi a une lourde croix à porter, et je crois que lui aussi a fait le choix d'être seul dans cette histoire.

Même si on a du mal à le laisser seul …

Bizarrement, je crois que je me sens certains jours plus proche de Potter que de notre directeur. Potter aussi est seul. Confronté à la foule, mais seul. Mais ce n'est pas vers lui que je peux me tourner. J'ai trop haï le père pour aimer le fils.

Aimer ! C'est de toutes façons un mot qui n'a pas sa place dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas vouloir, c'est faute de n'avoir pas voulu. Jamais. Ma vie ne s'y destinait pas.

Et aujourd'hui c'est trop tard pour qu'elle s'y destine.

Et pour ça aussi, pour dire ce vide que j'ai en moi et qui ne se comblera jamais, j'ai parfois besoin de faire une pause ; de voir ailleurs …

Mais mes cachots restent toujours aussi sombres, les visages que je regarde toujours aussi fermés. Même le semblant de famille que je peux avoir au sein des Malefoy est froide et distante.

Eux aussi ont fait le choix de ne pas aimer. Je comprends cela. J'ai fait le même choix.

Mais même ça, ça ne nous rapproche pas.

Alors oui, certains jours, j'aimerais juste me tourner vers quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerais que cette personne dise ou fasse. Peut-être rien, justement … Mais le simple fait d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui aller, ce serait beaucoup.

Sans doute déjà trop, pour moi. J'imagine que je n'y ai pas droit.

Je peux le comprendre.

Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, alors, c'est pourquoi tu m'as souri, ce jour-là. J'avais besoin de faire une pause, et sans savoir pourquoi, je suis monté à la tour d'Astronomie.

Pourquoi là ? Mes pas m'y ont si souvent portés pour punir les élèves qui avaient eu l'audace d'y être deux quand j'étais seul que j'y suis peut-être monté par automatisme.

Pourquoi toi ? Sans doute parce qu'après avoir passé toutes nos années de jeunesse à nous détester et nous faire la guerre, nous avions pris les mêmes habitudes. Surtout en vieillissant.

Et nous voilà, vieux professeurs dans cette école que nous avons hantée si longtemps auparavant. A nous toiser.

Et te voilà, vieil ennemi d'hier qui me renvoie d'un simple regard à nos querelles passées. A me sourire.

Et me voilà, vieux rancunier qui n'a rien oublié et qui voudrait juste te refuser cette invitation. A hésiter.

« Bonjour, Severus. Beau temps aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu as ouvert le bal en premier. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible. Tu étais plutôt discret, auparavant.

« Toi aussi tu es venu fuir nos jeunes étudiants jusque dans cette tour ? »

Tu souris encore. Tes yeux rient quand tu parles. Et j'ai beau être souvent de mauvaise foi, je dois reconnaître que déjà avant ils avaient cette douceur.

« En général les gens préfèrent venir le soir, pour voir les étoiles. Mais j'aime m'y réfugier le jour … »

Alors toi aussi tu aimes parfois fuir le monde pour mieux te retrouver ? Toi aussi tu as besoin de mettre tout le reste entre parenthèses pour faire la paix avec toi-même ?

Alors, peut-être pourrions-nous faire la paix un instant, non ? Juste le temps que je me retrouve. Juste le temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure et les battements de cœur au bon rythme.

Pour ensuite mieux repartir, pour ensuite mieux me retourner, et me replonger dans ma solitude. J'y suis bien, mais … Mais là, un instant avec toi, accoudé à ce rebord de fenêtre … ça peut sans doute être bien.

Non ?

« Oh, viens voir, Severus, viens ! » Ton doigt et ton regard pointent le ciel, comme si la plus grande des merveilles s'y était accrochée. « Regarde là, oui, penche-toi un peu … Là, ce nuage, tu vois ? On dirait un oiseau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Tu as le regard d'un enfant émerveillé. Tu as l'enthousiasme de tes années passées. Comment fais-tu, Lupin ? Moi, aussi loin que je cherche dans mes souvenirs, aussi profondément que je fouille en mon âme, je ne trouve rien qui me permette d'être si heureux. D'être emballé pour quelque chose d'aussi … futile.

Mais du futile, de l'inutile, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, je crois. Alors, oui, avec toi, je me penche par-dessus ce rebord de fenêtre, en haut de cette tour … Enveloppé avec toi dans la tiédeur de cette douce après-midi, je profite …

Le présent ne durera pas, et le futur nous rattrapera bientôt, charriant avec lui son lot de choix que nous avons fait, sa cargaison d'obligations auxquelles nous ne pourrons pas échapper, son fardeau de tout ce qui adviendra et qui nous renfermera, encore, dans notre solitude.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » Tes yeux rient encore un moment, et je me surprends à y répondre. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Surtout pour toi.

Je me surprends à te sourire. Un bref instant.

Oui, Remus, c'est beau.

Même si, quand les nuages seront repartis, quand le vent les aura rappelés vers d'autres horizons, nous redescendrons de cette tour.

Même si nous serons bientôt de nouveau deux anciens ennemis. Juste deux vieux hommes, que le passé n'a pas gâtés et que le futur a désabusés.

Oui, même …

Mais, l'espace d'un moment, tu m'auras rappelé l'essentiel. Je ne suis pas le seul à être seul.

C'est vrai.

J'avais oublié qu'on est tous seuls, au fond. J'avais oublié qu'on a tous une croix à porter, même si pour certains elle est plus lourde.

J'avais oublié que tu pouvais être seul, aussi, parfois … Que tu es seul, souvent, maintenant.

J'avais oublié tout ça, tu sais …

Mais par-dessus tout, j'avais oublié que quand deux solitudes s'unissent, elles s'annulent. Pour un moment.

Un si doux moment.


	23. C'était une bagarre comme une autre

Bonsoir,

Un peu tardivement, j'arrive avec ce nouvel OS (sur mes deux chouchous, quelle joie !), que j'ai eu un peu de mal à ficeler, surtout parce que j'étais partie dans une autre direction qui ne me convenait pas du tout (merci à toi Sam de m'avoir remise sur le droit chemin, lol !). J'ai tout réécrit, et je suis beaucoup plus satisfaite du résultat, même si évidemment j'aurais encore pu le fignoler (la fin en particulier est un peu gan-gan, mais bon, lol) …

J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira : je vous l'offre un peu en cadeau pour patienter jusqu'au moins prochain, car vu tout le boulot que j'ai, je suis contrainte d'arrêter d'écrire mes fics ce mois-ci. Je vais me concentrer à fond sur mes études histoire de bien finir l'année, et vous revenir dans un mois encore plus en forme pour reprendre tous mes écrits en cours !

Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit OS, et que vous serez là quand je reviendrais : ) Merci à tous en tout cas de votre présence, soutien et encouragements pour mes fics, vous êtes un trésor, vraiment ! Je vous adore, merci du fond du cœur !

**Commande de **: Quatre8ss

**Couple choisi **: Harry/Draco

**Mot choisi **: Lèvre

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : ma puce adorée, comme je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin t'offrir ce modeste présent pour te témoigner l'immense et indescriptible affection que j'ai pour toi ! Tu es un vrai don du ciel, je suis tellement comblée de te compter parmi mes « connaissances » du net (tu es bien plus que cela, mais disons ça pour le moment, lol …). J'aimerais faire tellement plus pour te remercier de toute l'affection, la tendresse, l'humour, l'énergie et l'enthousiasme dont tu fais preuve pour moi, mais pour le moment, je n'ai que ça à t'offrir. En espérant que ce petit texte de rien du tout t'offre un petit moment de rêve et de détente, je t'embrasse très très fort : )

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**C'était une bagarre comme une autre**

C'était une bagarre comme une autre. Comme les centaines d'autres qui avaient déjà résonné dans ces couloirs aux murs froids, aux sols durs. Rien n'était différent, cette fois-là.

Rien, et pourtant …

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi me suis-je arrêté ? Pourquoi ai-je suspendu mon geste ?_

C'était un coup comme les autres. Comme les dizaines d'autres qui étaient déjà tombés de part et d'autre, sur les corps meurtris. Pas moins fort, pas plus douloureux.

Pareil. Mais alors …

_Je ne comprends pas ce que son poing fait à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Sans oser s'y abattre. Aurait-il peur ?_

Quand Draco avait frappé Harry au visage un instant plus tôt, seul le craquement sourd de ses phalanges sur la peau éraflée avait retentit. Pas un cri, pas un « Arrête ! », pas une supplication. Non, un Gryffondor n'implore pas, ne recule pas, ne fuit pas.

Il affronte.

Et un Serpentard ne flanche pas, n'a pas de pitié, n'hésite pas.

Il persiste.

Dans ce cas …

_J'avais envie de lui donner un deuxième coup, il était sans défense. C'était si facile. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu._

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, la tension n'en était pas moins palpable. Le silence les entourait dans ce couloir pour une fois vide, débarrassé de tout spectateur. Sans nouveauté, n'ayant que trop duré, ce combat-là n'intéressait plus encore que les deux intéressés.

Mais n'était-il pas temps que ce combat-là se termine, pour qu'il se soit soudain figé ? Allait-il reprendre, ou …

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ? Une feinte ? Il savoure son plaisir de me tenir ainsi en joue, sans doute … Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

Potter aurait pu rouvrir les hostilités, enclencher de nouveau la bonne marche de ce lien brutal et violent qui les unissait jusqu'à cet instant. Mais il attendait, par curiosité, par incompréhension, par cruauté peut-être. Il attendait …

Tout comme Malefoy, qui ne pouvait prolonger son geste. Il sentit la force et l'envie qui l'animaient jusque-là disparaître peu à peu …

_Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Le déluge ? Pourquoi mon poing se desserre au lieu de s'abattre sur lui ? Je deviens fou ! Je …_

La main du blond vint effleurer du bout des doigts la bouche tuméfiée du brun. Caressant très légèrement une blessure qui saignait sur la lèvre inférieure, il lâcha un soupir. Tristesse ? Regret ?

Plaisir ?

_Que … Il est fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il me … Il est en train de me caresser la lèvre, ce malade ! Et moi, et moi je …_

Harry se laissait faire, sans mot dire, sans esquisser le moindre geste de révolte. Son corps, jusque-là tendu par le combat, sembla se détendre. Apaisé. Mais l'étonnement se lisait sans peine sur son visage.

Visage que Draco n'osait regarder, tout captivé qu'il était par ce qu'il faisait. Laissant son doigt suivre le sillon de peau rosée craquelée, il soupira de nouveau, et ferma les yeux un moment.

_Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux plus le frapper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je vois ce sang qui coule, cette blessure béante que je lui ai faite. Moi. Et je ne peux pas le frapper à nouveau._

Le Gryffondor frémit en ressentant un frisson le parcourir. Comme si cette sensation électrisante l'avait ramené à la raison, il recula d'un pas.

« Arrête. »

Cette fois le mot était tombé. Mais pas comme une supplique, pas comme une prière.

Ni comme un ordre.

C'était juste une constatation. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

_C'est qu'il me ferait presque du bien à me toucher comme ça … Moi qui n'ai jamais été touché ainsi ! Mais je ne dois pas oublier, jamais, je ne peux pas oublier qui il est !_

Le Serpentard, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit l'autre, s'avança d'un pas, mangeant de nouveau la distance qui les séparait. Il tendit encore une fois la main vers les lèvres blessées, dont la couleur virait à présent au violacé.

Mais la main du brun stoppa son geste, lui enserrant le poignet.

« Malefoy, arrête. »

Un nom, pour ne pas oublier.

Un mot, pour se rappeler.

_Je ne comprends pas. Il a raison, je le sais. Je devrais m'arrêter. Arrêter et tout recommencer : les coups, les insultes. Tout allait si bien il y a quelques minutes, et là, je gâche tout … Sans que je sache pourquoi !_

« Je ne peux pas … »

Et c'était vrai. Mais ça n'expliquait rien. Ne justifiait rien. Et Harry ne pouvait rien faire de ce désaveu. Que comprenait-il d'un langage sans haine, d'un regard sans colère, d'un geste sans douleur, de la part de Draco ? Draco Malefoy.

Soupirant, le brun lâcha la main qu'il maintenait prisonnière et planta ses émeraudes dans les prunelles grises de son ennemi.

Il n'y lut pas l'inimitié à laquelle il était habitué. Il n'y lut pas la froideur qui savait si bien l'envelopper d'ordinaire. Il y lut de la peur.

_Moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai peur, parce qu'au fond, si je suis vraiment honnête avec moi-même, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrête. Ses doigts sur mes lèvres me font oublier la douleur. Mais j'ai peur … _

« Pardon. »

Draco ne savait que dire d'autre. A qui demandait-il vraiment pardon, au fond ? A l'autre ? A lui-même ? A tous les gens qui n'auraient pas compris, eux non plus, ce geste incongru ?

« Ne t'excuse pas ! »

C'est vrai, Harry avait raison. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'entendre son ennemi s'excuser de ce simulacre de paix … Ca lui retirait le peu de crédit qu'on aurait pu y accorder, dans un moment de folie.

_Par Salazar … Je rêve ou il a les larmes aux yeux ? Je le savais ! Je lui ai fait mal, si mal ! Faut dire qu'une fois encore je n'y ai pas été de main morte … Sa lèvre est toute gonflée, le sang y est à peine séché … Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_Ce crétin s'excuse ? Je rêve ! Mais qu'il assume au moins … S'il a eu les couilles de me tabasser comme il l'a fait, qu'il ait au moins le courage d'assumer un geste tendre. Un si petit geste, il m'a à peine effleuré ; c'est trop pour lui, c'est ça ?_

« Je te dégoutte tant que ça ? »

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand. Incompréhension, encore. Mais les ennemis ne sont pas fait pour se comprendre, encore moins s'entendre. Ils sont là, face à face.

Ils se connaissent, ça oui. Par cœur. Mais ils peuvent parfois se surprendre, avec le temps …

« Me … dégoutter ? »

_Mais enfin … Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante, maintenant ? C'est lui qui me repousse quand je le touche et c'est moi qui ne voudrais pas de lui ? Il y a définitivement un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui !_

« Tu es cinglé, Potter … »

Le ton, cinglant, aurait pu rouvrir les hostilités. Oui, mais une caresse, aussi furtive fut-elle, était venue briser la chaîne, rayer l'engrenage. Ca ne pouvait pas repartir comme avant.

Et tous deux le savaient.

Ils auraient pu jouer aux aveugles, aux ignorants. Mais si on pardonne à ses amis, on ne pardonne pas à ses ennemis. Surtout pas pour une erreur de parcours comme ça.

Et on est obligé de changer la donne.

_Il me touche, se recule, je le repousse puis le veux … Merlin, tu m'as jeté un mauvais sort, ou quoi ? Tu nous as bercé de quelle illusion, tous deux ? Qu'est-ce qu'on …_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

Personne n'était là pour répondre à la question de Harry Potter. Personne …

Sauf Draco Malefoy, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Qui ignorait ce que l'autre voulait entendre, ce que lui-même désirait.

_Bon, résumons la situation : on était tranquillement en train de se battre, comme d'habitude, tout allait bien. Et puis, j'ai vu sa lèvre saigner. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là … là, sans que je sache pourquoi, ça m'a troublé. Déstabilisé. J'ai eu envie de lui demander comment ça allait, s'il avait mal. J'ai eu envie de prendre soin de lui, de réparer mon geste …_

_Si on tente de remettre les choses au clair, on voit qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat … Je me battais avec Malefoy, soudain il s'est arrêté, à regarder ma bouche d'un air inquiet, j'imagine que c'était pas beau à voir. Peut-être pris de remords, il a tâté pour voir si tout allait bien, et là … Et là j'ai aimé son geste._

Les deux regards se rencontrèrent, s'interrogèrent en silence, hésitèrent, puis …

Puis comme une évidence, comme une promesse qui a enfin le droit de se sceller, les yeux se refermèrent.

Les mains se trouvèrent, mais n'eurent pas la violence d'un coup porté avec hargne.

Les corps se rapprochèrent, mais sans le désir brûlant de se heurter avec douleur.

Les bouches s'ouvrirent, mais pas avec le désir de cracher leur venin. Rien n'en sortit, d'ailleurs. Aucun mot, aucun son. Juste du silence, juste un vide qui fut comblé.

Les lèvres fraîches de Draco vinrent soigner avec douceur et patience celles, encore rougies, de Harry. Les minutes s'envolèrent, le temps se suspendit. Avec pudeur, avec secret, la pénombre envahit peu à peu ce couloir vide.

Les spectateurs s'en étaient allés depuis longtemps, lassés de ce combat si répétitif, de cette haine sans surprise.

Ils ont raté le plus beau, le plus surprenant, le plus évident …

Quand deux haines s'affrontent, il y a toujours un moment où la violence est telle qu'elle se fissure et laisse échapper la vérité.

Et ce n'est ni Draco, ni Harry, s'ils n'étaient en train de s'embrasser, qui auraient dit le contraire !


	24. Evanescence

Bonjour,

Je suis enfin de retour sur cette fic, après une longue absence. En fait, pour tout vous dire, je bloquais sur une des commandes qu'on m'avait demandée : non pas qu'elle était impossible à réaliser, au contraire ! Mais la personne m'avait donné tellement d'indications, que je ne pouvais qu'en faire un texte long, qui aurait pris des pages et des pages, et beaucoup de temps (sinon ça n'aurait ressemblé à rien). Et comme mon souhait sur ces commandes est de satisfaire tout le monde, dans des délais raisonnables, j'ai fini par renoncer (à contrecoeur), à cette commande, pour faire avancer toutes les autres.

Bon, mais certains se réjouiront sans doute, vu que je vais retrouver un rythme de publication beaucoup plus soutenu, et chaque commande va donc gagner une place ! (comme quoi le malheur des uns peut faire le bonheur des autres ).

Autre précision : je pensais grâce au film 5 de HP avoir plus d'éclaircissements sur la jeunesse des Maraudeurs, et le personnage de Tonks que je connaissais encore fort peu. Bon, tout le monde, j'imagine, aura vu que le film n'éclaire pas là-dessus, lol. Donc je continuerais à me débrouiller comme je peux, alors pardon par avance si ma vision des persos n'est pas tout à fait conforme à vos attentes …

Enfin, je voulais souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux sur cette fic : ) Je suis ravie de vous compter parmi les lecteurs adorables de cette fic, j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire ! Et aux « anciens », je tenais à dire que je suis vraiment très contente d'être revenue, vous m'avez vraiment beaucoup manqués ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort !!!

Et après ce long (et rébarbatif !) blabla, je vous laisse enfin découvrir la suite des commandes …

**Commande de **: Emma

**Couple choisi **: Harry/Tonks

**Mot choisi **/

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Emma, voici enfin ce petit texte que tu m'avais demandé. Comme tu ne m'avais donné aucun mot ni indication, je l'ai vraiment fait à ma façon. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Sans doute ne pensais-tu pas vraiment à quelque chose comme ça, mais j'étais inspirée pour partir dans cette direction, alors … Je te souhaite en tout cas d'apprécier ce texte : )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Evanescence**

Nous nous étions battus si souvent côte à côte, sans jamais vraiment prendre le temps de se connaître.

Et pourtant il me semblait que je connaissais tout de toi.

Tout … ou presque.

Mais tu étais, à ta façon, si fuyante. Et tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte.

Tu souriais. Tout le temps. Tu riais. Si souvent. Et tu te fichais de tout. Surtout de toi-même. J'aimais ça, tu sais. J'aimais vraiment ta désinvolture et ta dérision. C'était rafraîchissant.

Tu savais donner de la vie aux lieux, de l'envie aux gens. Je me souviens presque par cœur de chaque blague ridicule que tu nous racontais, quand nous étions en planque. Je pourrais décrire avec précision les traits de ton visage juvénile quand ils se déformaient en une grimace grotesque, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et je crois parfois encore entendre ton rire, si clair. Clair et rauque à la fois. Comme une femme plus vieille qu'elle n'y paraît. Comme une colère sourde qui se cache sous un sourire.

Tu avais de la colère en toi. Je le sais. On le savait tous. Mais on ne t'a jamais dit d'y faire attention.

Car tu te connaissais bien. Tu savais quelles étaient tes limites. Ou plutôt … tu savais que tu n'en avais pas. Que tu n'en auras pas, le moment venu.

Tu ne faisais rien pour cacher ce que tu étais, mais tu fuyais. Devant nous. Pas devant le danger, ça non ! Je le sais … Tu n'étais pas lâche, ça non !

Mais pas courageuse non plus. Maugrey disait souvent que tu étais téméraire mais pas courageuse. Ca te ressemblait bien, je trouve. Tu étais la première à foncer, en avant, nous exhortant d'avancer, nous donnant le courage d'y aller.

Ce courage, qui te manquait. Moi, avant, je t'admirais. Je t'admirais parce que j'aimais en toi ce côté tête brûlée, ce côté aventureux, cette dévotion à ta cause. Tu étais comme un feu qui ne devait jamais s'éteindre, comme un brasier incandescent à jamais … Je t'admirais, et je croyais le voir, en toi, ce courage dont nos aînés disaient qu'il te manquait.

Tu sais, aujourd'hui j'ai compris. Et je pense comme eux. Tu manquais de courage. Du vrai courage.

Celui qui te fait reculer quand c'est nécessaire. Celui qui te dit parfois que ta vie est plus précieuse que le reste.

Si tu avais su mieux te livrer à nous, à moi qui étais devenu si proche de toi, nous aurions sans doute pu … Nous aurions su te faire voir ce que toi-même ne percevais pas de toi. Tu avais des limites, toi aussi. Comme tout le monde.

Chaque vie humaine a ses limites. Mais je sais, aujourd'hui, que la tolérance a aussi ses limites.

J'ai cru mourir quand Remus est mort. Mais je me trompais. Je ne suis pas mort de chagrin. Toi, si.

Ou plutôt … Tu as su que tu ne pourrais pas vivre au-delà de ça. Là, je le reconnais : tu te connaissais bien. Mais nous, mais moi qui pensais te connaître par cœur, j'ai fait l'erreur de penser que tu serais sage. Que tu ne partirais pas, tout feu tout flamme, te lancer aveuglément dans ce qu'on appelle « vengeance ».

Dans ce que j'appelle « erreur ».

Je te comprends, tu sais. Mais je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas pu sauver Lupin, je m'en veux de n'avoir pas deviné ce que tu allais faire.

Je te comprends, vraiment. Mais je t'en veux. Je t'en veux de n'avoir pas partagé ta douleur avec nous, je t'en veux d'avoir commis l'imprudence de trop. Celle qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu réparé.

Tu te rappelles ? Souvent Kingsley disait en riant que tu étais comme une enfant dont nous devions toujours réparer les bêtises. Mais dis-moi, Tonks, comment réparer celle-là ?

Je ne savais pas que tu créerais un si grand vide dans ma vie. Nous nous sommes battus de longues années côte à côté, c'est vrai, mais c'est encore bien peu dans une existence pour se connaître tout à fait. Je sais juste que le peu que tu m'as dévoilé de toi m'a juste donné envie d'en savoir plus.

De prendre le temps d'apprendre à te connaître.

La suite de l'histoire s'écrit sans toi, et crois-moi, ça laisse un vide. Qui racontera ces blagues ridicules pour faire passer le temps, qui fera ces grimaces grotesques pour alléger la douleur et l'angoisse … qui me redonnera de l'énergie et de l'espoir quand je n'y crois plus ?

Qui ?


	25. Derrière nous

Bonjour,

Pour ce texte j'ai l'impression d'être plus partie dans la direction de l'indication en plus que du mot choisi, mais j'étais bien lancée sur cette thématique, ça m'a inspirée … Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira : )

Je crois que la notion de devoir de mémoire prend (ou prendra) un sens dans la situation que les personnages vivent, mais peut-être pas dans l'immédiat … mais peut-être est-ce justement cette notion de devoir de mémoire qui m'a aussi dirigée pour ce texte …

Enfin, avouons-le, ce qui m'a le plus plu était vraiment de me plonger dans l'état d'esprit de Harry dans cette situation là !

**Commande de **: hp-fic-dream. skyblog. com

**Couple choisi** : Harry/Ginny

**Indication en plus** : Après Poudlard, juste après avoir vaincu Voldemort

**Mot choisi **: Mémoire

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Voilà ta commande ! J'ai adoré la faire, car je me suis, pour la première fois, grâce à toi, penchée sur ce que pouvait ressentir notre héros juste après le combat final (c'est en tout cas une des possibilités, mais bien sûr on peut imaginer beaucoup de variantes possibles). C'était un vrai travail de psycho (donc quel bonheur pour moi, lol) mais aussi d'écriture : j'ai tenu pour ton texte a donné un style particulier, pour accompagner le récit J'espère que cela te plaira, et que ce que j'esquisse du couple que tu as choisi te parle et te plaît. N'hésite pas à me dire en tout cas si c'est ce que tu attendais ou si tu rêvais d'autre chose … Je te souhaite en tout cas une excellente lecture, et te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir passé cette commande, parce que c'était un très beau moment d'écriture pour moi : )

Et maintenant, place au texte …

* * *

**Derrière nous**

« Harry, on a gagné ! »

« C'est vraiment fini ? »

« Potter, vous avez été un vrai héros … »

« On va pouvoir enfin vivre sans crainte. »

« Harry, tu l'as vaincu … Tu l'as vaincu ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Le Survivant n'entendait rien autour de lui. Tout n'était qu'un magma informe, un brouillard épais, au cœur duquel il était plongé, mais sans rien pouvoir distinguer. L'esprit ailleurs, le corps éteint, il restait là.

Rempli d'incompréhension.

Incapable de se dire qu'il avait réussi.

Que ça y est, tout était fini.

Il se laissa transporter loin du champ de bataille par les autres, sans mot dire. Il les laissa l'étreindre avec ferveur et soulagement, sans réagir. Il resta assis dans un coin, longtemps, tandis que tous faisaient la fête, tandis que les autres profitaient enfin du présent pour courir vers l'avenir.

Lui, lui … Il restait bloqué, abasourdi, pantois, sur ce passé. Ce passé, tout juste derrière lui, à peine révolu, encore brûlant dans son corps, cinglant son être. Il ne comprenait rien, n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien.

« Tout est derrière nous, à présent. »

Non, il savait que c'était faux ! Rien n'était vraiment révolu, c'était encore si récent, si … irréel. Etait-ce vraiment fini ? Pour de bon ?

Avait-il enfin gagné le droit à une autre vie ?

Il sentit une main essuyer sa joue, humide. Il cligna des yeux, releva la tête. Le sourire tendre et inquiet de Ginny l'accueillit.

Comme elle l'avait fait si souvent pendant cette guerre.

Sans un mot, sans un autre geste qu'une main tendue avec douceur, la jeune fille invita Harry à sortir. Les doigts échoués au cœur de ceux, si forts et enveloppants, de sa cadette, le Survivant suivit la sœur de son meilleur ami dehors.

Loin du bruit.

Loin des rires.

Loin des éclats.

Loin des embrassades.

Loin des autres. Loin de tout.

« Regarde les étoiles, Harry. Elles sont belles. »

Le brun obtempéra. Et regarda. Mais, était-ce la fatigue, le choc, le contrecoup ? Il ne leur trouva aucun attrait.

« Elles sont belles ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Un regard étonné, mais compréhensif, vint s'échouer doucement sur lui. Harry détourna la tête. Pas le cœur à lire entre les lignes, ce soir. Pas envie de jouer aux silences qui en disent plus long que des discours.

Mais pas envie de parler non plus.

Et quand Ginny vint se blottir doucement tout contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras avec affection, Harry n'eut pas le cœur non plus à la repousser. Il n'aurait pas su dire en cet instant, d'ailleurs, s'il était heureux ou non de partager cette étreinte avec elle.

Parce qu'il ne la partageait pas vraiment.

« Harry … Serre-moi contre toi. » Une prière. Pas vraiment un ordre. Pas vraiment une supplique non plus.

Le jeune homme était trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre si le ton de Ginny contenait plus de peur, de peine que de tendresse ou d'amour. Il se sentait trop loin de tout ça, rien ne lui parlait réellement.

Voulait-elle être rassurée ? Réconfortée ? Voulait-elle au contraire lui donner de la force ? L'envie ?

Qu'importe … Il obéit. Ses bras entourèrent la jeune fille, la serrèrent contre son torse.

C'est tout.

« Harry … » Non, la voix était de trop ! Stop, juste un moment de répit encore. Juste encore un peu de silence …

… avant que la vie recommence.

Ginny ne pratiquait pas la légilimencie. Quand bien même, l'esprit de Harry était trop fermé, ou trop vide, pour qu'elle put alors y lire quoique ce soit. Mais elle comprit, oui, que les mots étaient de trop, en cet instant. Elle entendit ça dans le silence de Harry.

Elle se dressa alors lentement sur la pointe des pieds, et effleura doucement de sa bouche les lèvres du jeune homme. Qui ne réagit pas.

Ni en bien. Ni en mal.

Pas de réaction, pour un baiser qui appelait pourtant la vie.

« Tu veux parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Un petit rire. Pas moqueur, non. Tendre, un peu. Triste, surtout.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre, alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Un petit rire. Plus froid, plus dur. Mais pas moins tendre.

« Tu ne sais pas grand-chose ce soir … »

« Non. »

Ginny se libéra sans brusquerie des bras de Harry, et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la terrasse. Elle leva la tête, fixant les étoiles. Le Survivant fit de même, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sans vraiment se demander s'il avait envie de regarder les étoiles.

Son corps avait réagit, par imitation, par automatisme. Un réflexe, comme tant d'autres, qui ne le quitterait sans doute pas avant longtemps. Si ça devait changer, en tout cas …

Non, il ne trouvait pas les étoiles belles, ce soir. Mais avait-il vraiment eu le temps de se demander si c'était un spectacle agréable à regarder ? Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu le temps de vivre. Il ne savait que survivre, alors …

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de l'apprécier. Il vivait tout comme si c'était le dernier jour, dans la peur, dans l'urgence, dans l'angoisse diffuse et exaltante de se dire que c'était peut-être la première et dernière fois qu'il vivait ça.

Le sport avec les copains …

Les discussions avec les amies …

Les étreintes avec Ginny …

Tout ça, il savait qu'il l'avait connu. Mais si peu, si mal, si vite. Il avait tout traversé, comme s'il était pressé, impatient d'atteindre ce but final. Mais rien n'était fini.

Ce soir, sa vie commençait. Pour lui, qui ne savait pas vivre.

Juste survivre.

Qu'allait-il faire de tout ça ? De tout ce temps qui s'offrait à lui, de toutes ces possibilités qui ne se refermaient pas ?

« Ginny … »

La jeune fille se retourna, un sourire déjà aux lèvres, déjà avenante, déjà prête, à donner tout ce qu'il voudrait, à apaiser toutes ses craintes, à bâtir tous les projets qu'il voudrait.

Mais il ne voulait rien.

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Je sais. »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! » Brusquerie, sans animosité, sans tension. Juste un réflexe, un de ces automatismes qu'il avait en lui. Et que la rousse comprenait, acceptait ; pardonnait déjà à l'avance.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas être pardonné. Ni compris. Ni accepté.

En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Je suis perdu … »

« Je me doute. » Réponse prudente. Elle le connaissait, un peu, à force. Quand même.

Le brun eut un petit rire sans joie, comme si la vie se ranimait en lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait désabusé, vidé. Il aurait aimé rire, réellement. Ou se mettre en colère, avec sincérité. Mais aucun sentiment ne vint le prendre aux tripes, ne vint le secouer. Rien.

Après un autre silence sans sens, Ginny se leva et vint de nouveau se planter face à Harry. Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, et le fixa avec gravité. Il soutint son regard sans ciller. Facile, il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien qui pouvait le faire réagir.

« Harry … Ta vie commence. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Mais si, crois-moi. Tu peux enfin avancer tranquillement, aller de l'avant … »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Comment ça, pour quoi faire ? Mais … pour donner un sens à tout ça ! Pour que tout ça n'ait pas été vain. »

Silence.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as accompli, dis ? »

« Pas vraiment, je crois … »

« Je vois ça. Mais écoute … regarde … Tu vois, le monde qui nous entoure. Grâce à toi, il va enfin être en paix. Nous allons pouvoir recommencer à respirer, à bâtir des projets, recommencer à croire à un futur. Notre vie va pouvoir recommencer comme avant ! »

« Avant quoi ? »

« Mais … enfin, avant Vo … » Silence. « Je vois, tu me testes, tu veux voir si maintenant que c'est fini, je suis capable de dire son nom. » Sourire.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça … »

« Alors quoi ! Harry ! Je ne te comprends pas … »

« Moi non plus … »

« Nous voilà bien, alors ! Ecoute, franchement, je comprends que tu sois encore sous le choc. C'est tellement énorme ce qui nous est arrivé, ce que tu as fait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la vie s'arrête, au contraire ! Tout commence, tout recommence : nous pouvons reprendre le cours de … »

« De quoi, Ginny ? » Un regard qui s'assombrit, fait presque peur. « Ce qu'il y a derrière nous, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tout cette vie d'avant, comme tu dis, moi je ne l'ai pas … J'ai trop vite vécu, je n'ai cherché qu'à survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Moi je n'ai pas cette nostalgie de ma vie d'avant, je n'ai pas la possibilité de bâtir l'avenir sur ce qui m'avait fait rêver hier. »

Un silence, que la nuit prolonge doucement.

« Ginny … Je ne sais pas vivre. »

La jeune femme se blottit avec force cette fois dans les bras du brun, et s'exclama avec ferveur, avec cette peur et cette volonté : Harry devait y croire, sinon rien n'aurait de sens.

« Mais si, tu sais vivre ! Tu as toute la vie pour ça, justement … Tout t'attend, tout te sourit maintenant. »

« C'est trop tard pour ça … Toi, Ginny, toi … » Les corps se séparèrent, Harry fit un pas en arrière, tenant par les épaules la sœur de son ami, tremblante. Froid ? Ou angoisse, et tristesse ? « Toi, Ginny, tu peux te pencher en arrière pour y attraper tes rêves inachevés et finir de les construire. Mais moi … mon seul but dans l'existence est maintenant accompli. Je n'ai plus rien. » Silence, plus pesant pour Ginny. « Je n'ai jamais rien eu. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle, capable d'émotions qui échappaient à Harry, recula encore un peu …

« Alors … tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, ça ne compte pas ? Tout ce que nous aurions pu avoir dans le futur, ça ne compte plus non plus ? Moi je pensais que notre vie s'ouvrait enfin, qu'on allait avancer vers demain, ensemble … Mais toi, on dirait que tout t'est indifférent, que tu ne crois en rien. Mais moi, je ne suis pas rien ! Ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, construit, rêvé ensemble, ce n'était pas que du vent quand même ! Dis-moi, Harry ? Dis-moi … »

La nuit, les étoiles se faisaient lointaines, ni laides, ni belles. Juste là, sans qu'on les voit vraiment.

La fête battait toujours son plein, les rires, les chants, les danses, tout résonnerait encore longtemps ce jour-là.

Les larmes de Ginny étaient déjà sèches sur ses joues, quand enfin, enfin, après un temps interminable, suspendu, et confus, Harry répondit.

Il donna sa réponse. La seule, sans doute, qu'il pouvait donner.

« Je ne sais pas. »


	26. Chaton

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau texte, mais qui s'éloigne beaucoup de tout ce qu'on peut classer en romance ! Mais ce pairing ne pourra jamais, ô grand jamais, être un couple pour moi, donc je ne pouvais partir que dans un texte comme celui que je viens d'écrire …

J'aurais pu aller encore plus loin, c'est sûr, mais je trouve que je fais déjà tellement souffrir ce pauvre Harry, que bon … Comme disait Ralph Fiennes en parlant de Voldemort, qu'il interprète : « il y a quelque chose de malsain dans cette scène, un vieil homme qui torture un jeune garçon. » Ben, je peux vous dire qu'à écrire, c'est pareil ! lol Toutefois, je rends aussi également, à ma façon, hommage au fabuleux jeu d'acteur de Ralph Fiennes, qui rendait si bien la folie de Voldemort en le faisant changer d'humeur toutes les deux minutes …

Je ne sais pas si tout ça est bien rendu dans le texte, mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais : )

Par ailleurs, je voulais faire un petit sondage, sur les 25 premiers OS déjà publiés dans cette fic, pour savoir lequel vous avez préféré. Je vous remets la liste des 25 textes déjà écrits, pour vous les remettre en mémoire, et à vous de me dire (si vous me laissez une review pour ce texte-ci, ou les prochains, par exemple), lequel remporte votre adhésion. Ne mettez pas obligatoirement celui que j'ai écrit pour vous, si vous en avez préféré un autre ! C'est juste pour me faire une idée de ce qui a vraiment plu … Je vous donnerais les résultats du sondage à la 30ème commande, donc vous pouvez « voter » jusque dans les reviews de la 29ème commande, pas au-delà (je ferais un autre sondage sur les prochaines commandes plus tard, promis !).

1 - _Au détour d'un couloir_ (Draco/Harry)

2 - _La solution miracle_ (Draco/Harry)

3 - _A l'aide ! (_Ron/Blaise)

4 - _Coin-coin a disparu_ (Draco/Harry)

5 - _Il y a de la magie dans l'air_ (James/Lily)

6 - _Un petit coup de trop_ (Harry/Goyle)

7 - _La vierge au corbeau_ (Rogue/Hermione)

8 - _Nous ne vieillirons pas ensemble_ (Harry/Lucius)

9 - _Oups !_ (Voldemort/Harry)

10 - _Une porte grise_ (Sirius/OC)

11 - _Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier …_(James/Lily)

12 - _Un cours particulier_ (Rogue/Neville)

13 - _Toi qui fais ma vie_ (Harry/Lucius)

14 - _Il a tes yeux, tu sais …_ (Sirius/Harry)

15 - _Ca reste entre nous _(James/Sirius/Remus)

16 - _Tais-toi_ (Ron/Hermione)

17 - _Cher journal_ (Sirius/Remus)

18 - _Ma belle …_ (Sirius/Hermione)

19 - _La flamme brûle encore_ (Remus/OC)

20 - _A l'eau !_ (Remus/Sirius)

21 - _Morsure_ (Remus/Harry)

22 - _Ma solitude_ (Remus/Rogue)

23 - _C'était une bagarre comme une autre _(Draco/Harry)

24 - _Evanescence_ (Harry/Tonks)

25 - _Derrière nous_ (Harry/Ginny)

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui voudront bien me donner leur avis : )

**Commande de **: Nyo #

**Couple choisi **: Harry/Voldemort

**Mot choisi **: Chaton

**Rating **: K +

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Coucou Nyo : ) Voici ta 2ème commande ! Tu voulais encore un Voldemort/Harry, alors je suis partie dans quelque chose de sérieux cette fois (malgré le mot, lol) … Mais comme pour moi ce duo fait partie des couples inconcevables (au même titre que des Lucius/Draco, ou autres), je ne pouvais pas les mettre réellement en couple (comme je te dis, ce n'est pas concevable pour moi que ces deux-là s'aiment). J'espère toutefois que le texte te plaira, malgré son ton sombre … et proche de la folie ! lol. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, et éventuellement, ce que tu imaginais comme texte.

Et maintenant (oui, je sais, il était temps !), le texte …

* * *

**Chaton**

Le pied du lord noir s'écrasa lentement sur le visage tuméfié de Harry. Le Survivant, à terre, serra les dents pour ne pas pousser un autre gémissement de douleur. Tout, tout plutôt que d'accorder cette victoire à Voldemort.

Tout, plutôt que de laisser penser qu'il avait un quelconque ascendant sur lui.

« J'aime te voir ramper devant moi, Harry. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh oui, Harry le savait. Mais jamais il ne flancherait devant son ennemi. Surtout pas devant lui.

Le Doloris que lança Lucius Malefoy, sans prévenir, fit toutefois hurler de douleur le Survivant. Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier qu'il recevait, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le recevoir, celui-là. Quand Voldemort s'amusait avec une proie, en général, personne n'intervenait.

C'est avec lenteur et rage contenue que le leader des Mangemorts se tourna vers son subordonné. D'une voix sifflante, il demanda :

« Et bien, Malefoy … On a aussi envie de jouer avec Harry ? »

Se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre, le père de Draco recula d'un pas, et répondit d'une voix mal assurée, tout en se courbant pour signifier sa soumission et sa repentance :

« Pardon, maître, je n'ai pas voulu … »

En un instant, Voldemort fut devant Lucius. De sa main blafarde aux ongles longs, il caressa la joue de l'autre, et susurra :

« Si, tu as voulu. »

Les autres Mangemorts, disséminés ça et là dans le champ où avait eu lieu cette bataille entre le Survivant et l'autre clan, attendaient, tendus, que leur maître continue. Tous plaignaient Malefoy, mais reconnaissaient qu'une fois de plus, il avait été trop loin.

« Si si si … tu as voulu. » Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Lucius, Voldemort lui murmura à l'oreille, tout en désignant Harry, toujours à terre :

« Tu as voulu jouer avec ma proie. Tu es donc jaloux, Lucius … » Chaque son prononcé par le sorcier noir sifflait désagréablement aux oreilles du chef du clan Malefoy, mais ce dernier s'abstint de tout commentaire. Et déjà, son maître poursuivait, tout en passant une langue rêche sur la joue du blond où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur : « Tu es jaloux parce qu'en ce moment, je m'amuse avec lui, tout comme je le fais parfois avec toi … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais bientôt m'occuper de toi. Tu attendras juste que j'en finisse avec celui-ci. »

Il relâcha la mèche de cheveux blonde, et jeta un petit coup d'œil à son subordonné. Celui-ci, réprimant un frisson d'horreur et d'excitation mêlées, s'inclina encore une fois, ravalant sa fierté, et balbutia :

« Oui … merci maître. »

Satisfait, Voldemort fit claquer sa langue, puis se retourna vers Harry. Le garçon, sentant que l'attention était de nouveau tournée vers lui, sursauta, et tenta de ramper un peu plus loin, sur le dos, pour échapper au Lord.

« Tu vois, Harry, mon tout petit Harry, c'est fini … Le méchant Lucius ne te fera plus de mal. C'est moi, maintenant, qui vais m'occuper de toi. Moi, tu vois … »

Le Survivant secoua la tête frénétiquement de droite à gauche, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise de son adversaire. Mais il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à fuir son regard, et il aurait beau courir loin, l'autre saurait le rattraper.

Mais tout était bon, prétexte à gagner quelques secondes même, sur le calvaire qui l'attendait.

Et là, avec horreur, il vit le sourire de Voldemort, presque attendri la minute précédente, se transformer en rictus de haine, tandis que le monstre hurlait un « DOLORIS » aussi puissant et dévastateur pour Harry qu'il parut être agréable et jouissif pour le Mage noir.

Un long hurlement déchira la plaine, faisant même sursauter quelques Mangemorts, pourtant fort aguerris. Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'avait pu retenir l'expression de sa douleur.

Mais rien, rien ne fut aussi horrible que le moment suivant, où son ennemi s'agenouilla devant lui, et se pencha pour lui caresser la joue, en lui susurrant d'une voix doucereuse, comme un parent consolant son enfant :

« Allons, allons … Tu as mal, mon petit ? Mon tout petit … Je suis là, tu sais, je suis là … »

Révulsé, au bord de la nausée, le jeune homme ne trouva d'autre issue pour se dégager de l'emprise malsaine de l'autre que de lui cracher au visage.

Un frisson apeuré parcouru l'assemblée des Mangemorts, tous craignant et anticipant avec impatience la réaction de leur leader.

Le sorcier se releva lentement, et laissa son regard dérivé sur le côté, comme pour distinguer le crachat de Harry sur sa joue. Puis il reporta son regard fou sur sa victime, et fit, toujours dans un calme angoissant :

« Tss tss … Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait là, mon chaton. Papa n'est pas content. »

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! » fut tout ce que put hurler Harry, tout en tentant de reculer le plus loin possible de son vis-à-vis.

« Oh, tu me blesses, mon petit … Je vais finir par être triste, tu sais. » Un silence, pesant, troublant. Un rictus, mauvais, sur le visage pâle de Voldemort. « Ou je vais finir par me fâcher ! Tu vas réparer tes dégâts, et tout de suite ! »

L'accès de colère, de nouveau brusque, du sorcier fit tressaillir Harry, qui hurla alors, en voyant l'autre lever sa baguette, et devinant ses intentions …

« NOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! »

« Imperium. » déclama d'un ton calme et presque chantant le Mage, tout en faisant un petit moulinet du poignet vers le jeune homme.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry sentit son corps se relever, malgré la douleur indescriptible qui tiraillait tous ses membres, et il se vit avancer, malgré lui, vers Voldemort. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son âme ne cessait de lui crier des « Non ! » désespérés, mais rien n'y faisait. Plus rien ne lui obéissait, il était sous le contrôle de Voldemort.

Avec dégoût, avec horreur, il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre, qui souffla alors, dans un petit sourire presque désolé :

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas sage, mon chaton. Il faut réparer les bêtises. C'est normal non ? »

Le brun se sentit acquiescer aux paroles de Voldemort, sous les rires des Mangemorts, qui se délectaient du spectacle. Fermant les yeux avec hargne, il fit tout pour lutter contre l'emprise de son ennemi, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : l'autre était plus fort.

« Allez, essuie maintenant … » glissa à son oreille le Mage, tout en lui tendant sa joue où la salive de Harry brillait encore. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement, et tenta encore dans un dernier sursaut de résister.

En vain.

Il se vit, comme au ralenti, lécher la joue de son ennemi, puis sentit le souffle froid de l'autre à son oreille, quand Voldemort lui murmura :

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué. »

Harry baissa la tête, encore à demi sous le coup du sort de l'Imperium, et l'autre lui caressa doucement la tête en ajoutant dans un sourire encore une fois presque attendri :

« C'est bien. Tu es un bon garçon. Un si bon garçon. »

Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, chancelant, puis secoua la tête. Le sort était levé. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il empoigna sa baguette et voulut crier un sort, n'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il puisse se défendre ! Mais de nouveau, Voldemort poussa un hurlement de colère, suivi d'un « expelliarmus » qui désarma Harry, et après quelques « doloris » impitoyables, il s'écria, énervé :

« Ce jouet n'est même plus drôle ! »

« Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe de lui, maître ? » proposa Lucius.

Mais Voldemort déclina la proposition avec colère et ironie :

« Arrête d'être si impatient, Lucius. Laisse-moi encore m'amuser un moment. » Il se tourna vers Harry, quasiment inanimé, et fit d'une voix suave : « Regarde-le, si mignon, si chétif … Il m'énerve, mais … j'ai tant envie de le câliner en même temps. N'est-ce pas un adorable chaton, que nous avons-là ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, serra les poings. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

N'ayant plus la force de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Un si adorable chaton … »


	27. Rendez nous nos rendez vous

Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle commande, que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir et de tendresse à faire … Et je crois qu'un texte comme celui-ci arrive à pic après les précédents OS, plus sombres que réellement romantiques ou même centrés sur de vrais couples.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas : )

Et je vous rappelle que vous pouvez toujours voter pour les 25 premiers OS. Merci infiniment d'ailleurs à ceux qui ont déjà voté, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part (et j'ai bien conscience que ce n'était pas toujours facile de n'en choisir qu'un, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste pour me faire une idée …).

**Commande de **: Saggeta

**Couple choisi **: Narcissa/Lucius

**Mot choisi **: Passion

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Saggeta, voilà ton texte … Un texte que j'ai eu un plaisir immense et une affection toute particulière à faire ! Narcissa est un personnage que j'adore, et sur laquelle je voulais écrire depuis longtemps sans en avoir jamais vraiment eu l'occasion … C'est maintenant chose faite grâce à cet OS sur ce très beau couple qu'elle forme avec Lucius. Merci de m'avoir permis de réaliser, à travers ta commande, un joli bout de rêve : ) J'espère que le texte te plaira …

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rendez nous nos rendez-vous**

La bougie posée sur sa coiffeuse s'alluma magiquement sans même qu'elle y prête attention. Comme tous les soirs, Narcissa Malefoy se concentrait pleinement sur son reflet dans le miroir. Après être restée un long moment à scruter la pâleur de son teint, elle opta pour une poudre légèrement rosée, et s'en appliqua doucement sur les joues, de son pinceau touffu.

A gestes lents, appliqués. Presque tendres.

L'habitude ne changeait rien au plaisir qu'elle prenait à s'apprêter.

Elle reposa la petite boîte, d'où s'échappèrent quelques poussières colorées, puis hésita entre deux rouges à lèvres. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à son miroir, puis ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à la robe qu'elle avait enfilée après son bain. D'un pourpre noble et séducteur à la fois.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas continuer dans l'audace ? Ce n'était pas un soir comme les autres.

Ses longs doigts quittèrent le tube de rose qu'elle avait d'abord effleuré, avant d'en empoigner un d'une couleur plus affirmée d'un geste décidé. Sa bouche se dessina en un baiser, tandis qu'elle appliquait soigneusement le rouge sur ses lèvres trop pâles sans artifices.

Narcissa Malefoy était une belle femme, personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Même au naturel, elle était belle, déjà rayonnante malgré la pâleur de sa peau qui disparaissait dans la blondeur de ses cheveux longs. Mais maquillée, elle était encore mieux.

Parfaite.

Comme une Malefoy se devait de l'être.

Mouillant son petit doigt du bout de la langue, elle lissa avec lenteur ses sourcils, qui ressortaient légèrement plus que ses cheveux, plus blonds encore.

Enfin, toujours sans quitter du regard son reflet, elle attrapa sa brosse, et parcourut ses cheveux pour raviver les légères ondulations qu'elle y avait imprimé. Mais elle suspendit son geste, hésitant …

Se rappelant que c'était un soir particulier.

Décidée, elle reposa alors la brosse et ramena ses mains sur sa tête, lissant sa lourde chevelure, tirant chaque mèche en arrière. Puis, seconde après seconde, elle barda le chignon qu'elle venait de former d'épingles. Quand enfin sa coiffure, chargée mais parfaite, put tenir seule, elle redescendit ses mains jusque sur la tablette de sa coiffeuse. Et admira le travail.

Parfait. Comme elle l'aimait.

Comme il l'aimait.

Enfin, elle se pencha en avant, et attrapa une lourde boîte à bijoux. Elle n'en ouvrit pas le couvercle, mais la retourna, et tira un petit tiroir se cachant à l'arrière de l'écrin.

« Pour toi … »

Elle en retira un fin et long collier de perles nacrées, qui chacune se reflétèrent à la lueur dansante de la bougie. Ouvrant le bijou puis le refermant sur sa nuque, Narcissa finit de parfaire sa tenue de ce soir.

Car parfaite, c'était vraiment le mot.

Elle lança un dernier regard affectueux et nostalgique à son miroir, puis entreprit d'aligner et ranger avec soin ses produits de beauté sur sa coiffeuse. Alors qu'elle balayait du plat de la main la poudre rose qui s'était échappée de sa boîte, elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

Un instant surprise, elle se reprit, et se composa un masque froid, pensant qu'un elfe de maison venait lui demander quelque chose. Mais alors que sa bouche s'était à peine entrouverte pour prononcer un « Entrez » froid et hautain, la porte s'ouvrit. Et laissa apparaître Lucius Malefoy.

Son époux.

« Tu es prête, Narcissa ? »

« Oui Lucius, j'allais justement descendre … »

Les yeux de l'homme s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette de sa femme quand celle-ci se leva pour le rejoindre.

« Mais … » fit-il incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette robe ? »

Ignorant un instant l'expression contrariée de l'homme, elle répondit, rosissant légèrement :

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'est celle que je … »

« Mais enfin, Narcissa ! Nous allons à une réception du Ministère, tu n'as pas oublié tout de même ? Tu ne peux pas sortir apprêtée ainsi ? Tu n'as plus l'âge pour ça … »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une simple question. A la limite d'un ordre. Mais Narcissa ne se laissait pas donner d'ordres. Ou peu.

Une femme à sa fierté. Une femme de la famille Black a son honneur. Et une épouse Malefoy a encore plus de fierté et d'honneur que n'importe quelle autre femme, ou épouse.

Sans répondre à son mari, elle s'avança jusqu'à son lit, et après avoir enfilé ses escarpins, elle attrapa la longue cape doublée de velours qu'elle avait posé là, et rejoint Lucius sur le palier de la chambre. Elle lui tendit son manteau, et il s'en saisit, sans mot dire, pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Narcissa lui prit ensuite le bras, et, toute tendresse et affection disparues de son visage, elle prononça d'une voix égale, en regardant droit devant elle :

« Allons-y. »

Lucius Malefoy sentait la colère et la rancœur de sa femme poindre sous ces simples mots, mais il ne dit rien. Il se redressa lui aussi, puis hocha la tête, et emmena son épouse jusqu'à la sortie de leur manoir.

Alors que l'homme, sur le seuil de la maison, envoyait un de leurs elfes de maison cherchait leur calèche, Narcissa sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Je reviens. » se contenta-t-elle de lancer à Lucius, avant de faire demi-tour dans leur maison. Elle gravit rapidement l'escalier menant au premier, puis frappa légèrement à une des portes. Elle entra après en avoir reçu l'invitation, et s'approcha du lit où son fils était en train de lire.

Elle se pencha pour lui embrasser légèrement le front, puis sourit en constatant qu'elle venait d'imprimer sur le front pâle de Draco une ombre de rouge à lèvres. Elle l'essuya doucement, et souffla :

« Bonn soirée, mon chéri. Ne nous attend pas pour te coucher, nous risquons de rentrer tard. Nous allons au Ministère, et tu sais combien ces soirées peuvent être longues … »

Le jeune homme leva un de ses sourcils aristocratiques, et demanda, étonné :

« Au Ministère ? Mais je pensais que vous alliez … »

« Je le pensais aussi, Draco. Mais ton père avait d'autres projets, visiblement. »

Le blond ne dit rien, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il salua sa mère, et elle se retira, un dernier petit sourire tendre à l'adresse de son fils.

Lucius resta un moment silencieux en la voyant revenir, lui jetant un regard impénétrable. Puis il finit par lui tenir la porte d'entrée, pour qu'elle s'avance jusqu'à la calèche.

Enfin, ils se mirent en route.

Pendant le trajet, Narcissa se mura dans son silence, jetant de temps à autre quelques coups d'œil à son époux. Pour cette soirée, comme pour toutes ces soirées, Lucius s'était habillé avec élégance et raffinement. Ses longs cheveux, aussi blonds que ceux de sa femme, lui retombaient avec souplesse sur les épaules.

Narcissa esquissa un léger sourire, en repensant au nombre de fois où des proches leur avaient fait la remarque qu'ils se ressemblaient comme des frère et sœur. Jamais la femme n'aurait songé à les contredire : c'est vrai, tous deux s'étaient plu aussi parce qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement.

Mais pas seulement.

Tandis que la calèche suivait la route cahoteuse, s'enfonçant dans la nuit, l'épouse Malefoy scruta avec plus d'attention l'homme assis en face d'elle. Son nez droit, son expression altière, qui ne laissait rien filtrer de ses émotions. Qui restait digne et froide en toute circonstance. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Lucius, elle l'avait trouvé hautain et prétentieux.

Elle sourit de nouveau en se rappelant que ça lui avait justement plu. Que c'était peut-être justement pour ça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme.

Lui, qui aurait le pouvoir de la protéger, d'assurer son honneur et sa renommée. Un jeune homme respectable, qui imposait l'admiration. Et la crainte.

Lucius sentant sans doute le regard de son épouse sur lui, tourna la tête vers elle. Mais déjà elle avait reporté son attention sur le paysage, lande sombre disparaissant dans les ténèbres d'une nuit d'automne encore chaude. Le menton appuyé légèrement sur une de ses mains fines, Narcissa semblait songeuse. Et de fait, elle l'était.

Elle se demandait en cet instant, ce qui avait pu plaire à Lucius, chez elle. Car il s'était battu pour l'avoir ! Elle l'avait mené longuement par le bout du nez avant même de lui accorder un premier rendez-vous. Puis elle s'était faite désirée, attendre, feignant une hésitation et une indécision qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas. Elle, elle avait toujours été sûre de l'aimer, lui.

Mais lui, qu'avait-il aimé chez elle ? Il lui avait répété mille et une fois qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue, qu'elle était classe et intelligente comme personne, qu'elle était mystérieuse et sensuelle … Mais tout ça, c'était bon du temps des premiers rendez-vous, des sérénades adolescentes, des flirts pour rire …

Ca c'était le passé. Vingt ans maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés. Des années qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ces compliments. Même si c'était juste pour la conquérir à l'époque, et qu'il n'en pensait pas la moitié, Narcissa avait aimé entendre ces mots.

Elle avait aimé faire semblant d'y croire.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

La voix de son époux la tira de ses réflexions. Elle secoua la tête légèrement, se massa une tempe, puis se reprit. Elle acquiesça, lissa sa robe, réajusta sa cape sur ses épaules, et enfin sûre que la larme qui était née à la bordure de ses cils était retournée d'où elle était venue, elle accepta la main que lui tendait Lucius pour descendre de la calèche.

Après avoir posé un pied par terre, elle releva la tête, s'attendant à découvrir le bâtiment du Ministère. Mais au lieu de ça, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'ils étaient dans une petite ruelle sombre et visiblement peu fréquentée de Pré-au-lard.

« Lucius ? Que … »

« Chut … » lui murmura seulement son époux, lui tendant son bras. Elle l'empoigna avec force, se blottissant contre lui, inquiète. Lui faisant un petit signe de sa canne, il lui indiqua le chemin.

Peu rassurée, Narcissa n'en suivit pas moins son mari dans la petite rue, mais sursauta en entendant la calèche repartir.

« Comment allons-nous rentrer ? » s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix aïgue, en se retournant vers la direction qu'avait pris le véhicule.

D'un ton sévère, Lucius précisa :

« Nous en aurons sans doute pour longtemps, alors je préférais ne pas laisser la calèche ici. »

« Je te comprends … Cet endroit est si lugubre ! Mais qu'y faisons-nous, nous, c'est ce que je me demande ! Je croyais que nous allions au Ministère … »

« Ils sauront se passer de nous un moment. J'avais une affaire à régler, avant … »

Narcissa se contenta de hocher la tête. Lucius et ses affaires, ça ne la regardait pas. Comme toute épouse respectable, elle soutenait son mari dans ses démarches, approuvait ce qu'il faisait. De toutes façons, elle avait toujours partagé son point de vue et ses idées … même si aujourd'hui elle préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Elle n'ignorait rien de ce que faisait Lucius, mais restait en dehors de tout ça. Elle donnait le change s'il le fallait, l'écoutait s'il le souhaitait, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Et Lucius, comme l'avait perçu Narcissa quand ils s'étaient connus, l'avait toujours protégée de ça. Il ne lui mentait pas sur ce qu'il était et faisait, mais prenait toujours soin de la tenir en dehors de ses activités. Ca ne la regardait pas, elle n'avait donc pas à être mêlée à ça.

Mais alors pourquoi, se demandait la femme, l'emmenait-il avec lui ce soir-là ? Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement ? C'était si urgent que ça ?

« Tu ne pouvais pas régler ça à un autre moment ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, acerbe. Sa soirée était déjà compromise, mais si en plus ils n'allaient même pas au Ministère …

Serrant dans sa main celle que sa femme avait posée sur son bras, Lucius précisa, tout en s'arrêtant devant une petite porte sombre, tout au bout de la ruelle, qui se terminait en cul-de-sac.

« Non, je devais le faire ce soir. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. »

Sans attendre de réponse ou de remarque de son épouse, il frappa quelques coups secs à la porte, et un petit homme râblé vint leur ouvrir, ne laissant filtrer qu'une fine raie de lumière. Se penchant vers lui, Lucius murmura :

« Nous venons pour vous savez quoi … Je vous ai contacté il y a un mois. »

« Oui, bien entendu, Mr Malefoy. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Il descendit quelques marches, menant dans une salle mal éclairée, et Lucius et Narcissa lui emboîtèrent le pas. Traversant la pièce, où se trouvaient quelques personnes, attablées à des tables et discutant à voix basse, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite arrière-salle. L'homme sortit un lourd trousseau de clés de sa poche, et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte.

Peu rassurée, Narcissa se blottissait contre son mari, serrant son bras très fort. Elle n'osait rien dire, ne voulant pas déranger son époux dans ses affaires, mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de penser à grand-chose, que Lucius l'entraînait, la faisant passer devant lui pour entrer dans la salle.

Là, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction une petite table recouverte d'une nappe pourpre, et surmontée de jolis bougeoirs où brûlaient quelques bougies. Deux couverts étaient posés, et un vieux gramophone dans un coin de la pièce ronronnait sur une petite desserte. L'ambiance était à la fois chaleureuse et intime, si accueillante en comparaison de la ruelle même …

« Je vous laisse. » dit l'homme dans un sourire, tout en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, après avoir pris leurs capes.

Stupéfaite, Narcissa, quand elle put enfin détacher ses yeux du joli tableau qui s'offrait à elle, se retourna vers son mari, et demanda :

« Mais … qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

Lucius sourit, et vint se placer derrière une des chaises, qu'il tira pour inviter sa femme à s'y asseoir.

« Tu pensais que j'avais oublié ? » Il sourit encore davantage, cette fois avec une réelle tendresse dans le regard, et ajouta : « Cissa, ça fait aujourd'hui 20 ans que nous sommes mariés … pour mon plus grand bonheur. » Il toussota, et détourna une seconde le regard, avant de le reporter sur elle : « Tu es mon plus grand bonheur. Et … je voulais fêter ça aujourd'hui. »

Narcissa ne sut que dire. Elle fit un pas en avant, et hésita. Mais sur un signe de son époux, elle accepta de finalement venir s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il prit alors place en face d'elle, et leur servit à tous deux du vin, qui se trouvait déjà posé sur la table à leur arrivée. Enfin, d'un coup de baguette, il alluma le gramophone, qui, après avoir grésillé un moment, se mit à jouer un ancien air d'opéra.

« Oh … cette chanson … »

Levant sa coupe devant lui, Lucius acquiesça :

« Oui, c'est ta chanson. La nôtre, en fait … Celle que tu ne te lassais pas de me faire écouter à Poudlard, quand nous prenions le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître … »

« Quand tu ne cessais pas de me tourner autour, oui ! » rit la femme.

« Quand je ne cessais pas de faire la cour à une splendide jeune femme, belle, intelligente et très maligne … la seule que j'aurais pu imaginer avoir comme épouse, pour le restant de mes jours. »

Alors qu'elle se croyait elle aussi trop âgée aujourd'hui pour ça, Narcissa rougit comme une jeune fille à ces mots. Machinalement, elle tortilla entre ses doigts le long collier de perles qu'elle portait ce soir-là. Apercevant ce geste, Lucius sourit, et dit :

« Tu portes encore cette camelote que je t'ai offerte ? Merlin, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais rien offert de plus beau depuis … »

« Je sais. Mais j'y tiens. Vraiment, tu sais … C'est le premier cadeau que tu m'as fait, quand tu m'as dit que … »

« Que je t'aimais, et que je voulais t'aimer toute la vie. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et cette fois, Narcissa ne retint pas les larmes qui lui venaient. Elle qui pensait que tous deux s'étaient éloignés avec les années se rendait compte en cet instant que son époux l'aimait toujours, comme au premier jour. Comme il y a vingt ans …

Tendant la main à travers la petite table, Lucius enlaça les doigts de la femme de sa vie, et murmura, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Narcissa, te rappelles-tu de cet endroit ? »

« Je devrais ? » fit-elle étonnée.

Il hocha la tête, et indiqua : « C'est ce petit restaurant où, alors que je n'étais qu'un étudiant encore peu fortuné et maladroit, je t'ai promis que je t'aimerais toujours. Où je t'ai offert ce collier, qui allait ce soir là si bien avec ta robe rouge. Il te va toujours aussi bien, d'ailleurs, et tu es aussi belle dans cette robe que tu l'étais à tes 20 ans … » Il se perdit une seconde dans la contemplation muette de sa femme, et Narcissa se découvrit dans ce regard effectivement aussi belle qu'elle l'était quand ils étaient jeunes.

Enfin, Lucius se reprit et déclara d'une voix légèrement tremblante : « Je n'ai rien oublié de ce qu'on a vécu quand on était jeunes, tu sais … Tu es et restes celle que j'aime, Cissa. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très présent, et … »

Narcissa secoua la tête frénétiquement, comme pour chasser ce qu'énonçait Lucius, mais il poursuivit malgré tout.

« Et je sais que je suis souvent froid et distant. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste … juste tout ce que je fais, tout ce qui m'accapare. Mais je crois en ce que je fais, et je le fais aussi pour notre famille … »

« Je le sais, Lucius … » murmura Narcissa, les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprenait son mari, elle l'avait toujours compris.

« Mais je voulais que tu saches que tout ça n'enlève rien à l'amour que je te porte. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé depuis cette première fois, dans ce restaurant … depuis que tu y as accepté la demande en mariage malhabile du jeune homme que j'étais alors. »

Cette fois, la femme ne put rester de marbre. Elle se leva et se précipita dans les bras de son époux, qui la serra longuement sur son cœur, l'écoutant pleurer et lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait avec tendresse, patience. Il l'enlaça avec fougue, avec respect, avec amour.

Oui, avec amour.

Et après l'avoir embrassé, aussi timidement et passionnément que cette même fois, il y a vingt ans de cela, il lui murmura :

« Je t'aime comme au premier jour, Narcissa. »


	28. Mon péché

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau texte, dont je n'arrive pas à savoir, même après plusieurs relectures, s'il est bien et original, ou carrément cul-cul la praline et bourré de clichés ! Ca me déprime un peu, lol, mais bon … J'avais envie de partir dans cette direction, qu'on n'attendait pas forcément. Ca me permettait d'éviter de partir sur des sentiers battus, et faire cet OS un semblant de triangle amoureux sirupeux …

Enfin bon, voilà, je vous livre ce texte en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Désolée également de ne pas publier très souvent en ce moment, mais je suis en stage, et ça m'accapare beaucoup … J'ai un peu de mal à écrire, du coup, mais je m'y remets petit à petit : )

Avant de vous laisser découvrir le texte, je voulais juste préciser aux éventuels nouveaux que je suis toujours ouverte à prendre vos commandes, mais qu'il vous faudra être très patient, car la liste est de plus en plus longue, et je n'avance malheureusement pas aussi vite que je le voudrais. Mais vous aurez tous vos commandes (si je suis d'accord avec ce que vous proposez bien sûr), il faudra juste attendre. Merci d'avance à tous pour votre compréhension, et votre soutien !

Note à Charlotte : je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas te faire ton OS, car comme tu l'as peut-être lu sur les deux autres OS concernant le couple que tu demandes, je ne peux pas concevoir que ces deux persos tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre (et donc encore moins que ça se termine en réel « happy end »). Par ailleurs, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire d'OS trop longs, sinon les lecteurs suivants attendraient encore davantage leur propre commande. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pouvoir répondre à ta requête pour toutes ces raisons, mais reste ouverte à une éventuelle autre proposition de texte de ta part : )

**Commande de **: Myria Tonks

**Couple choisi **: Lily/Remus

**Mot choisi **: Enceinte, de qui ?

**Indication en plus** : Lily est mariée à James, mais l'homme qu'elle aime est Remus

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Coucou ! Voici (enfin) ta commande, en espérant sincèrement qu'elle te plaise. J'ai voulu partir sur quelque chose d'un peu original, trouvant intéressant de présenter les états d'âme de Lily ainsi … Bien sûr, aucune connotation dogmatique ou de propagande n'est faite ici par rapport à la religion, c'était juste un cadre que je trouvais propice au thème que tu avais choisi. Si mon approche te déplaît, je le comprendrais tout à fait, car j'imagine que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu avais en tête ! Mais j'aime l'idée aussi qu'on peut se surprendre mutuellement : vous dans vos demandes, moi dans mes textes. En tout cas, j'attends ton avis (en toute sincérité) avec impatience, en croisant les doigts pour que tu aimes quand même …

Bonne lecture à tous (et bon vote pour ceux qui voudraient me dire quel est leur OS préféré parmi les 25 premiers !) : )

* * *

**Mon péché**

La porte se referma dans un petit bruit sourd, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière sur le sol. La jeune femme attendit un instant, afin d'être sûre que l'autre était fin prêt, disposé à l'écouter.

Elle avala sa salive, repoussa une mèche de cheveux. Prit son courage à deux mains.

Et ferma les yeux.

« Bénissez-moi mon père, parce que j'ai péché. »

« Que le seigneur soit dans votre cœur et sur vos lèvres, pour que vous confessiez bien tous vos péchés. Au nom du Père et du Fils et du Saint Esprit. »

« Amen. »

« Je vous écoute, mon enfant … »

Le silence retomba sur ces mots, comme une chape de plomb. Oui, il fallait parler, à présent.

Il était temps pour elle d'ouvrir son cœur, de laver son âme.

Mais encore fallait-il trouver le courage.

_Je suis une Gryffondor, par Merlin ! Je devrais y arriver …_

« Mon enfant … » invita doucement l'homme, de l'autre côté du grillage rouillé.

« Je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner ! » lâcha Lily, comme un souffle trop longtemps retenu qu'on exhale.

« Vous pouvez vous confier à moi en toute sécurité. Vous êtes dans la maison de Dieu, ici … Il veille sur vous. »

_Si seulement … Si seulement c'était le cas._

« Je … j'ai péché, mon père. Et … je suis vraiment perdue. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, leva les yeux au plafond, comme si elle s'attendait à y voir un signe, un encouragement. Mais seul le bois sombre du confessionnal l'entourait.

Le prêtre, patient, attendait qu'elle poursuive.

« Je … j'ai commis le péché de chair. Je … oh mon dieu, comment dire ça ? Je … »

« Le péché de chair ? »

Nul jugement dans la voix de l'homme.

« Oui, je … voyez-vous, je suis mariée, et … » Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, contrite. Elle avait tellement honte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Mon enfant, si vous êtes mariée, vous n'avez rien fait de répréhensible. La consommation du mariage est … »

« Ce n'était pas avec mon mari ! »

« Oh … »

Le silence de nouveau. Les joues de Lily s'enflammèrent, la brûlant comme un tisonnier encore vif posé sur sa peau nue.

« Ce n'était pas avec mon mari … » répéta-t-elle, dans un souffle cette fois.

« Vous n'avez pas … »

« Oh si, avec lui, j'ai déjà … consommé le mariage, mais … »

« Mon enfant, l'adultère est un péché très grave. » Toujours aucun jugement dans la voix, mais le ton s'était sensiblement durci.

« Je sais … »

_Je sais … Je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû l'éviter, mais …_

« Je sais mon père, mais je … je l'aime. » Elle jeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, cette fois. Elle venait de prononcer un blasphème.

« On ne peut aimer l'homme qui nous a entraîné sur la voie du péché, mon enfant … »

Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a entraînée …

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a entraînée ! Mon père, comprenez-moi … Je suis perdue. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous comprendre, mais pour vous aider à absoudre vos péchés. »

De nouveau, le silence retomba sur le petit confessionnal. Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent alors, et Lily laissa les minutes s'égrener, se noyant dans le lourd ballet de ces géantes de fer.

_Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter pour moi. Pour nous. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je …_

« Mon père, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si je regrette. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, peut-être referais-je la même erreur. »

« Mon enfant … » De la pitié, cette fois. Un ton désolé, désolé de la voir si perdue, frêle brebis vraiment trop égarée.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal, mais j'ai été prise par mes sentiments ! Vous voyez, j'aime mon mari, sincèrement, mais … mais je me suis rendue compte qu'un autre homme faisait battre mon cœur. Remus … cet ami, a toujours été là pour moi, parfois plus que James. Parfois plus, oui … Et avec lui, je me sens bien. Je n'ai jamais peur … » A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta une seconde. Elle venait de tout déverser d'une traite, comme un pichet qui s'écrase au sol, laissant toute l'eau s'en écouler …

« Peur ? »

« Avec James, je ne suis jamais sûre de rien ! Il est toujours si imprévisible, il ne me laisse jamais aucun répit. Avec lui … je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser. Alors que Remus … » Un léger sourire vint glisser sur la peau pâle de Lily : « Remus, lui, est un ange … »

« Un ange déchu, alors … » suggéra, non sans ironie, l'homme de foi.

« Un ange que j'ai déçu, surtout. Je suis vraiment une femme indigne. »

« Ne vous jugez pas trop sévèrement, mon enfant … »

Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise, et tenta de se contenir quand elle reprocha : « Mais, c'est vous qui disiez un peu plus tôt que … »

La main du prêtre se posa sur la grille les séparant, comme pour apaiser la colère de sa pécheresse.

« Je ne dis pas que ce que vous avez fait est bien, mais vous êtes là pour être pardonnée. Ne soyez donc pas si dure avec vous-même, et sachez vous aussi vous pardonner. »

Une larme glissa doucement sur la joue de Lily.

_Me pardonner ?_

« Mon père, de quel droit pourrais-je me pardonner, quand ce n'est pas mon seul bonheur qui est en jeu ? Je fais souffrir deux hommes à qui je tiens par mes actes, et je devrais me pardonner ? Eux ne le voudraient peut-être pas … »

« Votre ami souhaite-t-il que vous renonciez à votre époux pour lui ? »

« Non … non, non ! Il n'exigerait jamais cela de moi ! Il est trop gentil, trop respectueux pour me demander ça … mais … c'est compliqué. »

L'homme ne dit rien, laissant la jeune femme poursuivre. Il était clair qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de choses sur le cœur, et trop peu de monde à qui se confier, pour se taire maintenant. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

Il la sentait presque rassembler ses forces pour continuer.

« Je … mon père, pensez-vous que Dieu pourra me pardonner un jour ? »

« Est-ce vraiment le pardon de Dieu que vous désirez mon enfant ? »

Une telle justesse dans le discernement de l'homme frappa Lily comme un éclair, la laissant pantoise un instant. Elle reprit son souffle, et murmura, désemparée :

« Peut … Peut-être pas, non. »

Un silence.

« Pardon. »

Un sourire dans la voix : « Mon enfant, ne vous excusez pas. Vous étiez perdue, et vous aviez besoin d'une main tendue. Je serais cette main, s'il le faut. Vous avez tant de choses qui vous pèsent, et il vous faut une oreille pour les partager. Je serais cette oreille, si vous le voulez. »

« Merci. »

Un sourire deviné dans la pénombre. Un fardeau qui s'allège, un peu.

_C'est déjà ça …_

« Je suis perdue, parce que je suis mariée, et n'ai pas envie de me séparer de mon mari. Après tout, je lui ai dit oui … Mais Remus m'est très cher, aussi … »

« Vous avez conscience que vous devez toutefois faire un choix. Si vous désiriez continuer à vivre dans le péché, vous ne seriez pas venue jusqu'ici … »

_Oh oui ! Parce que j'en ai fait du chemin, avant d'atterrir dans cette église … si loin de là où je vis, si loin de tout ce qu'est ma vie ! Si loin de moi … _

« Je ne me reconnais pas dans cette femme qui joue ce double jeu. J'aurais voulu avoir un cœur et un corps assez grands pour donner autant d'amour aux deux, mais … »

« Il n'y a pas qu'une seule forme d'amour, mon enfant. Vous pouvez aimer l'un et l'autre, sans que vous soyez dans le péché. »

« Oui, je sais … »

Mais …

… _car il y a toujours un mais !_

« C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais … le péché était déjà commis. »

« Il peut être pardonné. »

« Mais pas réparé ! »

« Certes, mais … »

« Je suis enceinte, mon père. »

« Ah. »

L'un et l'autre se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, tentant de démêler ce problème, d'en extraire le fil, le seul, qui apporterait la solution.

Mais tous les problèmes n'ont pas forcément de solution. Alors, à défaut de solution, il reste la lumière …

« De qui est-il ? »

La voix de l'homme tira Lily de sa méditation. Elle sursauta, et releva la tête. Un peu plus, et sa tristesse et son découragement, en ce lieu si calme et paisible, l'auraient mené vers un sommeil réparateur.

« Pardon ? »

« Cet enfant, que vous attendez … de qui est-il ? »

Lily rougit, et ses mains tordirent avec force sa jupe.

« Justement … c'est le problème … » Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. « Je ne sais pas de qui … » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle ne put réprimer les sanglots qui suivirent.

Son interlocuteur la laissa pleurer un moment, sans mot dire. Il lui assurait son soutien par sa seule présence, lui permettant de rester encore un moment dans cette alcôve protectrice … Il lui accordait ce droit d'asile que tout pénitent peut venir chercher dans la maison de Dieu.

Il lui laissait laver de ses larmes ses péchés, ses doutes, ses hésitations et ses erreurs.

Il lui laissait s'apporter l'absolution elle-même.

Lily pleura longuement, en silence, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Incapable de poursuivre sa confession. Ses larmes parlèrent pour elle bien plus que le plus long des discours.

Enfin, elle distingua dans la pénombre l'homme d'église faire un signe de croix, puis murmurer :

« Au nom du Père, et du Fils et du Saint Esprit, moi, serviteur de Dieu, vous donne l'absolution et vous délivre de vos péchés. Continuez à vivre dans la pénitence et le repentir, et Dieu vous guidera vers la lumière et le droit chemin. Amen. »

Lily murmura un « amen » du bout des lèvres, peu convaincue, et fit mine de se relever.

Mais le prêtre poursuivit, la retenant de ces mots prononcés à voix basse, dans un sourire que l'on sentait bienveillant :

« Mon enfant, Dieu vous a pardonné. A vous maintenant de faire le reste du chemin : sachez aimer l'homme qu'il faut d'un amour sincère et fidèle, et chérir l'autre comme l'ami qu'il est et restera. Ils vous pardonneront. »

Elle hocha la tête, une boule encore en travers de la gorge.

« Et enfin, sachez accueillir l'esprit en paix cet enfant qui arrive. S'il est là, en vous, c'est que c'était la volonté de Dieu. Réside peut-être en vous, dans ce nouveau cœur qui bat, la réponse à vos doutes. Aimez cet enfant de toutes vos forces, aimez-le et protégez-le … Alors, vous serez définitivement libérée de vos péchés. »

_Même sans savoir de qui il est ? Même si deux hommes se disputent son amour ?_

« Même … » répondit l'autre, en écho si parfait à ses pensées que Lily le soupçonna une fraction de seconde d'avoir lu en elle. Il lui sourit, et posa une dernière fois la main sur le grillage. « Même. Tout cela ne compte pas. Cet enfant a été conçu dans l'amour, il vivra dans l'amour. N'oubliez jamais cela, mon enfant : il est votre péché, pour toujours … »

Lily ferma les yeux, posant une main sur son ventre encore peu marqué.

« Il est votre péché, mais c'est à vous maintenant d'en faire le plus merveilleux des péchés véniels. »

« Amen. »

_Merci … _


	29. Mettez vous aux fraises !

Bonsoir à tous,

Je sais, ce texte n'est pas de saison, mais … Mais ça n'empêchera pas de le déguster, n'est-ce pas ? ; ) Je vous souhaite en tout cas une très bonne lecture !

**Commande de **: Lililala

**Couple choisi **: Sirius/Severus

**Mot choisi **: Fraise

**Indication en plus** : Dernière année de Harry à Poudlard, les deux sont donc adultes

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Un joli couple que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir et de tendresse à découvrir. Merci à toi pour cette commande, tu m'as permis d'explorer (d'inventer) encore une des facettes de Rogue, personnage toujours si fascinant et attachant, à sa façon … Je suis toujours dans un premier temps surprise quand on me demande de le mettre avec un des Maraudeurs, mais à l'écriture ça semble presque si évident … J'aime ces jolies surprises que procure l'écriture –et j'espère que tu aimerais celles que te procurera peut-être cette lecture !

Place au texte …

* * *

**Mettez-vous aux fraises !**

La tempête de neige faisait à présent rage au dehors de l'école. Les flocons s'abattaient silencieusement sur les vitres fermées, comme s'ils voulaient pénétrer dans la pièce pour en faire disparaître toute chaleur.

Prudemment, Severus se releva et ferma le loquet de sécurité. Il testa la résistance de la fenêtre, mais celle-ci était bien fermée. L'esprit tranquillisé, il retourna à son bureau, ravivant au passage le feu dans la cheminée d'un petit coup de baguette.

Une fois assis, il tourna lentement une cuillère dans sa tisane brûlante, et observa pensivement les différentes pièces de bois colorés qui jonchaient sa table. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, mais une chose était sûre, il fallait commencer !

Soupirant, il reposa sa cuillère sur la soucoupe de sa tasse, et attrapa entre l'index et le pouce une petite boule rouge, qu'il leva à hauteur de ses yeux fatigués.

« Bon, ça on va dire que c'est le ventre … »

Il mit la pièce de côté, puis en choisit une autre précautionneusement. Un petit bâton coloré de rouge et de noir fut désigné par le professeur de Potions comme étant « certainement une jambe … ou peut-être un bras. », et mise de côté elle aussi. Il continua son tri un moment, puis jugea qu'il avait assez de pièces pour commencer son travail.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à la pile de devoirs qui lui restait à corriger pour la rentrée, il poussa un profond soupir, et posa son menton sur une de ses mains.

« Comme si j'avais le temps pour ces enfantillages, alors que toutes ces copies m'attendent … »

Il dut lutter contre une envie grandissante d'expédier ses corrections -comme il le faisait honteusement parfois, en mettant des A à tous les Serpentards, et des C à tous les Gryffondors-, et se rappela que faire chaque chose en son temps était bien plus avisé.

Il reporta alors de nouveau son attention sur ce casse-tête : c'était impératif qu'il termine avant ce soir, mais …

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi est censé ressembler un « Père Noël » ! Alors comment est-ce que je pourrais réparer cette fichue petite figurine … » se désola-t-il, secouant la tête avec affliction.

Malgré ses hésitations, il prit son courage à deux mains, et empoigna deux pièces de bois colorées parmi celles qu'il avait mises de côté, et tenta de les assembler. Mais les puzzles n'avaient jamais été le fort de Severus Rogue. Les potions, oui il connaissait ; la légilimancie, il maîtrisait aussi ; sans compter l'art de l'espionnage … mais tout cela ne lui était malheureusement d'aucune aide dans ce cas précis, à son grand désarroi !

Entendant les cloches de Poudlard sonner 20h, il se dit qu'il n'avait de toutes façons plus le temps de tergiverser.

« Advienne que pourra … » murmura-t-il, décidé, tout en attrapant d'un geste convaincu le tube de colle posé près de lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Severus, ravi, finissait d'accrocher les dernières décorations dans le petit sapin qui illuminait un coin de ses appartements. Il se recula de quelques pas, et admira son œuvre. Bien qu'un peu bancal, l'arbre scintillait de jolies lumières, qui embellissaient cette pièce parfois si austère.

Satisfait, l'homme se retourna ensuite pour allumer quelques chandelles de-ci de-là, et disposa sur la table centrale quelques biscuits dans un plateau, et déboucha la bouteille de whisky Purfeu, 30 ans d'âge, qu'il avait volé dans les caves de Lucius lors d'une de ces réunions rasoirs de Mangemorts au manoir Malefoy. Il gardait ce cru exceptionnel pour les grandes occasions, et aujourd'hui en était une.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il se servit un verre, et fit danser le vin dans la coupe, se délectant de la simple vision de ce mordoré à l'odeur amère et si prometteuse … Il huma l'alcool, puis reposa le verre. Ce serait pour plus tard …

Avant toute chose, les cadeaux. Il alla chercher sous son lit deux paquets, qu'il déposa sous le sapin, une lueur mélancolique dans le regard. Il resta un instant agenouillé devant l'arbre, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, voyant que dehors la tempête de neige redoublait, il alla chercher une cape plus épaisse, qu'il enfila sur son dos en frissonnant. L'homme n'était pas quelqu'un de frileux d'ordinaire, bien trop habitué à la fraîcheur humide des cachots pour craindre un courant d'air, mais cet hiver se montrait particulièrement mordant cette année.

Par précaution, il raviva une deuxième fois le feu dans l'âtre, puis attrapa un livre abandonné un peu plus tôt sur son bureau. Severus s'installa confortablement dans son vieux fauteuil rapiécé -mais dont, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait pu se séparer (c'était celui que lui avait offert Dumbledore pour sa nomination au poste de professeur des Potions, voilà des années de cela). Il se laissa aller dedans, soulagé de pouvoir détendre ses articulations que le temps passant rendait douloureuses.

Avec un grand soupir de satisfaction, il laissa son regard parcourir lentement la pièce, passant du sapin décoré, à la cheminée chaleureuse, pour s'arrêter sur la table où quelques friandises attendaient. Enfin, il tourna une page de son livre et se dit :

« Enfin une soirée tranquille, sans ces affreux morveux pour me gâcher l'instant … Je vais enfin pouvoir me détendr … »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on tambourina énergiquement à sa porte.

« Oh non ! » grinça Rogue, exaspéré. « C'est pas vrai ! »

Il resta un moment assis, espérant secrètement que son visiteur tardif renonce. Mais les coups redoublèrent, avec encore plus de force.

« Si c'est un élève, je l'avada-kedavrise … » lâcha le professeur entre ses dents, tout en se relevant de son fauteuil et en y redéposant son ouvrage. « Et rien à battre de la trêve de Noël ! »

Le visiteur, de l'autre côté, ne se montrait guère patient, puisqu'il frappait toujours avec violence sur le pauvre battant de bois, dont Rogue se demandait avec inquiétude s'il tiendrait le coup.

« Et si c'est ce crétin de Potter, je fais un malheur … Par Salazar, dans quelques mois il passe ses ASPICs et je ne le vois plus de ma vie ! Tchao l'enquiquineur de service … » chuchota-t-il avec une lueur sadique dans le regard, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Mais c'était un autre genre d'enquiquineur qui venait lui rendre visite ce soir-là …

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de dire « veracrasse » que des lèvres humides et chaudes se posaient doucement sur les siennes, lui volant un baiser taquin mais délicieux.

Tandis que l'autre fermait les yeux, se laissant aller à ce baiser, Severus les ouvrait grands, encore sous le choc. Il se recula d'un pas, et fronça les sourcils :

« Franchement … tu pourrais dire bonjour, avant ! »

Le rire franc et spontané de Sirius Black fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint à cette remarque, avant que le parrain dudit « crétin de Potter » ne se glisse dans la pièce -faisant fi du fait qu'il n'y avait pas été explicitement invité. Visiblement habitué au manque de savoir-vivre de son collègue, Rogue referma la porte -à clé- derrière eux en poussant un soupir.

« Je ne t'attendais plus, Sirius, tu sais … »

« Je m'en doute. » fit l'autre en se retournant et en affichant un semblant de moue peinée, que ses yeux malicieux démentaient beaucoup trop. L'ancien maraudeur fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et souligna : « Mais me voilà ! Je t'avais bien promis de passer la soirée avec toi, non ? » Sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre, il ajouta : « Sinon, je te connais, tu aurais passé ton Noël seul, à déprimer, en te saoûlant de whisky en bouquinant un ouvrage aussi rasoir que stérile … »

« Merci pour ce charmant tableau … » grinça Severus, tout en allant ranger son livre, et en sortant un deuxième verre pour servir son acolyte.

Les yeux rieurs, Sirius lança un petit regard à l'autre, avant de s'avancer jusqu'au sapin pour y déposer un paquet. Quand il se releva, il déclara, surpris :

« Tu ne m'as pas attendu pour décorer le sapin ? »

Toujours amer, Rogue répondit : « Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pensais plus que tu viendrais … »

« Je t'avais dit que je serais sûrement un peu en retard … » fit l'autre désolé, accompagnant toutefois ses paroles d'un petit haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Il continua à admirer la décoration, tandis que Severus rajoutait quelques friandises sur la table.

« Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à … »

« Merlin, Rogue, ton Père Noël à une main à la place de l'œil et trois jambes ! Et … des bois de rennes lui sortent du derrière ! » Il pouffa et se tourna vers son camarade : « Tu ne te serais pas un peu loupé en réparant les décos, dis ? »

Rogue se drapa de tout ce qui lui restait de dignité, et répliqua vertement :

« Et bien, je n'ai jamais prétendu être un spécialiste en réparation de bibelots en bois … Et puis, tu avais dit qu'on le ferait ensemble, et comme tu n'arrivais pas … » Il toussota et détourna la tête, ignorant la rougeur qui envahissait lentement mais sûrement ses joues : « Je voulais que tout soit prêt pour quand tu serais là. »

Il sentit les bras de Sirius l'enlacer doucement, et il se raidit un instant. Severus avait encore parfois du mal à se laisser aller à la tendresse de l'autre, et s'en montrait encore parfois gêné. Il avait passé tant d'années dans la solitude de ses cachots et dans le renoncement à une compagnie autre que lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas encore la spontanéité de son compagnon.

Mais Sirius n'avait jamais reproché à Rogue sa froideur ni sa timidité. Il aimait la compagnie de cet homme, lui qui n'avait plus grand monde non plus pour remplir sa vie. Tout en posant sa tête sur le dos de Severus, il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux deux paquets qu'avait déposé Rogue avant qu'il n'arrive. L'un d'entre eux lui était destiné.

L'autre … l'autre était un cadeau symbolique. Que tous deux faisaient maintenant depuis trois ans, à ceux qui n'étaient plus. Un cadeau pour les disparus.

Pour qu'ils ne disparaissent jamais totalement.

Et pour qu'eux deux se rappellent aussi chaque fois la chance qu'ils avaient d'être encore là.

Ensemble.

Mais, bien décidé à ne pas laisser la nostalgie l'envahir et les engloutir tous deux, l'ancien maraudeur reprit alors son expression la plus malicieuse, et murmura au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon, le sentant alors frissonner tout contre lui :

« Tu as eu raison … la pièce est magnifique. Et pour tout t'avouer, j'adore ton hybride de Père Noël/Renne/androïde ! »

Oubliant de demander ce qu'était un « androïde », Severus se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, et s'exclama, faussement vexé, et réellement touché de la tendresse de l'autre :

« C'est ça, moque-toi ! J'aurais voulu t'y voir aussi … »

« Oh, mais ça aurait été splendide si ça avait été moi qui l'avait fait … »

« Quelle modesti … »

Ne laissant pas l'autre finir, une fois de plus, Black poursuivit, tout en farfouillant dans le grand manteau enneigé qu'il avait laissé tomber en arrivant -et qui gouttait maintenant consciencieusement sur le parquet des appartements du maître des Potions :

« Mais j'avais bien mieux à faire ! Je préférais donc te laisser, ma petite femme, t'occuper du foyer pendant que j'allais chercher … ça ! » s'écria-t-il triomphalement, tout en brandissant une boîte toute cabossée.

Croisant lentement les bras sur son torse, Rogue prit son air le plus sévère, de cette même expression qu'il adressait à ses élèves Rouge et Or dans ses mauvais jours -autrement dit, son air habituel.

« Sirius Black, vos blagues plus que douteuses passaient encore du temps de notre scolarité, mais j'aime à croire que nous sommes maintenant des adultes assez mûrs pour … »

« … faire plein de choses super cochonnes et super excitantes, oui, promis ! Mais en attendant, j'aimerais que tu ouvres ça. » fit-il en tendant la boîte à un Severus visiblement peu enthousiaste à la prendre. « J'ai eu du mal à en trouver, mais … »

Il embrassa la joue de Rogue, et ajouta dans un murmure, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour le regarder ouvrir ce présent :

« Mais après tout c'est Noël … la saison des miracles. »

A présent intrigué -et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, touché de l'attitude de son compagnon-, Severus prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se nichaient une petite dizaine de fraises, certes pas bien grosses, mais encore assez appétissantes.

Levant les yeux vers Sirius, l'homme fit :

« Tu … tu t'es souvenu que j'aimais ça ? »

L'ancien maraudeur se détacha de son compagnon, assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit doucement, puis lui prit le visage entre les mains, et l'embrassa doucement, longuement.

Longuement.

Puis il reposa sa tête sur son épaule, et chuchota :

« Joyeux Noël Severus. »

La tempête de neige s'était enfin calmée, dehors.


	30. Réticence

Bonjour,

Une nouvelle commande, qui tente de sortir un peu des sentiers battus et de laisser le lecteur déstabilisé … ou comment éviter le cliché du cœur d'artichaut !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que les fans de ce couple ne me lyncheront pas, lol ; p

A bientôt pour la suite des commandes, et en attendant vos éventuelles remarques, voici déjà le résultat du vote sur les 25 premiers OS (ce n'est donc plus la peine de voter, merci) : celui qui est arrivé en tête des préférences des lecteurs (enfin, de ceux ayant voté, en tout cas) est « Ma belle » (Sirius/Hermione). Je suis très touchée par ce choix, car c'est un texte que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé faire, et qui m'a surprise (je ne m'attendais pas à aimer écrire sur ce couple).

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de voter, et merci à tous encore une fois pour vos encouragements, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !

**Commande de **: Millénium d'argent

**Couple choisi **: Harry/Hermione

**Mot choisi **: Artichaut

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Voilà une vision un peu particulière qui, je l'espère, ne te déplaira pas. Je ne suis pas une adepte de ce couple, ces deux personnages étant à mes yeux aussi proches que des frère et sœur pour réellement tomber amoureux. Alors j'ai voulu emprunter ce chemin un peu inattendu, pour te surprendre. Je me suis laissée porter par mon imagination, et je souhaite en tout cas que le résultat soit satisfaisant à tes yeux, et que tu passes un bon moment avec ce texte …

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Réticence**

La main de Harry se resserra autour du poignet de sa camarade. C'est d'une voix assurée qu'il souffla :

« Tu vas voir, Hermione, tu vas aimer … Laisse-toi faire, et tout ira bien. »

Rougissant, la jeune fille dégagea sa main et s'exclama :

« Mais tu es fou ! Comment peux-tu croire que j'aimerais ça ? »

« Je te connais, Mione. Fais-moi confiance, vraiment, et laisse-toi aller. »

Les yeux du Survivant se plissèrent doucement, et il s'approcha plus près encore de l'adolescente.

« Peut-être qu'au début tu n'aimeras pas, c'est normal … Mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Après, tu verras … »

Il se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, et fit un pas de plus en avant. Hermione recula, mal à l'aise, avant de buter dans la table derrière elle. Elle y jeta un œil, mais vit qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle était prise au piège. Harry, à quelques centimètres d'elle, se pencha, et tenta encore, dans un petit sourire :

« Tu verras, c'est délicieux … »

« Je ne pense pas, non ! »

« Enfin, tu me fais confiance, non ? Alors laisse-toi aller, et profite juste du moment, d'accord ? Je suis persuadé que moi, je te ferais aimer ça … »

Hermione secoua la tête frénétiquement, les larmes aux yeux. Choqué de la réaction excessive de son amie, le brun se recula d'un pas et afficha une petite moue ennuyée.

« M'enfin, Mione, c'est pas la mort, quand même … »

Elle renifla, s'essuya les yeux et précisa, d'une toute petite voix en croisant les bras devant elle en un geste protecteur :

« Ben, tu sais … ça fait si longtemps … »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais réessayé depuis … »

« Non. J'en ai gardé un si mauvais souvenir que … et bien oui, que je n'ai pas retenté ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, et s'écria, levant les mains au ciel :

« Ah non ! Il ne faut pas rester sur une première mauvaise expérience ! La première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne, tu sais … »

« Oui, enfin là quand même, j'en sais assez pour savoir que je n'aime pas ! »

Mais son ami ne voulait rien entendre. « Non, non, non ! Il ne faut pas que tu restes sur ce blocage. Je vais être celui qui te fera changer d'avis, tu verras ! »

Il affichait une telle assurance et une si grande confiance en lui que cette fois, Hermione ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Elle se détendit un peu, et s'appuyant contre la table, haussa les épaules et plissa le nez en une petite grimace qui fit craquer l'autre.

« Franchement, Harry, ça va les chevilles ? »

« Parfaitement ! » Il bomba le torse, continuant à se pavaner. Il avait bien compris que le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins était de détendre d'abord la jeune fille. Et si l'humour marchait, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Quand enfin Hermione cessa de rire, elle questionna son ami, tout en lui posant une main sur le bras :

« Mais enfin, Harry … pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit : on va demain chez Ron … »

Sa camarade se rembrunit légèrement, et son front se barra d'une ride ennuyée.

« Je sais … » lâcha-t-elle, du bout des lèvres.

« Et j'aimerais vraiment que ça se passe bien pour toi … alors j'essaye de préparer le terrain, de te faciliter les choses. » Il soupira, et lui caressa doucement la joue. « Je fais ça aussi pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu, tu comprends … »

Hermione se dégagea d'un geste brusque et s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, de nouveau énervée :

« Mais enfin Harry, n'exagère pas non plus ! Je trouve que tu fais toute une affaire de pas grand-chose … »

« Pas grand-chose ? Mione, enfin, pense à Ron, quoi … C'est important pour lui ! »

« Je sais bien, mais s'il est déçu parce que je me dégonfle au dernier moment, il serait vraiment dégueulasse … »

Harry s'avança et vint prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elle s'y laissa aller, encore un peu raidie, et le laissa lui caresser les cheveux et lui murmurer des mots doux pour la rassurer. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'abandonna davantage à cette étreinte, et murmura à son ami d'une voix angoissée, le nez dans sa chemise :

« J'ai vraiment envie de réussir à surmonter ça, tu sais. Et je n'aurais pas voulu de quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour m'y aider. Mais … ce n'est pas évident. J'ai tellement détesté ça, la première fois … » Sa gorge se serra, et elle ferma les yeux à ce souvenir. « J'en ai même eu la nausée, c'est te dire ! »

Harry, après l'avoir écoutée, se sépara doucement d'elle, et lui dit dans un petit sourire :

« Je te comprends, Mione. Vraiment. Mais je crois aussi que dans la vie, rien n'est insurmontable. Tu es une Gryffondor, après tout ! Alors, avec un peu de courage et de bonne volonté, tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr ! »

La jeune fille ne semblait pas aussi sûre que son ami, mais elle lui avait promis d'essayer, ce soir-là. C'est pour Ron, pour lui, qu'elle avait suivi Harry dans cette pièce de Poudlard, et ça, elle ne devait jamais l'oublier. Elle releva alors la tête vers Harry et lui renvoya un regard aussi assuré que possible.

Le brun lui sourit alors de nouveau, puis lui prit la main et lui désigna la table derrière eux :

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Tout en se laissant docilement guider par le brun, Hermione tenta quand même de reculer l'instant fatidique une dernière fois :

« C'est vraiment obligé ? »

Lâchant la main de son amie, Harry murmura :

« Pense à Ron, à combien il sera heureux … Tu feras de lui un homme comblé. Sincèrement. »

« Ca je n'en doute pas … » rit doucement Hermione, encore un peu tendue.

Tout en prenant place devant la table avec la jeune fille, Harry dit dans un sourire entendu :

« C'est sûr qu'il en faut peu pour qu'il soit content, Ron … »

« Peu, d'accord, mais là … pour moi, c'est beaucoup. »

« Je sais. Bon, concernant notre affaire, j'y reviens, parce que l'heure tourne, et … »

Hermione hocha la tête, et s'assit sur une chaise. Harry se pencha, et demanda :

« La première fois, t'avais pas aimé parce que t'étais allergique, ou … »

« Allergique ? Ah non, pas du tout ! Non … c'était au moment de le mettre dans la bouche, tu vois. Cette sensation, la texture … L'odeur même. Et … non, là je ne pouvais même pas aller jusqu'à la gorge. »

« Ah oui, quand même … » fit Harry. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la table, et demanda doucement : « Bon, mais là, tu voudrais bien refaire un essai ? »

Hermione fixa droit devant elle un point précis, sans regarder l'autre, et prit sur elle pour répondre.

« Il le faut bien. » Elle inspira profondément, et lâcha : « Ok, vas-y, Harry, je suis prête. »

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et tendit la main vers un plat où reposait ce que Hermione redoutait tant : trois beaux et gros artichauts. Le brun en empoigna un, et le mit dans l'assiette devant sa camarade. Elle se raidit sur sa chaise, mais tenta de réprimer la grimace de dégoût qui lui venait spontanément à la vue de l'aliment tant détesté.

« Juste un petit morceau, Mione … » proposa d'une voix encourageante le brun, en lui tendant une fourchette.

Hermione attrapa l'ustensile, détacha un bout du légume, et l'approcha de sa bouche, la main tremblante. Mais au dernier moment, elle reposa brusquement la fourchette dans l'assiette, détournant la tête.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Hermione, pense à Ron, s'il-te-plaît … » supplia Harry.

« Je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure ! Je sais combien c'est important ce repas « officiel » avec ses parents … » Elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et gémit : « Mais pourquoi faut-il que la spécialité de Mme Weasley soit l'artichaut à la crème, hein ? Tu peux me dire ! »

Harry eut un sourire gêné, et haussa les épaules. Toutefois, il ne renonça pas. Il attrapa un petit pot de crème qu'il avait sorti préalablement d'un des placards de la cuisine de Poudlard, et suggéra :

« Bon, et avec un peu de crème, justement, ça passerait peut-être mieux ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'autre, et versa le liquide sur une des feuilles d'artichaut. Il piqua la fourchette dans le morceau, et l'approcha de la bouche de sa camarade en lui souriant :

« Allez, goûte-ça, je parie que c'est délicieux … »

Hermione essaya, mais la vision de ce légume maudit se rapprochant la révulsait déjà.

« Un seul morceau, et je te laisse tranquille … » proposa gentiment Harry.

La brune ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma juste avant d'avoir put ne serait-ce que sentir le bout de la fourchette contre ses dents.

« Une petite bouchée pour papa Ryry. » chantonna le Survivant, décidé à tout tenter.

Le regard torve de son amie lui fit changer de stratégie.

« Bon, Hermione Granger, ça suffit cette comédie maintenant ! Tu ouvres la bouche et tu goûtes ce petit morceau, tout de suite ! »

Cette fois exaspérée, la Gryffondor se leva de table, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle fit à son ami, en colère :

« Tes méthodes ne mènent à rien ! Si je prends sur moi, j'arrive à grand peine à ne pas grimacer, mais me forcer à avaler un bout ne mènera à rien : je ne serais pas naturelle demain devant toute la tablée des Weasley … »

« Mais pour moi il suffit juste que tu passes ta première réticence. Après, tu te rendras compte que le goût n'est pas si terrible, et … »

Découragée, Hermione baissa les épaules : « Oui, mais je n'arrive même pas à franchir ce premier cap … C'est bête, mais, même si je m'efforce, je n'y arrive pas. »

Résignée, elle fit un pâle sourire à son ami, et conclut :

« En tout cas, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part d'avoir tenté de m'aider. J'apprécie beaucoup, sincèrement. Tant pis pour demain, je ferais la grimace, mais j'essayerais de me rattraper après auprès de Ron et de sa mère, et … »

« Non Hermione ! » s'écria Harry, affichant un regard à la fois déterminé et colérique. Il se retourna vers la table, empoigna la fourchette où était toujours pendu un petit bout de légume, et se dirigea en grandes enjambées vers sa camarade, qui sembla alors se ratatiner au fur et à mesure que Harry approchait, armé de son dangereux artichaut.

« Tu vas y goûter, que tu le veuilles ou non … » menaça-t-il tout en se jetant presque sur la pauvre jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit.

« Noooon !!! » hurla, affolée, Hermione, tout en se débattant pour éviter tout contact avec la féroce fourchette.

Et c'est là que Harry, profitant de l'inattention de son amie, l'embrassa par surprise. Estomaquée, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et se laissa faire, les yeux grands ouverts, et une main bloquant toujours le bras du brun qui tenait l'artichaut.

Quand enfin le Gryffondor se détacha d'elle, Hermione avala sa salive, encore en état de choc, et ne put que lancer à l'autre un « Mais … » déstabilisé et empli d'incompréhension.

Pendant que les joues de son amie se couvrait d'un joli rouge tomate, Harry esquissa un petit sourire, et glissa dans un clin d'œil :

« Alors, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça, hein ? »

« Quoi ? » sursauta Hermione, encore secouée.

« L'artichaut. Tu n'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais un morceau dans la bouche et que je te l'ai glissé pendant notre baiser, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune s'empourpra de plus belle, et lança un regard gêné à son camarade :

« Alors, c'était pour ça que … »

Sans vraiment répondre à sa question, Harry lui tendit la fourchette inutilisée, et déclara avant de quitter la pièce :

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que le plus dur était la première bouchée. Demain, tout se passera bien, sois sans crainte … »

Il sortit, laissant une Hermione et un bout d'artichaut à la crème en tête-à-tête, pour le pire … et surtout le meilleur !


	31. Misti

Bonjour,

Voici certainement une des commandes les plus surprenantes que j'ai pu avoir ! Pour un couple inattendu, en voilà un (et ils ne sont même pas dans la liste des personnages, lol, c'est dire ...) ! Je suis si heureuse d'avoir eu cette commande, parce que ça m'a permis de rendre hommage, l'espace de quelques lignes, à la plus merveilleuse des créatures que la terre ait portée …

**Commande de **: Charybde

**Couple choisi **: Miss Teigne/Pattenrond

**Mot choisi **: Prédateur

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Merci du fond du cœur pour cette très belle demande ! Si tu savais combien j'ai aimé me plonger, le temps de cet OS, dans la fourrure d'une de ces créatures que j'aime tant … Je suis une amoureuse des chats, vraiment, alors là … Je ne trouve pas vraiment mes mots, c'est juste de la reconnaissance, un merci attendri et ému que je t'adresse, parce que oui, vraiment, c'était une si jolie idée que tu as eu là. J'espère que mon petit texte sera à la hauteur de la poésie de ton choix : )

Bonne lecture à tous …

* * *

**Misti**

Poudlard la nuit est mon domaine.

Mon royaume.

J'y règne en seule maîtresse, me faufilant dans les moindres recoins, dans les espaces les plus inaccessibles. Là où les humains ne peuvent aller.

Ces pauvres humains, si pathétiques, parfois. Je sais, je suis cruelle.

Mais j'ai raison … Dans le meilleur des cas, les humains sont utiles, dans le pire des cas … ce sont des prédateurs. Des prédateurs, des dictateurs qui pensent pouvoir contrôler nos vies. Ah !

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir un quelconque ascendant sur nous. Sur moi ! Sur moi, maîtresse de ces lieux.

Mais je le devine, à ton regard adouci que je revois en fermant les yeux : tu trouves que j'exagère. Tu as raison, mais je ne l'admettrais pas. Pas devant toi. Je suis trop fière pour ça.

Bien trop fière.

Je m'étire, puis réduit mes yeux à une simple fente où la lumière filtre à grand-peine. Il est temps de partir à ta recherche. L'air de rien.

Je suis trop fière pour admettre que je te cherche. Pour avouer que tu me manques.

Et tandis que je chemine, à bonds souples, de ma démarche si gracieuse, dans ces couloirs enfin vidés de la marmaille bruyante, je repense à ce que je viens de dire.

C'est vrai que j'exagère : tous les humains ne sont pas si mauvais, pas si cruels. La fille avec qui tu traînes souvent est intelligente, et sensible. Et l'homme qui prend soin de moi est attentif et veille à mon bien-être plus qu'aucun animal ne pourra jamais le faire.

Plus qu'aucun mâle ne pourra jamais le souhaiter.

Et pourtant, moi, si fière, si libre, si attachée à mon indépendance, je cours, à présent avec rapidité, jusqu'à ta tanière. Je cours, pour te retrouver, pour te laisser me jouer ta sérénade indolente, pour me laisser captiver par ton indifférence insolente.

Et encore une fois, j'exagère. Tu ne joues pas à l'indifférent, toi. Tu n'appliques pas cet adage si cher à notre race : suis-le, il te fuit ; fuis-le, il te suit. Non, toi tu es là, tu ne fuis pas. Tu ne joues pas au gros bras, comme si tu savais que je n'aimais pas ça.

Qui pourrait croire que moi, reine des ombres mouvantes de la nuit, serait si peu respectueuse de ce qui plaît d'ordinaire aux nôtres. Oh oui, je suis égoïste, indépendante, intéressée, chasseresse ! Oh oui, je suis dure et rancunière.

Je suis une féline exemplaire.

Mais …

Mais tu me plais. Tu me plais comme tu es, toi qui n'est que paresse et bonhomie. Toi qui te laisses vivre, qui trouves refuge et pitance auprès de tous ces humains sans rechigner.

Toi qui ne sembles avoir aucune fierté.

Doucement, sans bruit, j'entrouvre une porte laissée entrebâillée, et je me faufile dans l'espace exigu ainsi libéré. Je pousse un très léger cri, auquel tu réponds de loin.

Je touche au but, je vais te revoir. Toi, toi qui me manques tant. Toi que je ne retrouve que de soir en soir, de temps en temps. Pour te laisser croire que tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Que je ne te cherche pas.

Je grimpe les marches à pattes de velours, et te vois enfin, allongé, en haut de l'escalier. Resplendissant de paresse et d'indolence dans la pâle clarté de la lune. Tes yeux se plissent en me voyant, tes babines se retroussent comme en un doux sourire ; et je remercie Dieu que les chats ne rougissent pas.

Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu me devines faible. Face à toi.

Je m'assois, à quelques mètres de toi, et commence le jeu de l'indifférence. Et vas-y que je me lèche une patte d'un air distrait, et vas-y que je renifle la rampe comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante au monde, et vas-y que je m'étire et baille comme si je m'ennuyais d'être là …

Oh ! Et toi, toi … toi tu te mets à émettre le plus beau son de la terre, celui qui me fait me sentir unique, précieuse, chaleureuse, aimante … Tu fermes les yeux, et je me devine imprimée sur tes paupières closes, au son de ce doux et infini ronronnement. Tu ronronnes, heureux que je sois là.

Merci.

Et excuse-moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était trop d'un coup pour moi, sans doute. Moi qui suis habituée la journée à figer mes mimiques mutines dans cette indifférence et cette froideur. Moi qui feins toujours de tout maîtriser, de ne jamais me laisser toucher ou ébranler …

J'ai fui. J'ai couru loin de toi, comme si je venais d'avoir peur.

Et, tandis que le couloir résonne à peine de mes coussinets qui l'effleurent en bonds légers, j'entends un miaulement. Je m'arrête, mes griffes rayant presque le parquet au passage. Mais je n'ose me retourner.

C'est toi ?

Toi, qui ne bouges jamais du lit douillet de cette fille, toi qui sors seulement pour manger et paresser au soleil, toi tu viens de courir derrière … moi ?

Que me vaut cet honneur ? Je me retourne doucement, et ne peut réprimer un frisson de plaisir, qui hérisse mes poils sur mon dos. On dit que la nuit, tous les chats sont gris, mais là, à la douce lueur de la lune, le roux de ton pelage vient colorer mon cœur. Mon si petit cœur, qui bat si fort dans ce corps frêle …

Comment est-ce que j'arrive à tant effrayer ces pauvres élèves, en étant si maîtresse de moi-même, quand face à ton regard sombre je tiens à peine sur mes pattes ? Tu m'as ensorcelée, à tout jamais.

Même si je ne te le dirais jamais.

Je ne sais pas où je retrouve ce courage qui me fait m'avancer vers toi, mais le fait est là, je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de toi. Et tu m'offres ce deuxième beau cadeau ce soir : je te vois, tout doucement, te tasser sur toi-même, tes oreilles s'aplatissent, et tout doucement, si lentement, tu t'allonges sur le flanc.

T'abandonnant à ma merci. M'offrant l'illusion que tu te soumets. Que tu te résignes.

Me permettant de croire que j'ai gagné un combat que nous n'avons que fantasmé.

Moi plus que toi, peut-être.

Ca fait longtemps que tu as renoncé à ces prétendues valeurs qui feraient de toi un chat parfait. Mais face à moi, tu feins de n'avoir pas su résister aux miennes, de valeurs.

Merci.

Merci de m'avoir laissé croire, ce soir, que tu étais la proie. Et que j'étais le prédateur.

Merci de m'avoir laissé croire que j'avais gagné la partie, juste pour me laisser ma fierté.

Cette fierté, qu'un jour, je déposerais à tes pattes. Pour le seul bonheur d'entendre encore ton cœur me murmurer que je compte pour toi. Un jour, j'admettrais que j'étais la proie. Et que malgré mon désir de liberté, j'ai un maître. Un seul.

Toi.

Mais en attendant, viens, cours avec moi, ce bruit, là-bas, au bout du couloir, annonce quelqu'un. Viens, suis-moi, courons comme si nous avions vraiment peur, courons comme si nous devions nous cacher.

Viens, laissons à cette humaine qui se transforme parfois comme nous l'illusion qu'elle peut être un chat supérieur à nous. Laissons-la rêver, un peu.

C'est légitime de vouloir être comme nous, tu ne crois pas ? Et non, ce n'est pas de la prétention, c'est juste un cynique et attendri réalisme. Les hommes n'arriveront jamais à la hauteur de nos pattes … mais tenterons toujours de nous ressembler.

Ne lui en voulons pas, va …

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'est qu'une humaine après tout.


	32. Des jours avec, et des jours sans

Bonjour,

Voici un texte sur un couple dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, et pour lequel je pensais avoir un peu de mal (que voulez-vous, je ne me refais pas, je ne vois réellement Harry qu'avec son blondinet de service, lol !). Et en fait, ça a coulé de source en l'écrivant, comme si, le temps d'un texte, ça pouvait être une évidence …

Parce qu'il y a des fois, où justement ça ne s'explique pas : c'est juste une évidence.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS …

Note à Tinalisa : je suis désolée, mais n'ayant pas encore lu les livres de HP (je m'y mets bientôt), je ne vois pas qui est le personnage que tu demandes, et quand bien même, je pense que vu le sujet il serait plus judicieux que je parte sur un long OS, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas possible si je veux avancer les autres commandes. Je suis donc désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas réaliser ta commande (j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un que ça intéressera en tout cas).

Note à anita kitchen : ma chère Anita, il va falloir attendre ta 1ère commande avant de pouvoir en passer une 2ème, désolée. Dès que tu auras eu l'OS que tu m'as demandé, tu pourras donc me redemander ce Neville/Luna, si tu en as toujours envie à ce moment (et oui, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, sorry, j'ai encore plein d'autres commandes en attente !). Par ailleurs, n'hésite pas à ajouter un mot (ou un critère), si tu veux un peu orienter la création de ce texte …

**Commande de **: Liarana

**Couple choisi **: Harry/Blaise

**Mot choisi **/

**Indication en plus** : happy end

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : ma chère Liarana, comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai été étonnée de voir que ce texte n'avait pas été dur à écrire … Mais il faut dire aussi que, par rapport à ta précédente commande, c'était plus « acceptable » à mes yeux : ) Toutefois, je dois encore te remercier pour ces belles commandes que tu me passes, car tu dois avoir un don pour me faire me surprendre moi-même à l'écriture de tes OS ! Je passe toujours un très bon moment à répondre à tes commandes, appréciant de me laisser surprendre par ces couples que je n'imaginais pas … du moins, que je ne m'imaginais pas apprécier ! C'était le but premier de cette fic, et je suis ravie de voir qu'avec tes commandes je l'atteints à chaque fois : ) J'espère que ce 2ème cadeau te plaira ! Gros bisous à toi !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Des jours avec, et des jours sans**

Je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait toi. Je n'aurais cru que tu prêterais attention à moi.

En tout cas, pas de cette façon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'isolais pour pleurer. Ca m'arrive souvent, tu sais … Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je crois juste que c'est normal de craquer, parfois.

Tout le monde a des problèmes, des choses qui font qu'on ne peut pas toujours aller bien. Je ne dis pas que j'ai plus de problèmes que les autres, je pense juste que …

… que c'est normal que je pleure, parfois.

Mais je sais que tout le monde ne pense pas ainsi. Enfin … mes amis, et les autres, savent bien qu'on a nos jours avec et nos jours sans. Pourtant, ils ont l'air de penser que quand on est le Survivant, il vaut mieux avoir plus de jours avec.

Ils ne le disent pas, mais je sais qu'ils le pensent.

Leurs regards, pleins de confiance, qu'ils me lancent …

Leur inquiétude muette, mais palpable, qui m'effleure quand je flanche …

Leur foi en moi, qui supplie de ne jamais être trahie …

… ils ne disent pas ouvertement que je n'ai pas le droit d'aller mal.

Mais ils le pensent.

Pas toi.

Toi, tu ne le penses pas. Tu sembles même ne l'avoir jamais pensé.

C'est étrange.

C'est étrange, parce que je n'aurais pas cru que toi, Serpentard, tu prêterais attention à un Gryffondor.

Que toi, ami de Draco Malefoy, tu prêterais attention à moi.

Que toi, Blaise Zabini, tu ne rirais pas.

De moi.

J'ai été si surpris quand je t'ai vu débarquer dans les vestiaires. Je m'y étais enfermé à un moment où je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne. Je ne voulais pas passer des heures ici, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je voulais juste faire un break. Une pause. Avant de retourner jouer mon rôle de garçon parfait, inébranlable … Mon rôle.

Et puis, sans que je t'entende, tu es entré.

Et là, sans que je t'attende, tu es resté.

Face à moi. Souriant. Mais quand j'ai levé la tête vers toi, je n'ai découvert nulle trace d'ironie ou de moquerie sur ton visage. Juste de la surprise, furtivement. Et de la compréhension.

A moins que ce ne fût de la pitié. C'est moins noble, mais ça m'a quand même touché. C'est toujours mieux que de l'indifférence, je crois … Au moins, ça ne nie pas ma douleur. Ca ne l'annihile pas.

Mes amis ne veulent pas la voir. Tes amis la déprécient.

Toi, tu l'as entendue. Acceptée. Et même … apaisée.

Rirais-tu aujourd'hui si je te disais qu'en te voyant là, face à moi, ce sourire indulgent sur le visage, j'ai eu envie de pleurer de nouveau. Mais de joie, cette fois. Rirais-tu ?

Ou me dirais-tu simplement, comme ce jour-là, qu'on a tous droit d'avoir nos mauvais jours ?

« C'est pas une bonne journée, hein, petit lion ? »

Non, ça c'est sûr.

« Tu permets que je m'assois ? »

Oui, tu peux.

« Tu avais envie d'être seul ? »

C'est vrai. Mais tu peux rester, aussi.

Ca ne me dérange pas.

Et nous sommes restés là, côte à côte, en silence. Nous sommes restés longtemps, contre ce mur de pierre, face à ces bancs vides. Et le temps a passé, sur nous, sur ma peine. Et tu es resté, même quand je me suis remis à pleurer, sans bruit, la tête enfouie dans mes genoux.

Tu es resté là, sans rien dire, la main juste posée sur ma nuque.

Tu sais, Blaise, ce contact-là, crois-le ou non, a sûrement été un des plus chaleureux que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu m'offrais du réconfort, de la compréhension, du repos, sous ta main. Tu m'offrais le droit d'aller mal, pour un moment.

Tu m'offrais le droit d'aller mal, et de n'être plus seul dans cette douleur.

« Elle a été longue la semaine, hein ? »

C'est en reniflant que j'ai hoché la tête, pour acquiescer à tes paroles. Juste quelques mots, dits d'un ton badin. Comme s'ils ne comptaient pas, comme si je n'étais pas en train de pleurer tout ce que je savais, là, à tes côtés. Quelques mots, anodins, comme si ce n'était pas toi et moi.

« Je suis content qu'elle soit finie. Je suis claqué … Je crois même que je vais aller piquer un petit somme ! »

Aujourd'hui encore, Blaise, il y a du soleil dans ta voix quand tu parles. Aujourd'hui encore il y a de la chaleur dans chacun de tes mots, même le plus simple, même le plus banal, jusqu'au plus inutile ou ridicule. Il y a de la vie en toi, et tu la partages.

Tu n'es pas égoïste, Zabini. Pour toi aussi, le Choixpeau magique a dû hésiter au moment de la répartition dans les Maisons. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis heureux d'avoir vécu, assez survécu, pour connaître un jour un Serpentard qui sourit.

Avec sincérité.

Nous nous sommes souris ; tu as réussi, avec ces petites phrases sans importance, à effacer ma peine. Pas définitivement, bien sûr. Mais pour un moment. Et c'est déjà tant.

C'est tant, pour moi.

« On va faire la sieste ensemble ? » Tu riais aussi, en me disant ça.

Mais tu étais aussi le plus sérieux du monde en me proposant ça.

Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention, aucune arrière-pensée, dans ta proposition. Ou s'il y en a eu, je n'ai pas voulu les entendre. Tout ce que j'y ai vu, c'était que tu voulais prolonger l'instant. Ne pas me lâcher.

J'ai accepté.

Je ne t'ai plus jamais lâché.


	33. A chaque battement de coeur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après une très longue absence (dûe à la période de rentrée, toujours très remplie !), me voilà avec la suite des commandes … Je suis ravie d'être de retour parmi vous, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous retrouver !

Je me suis laissée emporter, bouleverser, par une chanson que je n'avais entendue qu'une fois, et que j'avais pourtant aimée, mais sans plus. Et en retombant dessus par hasard, alors que je réfléchissais à cette commande, j'ai eu comme un choc. Cette chanson m'a littéralement remuée (et je crois être devenue totalement accro au groupe …), et je ne voyais plus cet OS autrement qu'au son de cette musique … de cette mélancolie …

Alors, pardon d'avance pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas fans des songfics : je n'en avais pas encore fait pour ces commandes, mais là ça s'est vraiment imposé à moi … J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira (et pour ceux qui le souhaitent, vos commandes peuvent être des songfics –deux personnes déjà me l'ont demandé pour les commandes à venir … Pour les autres a priori ça ne sera pas le cas, comme je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas forcément, mais là c'était une exception).

Note à Ssounette : désolée ma puce, finalement je n'ai pas suivi ton idée (pourtant très bonne !) pour ce texte, et je n'en ai fait, une fois de plus, qu'à ma tête … Mais que veux-tu, quand on est inspirée, faut pas laisser passer ça ; )

**Commande de **: Potterpau2000

**Couple choisi **: James/Lily

**Mot choisi **: Mont Everest

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !). La chanson, _U-turn (Lili)_ (paroles en gras) est à AaRON.

**Dédicace** : Coucou ! Voilà enfin ta commande, en espérant du fond du cœur qu'elle te plaise. J'imagine, vu le mot choisi, que tu ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, mais il faut croire que j'aime décidemment être contrariante et vouloir surprendre les lecteurs, lol : ) Je me suis en tout cas vraiment laissée porter à l'écriture, et ça m'a beaucoup touchée de plonger dans les sentiments de James envers Lily … Des sentiments qu'on peut tous ressentir, au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'est un OS écrit avec le cœur, je te l'offre … en croisant les doigts pour que tu l'aimes !

Place au texte …

* * *

**A chaque battement de cœur**

Lily, laisse-moi te prendre la main, essayer de te dire tout ce que je ressens, depuis que …

Depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, autrement que les autres fois. Depuis que …

Depuis que je sais. Que je peux te perdre.

Qu'on peut se perdre. Ici ou là, dans ce monde si imprévisible … Dis-moi, que ça n'arrivera pas. Dis-moi que ça ne nous concerne pas. Qu'on n'est pas mortels, toi et moi.

Toi et moi.

**Lili, take another walk out of your fake world **

Mais ton regard dément mes espérances, et je sais, oui je sais, quand je te regarde …

Je sais que demain est faillible, je comprends que …

Que ni toi ni moi n'arrêterons le monde de tourner, les gens de n'être que des humains.

Des humains faillibles. Des humains fragiles.

Comme toi. Et moi.

**Please put all the drugs out of your hand **

Et je t'entends parfois soupirer, toi mon rayon de soleil. Toi mon sourire permanent, qui me rassure toujours. Je t'entends parfois soupirer, et mon cœur se serre …

Parce qu'il comprend alors que non, décidemment, personne ne peut vivre en paix.

Ni moi, en te voyant parfois t'assombrir.

Ni toi, en craignant ces choses, de temps en temps …

Tu es comme tout le monde, ma merveilleuse, je le sais. Toi aussi, tu as tes peurs, et tes démons. Toi aussi tu crains que demain ne soit pas aussi lumineux que tu le rêvais ; toi aussi tu redoutes ce qui pourrait empêcher nos rêves de devenir réalité.

Mais dis, mon enjôleuse, ne pourrais-tu pas me refaire un de tes sourires magiques … un de ceux dont tu as le secret ? Un de ceux qui me rassurent, envolent mes soucis. Et même …

Même si ce ne sont que des sourires factices, pleins d'un mensonge rassurant, je feindrais …

**You'll see that you can breath without not back up **

Je feindrais d'y croire. Pour toi. Pour moi.

Pour nous deux, Lily !

Je t'en supplie … J'ai peur. Trop peur. Si peur.

**Some much stuff you got to understand **

J'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai peur que la vie, cette putain de vie, ne t'arrache à moi ! Comprends-moi, s'il-te-plaît, toi … toi dont le regard se voile parfois, comme en un sombre présage. Comprends-moi, je ne veux que toi.

Toi ma vie, toi mon aimée, toi que je chéris plus que tout.

**For every step in any walk**

Toi, pour qui j'irais plus loin que le plus lointain bout du bout du monde. Toi, pour qui mon amour sera toujours plus haut que le plus haut mont du monde …

**Any town of any thought **

Toi pour qui je réinventerais les langues pour qu'elles ne sachent plus dire que « Je t'aime ». Et chaque soupir exhalé prendra forme en ces deux syllabes, toujours si délicieusement semblables … « Lily ».

« Je t'aime Lily. »

**I'll be your guide **

Toi, mon rayon de soleil, toi qui fais ma vie …

**For every street of any scene **

Toi pour qui je donnerais tout juste pour te voir sourire, avec naïveté. Toi, ma douce …

**Any place you've never been **

Toi qui es mon monde et mon passé, mes rêves et mon présent, ma folie et mon futur.

**I'll be your guide **

Toi, ma belle, ne lâche jamais ma main. Pitié, Lily …

**Lili, you know there's still a place for people like us **

Demain arrive trop vite, comme un orage qu'on n'a pas senti venir. Il gronde, il recouvre mon âme, quand je te soupçonne alors, infidèle femme, m'échapper … pour mieux rejoindre la mort, là où je ne peux pas te suivre. Là où on finira tous.

Mais où n'est pas notre vie, ma chérie.

Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te prendre la main, te murmurer à l'oreille des mots que tu feindras …

**The same blood runs in every hand **

Que tu feindras de trouver rassurants, toi mon innocente. Faisons un peu comme quand nous étions jeunes, veux-tu ? Jouons encore à nous croire invincibles, toi et moi.

Faisons comme si nous n'étions pas comme les autres … promis à mourir demain.

Faisons comme si la vie n'avait que d'infini à nous offrir … et rions des autres gens !

Qui pensent à demain, une boule au ventre, une larme à l'œil, une plume déjà sur le testament …

**You see it's not the wings that makes the angel **

Et endormons-nous ce soir en priant pour que demain soit. Encore et encore …

Jusqu'à des toujours qu'on ne trouve que dans les chansons d'amour.

Et redis-moi, alors que le sommeil viendra nous chercher, dis-moi encore à l'oreille ces mots que tu m'as soufflé lors de notre première nuit … Dis, encore, dis, Lily …

« Tant que je t'aimerais, et tant que tu m'aimeras, rien ne pourra nous arriver. »

**Just have to move the bats out of your head **

Et fais semblant, ma belle, ma douce, mon éternelle, fais semblant …

De ne pas voir la larme au coin de mon œil. De ne pas sentir ma boule au ventre. De ne pas deviner mon absence de testament.

**For every step in any walk **

Parce que je n'ai pas le courage de faire semblant, ce soir, d'être fort. Ni d'être réaliste.

**Any town of any thought **

Je n'ai pas la volonté suffisante pour te promettre, moi, que tout ira toujours bien. Ta promesse, je ne te l'ai jamais rendue, Lily.

**I'll be your guide **

Tu veux bien que je la garde encore un peu, avant de te la rendre ?

**For every street of any scene **

Mais là, juste là, ce soir, et demain sans doute aussi, j'ai encore besoin de ta main dans la mienne, de ton regard qui me rassure … De tes bras qui m'entourent, comme au creux d'un monde éternel.

Où nous en serions les anges.

Gardiens.

**Any place you've never been **

Lily, invente-moi encore ces mondes où le soleil ne part jamais, et où ton sourire illumine toujours mes journées.

**I'll be your guide**

Et alors, seulement alors, je pourrais m'endormir.

Rassuré.

**Lili, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer**

Lily, tu sais, même si je n'ai pas toujours le courage pour te le dire … Tu le sais, hein ?

Tu le sais que je t'aime ? Je t'aime, à petits pas, à petits doutes, à petites maladresses, mais si grande tendresse … Tu sais que je voudrais te tenir dans mes bras, à jamais. Tu sais que j'aimerais épouser les courbes de ton corps, chaque nuit. Et regarder tes yeux rire, chaque matin.

Tu sais que j'aimerais te dire que ça durera toujours, hein ?

**Put all your fears back in the shade **

Ma belle, même si demain ne nous attend pas, laisse-moi encore ce soir te glisser à l'oreille combien je tiens à toi. Combien je hais cette putain de vie pour être si fragile, et incertaine !

Je voudrais qu'on me démontre chaque jour que j'ai tort, si tu savais ! Oh oui, je ne rêve que d'admettre après chaque nouvelle journée écoulée que je me suis trompé … et dire enfin que oui, c'est vrai, tout va durer toujours, encore et encore …

Mais personne, jamais, ne pourra me dire que j'ai tort. Parce que je sais qu'un matin, le soleil ne se lèvera plus pour moi. Pout toi. Oh Lily …

**Don't become a ghost without no colour **

Lily, j'ai si peur, ce soir encore, de me coucher. Comment fais-tu, toi que je vois pourtant parfois douter, et redouter, comment fais-tu …

Pour me sourire le soir, comme si ce n'était rien ? Comment arrives-tu à …

A faire des projets pour le lendemain, avec cette fragile assurance de penser que tu te réveilleras au petit jour ?

Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir peur de la vie ?

**Cause you're the best paint life ever made **

Moi je la crains autant que la veux, avide de vivre que je suis ! Avide de t'enlacer pour chasser le vide de mes étreintes trop passionnées !

Viens, prends ma main et promets-moi encore que tu rempliras toujours ma vie. Dis …

Dis, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu seras toujours là …

**For every step in any walk **

Jure-moi que pour moi tu irais plus loin que le plus lointain bout du bout du monde … et que ton amour sera toujours plus haut que le plus haut mont du monde !

**Any town of any thought **

Promets-moi que pour moi tu réinventerais les langues pour qu'elles ne sachent plus dire que « Je t'aime ». Dis, ma Lily, dis mon nom, répète-le à l'envie comme si c'était là toute ta vie.

**I'll be your guide **

Je te demande la lune, le ciel et la terre, mais en fait …

Donne ce que tu veux, ce que tu peux. Tout ce que tu veux, même rien, même juste un petit sourire, un petit signe de la main … Promets-moi ce que tu voudras, donne tout ce que tu pourras, même le minimum, du moment que …

Du moment que tu es là.

**For every street of any scene **

Mon amour me donne autant de force qu'il ne m'ajoute de doutes et de craintes. Je me croyais fort avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie, je me découvre aujourd'hui si démuni. Mais … pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs qu'avec toi, entre tes bras.

Contre ton cœur.

**Any place you've never been **

Dans ton cœur. Comme toi tu es gravée dans le mien, à jamais.

Chaque battement inscrit ton nom dans ma poitrine, Lily. Comme pour me rappeler que c'est pour toi, par toi, que je vis.

Et que si tu disparais, je meurs.

**I'll be your guide**

Ma vie sans toi, Lily, elle ne vaut rien. Tu la remplis et m'emprisonnes, et je veux pour toujours être là à tes côtés, à regarder le soleil se lever. Et leur dire …

Leur dire qu'ils avaient tort. Qu'on est …

Qu'on est, oui, qu'on est immortels, nous ! Et qu'on en connaîtra tant d'autres, des matins.

A deux.

Parce que, tant que je t'aimerais, et tant que tu m'aimeras, rien ne pourra nous arriver.


	34. En quête d'atomes crochus

Bonjour à tous,

Les commandes avec le personnage de James se suivent, mais ne se ressemblent pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Me revoilà ici avec un texte dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite … pour tout dire, je le trouve même passablement raté (ça commence bien ! Ca va vraiment inciter les lecteurs à lire, ça … lol). Il n'empêche, je suis restée sur mon idée de départ, qui me paraissait changer un peu de ce que j'avais pu écrire jusqu'à présent.

Je vous laisse découvrir vous-même l'OS, en espérant que vous passerez tout de même un bon moment.

**Commande de **: Likaella

**Couple choisi **: Sirius/James

**Mot choisi **: Atomique

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : ma chère Likaella, voici ta commande … Je ne sais pas si le résultat sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, mais avec le mot que tu m'avais donné, j'étais partie sur cette idée-là. Pour une fois, j'ai pris le terme au pied de la lettre, en essayant également d'y donner un certain ton comique. Je souhaite en tout cas que tu profites de ce texte : )

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**En quête d'atomes crochus **

Sirius bouscula James à l'entrée de la boutique, ne pouvant se résoudre à y rentrer.

« Vas-y, toi, d'abord … » murmura-t-il à son camarade, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtés.

James, qui avait jusque-là les yeux rivés sur la devanture du petit magasin face à eux, sursauta, et lança un regard perdu à l'autre :

« Heu … chais pas trop. Tu veux pas y aller, toi ? »

« Ben, on avait dit tous les deux ensemble, alors … »

James fronça les sourcils, et prit la main de son ami, qui rougit brusquement.

« Alors on y rentre ensemble, Sirius ! C'est décidé ! »

Et il tira avec force le jeune Black vers la porte d'entrée, tentant d'ignorer les hurlements de cochon qu'on égorge de l'autre -qui faisait, en cet instant, bien honte à la Maison des Gryffondors :

« NooOOooonnn, James … chuis pas prêêêêeeeet !!! »

Poussant cette fois Sirius pour qu'il entre dans la boutique, James s'exclama, à bout :

« Mais merde, Sirius, on n'a quand même pas séché notre exam de Potions, pris le métro pour la première fois de notre vie … » Sirius gémit d'horreur et d'angoisse au mot _métro_ « … ni traversé tout Londres … côté moldu … » Un long frisson les prit tous deux à ce souvenir « … pour rester sur le seuil d'une fichue librairie sans y entrer ! »

« C'est que … » gémit Sirius, désespéré, tandis qu'à force de pousser et de tirer, son camarade lui avait fait franchir la ligne d'entrée. « Je suis plus très sûr de moi … »

Lassé de la bêtise de son meilleur ami -et oubliant au passage avec mauvaise foi ses propres doutes-, Potter entra d'un pas décidé dans la boutique, après avoir tenté de ne pas trop sursauter devant les portes vitrées qui s'étaient ouvertes toutes seules. Enfin, là, il se retourna, et fit à l'autre d'un ton fort :

« Sirius Black ! Cesse de faire ton enfant ! Il s'agit juste de trouver un dictionnaire moldu qui nous donnera la définition de ce fichu mot … et après on s'en ira. » Puis il ponctua ses derniers mots d'un sourire désarmant dont lui seul avait le secret. Lui … et son acolyte de séduction, Sirius Black.

Lequel Sirius Black ne savait résister à ce sourire qu'il trouvait déjà si charmant chez lui-même … Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, puis demanda d'une voix résignée :

« Bon … mais on part vite après ? »

« Promis. »

« Et si on trouve pas de dictionnaire, c'est toi qui demandes au vendeur, hein ? »

« Mais oui ! »

Enième soupir (des deux !), et Sirius se décida enfin à rentrer lui aussi dans la librairie … non sans avoir regardé d'un œil torve la porte vitrée, et avoir poussé un petit glapissement quand celle-ci s'était à moitié refermée sur lui. Grommelant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à « Satanés moldus … Même leur magie est défaillante ! Pas fichus de faire une porte qui s'ouvre bien … », il suivit avec suspicion son ami dans les rayons.

James Potter était un jeune homme fier qui, pour rien au monde, n'aurait avoué à quiconque, et surtout pas à son camarade, qu'il ne savait pas dans quel rayon se trouvaient les dictionnaires … Aussi fut-il sur le point d'abandonner en prétextant un accès de fatigue ou de faim (même à prétendre un malaise, tout, plutôt que de s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à un des vendeurs), quand, après être passé trois fois par le rayon « livres pour enfants », deux fois par les rayons « cuisine » et « tricot et travaux manuels », il tomba enfin sur ce qu'ils cherchaient …

« Ah, Siri, regarde, c'est là ! « Dictionnaires et livres scolaires ». » annonça-t-il d'un air triomphant, faisant sursauter un petit grand-père à côté d'eux, le nez plongé dans un roman érotique. En avisant les deux jeunes hommes passer près de lui, le vieillard reposa précipitamment son livre, comme s'il ne l'avait empoigné que par le fruit du plus grand des hasards, avant d'attraper au pif un autre ouvrage, qui s'avéra être une « _Encyclopédie des rongeurs, cafards et autres nuisibles, vol. 12_ ».

Tandis que James empoignait un dictionnaire, Sirius fureta un peu dans le rayon pour s'occuper. Mais il se désintéressa très vite des ouvrages scolaires, qui, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, n'offraient aucun attrait à ses yeux. A force de fouiner à droite et à gauche, il finit par se retrouver dans le rayon « livres pour adultes » … à deux centimètres du papy qui avait repris sa passionnante, instructive et visiblement nostalgique lecture -à en juger par les petits soupirs las qu'il poussait tout en parcourant avidement les pages.

« Ca a l'air bien, ce que vous lisez … » fit remarquer avec une étonnante innocence Sirius, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme.

Le grand-père sursauta de nouveau violemment, remerciant au passage le ciel de n'avoir pas de problèmes cardiaques (il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses rhumatismes, sa calvitie, son chien atteint d'Alzheimer qui le mordait au mollet une fois sur deux quand il rentrait … quand ce n'était pas sa femme qui l'accueillait une poêle à la main, pensant avoir à faire avec un voleur ! La pauvre, précisons à sa décharge qu'elle n'y voyait plus grand-chose). Il balança d'un geste rageur son livre pour la seconde fois dans le rayon, avant de lancer un regard noir à Sirius, et enfin de partir en grommelant :

« Si on peut même plus être tranquille dans sa librairie … Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Tsss, de mon temps … »

« Mais monsieur, je voulais juste … » tenta le pauvre sorcier, ne comprenant pas les raisons de la colère de l'homme.

« Sale petit voyou ! » lui renvoya seulement le vieillard, avant de brandir sa canne d'un air menaçant, puis de quitter à pas ralentis mais déterminés la boutique.

Sirius finit par hausser les épaules, et se pencha pour ramasser le livre qu'avait abandonné ce client mécontent.

« Oh, mais en plus il a vraiment l'air intéressant son bouquin ! » gloussa le brun d'un air ravi, en se plongeant derechef dans la lecture de l'ouvrage.

Il fut interrompu au bout de quelques minutes par le grognement déçu de son camarade :

« C'est nul, Sirius ! Il n'y a rien … »

Enfournant rapidement le livre dans sa poche, le jeune Black revint sur ses pas, jusqu'à James.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as pas trouvé le mot ? »

Potter leva un regard déçu vers lui et esquissa une petite moue qui fit craquer l'autre :

« Ben si … mais écoute ce que ça donne : _bombe atomique : bombe utilisant les réactions de fission du plutonium ou de l'uranium …_ »

« Stop ! » l'interrompit un peu brutalement son ami en levant une main. « Il y a déjà plus de trois mots que je ne comprends pas dans ta définition … » Poussant un soupir, Sirius nota, aussi désappointé que son vis-à-vis : « Mais en tout cas … quoique tout ça puisse vouloir exactement dire, je capte pas bien pourquoi ces deux nanas nous ont dit ça l'autre soir, alors … »

James hocha la tête :

« En effet, je vois pas bien ce que nous avons en commun avec ces « bombes atomiques », tous les deux … »

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de pousser en chœur un énième soupir, un gloussement, vite suivi d'un deuxième, attira leur attention. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard entendu, puis se retournèrent avec une lenteur et une nonchalance apparente calculée vers la source de ces rires si typiques.

« Oh, regarde Siri … » déclara alors Potter, en prenant un ton étonné, que sa voix suave démentait beaucoup trop. « Nous avons là une charmante compagnie … »

Jetant un regard de velours aux deux lycéennes faussement intimidées qui les regardaient du coin de l'œil en se cachant derrière un magazine –tenu à l'envers-, Black ajouta :

« En effet, James. Si je m'attendais à croiser pareilles beautés ici … »

Les jeunes filles gloussèrent de plus belle, se donnant des petits coups de coude en rougissant sous le regard des deux séducteurs patentés. Lesdits séducteurs qui s'approchaient à présent d'elles, non sans s'être échangé un autre regard tacite.

S'appuyant avec décontraction sur un des rayonnages de livres, James leur demanda d'une voix douce –qui fit frémir instantanément ses deux proies :

« Dites-moi, mesdemoiselles … Je me trompe, ou mon ami et moi-même avons su attirer votre charmante attention ? »

L'une des jeunes filles rougit de plus belle, tandis que l'autre tentait à peine de réprimer le grand sourire niais qui lui était venu spontanément au son de la voix de ce bel éphèbe qui se tenait face à elle. De son côté, Sirius déboutonna, l'air de rien, le haut de sa chemise, et demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

« On nous regarde souvent comme ça … Mais on ne comprend pas bien pourquoi. Nous sommes comme tout le monde, après tout … »

« Kyyyyyaaaaah ! Mais pas du tout ! » s'exclama la première lycéenne, faisant sursauter par son cri strident les deux sorciers, pourtant habitués au déchaînement d'hystérie hormonale de leurs congénères. « Vous êtes trooop beaux ! »

« Graaaave … » approuva avec sérieux son amie.

« Ah bon ? » firent mine de rougir les deux adolescents, en souriant d'un air gêné à leurs interlocutrices. « Vous êtes vraiment trop adorables de nous dire ça … » ajouta dans un regard humide James. Sirius se retint d'applaudir son ami pour avoir employé _le_ mot magique qui plaisait quasiment immanquablement aux filles (sans que tous deux ne sachent pourquoi, par ailleurs) : _adorable_.

Et en effet, leurs deux admiratrices partirent dans un monologue croisé de piaillements énamourés et extatiques :

« Oh mais non alors, c'est vous qui êtes vraiment trop trop adorables ! »

« Et charmants, cela va sans dire … » Rougissement.

« Et sincèrement, je vous le dis comme je le pense, des garçons sympas comme vous … »

« … ouais, elle a raison, c'est super rare. »

« Tout à fait ! » Battements de cils.

« En plus, ça se voit que vous ne vous intéressez pas qu'au physique des filles … »

« Ben oui, croiser des gars comme vous dans une librairie, c'est, c'est … » Soupir.

« … pas comme une rencontre du destin, mais … presque. »

« Totalement ! » Soupirs en chœur.

« Et quand vous nous avez vues, avec ma copine, ce qu'on s'est dit, c'est, honnêtement, que vous étiez tous les deux, comment dire ? »

« Beaux. »

« Voilà. Et cools aussi. » Regard appuyé.

« Et supers bien sapés ! »

« En plus, vous avez du style, quoi … »

« On veut pas dire qu'on s'intéresse qu'au physique, attention … Là, ça pourrait faire filles superficielles, et tout, mais pas du tout ! »

« Grave … nous on s'intéresse aussi au mental. «

« Voilààà. Et puis, aux sentiments. Parce que dans une relation, le plus important, l'essentiel quoi, ce sont quand même les sentiments. La sincérité des échanges qu'on peut avoir avec l'autre, et c'est pour ça qu'en vous voyant, je disais à ma copine que c'était quand même un sacré coup de chance, parce que mon horoscope dans le mag disait justement qu'un garçon spirituel et charmant allait croiser ma route … »

« N'empêche, on pensait pas qu'il y en aurait deux … Quelle chance, on est deux aussi … » Clin d'œil.

« Mais surtout, surtout, on pensait pas tomber sur deux bombes atomiques comme ça, quoi ! »

« AaaAAAaaaah ! » Tous sursautèrent au cri de Sirius, et James se demanda si son ami n'avait pas pété un plomb à force d'écouter les babillages des deux sauterelles face à eux. Lui-même en avait été à deux doigts, mais il avait su, Merlin sait comment, se contenir. Mais Black, visiblement, n'avait pas son endurance.

Toutefois, il comprit quand son ami reprit, en se penchant vers les deux filles, qui le regardaient toujours avec des yeux effarés :

« Justement, mes belles … On va paraître un peu stupides, mais mon ami et moi sommes, heu … étrangers ! et … »

La première fille rougit de plus belle, et murmura à l'autre :

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais bien dit que je rêvais de sortir avec un italien … »

« Mais qui te dit qu'ils sont italiens ? » fit l'autre, sceptique, tout en considérant tout de même Sirius et James sous un œil encore plus admiratif.

« Bref … » reprit Black. « Et on ne comprend pas cette expression « bombe atomique ». Vous pourriez nous dire ce que ça signifie ? »

Il fallut un certain temps à leurs fans pour répondre à sa question, tant leur contemplation muette et béate (et bavante) de sa personne les occupait. Enfin, l'une d'elle se secoua, et dit dans un sourire :

« C'est un compliment, tu sais. Ca veut dire que … que … » Sous l'œil à présent un peu dégoutté de James, la jeune fille ne put continuer, s'étant remise à baver.

C'est son amie qui acheva sa phrase, dans un soupir emphatique, des trémolos dans la voix : « … que vous êtes trop beaux !!! De vraies bombes sexuelles, quoi ! »

James, ne voulant pas partir sur la pente visiblement encore plus glissante du « Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une bombe sexuelle ? », décida d'écourter la conversation. Il les remercia, accompagnant ses paroles d'un grand sourire hypocrite dont il savait user et abuser, puis leur dit dans un clin d'œil, tout en prenant Sirius par l'épaule :

« Cette rencontre fut un réel bonheur … A bientôt, sans doute, adorables demoiselles. »

« A bientôt … » gazouillèrent les deux lycéennes en chœur, en secouant la main d'un air énamouré, tout en regardant s'éloigner les deux autres. « On s'appelle, hein ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua James, avant de disparaître au détour d'un rayonnage.

« On s'appelle ? » demanda Sirius, sceptique. « Et on fait comment pour les appeler ? »

« Aucune idée ! Un truc moldu, je suppose … En tout cas, filons avant qu'elles ne percutent qu'on a aucun moyen de les appeler … »

Sirius sourit, et glissa à son camarade d'un ton réjoui :

« En tout cas, on ne repart pas bredouilles ! On sait ce que veut dire « bombe atomique » maintenant … Tu vois qu'il suffisait de demander. »

« Oh, ça va … » grommela James. Mais il reprit rapidement sa bonne humeur quand il sentit la main de l'autre se glisser dans son dos. Son sourire s'élargit davantage quand la bouche de Sirius se colla à son oreille pour lui murmurer : « Je ne cesse de te répéter que tu es un beau gosse … Je pourrais maintenant élargir mon vocabulaire en ajoutant que tu es une bombe atomique, mon cher James Potter. »

James leva un regard malicieux vers son acolyte, et murmura, tout en sortant du magasin :

« Et si on allait se trouver un petit coin sympa dans le monde moldu … avant de rentrer au bercail. »

« Un coin tranquille … rien que pour tous les deux ? »

« C'est l'idée, oui, bombe atomique n°2. »

« N°2 ! » fit mine de s'offusquer Sirius, tout en donnant un coup fictif à l'autre, qui l'esquiva en riant. « Et qui te fait toujours découvrir des choses chouettes, hein ? Le _numéro 2_, peut-être ? » Sortant un objet de sa poche, Black le brandit devant James et s'exclama : « Avec ça, mon gars, tu ne m'appelleras plus n° 2, crois-moi ! »

Avec stupéfaction, Potter découvrit un petit livre de littérature érotique …

« Prêt à en appliquer concrètement les nombreux conseils ? » glissa Sirius d'un ton gourmand.

« Mais … où as-tu pris ça ? » demanda James, surpris.

« Heu … » Sirius arborait à présent un petit air penaud. « A la librairie, pourquoi ? »

« Et tu l'as pris sans payer ?! » s'écria l'autre.

Sirius s'enfuit en courant sans demander son reste, serrant très fort son livre contre lui. Subir la colère de son camarade, d'accord, mais devoir rendre cet ouvrage qu'il ne connaissait pas encore … plutôt mourir !

De son côté, James n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son facétieux ami. Non, sa seule hésitation, en revanche, était celle-ci : devait-il obliger Sirius à rendre ce livre tout de suite, ou allait-il d'abord prendre le temps de le découvrir … à deux ?


	35. Est ce vraiment l'endroit ?

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, cette commande c'est du gros n'importe quoi ! Il faut dire que vu les critères demandés, je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose, et j'avoue que venant de finir ce weekend la lecture du tome 7 de Harry Potter (oui, ça y est, j'ai ENFIN lu les livres de HP ! Il était temps !), il était plutôt dur pour moi de finir « convenablement » cet OS, lol … (j'avais un peu la tête à autre chose)

Quand je le relis, j'ai tout de même un peu honte de me dire que j'ai écrit ça … hum …

Malgré tout, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas fui très loin de votre ordi, et que j'aurais le plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt, pour la suite des commandes (et sûrement de mes autres fics).

**Commande de **: Whitangel

**Couple choisi **: Snape/Lockart

**Mot choisi **: Enchaîné

**Rating choisi **: M (disons que c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, maintenant c'est pas garanti que ça soit réussi !)

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Très franchement, Whitangel, je t'adore, mais pitié, ne me repasse plus des commandes comme celle-ci ! lol Autant ça avait été un vrai bonheur (et une jolie surprise) de te réaliser le James/Sirius/Remus, autant là … Mais honnêtement, qui peut vouloir voir Lockart en couple avec qui que ce soit ? Bon, je te taquine, mais c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas donné une commande facile. Je te souhaite maintenant une très bonne lecture, à toi d'évaluer le résultat de l'opération (je ne suis pas responsable des éventuels cauchemars qui résulteront de la lecture de ce texte, lol). Gros bisous, et à bientôt : )

Place au texte !

* * *

**Est-ce vraiment l'endroit ?**

Se décalant d'un siège vers Ron pour laisser la place à Hermione de s'asseoir, Harry redemanda, d'un ton visiblement incrédule :

« On va voir quoi, déjà ? »

Ron, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles, ne put lui répondre, mais pointa le doigt vers le grand rideau qui dissimulait au public des élèves de Poudlard une scène de théâtre. Une grande banderole était fixée sur le tissu rouge, clamant :

« Ce soir, grande représentation exceptionnelle du

_Voyage extraordinaire, mouvementé et vaguement initiatique_

_d'Ulysse et compagnie_. »

« Ca va être fabuleux ! » s'exclama Hermione, une fois calée au fond de son siège. « Je ne regrette pas d'avoir dû sacrifier une heure de mes révisions à la bibliothèque pour voir ça. »

« Ne parle pas trop vite … » grommela Harry, décidemment peu emballé par le spectacle.

« Mais si, je suis sûre que ça va être génial ! » reprit la jeune fille, imperturbable, en s'éventant avec le programme de la pièce.

S'affalant un peu plus au fond de son siège, Ron fit, tout en attrapant une énorme poignée de friandises dans un gros sac posé entre lui et son voisin, Dean :

« Du moment qu'on n'a pas cours, moi, tout me va … »

« Ah ben t'es pas difficile, toi … » marmonna le Survivant, avant de soupirer, puis de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie, de nouveau plongée dans son programme : « Rappelle-moi la distribution, déjà … »

« Alors … voyons … ah, voilà ! Dans le rôle d'Ulysse, nous avons le bonheur d'avoir le Professeur Lockart … »

« Hourra … » murmura Harry, accompagné cette fois par Ron, qui esquissa une grimace explicite.

Ignorant l'intervention de ses camarades, la brune poursuivit :

« Pour jouer Pénélope, la femme d'Ulysse, ce sera Hagrid … Oh, nous allons pouvoir découvrir ses talents d'acteur … «

« Ou de travesti … »

« Le rôle de Télémaque, leur fils, sera tenu par le Professeur McGonagall … »

« Y'a pas quelques erreurs de casting, là ? »

« Oh, quelle merveille ! Notre cher Professeur Flitwick aura un petit rôle … »

« Cela va sans dire … » fit Ron, arrachant un sourire à Harry.

« Il jouera une sirène dans la scène d'ouverture : Ulysse et les sirènes ! Fabuleux ! »

« Ouais, méga génial … »

« Et Dumbledore, il ne joue rien ? Après tout, c'est une de ses idées saugrenues, alors … »

« Voyons Ron, il est déjà metteur en scène, il ne va pas jouer aussi. Ah, par contre il sera le narrateur ! » précisa-t-elle.

« Je crains le pire … » soupira Harry.

Hermione tourna un regard surpris vers lui :

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il ne respectera pas totalement le texte d'origine ? »

« Je pense, oui … Suffit déjà de voir la distribution. »

La brune haussa les épaules :

« Bah, ça sera une interprétation moderne … »

Mais Ron les fit taire. Les lumières venaient de s'éteindre, ramenant le silence dans la salle emplie d'élèves.

« Ca commence … » murmura le rouquin, finalement aussi exaltée que Hermione.

Harry, lui, ne dit rien, mais se renfonça d'un air maussade dans son fauteuil, prêt à subir la nouvelle facétie de son directeur … comme s'il avait vraiment le choix, de toutes façons !

Dumbledore et ses grandes idées !

Mais Harry n'était pas le seul à subir la situation avec une certaine difficulté … Pour Lockart aussi, ce n'était pas facile ; mais les raisons étaient tout autres !

Ligoté au mât d'un bateau figuré par une caisse en bois -estampillée « Jus de citrouilles, lot de 50 bouteilles »- surmontée d'un manche à balai, il incarnait avec panache un Ulysse décidé à affronter bravement le chant des sirènes. Autour de lui évoluaient ses collègues, jouant avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme leur rôle –à vrai dire, le seul réellement impliqué dans toute cette entreprise, en dehors de Dumbledore dont la voix résonnait, guillerette, en arrière-fond comme narration, était Gilderoy Lockart lui-même.

Il jugeait normal de s'être vu attribuer le rôle principal de cette pièce qui resterait assurément dans les annales de Poudlard (Harry pensait la même chose, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons).

Et quelle joie de pouvoir pour une fois quitter ces lourdes robes de sorciers pour revêtir un costume plus léger, jolie tunique de tissu blanc, mettant son corps (un peu bedonnant) et son bronzage (factice) en valeur. Il s'y sentait merveilleusement bien pour donner la pleine puissance de son talent scénique.

Ses collègues, en revanche, ne faisaient que très peu honneur à leurs rôles, selon lui. Ils jouaient, sans conviction réelle, ne montraient guère leur immense bonheur d'être là, sur scène, face à tout Poudlard réuni, et surtout, leurs costumes ne leur allaient pas. La queue de sirène de Flitwick était trois fois trop grande pour lui, et traînait lamentablement par terre quand le pauvre tentait de se déplacer. La robe de Hagrid était malheureusement trop serrée pour lui, et laissait voir quelques poils disgracieux aux bras et aux jambes, et sa perruque blonde à bouclettes glissait dès qu'il bougeait. Quant à la pauvre McGonagall, pour ne citer qu'elle, elle paraissait fort mal à l'aise dans sa tunique de garçon de laquelle dépassaient ses deux jambes maigres et desséchées.

Non, vraiment, Lockart pensait être le seul à incarner son personnage à merveille, débordant d'un prestance qui n'avait d'égale que sa grande beauté et sa classe naturelle -bien que la grimace dégouttée des élèves qui l'avait découvert enchaîné au mât de son bateau de fortune au lever du rideau avait plutôt laissé supposer le contraire, mais bon … Gilderoy, bien décidé à ne rien laisser gâcher son moment de gloire, ce soir-là, avait choisi d'interpréter ces grimaces comme l'expression d'un étonnement démesuré et d'une admiration béate face à son immense talent et sa beauté incomparable.

Oui, car il était le seul à éblouir la salle ce soir … Le seul, ou presque. Lockart avait en effet eu du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise à l'entrée de Severus Rogue sur la scène. Ce dernier jouait un des compagnons d'Ulysse -et le jouait mal, cela va sans dire. En voyant leur professeur de Potions réciter son texte d'un ton monocorde, les lèvres pincées, tout en offrant un jeu de scène réduit au minimum syndical, visiblement furieux d'être là, Harry avait pensé que jamais l'homme n'avait dû être si près de rejoindre définitivement le camp de Voldemort, plantant là Dumbledore et ses idées fumeuses.

Mais Lockart n'avait pas l'air de partager cet avis. Car son expression première de surprise n'était pas dûe à la constatation que Rogue jouait aussi mal que leurs collègues … loin de là. En voyant le Maître des Potions surgir sur scène, vêtu d'une tunique dévoilant sans pudeur (si tant est qu'un bout de tissu puisse avoir une quelconque et vague notion de ce que peut être la pudeur) son torse, ses bras et ses jambes, Lockart avait cru défaillir. La première pensée cohérente (enfin, hum …) qui lui était venue fut : « Merlin, pourquoi suis-je attaché alors qu'une si belle créature passe juste devant moi ? »

Car oui, il avait trouvé Severus beau -plus que ça, même : époustouflant. Ce que certains auraient qualifié de torse maigrichon et pâle, Lockart y vit un torse mince, à la peau d'un douceur apparente très attirante ; là où d'autres auraient envisagé les bras de Rogue comme deux fils de fer noueux et tordus, Lockart y décela une puissante et troublante invitation à l'étreinte et au réconfort ; et enfin, là où tous se seraient accordés à désigner les jambes du professeur de Potions comme deux cannes de serin, Lockart y vit deux longues, belles et puissantes jambes diablement affolantes … où il s'y serait avec joie glisser.

Car il convient de signaler que la deuxième pensée qui vint à Gilderoy en matant sans vergogne Rogue fut : « Je l'attacherais bien à ce mât à ma place, histoire d'en faire mon 4 heures. » Oui, c'est désolant, je sais.

Et s'il avait la possibilité de détacher son regard de son collègue, ou de pouvoir se détourner un instant, sans doute Lockart aurait-il pensé la même chose. Mais enchaîné comme il l'était à ce bout de bois, avec aucune réplique dans cette scène avant un bon moment, celui qui incarnait le fier et fort Ulysse n'avait d'autre possibilité que de suivre le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Notons, tout à son honneur, qu'il arborait au moins un air qui pouvait se rapprocher de la didascalie du metteur en scène pour ce passage : _Ulysse écoute d'un air fasciné et troublé le chant des sirènes_.

Même s'il est vrai qu'en cet instant, Lockart n'écoutait guère le chant aigu et glapissant d'un pauvre Flitwick qui faisait pourtant de son mieux pour avoir l'air d'une troublante sirène (d'ailleurs, Harry trouvait le tout très troublant, mais peut-être pas comme Dumbledore l'aurait espéré !). Non, il écoutait davantage la voix rauque et profonde (d'autres diront « monocorde et éraillée ») de Severus. Chaque syllabe prononcée par le professeur de Potions lui parvenait aux oreilles comme une délicieuse et impérieuse invitation à plonger dans une rêverie suave et érotique …

Se tortillant légèrement entre ses chaînes, Lockart s'appuya davantage sur le mât en bois (le faisant grincer de façon assez inquiétante), pour admirer encore plus à son aise son collègue. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les cheveux bruns de Rogue lui tombant dans le visage lui donnaient un air à la fois rebelle et mystérieux. Et quand Severus lui lança un regard sombre, faisant voltiger une de ses mèches de cheveux, le brave homme crut défaillir. Jamais personne ne lui avait lancé une œillade aussi enflammée !

De fait, Rogue avait juste joué un passage de la scène : « _Un des compagnons d'Ulysse se retourne vers lui pour voir s'il supporte toujours le chant des sirènes_ », d'un air blasé et peu convaincu. Voir Lockart avec un léger filet de bave au coin des lèvres l'avait d'ailleurs incité à détourner très vite la tête dans une autre direction, ce que, bien entendu, Lockart interpréta à sa façon. Ce dernier venait, selon lui, de percevoir une lueur d'envie flamboyante dans l'œil sombre de Rogue, et avait bien sûr compris que le Maître des Potions, voulant cacher ce désir en public, eut préféré se détourner de sa sublime personne.

Bombant un peu le torse, Lockart tenta de faire passer à son collègue, tel un message subliminal, qu'il avait bien perçu son envie, et qu'il la partageait. Mais comprenant aussi que devant les élèves, pareille action aurait pu paraître indécente (Oh, si peu ! Au moins, Harry et les autre se seraient sans doute davantage divertis), il préféra continuer à rêver de ce que Rogue lui ferait …

A chaque mouvement que faisait Severus, sa légère tunique se soulevait un peu plus, et Lockart se prenait à imaginer combien il aimerait s'approcher de plus près pour avoir pleine vue sur les formes sublimes de cet homme … Et qui sait, s'il s'en approchait d'assez près, sans doute pourrait-il effleurer de ses mains cette peau si douce … Caresser de sa langue avide chaque millimètre du corps dénudé de l'autre … Passer ses mains dans les cheveux sombres, et …

Mais non ! Il fallait qu'il soit là, stupidement attaché à ce fichu mât ! Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lockart se prit à regretter de s'être laissé embarqué à jouer le premier rôle, sans pouvoir courir dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait ravi son cœur. Mais l'instant d'après, il changea d'avis : il venait de visualiser une toute autre scène que lui-même s'attardant avec passion sur le corps de Rogue. Il s'imaginait à présent Severus venant, d'une démarche chaloupée et coquine, jusqu'à lui, se penchant vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il était à sa merci, ainsi enchaîné, et qu'il allait pouvoir en faire sa chose.

Lockart ne put réprimer un immense frisson de désir, ainsi qu'un petit gémissement –mais fort heureusement, les élèves choisirent d'interpréter cela comme la souffrance d'Ulysse face au chant implacable des sirènes (braves petits …). Le professeur put ainsi continuer, toute à son aise, à fantasmer sur un Rogue, brûlant de désir, qui ferait de lui ce qu'il voulait. Fermant les yeux, il pouvait même presque ressentir les longs doigts fins du Maître des Potions venir caresser avec langueur ses jambes, avant de s'attarder sur ses cuisses, soulevant dans un mouvement irrépressible sa tunique, dévoilant sans pudeur ni gêne son sexe, qui n'attendait que lui …

En se concentrant un peu plus, Lockart avait même l'impression qu'il sentait le souffle chaud et impatient de l'homme brun parcourir sa nuque, avant qu'une langue mutine ne vienne y tracer de tendres et sensuelles arabesques. Il savait qu'à ce moment-là, Rogue se réjouirait pleinement de le voir ainsi immobilisé par ces lourdes chaînes, car alors, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'arracher d'un geste brusque, presque violent, le simple bout de tissu qui cachait encore une partie du corps de Lockart !

Retenant un hoquet de plaisir, Gilderoy, tout à son délire, ne voyait pas Minerva et Hagrid qui commençaient à lui jeter des petits regards inquiets en coin. Il en était à présent rendu à imaginer Rogue le prenant, sans autre préliminaire ni préparation qu'un murmure esquissé à son oreille : « J'ai envie de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu envie de personne, ô ma délicieuse fleur de lilas des bois ». Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Lockart se voyait déjà montant au 7ème ciel sous les assauts d'un Rogue devenu soudainement aussi musclé et parfaitement proportionné qu'un joueur de Quidditch international, et sentant bon le musc et le thé vert (mais où était donc passée l'inimitable odeur de vieille potion qu'on trouvait habituellement dans le sillage de Rogue, mystère !).

A présent, l'objet même de ce fantasme incongru, j'ai nommé Rogue, regardait d'un air pensif et perplexe un Gilderoy Lockart qui semblait pris d'une crise gravissime d'épilepsie : l'homme, toujours enchaîné, remuait en tout sens, battait des jambes et était parcouru de frissons et de bouffées de chaleur. Il gémissait doucement, se mordait les lèvres, et laissait échapper plusieurs sourires béats plutôt inquiétants. Prudent, Severus s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas, ce que n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de faire Flitwick, qui fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres quand Lockart lui donna, sans s'en rendre compte, un grand coup de pied.

Les élèves eux-mêmes semblaient assez déstabilisés de l'attitude de leur enseignant, pourtant souvent fantasque, mais se convainquirent qu'il ne jouait là que son rôle (braves, braves petites !), comme le laissait entendre le commentaire d'un enthousiasme démesuré de Dumbledore : « Ulysse lutte de toutes ses forces contre l'attraction irrépressible et incoercible de ces terribles habitants des eaux que sont les sirènes, aussi gracieuses et envoûtantes que puissamment maléfiques ! ».

Ce ne fut que quand il entendit le toussotement prononcé de McGonagall que Lockart sembla redescendre sur terre. Il cessa alors ses gesticulations -de toutes façons, à ce point nommé de son fantasme, Rogue en était venu à faire une pause pour se demander s'il le faisait jouir avant ou après lui avoir ôté ces chaînes, et ce bâillon (oui, entre-temps, un bâillon, ainsi qu'un orchestre de jazz et un canard en plastique étaient venus inexplicablement -en tout cas pour nous- s'ajouter au fantasme !). Gilderoy ouvrit alors un œil, puis l'autre, et constatant que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui, il rougit une seconde, puis se reprit.

Gonflant le peu de pectoraux qu'il avait, il feignit de n'avoir jamais cessé de jouer son rôle d'Ulysse, et partit alors dans une tirade improvisée, bien moins réussie, pour le coup, que ses gémissements de tout à l'heure :

« Oh non … méchantes et cruelles sirènes ! Vous essayez de m'attirer dans vos filets, ah ah … mais vous ne m'aurez pas ! Seul Rogue, heu … seule la mort m'aura ! »

Tout aurait pu éventuellement passer inaperçu, tout n'aurait pu rester qu'un incident dont lui seul avait connaissance, si seulement … oui, si seulement ce fichu petit survivant ne s'était pas à ce moment-là écrié :

« Hé ! Mais il se paie une méchante érection, le professeur Lockart ! »

Effectivement, la pauvre petite tunique se trouvait soulevée par le désir qu'avait inspiré à Gilderoy ce pauvre Severus (bien malgré lui !). Effectivement, personne n'aurait pu le nier, maintenant …

Mais aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, à ce crétin de Harry Potter de se mêler, une fois de plus, de ce qui ne le regardait pas ?


	36. Indolence

Bonjour,

Une commande absolument délicieuse à écrire … Comment aurais-je pu ne pas me laisser entrainer avec bonheur quand il s'agit de mon couple favori (enfin, un de mes deux couples préférés) ?

Un moment de poésie passé à écrire ce petit OS, sans prétention …

Je vous laisse le découvrir, en souhaitant qu'il vous plaise : )

**Commande de **: Mimi-Cornichons

**Couple choisi **: Ron/Hermione

**Mot choisi **: Apathie

**Indications en plus** : de l'amour mais pas trop, de la passion mais pas trop, du sexe mais pas trop

**Rating **: K +

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Ma très chère Mimi, voici ta commande ! J'espère du fond du cœur que tu l'aimerais, en tout cas moi j'ai vraiment vécu un très joli et agréable moment en l'écrivant … Je te remercie donc énormément pour ta commande : ) Moi qui ai peu l'occasion d'écrire exclusivement sur Ron et Mione bien qu'ils soient mes personnages préférés, j'en ai eu l'occasion grâce à toi au travers de cette jolie commande … Tu repasses des commandes comme celle-ci quand tu veux !

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Indolence**

Le soleil qui traverse les persiennes de ta chambre laisse de longues stries dorées sur ta peau pâle. Et, l'espace d'un instant, ton corps prend l'aspect d'un délicieux pain, à peine sorti du four, posé là à reposer … posé là à me tenter.

Appétissant.

Diablement et définitivement tentant.

Irrésistible.

Tu excuseras donc cette main taquine, curieuse et intéressée, qui quitte mon torse, où elle reposait, nonchalante, pour venir s'échouer sur ton ventre, sur le haut de tes cuisses. Sur ta paresse, indolente, qui t'a fait t'assoupir la tête sur mon épaule, cet après-midi.

Dehors le soleil est haut, mais il se passera de nous encore un moment. J'entends pourtant les autres crier dehors, riant ou interpellant un ami, un amant, pour un sourire, un moment … Mais nous, absents, nous sommes là, à nous repaître de notre double présence.

A nous remettre de notre trouble indécence.

Ton souffle n'est plus erratique, pourtant. Il soulève par à-coups réguliers et calmes tes seins nus, pleins de ton cœur si grand, voilés de mes caresses fantasmées … Tes yeux ne me fixent plus de leur désir vacillant et débordant, ils reposent, cachés, sous tes paupières où seuls mes baisers pourraient encore se déposer. Volages.

Oui, il ne reste que des souvenirs et des sensations diffuses de notre fiévreux débat de point de vue … Il ne reste plus que nous, démunis, fourbus, dénudés ; enfin calmés.

Et ma main, cette coquine, qui s'impatiente de te redécouvrir. Mais je l'empresse d'être douce, d'être calme. D'attendre. Alors oui, elle passe, t'effleure, dessine, dans l'air apaisé de la pièce qui sent bon l'été, tes courbes, tes ombres, tes complexes et mes désirs. Mes amours.

L'arrondi de ta hanche, attendri de ta féminité … Le galbe de ton sein, palpitant de vie contenue … La finesse de ta nuque, piste d'atterrissage de mes baisers … L'enfance abandonnée de ta joue, encore prompte à s'enflammer … La broussaille de tes cheveux, où il fait bon plonger …

Et je ferme les yeux moi aussi, t'imaginant, te rêvant, ne réalisant pas tout à fait, dans la moiteur de cette journée d'été, que nous sommes. Nous n'avons pas simplement été, nous sommes destinés …

A connaître encore d'autres fièvres indescriptibles, à subir d'autres assauts d'une sensualité à nous essouffler. A désirer l'autre, comme si notre vie en dépendait, comme si d'autres vies pouvaient en dépendre … A nous découvrir, étonnés, tendres et passionnés, amoureux et sauvages. Presque à regretter le temps où nous étions sages, où nous pouvions nous regarder …

Sans s'avouer autrement que par les yeux ce que ma main te dit depuis tout à l'heure.

Le vent vient faire cliqueter tes persiennes sur les bords de la fenêtre, et tu frissonnes. Mon bras vient sans bruit t'envelopper, formant une esquisse d'étreinte où, encore assoupie, tu viens te blottir. Ton souffle, plus léger que nos murmures cachottiers, balaie la peau nue de mon torse, y dessinant et signant ton nom. Des syllabes que j'inscrirais encore et encore …

Dans mille autres après-midi aussi délicieusement indolents et impatients que celui-ci.

Mes yeux se referment de nouveau, tandis que ma tête vient reposer sur la tienne. Je crois que je viens d'entendre quelqu'un appeler mon nom dehors. Mais là, je n'ai guère le courage de me relever. Ce moment, il t'est réservé.

Comme cette place, dans mon cœur. Mon cœur, qui bat contre le tien. En ton sein.

Je me sens bien.


	37. Je te l'avais bien dit

Bonjour,

Les lecteurs passent parfois d'étranges commandes … des couples auxquels je n'aurais jamais pensé ! Et c'est d'autant plus intéressant et stimulant : ) Il est évidemment assez facile de partir dans des textes loufoques ou humoristiques quand le couple choisi paraît incongru, mais le véritable défi est bien de tenter d'en faire un texte qui tienne la route …

Mais vous êtes les seuls juges du résultat, comme toujours …

**Commande de **: Liloune

**Couple choisi **: Voldemort/McGonagall

**Mot choisi **: Carambar

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Liloune, quelle commande originale, et je l'avoue, incongrue, tu m'as passée là ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'attendais à un OS comique comme réponse à ta demande, mais si c'est le cas, tu risques d'être déçue, lol ! Je me suis plue à imaginer que ces deux personnages là n'étaient pas totalement incompatibles … dans une certaine mesure. Bien sûr, pas de réelle histoire d'amour là-dessous, mais … Mais un certain regard sur eux, qui, je l'espère, te paraîtra censé et, après tout, plausible : ) (en tout cas, sache que je comprendrais si ça ne te plaît pas, étant donné que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre comment on peut -sérieusement- inclure Voldy dans un « couple » !)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**« Je te l'avais bien dit … »**

Ce fut le jour de la bataille finale. La grande bataille comme il se plaisait déjà à l'appeler, sans en connaître l'issue pourtant. Mais il savait qu'elle serait grandiose, extraordinaire.

L'apothéose.

Pour un des camps, en tout cas. Le sien sûrement.

Après tout, pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Ce fut ce jour, donc, qu'il la remarqua. Comme pour la première fois.

Et quelque part, sans doute, s'agissait-il d'une première fois.

Voldemort prenait rarement le temps de s'attarder sur la vermine qui occupait le camp adverse. A peine prenait-il le temps de regarder ses sous-fifres, alors … Bien sûr, pour Potter, c'était différent. Potter était l'adversaire. Le sien. Le seul capable de réellement lui tenir tête.

Mais elle …

Voldemort n'aurait pas cru s'attarder un jour sur quelqu'un d'autre. Prêter une quelconque attention à une autre personne que lui, ou son grand ennemi.

Mais là …

Et pourtant elle n'avait rien de remarquable. Une vieille femme, même plus vraiment belle, fichée dans sa robe noire si terne, les cheveux gris tirés en un chignon sévère.

Elle avait l'air sévère. Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait attiré son attention, à ce moment-là ? Ses yeux … Ses yeux renvoyaient au Mage noir une colère presque insoutenable. Une rancœur tenace, une haine palpable malgré la distance qui les séparait quand il apparut devant Poudlard.

Elle lui en voulait, à l'avance. Comme tous les autres.

Alors pourquoi elle, plutôt qu'un autre ?

Pourquoi elle ?

Silhouette si frêle, presque ridicule de maigreur et de rigide fragilité, petite ombre postée devant le château, comme si elle se posait là en unique rempart aux Mangemorts.

Voldemort ne mit que quelques instants à la reconnaître, elle qui ne comptait pourtant pas. Dumbledore n'était plus. Et c'était elle à présent qui se dressait là, qui se dresserait face à lui, pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être de cette école …

A quoi bon ?

C'est un sourire presque triste que Voldemort esquissa à cette pensée. Demain, à l'aube, cette bâtisse ne serait plus qu'un immense mouroir. Poudlard n'aurait plus d'école que le nom, puisque lui était là, à présent, pour mettre fin à tout ça. Plus rien ne subsisterait dans quelques heures, plus rien non plus de cette colère sourde animant les yeux gris qui le fusillaient depuis le début.

Depuis le début … La clé était là. Un flash se fit dans l'esprit du Mage noir. Cela remontait à si longtemps, pourtant, mais rien n'avait changé. Ce regard plein de colère et de rancœur qui le fixait était exactement le même qu'autrefois.

Le même éclat …

La même volonté …

Et ce soupçon de fierté.

Cette même haine …

Patinée de ces regrets …

… Quand alors elle lui avait murmuré :

« Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi, Tom. »

Lui dirait-elle ces mêmes mots, aujourd'hui ? Sans doute. Depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris, elle la première, pauvre hasard, plongeant dans les méandres irrésistibles de la magie noire, il n'avait fait que glisser un peu plus chaque jour dans l'abyme de ce que sa sévère morale à elle appellerait sans doute « la mauvaise pente ».

Elle était là, fatiguée et abîmée par les décennies qui s'étaient écoulées. Elle était là, fragilisée de cette guerre dans laquelle elle était entraînée, elle qui n'avait rien demandé, mais qui sans doute aurait pu dire à celui que tout le monde redoutait : « Je te l'avais bien dit, Tom. »

Voldemort ferma les yeux, savourant avec un masochisme presque assumé cette voix qui sortirait de ces lèvres pincées, ce ton un peu rude qui lui soufflerait, comme venant d'une mère réprimandant son enfant le plus dissipé : « Je te l'avais bien dit, Tom, que tout ça finirait mal. »

Minerva. En fait Voldemort ne l'a trouvait pas enlaidie par les années. Mais plus sévère encore qu'avant. Plus butée aussi, semblait-il. Il frémit.

L'homme à qui elle tenait le plus était mort. Pour une fois, Voldemort n'y était -presque- pour rien. Mais sans doute cela expliquait-il ce reproche qui émanait d'elle, silhouette sombre se fondant dans la triste muraille du château. Elle lui en voulait.

A mort sans aucun doute.

Et pourtant, Voldemort soupçonnait que cette femme aurait pu lui en vouloir avec la même force s'il avait ne serait-ce que voler un carambar à un plus petit que lui. La morale et le sérieux de Minerva McGonagall n'avaient d'égal que la cruauté de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Déjà alors, quand Poudlard était leur école à eux, il trouvait celle jeune femme trop sérieuse. Comment le temps aurait-il pu effacer ça ?

Il eut presque un regret en songeant qu'avec l'aube demain disparaitrait ce regard sombre, plein de reproches, plein de ces reproches qu'il avait pourtant ce soir tant de plaisir à recevoir.

Cette femme avait du caractère, une personnalité assez rare et forte pour lui tenir tête sans un mot, à distance telle que les sorts pouvaient disparaître dans le vent avant même de toucher leur cible.

Il l'entendait encore, ce regret et ce reproche dans la voix, quand elle avait murmuré son nom.

« Tom … »

Le dirait-elle encore aujourd'hui ? Verrait-elle encore sous le monstre le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu ?

Voldemort aurait été prêt à jurer que oui. Les mères, comme les maîtresses d'école, n'oublient jamais les enfants qui les déçoivent. Minerva semblait à elle seule incarner toutes ces femmes.

Et Voldemort était ce jour-là pire qu'un enfant qui a déçu.

Il était un adulte jamais repenti.

C'est avec un sourire cette fois réellement triste qu'il leva lentement sa baguette pour la pointer vers sa dernière part d'humanité. La femme ne cilla pas quand elle aperçut le rayon vert courir vers elle.

Comme l'autre ce jour-là, elle avait compris que quand on fait le choix d'une vie sans regret, il faut faire table rase du passé.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, Tom, que tout ça finirait mal. »


	38. Pas l'habitude de toi

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Une nouvelle commande pour bien commencer cette semaine. Je suis désolée, le rythme de publication a de nouveau ralenti, puisque je suis de nouveau prise dans le cycle infernale du métro-beaucoup de boulot-vaguement dodo … Heureusement, ce sont bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année, et avec elles la perspective pour moi de me reposer et d'avoir du temps pour écrire !

En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce nouvel OS, en souhaitant de tout cœur qu'il vous plaise (que vous soyez ou non emballés par le couple) : )

**Commande de **: Lucille

**Couple choisi **: Draco/Hermione

**Mot choisi **: Craie

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Ma petite Lucille adorée, voici ta commande ! Je tenais à te remercier, tout d'abord pour ton immense gentillesse et ta fidélité (une de mes premières lectrices ! Merciii !). C'est si agréable de voir que tu suis avec autant d'attention tout ce que je fais. Et puis merci du fond du cœur pour cette commande, car ça m'a permis, moi qui ai pourtant du mal maintenant à séparer Hermione de Ron (et Draco de Harry ! lol), à renouer avec ce couple qui a pourtant été le premier par lequel je suis arrivée dans la fanfic HP (en lecture) … et oui ! Et j'avoue avoir adoré les mettre en scène (je devrais pas dire ça, lol), alors j'espère qu'en retour le texte te plaira. Gros bisous à toi : )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Pas l'habitude de toi**

En entendant la porte grincer, je me suis retournée. Tu étais là. Sur le seuil.

Sur le seuil de cette salle de classe, où je ne t'attendais pas. J'ai lâché le morceau de craie que je tenais.

La craie tombe au sol. La craie s'écrase. Tu m'as troublée.

Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Et je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

« Oh, tu étais là … Granger ? »

L'hésitation se fait belle dans ta voix, comme une insulte qui s'échoue en caresse sur mon cœur. Je suis folle de penser ça.

Mais je ne suis pas redevenue pour autant ton ennemie en cette seconde, même si j'aurais dû … Si nous avions su.

Parfois même les meilleurs s'égarent.

« Je … je préparais la liste des tâches de chaque Maison pour la fête, Malefoy. »

Une simple phrase peut devenir la plus insurmontable des hérésies à prononcer, quand l'assurance nous quitte.

« Tu trembles ? » Lâche cette ironie que tu as dans la voix ; je n'y ai pas plus cru à cet instant que toutes les fois où tu me toisais, comme si je n'étais rien …

Parce que je ne veux pas être rien.

« Peut-être … » Ai-je voulu te faire plaisir ? Te laisser l'illusion que tu avais le dessus, juste pour prolonger l'instant ? … Juste pour te garder à moi, un peu.

Parce que tu le sais, même si tu te le caches, que quand on rentre dans ton jeu on te soumet ?

Je l'ai su, à cette seconde précise.

Mon pied a écrasé la craie quand j'ai reculé vers le tableau. Quand tu as fait un pas.

Vers moi.

Parce que oui, Malefoy, quand on fléchit, tu souris, et tu es pris à ton propre jeu. Tu crois nous soumettre, et tu deviens dépendant. De nous.

Tu étais dépendant de moi, alors. De moi, qui feignais de fléchir devant toi.

« Tu … tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Ah comme il est beau de se bâtir soi-même des dénis ! Démence après défense, j'ai envie de dire que je devenais par cette phrase la plus tortueuse de tes congénères, que je jouais un jeu maîtrisé et volontaire …

Je suis fière. Je ne dirais pas que ma voix tremblait réellement.

Je ne dirais pas que par ces mots je tombais moi aussi dans le piège …

Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être comme toutes les autres ! Je n'ai pas envie d'admettre que ton charisme me touche, que quand tes yeux se posent sur moi, je sens quelque chose, là, au fond …

« La même chose que toi ? »

Et tourne, et vole, la ritournelle des quiproquos … Et se brisent mes espoirs au sol, comme ce morceau de craie blanche. Ton ton séducteur, loin de me faire chuter plus bas dans cette mascarade, me ramène au contraire douloureusement les pieds sur terre.

Tu tentes de me charmer. Et je n'en suis pas flattée.

Et je n'en suis pas heureuse.

Parce que tu le fais avec toutes les autres. Parce qu'alors … je suis comme toutes les autres.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Moi je suis juste là pour faire mon travail. D'ailleurs, en tant que préfet-en-chef, toi aussi tu devrais être en train de t'occuper de … » Flot de paroles qui bourdonne, dans lequel moi-même je me suis perdue, comme étouffée.

Comme toujours quand je veux masquer une blessure, je parle et je parle, je noie le poisson qui suffoquera à tant recevoir d'eau. Ma gorge qui s'asséchait empêchait mes larmes de couler, sauvait ma fierté lacérée.

Mais tu ne m'as pas aidée, Malefoy. Tu n'as pas eu la décence qu'ont mes amis, qui fuient en râlant quand je prends mon ton autoritaire et désagréable.

Non.

Toi, tu es resté. Tu es resté à me regarder devenir cette fille que je n'aime pas, tu es resté à m'écouter déverser un fiel de façade. Tu es resté là. Souriant.

Souriant, salaud !

Souriant avec gentillesse.

C'est quand une larme a glissé sur ma joue que les mots sont morts dans ma gorge. J'ai baissé les yeux. Tu avais gagné. D'accord, je ne suis pas la plus forte. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pu me cacher derrière Ron et Harry.

La lionne s'est faite mordre par le serpent, alors maintenant va … laisse ton poison continuer à ronger mon âme chaque jour un peu plus, va, laisse-moi être une des idiotes qui soupirent dans ton sillage.

Mais laisse-moi au moins tomber avec dignité.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? » Le murmure, affaibli, se résigne. Ma défaite, je te l'ai offerte sur un plateau, les yeux cachés sous mes cheveux. Alors va-t'en, au moins …

Je fixe ce morceau de craie, broyé en une poudre fine, sous ma chaussure. Je me suis sentie aussi misérable, aussi morte que lui, alors … Mon pied aurait pu être le tien, j'aurais pu être cette craie. Rien n'aurait été différent.

« Baisse les armes, Granger … »

Il y a des ordres qui sonnent comme des berceuses, des lames qui nous transpercent comme un songe … Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas révoltée, à ces mots ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas indignée, te criant que c'est ce que j'avais fait, que tu avais déjà gagné ?

Peut-être parce que tu avais raison … Même à terre je ne rends pas les armes. Et même quand je me sens misérable, je garde ma fierté. Mon armure. Ma douleur comme un rempart.

Mais pourquoi ne me suis-je pas opposée à toi quand tu m'as dit ça ? Même aujourd'hui ça me paraît incongru … Tu étais, et tu restes l'ennemi. Tu l'as toujours été, et j'ai beau parfois frémir quand ton regard m'effleure, avec indifférence ou pitié, je reste fidèle à ma Maison. A mes amis. A Harry.

Par loyauté pour la haine qu'il te voue, je ne tenterais jamais rien. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de faire croire que c'était par intelligence et raison que je lui suggérais de t'insulter moins fort, et je ne dis plus rien.

Mais en cet instant, dans cette salle de classe, ce qui s'est passé …

Le fait qu'il ne se soit rien passé, justement …

Pas d'insulte entre nous. Pas de sorts malencontreux. Pas de compétition pour être le meilleur.

Rien.

Rien que nous. Rien que mon ego qui s'évaporait, rien que ta perfidie qui s'adoucissait.

Et nous.

Et nous …

« Il faudra aller chercher d'autres craies si on veut continuer à faire la liste. J'ai fait tomber le dernier morceau, c'est bête … Et puis bon, il … » Quand je suis timide, je parle beaucoup aussi, tu sais.

« D'accord. » Merci.

Merci pour cette parenthèse. Je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Pas l'habitude de baisser les armes. Pas l'habitude de cette attitude, chez toi.

Pas l'habitude de toi.

C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Draco Malefoy. Enchantée, moi je m'appelle Hermione Granger …


	39. Mon beau père, son elfe de maison et moi

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avec un peu de retard, joyeux Noël à tous, et en avance, je vous souhaite une très belle année 2008, en espérant qu'elle soit belle et emplie de belles choses pour tous : )

Voici une nouvelle commande, certainement une des plus longues ! J'espère qu'elle vous enchantera, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas.

**Commande de **: Samaeltwigg

**Couple choisi **: Harry/Lucius

**Mot choisi **/

**Indications en plus** : Harry est en couple avec Draco. Se retrouve face à un Lucius noble et froid _et_ choupi et guimauve. Principalement du dialogue.

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : ma très chère et adorable Sam, je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir t'offrir ce texte (petit cadeau de Noël avec quelques jours de retard !). J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il te plaira, et qu'il répondra à tes désirs. Je l'ai vraiment fait en pensant à toi, en essayant d'y mettre ce que tu aimes de ces persos, mais je ne sais pas au final si j'ai tout à fait répondu à ta demande (tu me connais, je n'ai pas résisté : il n'y a pas _que_ du dialogue ! lol). En tout cas, c'était pour moi très amusant à faire, la situation paraissait tellement irréelle, lol : ) Je t'envoie toutes mes plus douces pensées, et te remercie encore de ton amitié, tu es une fille adorable !!! Pleins de câlins à toi : )

Et bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passent par là …

* * *

**Mon beau-père, son elfe de maison et moi**

Harry réajusta sa cravate sur le perron glacé, maudissant une fois de plus Draco pour lui avoir conseillé -quoique, « ordonné » serait un terme plus juste- de s'habiller aussi strictement pour ce jour.

« Pour faire bonne impression, gnagnagna … » marmonna le Survivant, tout en essayant, en vain, de plaquer sur le sommet de son crâne ses mèches rebelles. « Bonne impression, mon cul, oui ! Si on ne m'accepte pas tel que je suis, je vais pas me transformer en pingouin guindé juste pour faire plaisir … »

Tout en rajustant sa veste, dans laquelle il se sentait un peu à l'étroit, le brun avait donné un coup de coude malencontreux dans la sonnette.

« Oh merde ! » blêmit-il « Je suis pas prêt … »

Mais l'elfe de maison qui vint alors lui ouvrir n'avait visiblement cure de savoir si le Survivant était ou non au mieux de sa forme. La petite créature jeta un regard douteux au brun -qui se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise-, et ne fit pas mine de l'inviter à entrer.

« Ca commence bien … » soupira à part lui Harry. Il se pencha alors vers l'elfe, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire -qui, vu son trac, s'apparentait plus à une énorme grimace- et demanda d'un ton poli : « Heu … bonjour. Je suis Harry Potter. Puis-je entrer ? »

L'elfe le dévisagea encore un moment, puis fronça son gros nez comme si son interlocuteur s'était parfumé le matin même avec une senteur à mi-chemin entre les poubelles et une paire de vieilles chaussettes, puis grinça :

« Et pourquoi vous laisserais-je entrer ? »

Le ton suspicieux et hautain de l'elfe ne plut guère au Survivant, mais par sympathie pour son amie Hermione (et l'amour immodéré de celle-ci pour toutes les créatures brimées de par le monde), il ne s'énerva pas et répliqua :

« Parce que je suis invité, peut-être. »

« Invité, ah ça ça m'étonnerait ! » fit l'autre dans un reniflement de mépris.

Se retenant cette fois à grand-peine d'étrangler la pauvre créature avec sa cravate -qui le serrait définitivement trop-, Harry s'exclama :

« Comment ça, ça vous étonnerait ? Non mais ça fait trois mois que je suis invité ! Je sais bien quand même si j'ai le droit de venir ou non … »

Le regard de l'elfe se fit ironique : « Trois mois ? Et vous ne venez que maintenant ? »

Déglutissant, le jeune homme répondit, les joues un peu rouges : « Ben, j'étais occupé, et … Oh, et puis merde à la fin ! Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me dire comment je dois agir ! Déjà que je n'étais pas chaud pour venir, alors me gonflez pas davantage, ok ? Et allez chercher votre maître, que je le vois et qu'on en finisse rapidement … »

« Mais son maître est déjà là. » répondit une voix glaciale et dédaigneuse, un peu en retrait de l'elfe.

Harry leva les yeux et distingua alors Lucius Malefoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de la situation. Et, avant que le brun ait pu ajouter un mot, le père de Draco fit, tout en tapotant affectueusement la tête de l'elfe :

« Quel adorable elfe, n'est-ce pas ? » Bizarrement, ces deux mots paraissaient à Harry bien antinomiques dans la bouche de Malefoy.

Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque, et lâcha entre ses dents serrées, tout en réajustant discrètement une nouvelle fois sa tenue :

« Oh oui … autant que Kreattur dans ses grands jours ! »

Le maître et l'elfe lui jetèrent le même regard suspicieux, mais n'ajoutèrent rien, se contentant d'afficher un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de la santé mentale de Harry Potter. Puis, dans un immense effort de générosité, Lucius finit par s'effacer pour laisser entrer leur jeune invité. L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de faire au passage un petit croche-patte au brun quand celui-ci s'avança, mais fort heureusement, Harry n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes : il fit une roulade avant sur le tapis de l'entrée et se réceptionna aussi bien que possible -évitant de quelque millimètres à peine un grand vase en porcelaine posé en équilibre sur un petit guéridon.

Regardant furtivement le brun, Lucius dissimula un petit sourire admiratif, et se contenta de lâcher d'un ton critique :

« Il faut toujours que vous fassiez votre intéressant, Potter … C'en est lassant, à la fin. »

« Quoi ! Mais … » Mais se rappelant les recommandations de Draco (« Tiens-toi bien, n'énerve pas papa plus que de raison, ne rote pas à table, mets le boxer noir que j'aime bien, il te moule le … » Ah non, ça ça faisait pas partie des conseils pour aujourd'hui), Harry se tut, bien décidé à faire bonne figure.

Même si tout ça l'emmerdait déjà royalement.

Il suivit le père de Draco à travers un dédale de longs couloirs, tout en tentant d'ignorer l'elfe qui marchait derrière lui et lui donnait de petits coups de pieds dans les mollets. Il fit mine de s'extasier sur les vieux portraits poussiéreux ornant les murs, mais il cessa dès que Lucius indiqua :

« On a mis ici les tableaux qu'on aimait le moins. »

Enfin, alors que le pauvre Harry commençait à avoir très mal dans le bas des jambes (autant par cette longue marche -il soupçonnait Lucius d'avoir rallongé le chemin juste pour l'embêter- que par les coups vicieux de l'elfe), ils débouchèrent sur un petit salon, rose et mauve, agrémenté de bougies parfumées et de fleurs un peu partout.

« Le boudoir de Narcissa. Elle a tenu à ce que je vous reçoive ici. » précisa Malefoy.

Sentant bien que l'homme attendait un commentaire de sa part, mais ne sachant trop quoi dire, le pauvre Harry ne put que balbutier en entrant dans la pièce d'un pas incertain :

« Heu … c'est … très joli. »

L'elfe ricana en entendant ces mots, et Lucius eut un petit rictus moqueur, avant d'ajouter à son invité qui était plus mal à l'aise que jamais : « Je plaisante. On va aller dans le grand salon. Aucun homme censé ne tiendrait deux minutes ici. »

Il fit demi-tour, laissant derrière lui un Harry décontenancé. Le sens de l'humour des Malefoy restait décidemment une énigme pour le pauvre Survivant. Déjà qu'il avait mis du temps à s'habituer à celui de Draco, mais alors avec le paternel, il y avait encore du chemin à faire !

Mais, décidé malgré tout à aller jusqu'au bout de cette affreuse journée -et si possible d'en ressortir (vite) vivant-, le brun rattrapa son hôte, et entra à son tour dans une vaste pièce, élégante mais sobre, décorée avec bon goût … et effectivement plus vivable pour les hommes.

Sur un geste courtois de Lucius, Harry se dirigea vers le sofa et les fauteuils près de la cheminée, et fit mine de s'asseoir sur une des confortables assises ; quand un cri du blond le retint.

« Non ! Pas ce fauteuil-ci … c'est le mien. »

S'excusant précipitamment, Harry se redressa, et tenta de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil voisin. Mais Lucius arrêta de nouveau son geste à mi-chemin (le brun se retrouvant de nouveau dans la position grotesque d'avoir les fesses à demi en l'air), précisant d'un air un peu dégoutté :

« Je ne vous conseille pas non plus celui-ci … Duchesse, la chatte de Narcissa, a pour coutume de venir vomir dessus. »

« Charmant … » murmura Harry, d'un air écoeuré, tout en prenant finalement place sur le divan.

Une fois assis, les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes à s'observer en silence, tant et si bien que Harry finit par se sentir mal à l'aise. Il cherchait désespéramment quelque chose à dire pour engager la conversation, mais à part complimenter son hôte sur la décoration du manoir, il ne voyait que dire (et les deux seules remarques qu'il avait tenté dans ce sens s'étaient soldées par des railleries de la part de l'autre).

Ce fut finalement le plus âgé des deux qui proposa, d'un ton affable :

« Un peu de thé, Mr Potter ? »

« Heu, oui, avec plaisir. »

Claquant des doigts, Lucius attira l'attention de son elfe, qui jusque-là s'était tapi dans un coin de la pièce pour espionner d'un air revêche l'invité des Malefoy.

« Vicious, que nous reste-t-il comme thés ? »

S'inclinant, la petite créature répondit : « Thé à la menthe, et thé au jasmin, maître. Ma maîtresse n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de recommander ses stocks. »

« Alors, Mr Potter, que préférez-vous ? »

Se tortillant sur son siège, ennuyé, Harry répondit, les joues un peu rouges :

« Ben, je vais me montrer un peu impoli, mais je suis allergique à la menthe, et le thé au jasmin me donne des … heu, hum … je ne le digère pas bien. »

Le nez de Lucius se plissa en un air réprobateur, tandis que l'elfe secouait la tête avec affliction, comme s'il était face à un enfant décidemment bien mal élevé.

« Bon, et bien que pouvons-nous proposer d'autre à notre invité, Vicious ? » demanda le blond.

L'elfe s'inclina bien bas, puis répondit d'un ton théâtral avec des trémolos dans la voix :

« Hélas, Maître, que puis-je vous répondre ? Le jeune maître a fini tout le café qu'il nous restait la dernière fois qu'il est venu, et comme il est le seul à en boire … Quant aux jus de fruits, je n'ai guère eu le temps de les mettre au frais. L'alcool, à cette heure … » Il jeta un œil torve à Harry, comme s'il considérait pendant un instant l'éventualité que celui-ci soit un alcoolique patenté prêt à boire un whisky à 10h du matin, mais finalement, il s'inclina de nouveau devant Lucius, et reprit d'un ton faussement affligé : « Il ne reste donc plus que … de l'eau. »

« Mais ce sera parfait pour Potter ! » s'exclama Malefoy, avant de se reprendre en toussotant, et de tourner un visage poliment interrogatif vers le jeune homme, qui s'empressa d'acquiescer :

« Oui, oui, un verre d'eau. C'est parfait. »

« Et un thé au jasmin pour moi, Vicious. »

Une fois l'elfe repartit en cuisine, Lucius se tourna de nouveau vers le brun, et demanda, tout en croisant les jambes :

« Alors, mon cher Potter … que racontez-vous de beau ? »

Stupide question ! Harry n'avait jamais su quoi répondre à cette banale politesse.

S'il avait été avec Ron, par exemple, il aurait répondu : « Ah mon vieux, j'ai vu une de ces nouvelles tenues de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse, faut que tu voies ça ! » Mais il doutait que l'aîné des Malefoy se passionne pour des jambières et un casque de Quidditch, même si c'était le modèle dernier cri, que l'attrapeur de Canons de Chudley ne possédait pas encore !

Bon, et si ça avait été Hermione, il serait plutôt parti à lui dire : « Ben, je me pose des questions, avec Draco. Y'a des jours où il est super susceptible, je me demande si c'est pas un complexe d'infériorité par rapport au fait que je sois un peu plus célèbre que lui … ». Mais franchement, pour la première fois où Harry rencontrait « officiellement » le père de Draco, ce n'était peut-être pas non plus le moment choisi pour aborder ses questions métaphysiques à ce sujet.

S'il avait été en compagnie de Lavande, Parvati ou Ginny, Harry aurait abordé les derniers potins à la mode sur les célébrités qu'il fréquentait parfois, et dont les filles adoraient connaître les frasques les plus récentes. Mais Lucius Malefoy s'intéressait-il vraiment aux coucheries des joueurs de Quidditch avec les chanteuses à la mode, ou aux pots de vin que les ministres prenaient des différentes firmes de bouchons de bouteilles de bièraubeurre ou d'emballages de bonbons de citrons ?

Et pour finir, s'il avait été avec Dean ou Seamus, ils auraient sans doute parlé d'histoires de cul. Et même si l'idée d'avoir une complicité telle avec le si sérieux et austère Lucius qu'ils pourraient aborder de tels sujets était alléchante, Harry ne se sentait pas de balancer tout à trac, pour ouvrir la discussion, un truc du style : « Et votre position préférée, Luc', c'est plutôt la levrette, ou ce bon vieux missionnaire ? » !

Bon, ben il ne lui restait alors plus que la bonne vieille stratégie du :

« Et bien, rien de bien neuf, à vrai dire. Et vous ? » Et un petit sourire au passage, et le tour était joué.

Lucius parut décontenancé de la répartie de son invité, et resta un instant sans voix. Puis il ne put réprimer un petit sourire : il pensait coincer d'entrée de jeu le jeune homme, mais il avait visiblement sous-estimé celui qui avait quand même terrassé Voldemort et survécu à 7 ans de cours avec Rogue !

Il se rencogna alors dans son grand fauteuil, et demanda d'un ton badin :

« Dites-moi plutôt comme va Draco. »

Harry poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Ca au moins, il pouvait y répondre sans se tromper ni commettre d'impair.

« Très bien ! Il vous passe d'ailleurs le bonjour, ainsi qu'à sa mère. »

« Il peut bien. Trois semaines que nous ne l'avons pas vu … Comme c'est pratique d'envoyer quelqu'un passer le bonjour à sa place. »

Et bien non, il fallait croire qu'aucun sujet ne pouvait vraiment être abordé sans risque. Harry prit alors conscience qu'en venant ici il s'était vraiment jeté dans la gueule du loup. Mais il avait promis à Draco, justement, de faire des efforts, et il n'allait pas faillir à sa mission. Il n'avait qu'à voir ça comme un parcours du combattant qu'il devait réussir à traverser sans encombres ! Fight ! Accroche-toi à ton caleçon, Lucius, Harry The Survivor entrait dans la place !

Ledit Survivant se redressa et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux d'un air pincé :

« Et bien, il faut dire que Draco a beaucoup à faire. Le Bureau international des lois magiques n'est pas précisément le service le plus calme du Ministère ; mais vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. C'est moi qui lui ai trouvé ce poste, après tout. » Oh oh, le paternel avait lui aussi de la répartie ! Le match promettait d'être palpitant.

« C'est sûr qu'après la chute de Nous-savons-qui, certains postes se sont retrouvés vacants. Et certaines personnes n'étaient plus les bienvenues au Ministère. » Harry sourit hypocritement, puis ajouta d'un ton léger : « De nouvelles recrues étaient nécessaires … par chance pour nous, qui sortions de Poudlard ! »

L'attention des deux hommes fut un instant détournée par le retour de l'elfe de maison, qui revenait en poussant un petit plateau à roulettes grinçant atrocement. Il servit les breuvages, ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits qui avaient l'air de ne pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis des mois -prudents, ni Lucius ni Harry n'y touchèrent. Puis Vicious le bien-nommé repartit, non sans avoir lancé à son maître un très vexant pour Harry : « Je peux vous laisser sans crainte, Maître ? Tout ira bien ? »

Lucius congédia l'elfe avec un autre sourire attendri envers la petite créature (Harry se disant qu'il y avait décidemment un truc qui clochait là-dedans, c'était si peu malfoyen comme attitude), puis il revint à leur discussion.

« Remarquez, je peux concevoir que Draco soit occupé. Il a toujours été du genre travailleur. »

Un peu surpris d'entendre quelque chose de gentil sortir de la bouche du père du blond, Harry approuva à grands hochements de tête, et se laissa même à une réponse enthousiaste :

« Oh oui ! Pour ça, il est vraiment appliqué et consciencieux, et se dépense sans compter pour ce travail, et … »

« En revanche … sluuurp -Lucius avala une gorgée de thé-, j'imagine que ça doit être plutôt calme pour vous, au Département des Aurors. Le travail manque pour vous, en ces temps de paix. »

« Vous insinuez que je ne fous rien ? » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Malefoy émit un petit rire clair, et secoua la main : « Je ne me le permettrais pas ! Et puis après tout, un grand héros comme vous a bien droit au repos après avoir mené un si dur combat … »

« Non mais dites donc ! Ne m'enterrez pas si vite ! Je suis encore jeune, et parfaitement capable de travailler et de … »

« Et vous, faites attention au ton sur lequel vous me parlez, jeune homme. Je reste votre aîné, et vous me devez le respect. »

« Oui, m'sieur, pardon m'sieur … » bredouilla Harry, bêtement impressionné par la prestance et l'autorité de Lucius en cet instant. Avant de se rappeler que son interlocuteur n'avait pas toujours fait preuve envers lui d'un immense respect par le passé. Il se redressa alors sur son siège, mais n'ajouta rien.

Par respect pour Draco, qui, lui, tenait à ce que cette journée se passe bien.

Prenant alors sur lui, Harry poursuivit la conversation, en proposant même un sujet (autre que le Quidditch, les questions métaphysiques de relation, les ragots ou le cul) :

« Nous sommes très contents de l'appartement que nous venons d'acquérir dans le Londres sorcier, Draco et moi … »

« Pas dans le Londres moldu, c'est déjà ça … »

« Il est très bien situé, face à un parc, et la rue est calme. C'est superbe. » poursuivit Harry, ignorant l'intervention de Lucius. « C'était une occasion, et nous sommes ravis d'avoir su … »

« Et quand est-ce que Narcissa et moi pourrons le voir ? »

Pris de court, Harry bredouilla : « Heu, pardon ? »

Posant sa tasse de thé sur une petite table basse de bois vieilli, le blond lança un regard froid au jeune homme qui frémit, puis demanda tout en regardant d'un air fatigué par la fenêtre :

« J'imagine qu'il y a déjà eu une pendaison de crémaillère … »

« Heu, oui … » répondit le brun, un peu gêné. « Mais c'était avec les amis, enfin, c'était assez bruyant, avec la musique … On a pensé que … »

« Vous n'avez rien pensé du tout. Draco n'a pas voulu qu'on vienne, un point c'est tout. Ils nous voient comme de vieux croûtons qui ne comprennent rien … »

Harry, véritablement embarrassé à présent, toussota, et avala une gorgée d'eau -un peu tiède (fichu Vicious !)- avant de préciser :

« En fait Narcissa … heu, votre épouse, est déjà venue … visiter. Hem, un jour où elle n'était pas loin. Enfin, ça s'est fait comme ça, pas trop prévu quoi … » Il préféra se taire, de peur d'en dire trop. Ou pas assez. De toutes façons, il était trop tard pour que Lucius ne se sente pas vexé.

L'homme soupira, et détacha enfin ses yeux de la fenêtre pour se tourner de nouveau vers Harry. Le brun lui trouva en cet instant un air las, vieilli. Les années passaient, mais n'avaient visiblement pas toujours été clémentes avec Lucius.

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds -et rappelant par ce geste à Harry l'attitude de Draco quand celui-ci était ennuyé ou tracassé-, Malefoy ajouta :

« Alors c'est juste moi qui suis un vieux con. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Que pouvait répondre Potter à ça ? Bien sûr il avait souvent pensé que Lucius Malefoy était un vieux con, mais en cet instant, plus tellement … Mais ce n'était pas à lui de rassurer l'homme.

Il glissa toutefois : « Vous savez, Draco a souvent du mal à dire ce qu'il pense … Il est pudique sur ses sentiments, mais ce qu'on prend souvent pour de la froideur chez lui c'est juste de la maladresse. »

« Je sais. Je ne suis pas son père pour rien. » fit l'autre, dans un petit sourire en coin, cette fois sincère. « Nos fils tiennent souvent de nous bien plus qu'on ne l'imagine. Vous, Potter … Bon, ça me coûte de vous le dire, mais vous tenez beaucoup de votre père. Beaucoup de choses bien. »

Harry fut touché par cette remarque, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant on lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois qu'il ressemblait à son père, tant et si bien que ça finissait par l'agacer de se l'entendre dire. Mais là, dit par cette personne en particulier, ça prenait un tout autre sens.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, et de plonger le nez de nouveau dans son verre. Les mots auraient été de trop, et auraient brisé l'instant.

Lucius laissa passer un peu de temps avant de réattaquer, se retrouvant en terrain plus confortable :

« Comment m'avez-vous dit vous être mis en … couple avec mon fils, déjà ? »

Satanés Malefoy ! Il fallait toujours qu'ils trouvent le moyen de vous faire vous sentir mal à l'aise, quand vous croyiez les avoir apprivoisés !

Posant un peu trop brusquement son verre sur la table -et le rattrapant de justesse quand le récipient manqua de tomber sur le tapis-, Harry répliqua, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son … argh, oui, il fallait bien le dire, de son beau-père :

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit. »

« Oh, alors racontez-moi ça, je parie que c'est passionnant ! Et comme ce n'est pas mon pudique de fils qui serait fichu de me dire comment votre siiii magnifique histoire a débuté … » Et il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, attrapant un biscuit, comme s'il était au spectacle –biscuit qu'il reposa par la suite précipitamment, en se rendant compte de leur état avancé de durcissement.

Fichu Draco ! C'est cette fois contre son petit ami que Harry pesta intérieurement, se décidant de lui faire subir à son retour chez eux d'atroces tortures pour l'avoir fourré dans ce guêpier !

Rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, le brun se demandait comment raconter le début de leur histoire. La version officielle impliquait une de leurs énièmes bagarres, ou, l'un des deux avait blessé l'autre plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu. La suite impliquait des soins qui avaient, personne ne sait vraiment comment, dégénérer en quelque chose de plus sensuel et de beaucoup moins haineux, d'un coup. La faute de ces stupides hormones adolescentes, sans doute ... Bon, et le résultat de tout ça, ce fut l'enrôlement de Malefoy junior du bon côté pendant la guerre (et par là-même, toute la famille des blonds peroxydés disculpée ! On dit merci qui, au final ? Merci Draco et tes hormones en folie).

La version spéciale pour beau-papa, toutefois, donna plutôt quelque chose du genre :

« Et bien, le temps passant, votre fils et moi nous sommes rendus compte que nos querelles puériles n'avaient plus lieu d'être, et nous avons décidé de prendre le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître. Nous nous sommes découverts plus de points communs que nous ne l'aurions pensé, et il a fini par entré au service de l'Ordre … la suite, vous la connaissez. » Un peu sournoisement, Harry décida malgré tout d'ajouter : « N'empêche, grâce à lui, vous et Narcissa pouvez dormir tous les soirs dans un grand lit confortable, au lieu des paillasses infestées de puces et de morpions d'Azkaban … » Oui, Harry Potter avait lui aussi le goût de l'emphase, parfois.

Balayant de la main ces derniers mots, Lucius conclut l'histoire d'un très distingué : « Et dire que c'est pour le petit cul d'un gringalet brun mal coiffé que Draco a tout chamboulé comme ça. Enfin, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe … Je me rappelle que Narcissa et moi, du temps de Poudlard … »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » s'écria Harry en bondissant de son siège, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Non, parce que que Draco manque totalement de pudeur et aime à lui raconter les choses salaces qu'il lui ferait quand ils seraient seuls, soit, mais que le père raconte ses souvenirs cochons de jeunesse, non merci …

Faussement choqué, Lucius reprit toutefois : « Mais enfin, Potter, ne faites pas l'enfant. J'allais juste vous narrer combien il était doux pour moi de me souvenir comment j'avais fait la cour à ma belle, la couvrant de fleurs et de poèmes … »

Au final, Harry parut tout aussi choqué que si Lucius lui avait raconté comment et où il avait fait l'amour à Narcissa dans tout le château … Non, mais c'est vrai quoi : le Survivant avait du mal à imaginer son beau-père s'appliquant à écrire des poèmes romantiques pour quiconque !

Souriant avec ironie, Lucius ajouta d'un ton de triomphe : « Enfin, j'imagine qu'entre … hommes, ce genre d'attentions est plutôt rare, non ? »

Bombant le torse, Harry répliqua avec force : « Oh, bien sûr, Draco ne me ramène pas des gros bouquets de fleurs à chacune de ses sorties, et ne passe pas ses soirées à m'écrire des niaiser … heu, des trucs romantiques, mais il ne manque pas d'attentions. Par exemple, pour nos un an, il avait préparé en haut de la colline qui surplombe Londres un magnifique pique-nique sous les étoiles, et c'était vraiment superbe ! Et pour mon anniversaire, l'an dernier, il m'a emmené faire une promenade en balai au-dessus du plus grand lac d'Ecosse, autour duquel il avait disposé plus de 2000 chandelles allumées ! Et puis, quand je suis fatigué, il me prépare toujours un bain moussant, et un bon chocolat chaud, et souvent je m'endors la tête sur son épaule et il ne m'en veut même pas ces soirs-là qu'on ne fasse pas l'amour … Si ça c'est pas un homme amoureux et romantique, je vous demande ce que c'est … »

Puis, se rappelant brusquement où il se trouvait et à qui il parlait, Harry se rassit sur le canapé, les joues plus rouges que les cheveux de son meilleur ami, et il enfonça la tête dans son col de chemise trop serré. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, et s'attendait à un grand éclat de rire de la part de Lucius. Mais ne sentant rien venir, il releva la tête vers son hôte, et le vit alors qui essuyait précipitamment une petite larme au coin de son œil, et tentait de réprimer un sourire étrangement béat.

Toussotant, l'aîné des Malefoy se redressa sur son siège et fit d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre froide :

« Oui, un homme amoureux … sans doute, oui. Même si on peut douter de la pertinence de son choix. »

« Que voulez-vous, tous les goûts sont dans la nature. » répliqua du tac au tac Harry, avec un sourire entendu à l'homme, qui lui sourit alors, et ajouta :

« Et oui, personne n'est parfait, mon cher Harry. Personne. »

Vicious, qui revenait pour espionner un peu ce qui se passait eut alors la surprise de voir les deux hommes rire ensemble. Inquiet, il demanda :

« Maître … tout va bien ? »

« Mais oui, mon petit Vicious. Tiens, puisque tu es là, pourrais-tu aller préparer le déjeuner ? Pour deux personnes. »

S'inclinant bien bas, l'elfe demanda d'un ton pernicieux :

« Ah, mon maître attend sans doute un autre invité. Mr Potter va prendre congé ? »

Harry, ayant compris les choses comme le petit serviteur, s'était déjà levé pour repartir, mais Lucius le retint d'un geste et répondit à Vicious dans un autre sourire :

« Mais non, il va rester déjeuner avec moi. Du porc au miel et aux épices, cela vous convient ? Ce ne sont malheureusement que les restes d'hier, mais … »

Se tortillant, embarrassé, le brun répondit du bout des lèvres : « Ben, je n'aurais rien contre, mais … je digère également mal les épices. »

Poussant un gros soupir, Lucius déclara alors : « Bon, et bien nous sortirons un bon gros jambon de la remise ! Et nous mangerons dehors, il faut profiter du jardin … Ca vous changera de l'appartement, vous verrez. Le standing d'un manoir, c'est quand même autre chose ! »

Ne sachant que dire, le jeune homme brun hocha la tête, un peu décontenancé.

Puis, laissant le petit elfe trottiner jusqu'à la cuisine, Lucius prit alors Harry par l'épaule, et l'entraînant vers la porte-fenêtre donnant sur les jardins, il dit :

« Aviez-vous prévu d'aller au prochain match de Quidditch de l'Irlande contre la Suède, Harry ? Non, parce que Narcissa a pris quatre places, mais comme les McColdish ne sont finalement pas disponibles ce jour-là, j'avais pensé que Draco et vous … »

C'est à ce moment-là, je crois, que Harry, tout en desserrant sa cravate, se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée.


	40. A présent, parler au passé

Bonjour à tous,

Cette commande est un _**spoiler du tome 6**_ (enfin, la base de cette commande). N'ayant lu moi-même que très tard les livres, je pourrais comprendre que certains ne les aient pas encore lu ou ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire (je sais que ceux-ci se font rares, mais il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas les prévenir). Donc, c'est dit.

Pour ceux qui sont toujours là pour lire ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sincèrement. J'ai adoré l'écrire, c'est toujours pour moi un grand plaisir de me plonger dans ce style de réflexions, et j'espère avoir réussi à vous transmettre ça …

Et encore bonne année à tous ceux à qui je ne l'avais pas encore souhaité : )

**Commande de **: Eden'sworld

**Couple choisi **: Albus/Minerva

**Mot choisi **/

**Indication en plus** : Après la mort de Dumbledore, les pensées d'une femme mélancolique qui vient de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime mais qui doit faire face pour donner l'exemple aux autres

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Chère Eliz, en voilà une bien triste commande que tu as passé là. J'espère que le rendu te satisfera, moi j'ai en tout cas beaucoup aimé me plonger dans les pensées d'un personnage trop souvent mise de côté, trop souvent enfermée dans ce rôle de femme stricte et un peu froide. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu encore en écrire des pages et des pages, il y aurait tant à dire … Mais j'ai choisi de partir sur ces quelques idées là, en espérant que ça réponde bien à ta commande. Je te laisse découvrir ce texte, et te fais de gros bisous !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde : )

* * *

**A présent, parler au passé**

Il y avait de la noblesse dans votre geste … sans doute.

Il y avait de la grandeur dans la façon dont vous êtes tombé … je crois.

Il y avait de l'inéluctable dans le fait que tout ce soit fini ainsi. J'imagine.

Mais j'ai beau me dire que c'était là le destin, que vous saviez que tout allait se terminer ce soir-là, que vous vous y étiez préparé … que vous l'aviez accepté. J'ai beau me dire tout ça, moi, je ne l'accepte pas. Moi, je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprends plus.

Je vois d'ici votre sourire malicieux, et votre voix feutrée, je vous imagine me disant : « Voyons, Minerva, il faut seulement laisser le temps au temps. » Et vous me proposeriez un de vos bonbons au citron.

Que je refuserais, comme toujours, avec un « non, merci » poli.

Oui, Albus, il faut laisser le temps au temps. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire.

Mais, j'ai beau tenter de me convaincre que vous avez eu une belle fin, que votre sacrifice n'était pas inutile, je suis perdue … Moi qui ai eu l'impression de toujours savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, je perds tous mes repères.

Quand je me lève dans la Grande Salle pour prendre la parole face aux élèves, ça me paraît indécent, comme si je prenais une place qui n'est pas la mienne. Alors j'essaie de me dire que ce n'est que temporaire, que je ne remplis là que ma fonction de directrice-adjointe. Diriger Gryffondor, je sais le faire. Mais l'école toute entière, elle vous appartient, Albus.

Elle vous appartenait. Je sais que je dois à présent parler au passé. Elle vous appartenait.

Et elle vous appartiendra toujours. Je le sais.

Quand je me promène dans Poudlard, je crois vous voir à chaque coin de couloir, je crois entendre votre rire, parfois, derrière une porte de classe. Il y a votre goût dans chaque objet qui décore le château, il y a votre amour de l'enseignement dans chaque page de chaque livre que je feuillette. Il y a de votre respect dans chaque regard que nous nous lançons avec mes collègues, à nous, et aux enfants.

Mais que vont-ils devenir sans vous, Albus ? Qui les guidera encore sur la voix de la sagesse, avec le sourire et avec confiance, avec passion et avec patience, si ce n'est vous ? Qui pourra encore leur faire croire à demain, si vous n'êtes plus là ?

Oh, je devine dans l'ombre de ce bureau qui ne devrait pas être le mien, votre sourire, indulgent et confiant : « Mais, vous Minerva. Vous êtes tout à fait qualifiée pour ce rôle. »

Oui, je tiendrais le coup, parce qu'il le faut. Parce que c'était vous. Et que je dois faire honneur à votre mémoire, à tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes toujours battus, ensemble ; côte à côte toutes ces années.

Mais non, je n'y arriverais pas. Pas mieux que vous. Pas même aussi bien.

Que puis-je leur dire, à tous ces enfants, pour qu'ils tiennent encore debout, pour qu'ils aient envie de se lever chaque matin, de se battre pour demain, quand leur plus grand espoir est mort avec vous ? Même moi j'ai à peine la force de mettre un pas devant l'autre certains jours, même moi je ne comprends plus dans quoi nous nous sommes engagés, pourquoi nous nous acharnons ainsi !

Moi aussi mon temps était venu, Albus. Moi aussi j'avais assez vécu ! J'aurais pu partir avec vous, j'aurais pu partir à votre place … Vous pourriez encore être là, aujourd'hui, à leur faire un de vos inénarrables discours, à leur faire comprendre entre les mots combien vous croyez en eux, en eux tous. Même les plus petits, même les moins forts, même ceux qui n'y ont jamais cru … Vous croyiez en eux.

Alors qui suis-je, moi, pour prendre cette place après vous ? Ma place n'est pas ici, sur le devant de l'estrade, à accueillir avec dignité et sérieux ces regards avides de conseils, ces mains qui ne demandent qu'à être serrées. Je ne suis pas celle qui devait être devant, j'étais bien à vous seconder.

« Un jour, Minerva, un jour tout cela changera. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. C'est bien. »

Vous me l'aviez dit. Sans doute n'ai-je pas voulu entendre, pas voulu comprendre, à ce moment, ce que ça signifiait. Ce que ça signifierait un jour.

J'ai beau avoir vu le cercueil blanc, j'ai beau l'avoir contemplé jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne puissent plus retenir mes larmes, et que je sois obligée de rejoindre mes appartements pour sauvegarder ma dignité, pour ne pas flancher devant eux. J'ai beau savoir que tout est fini, que vous ne me saluerez plus le matin en soulevant votre chapeau de sorcier, j'ai beau comprendre que ce n'est plus de vos blagues enfantines qu'il me faudra désormais rire …

J'ai beau savoir tout ça, je n'y arrive pas !

Je tiens le cap, je me tiens droite, je donne des ordres et j'applique les règles. A ma façon, à ma maladroite façon, je soutiens Potter et ses amis. Et même les autres, les plus petits, les moins forts, ceux qui n'y ont jamais cru. Je les soutiens tous.

Mais le soir, quand je m'assois dans votre fauteuil, dans votre bureau, sous le regard douloureusement compatissant des anciens directeurs, je me laisse parfois aller à fermer les yeux.

Et alors, j'imagine que d'un instant à l'autre, vous allez apparaître, vous excusant de m'avoir faite attendre pour prendre le thé.

Et si je tends l'oreille, je peux presque entendre le sourire qui se cache dans votre voix, quand vous me racontez une anecdote, dont je ne saurais jamais vraiment si elle est réelle ou si ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie.

Puis, si je suis patiente, quand l'aurore disparaîtra au loin, derrière les collines, vous me confierez combien vous avez peur pour Harry, combien vous aimeriez le rassurer, l'aider mieux que ça.

Et moi, Albus, d'un ton un peu pincé, mais toujours avec chaleur, je vous rassurerais. Je vous dirais que tout ira bien, parce que vous êtes là. Pour lui. Pour nous.

Je vous dirais que j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous, que vous avez toujours réussi à nous sortir des pires situations.

Et nous nous souririons, tandis que le jour décline, en finissant notre thé, qui aurait refroidi, tant nous aurions laissé le temps filer. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme s'il ne devait jamais s'écouler. Comme si nous avions l'éternité devant nous.

Comme si nous ne devions pas mourir demain.

Et alors, Albus, je rouvre les yeux. Le jour est effectivement parti, amenant les ombres nocturnes dans votre bureau silencieux. Mon thé est effectivement froid, dans cette tasse que j'ai posée là, sur votre bureau.

Mais quand je regarde face à moi, je ne vois personne.

Vous n'êtes plus là. Et je dois m'y faire. Et je dois l'accepter.

Allons, il est temps que j'aille me coucher. Une longue journée m'attend, demain. Et toutes le suivantes. Il n'est pas facile de vous remplacer, vous savez ? D'ailleurs, entre nous, nous le savons, je ne vous remplacerais jamais totalement …

Mais avec le temps, nous apprendrons tous à vivre ainsi. Parce qu'il le faut. Je le dois, pour eux. Pour vous.

Allons, il est temps d'y aller. Demain est un autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas, Albus ?


	41. Réunion

Bonjour,

Après un certain temps, voilà la suite des commandes ! Aujourd'hui le couple est un peu spécial (les couples, en fait), ça nous change d'univers par rapport à l'OS sur lequel je vous ai laissés, lol : ) Mais j'espère tout de même que vous aimerez !

Pardon pour le rythme un peu irrégulier de publication, mais j'essaie de composer entre mon emploi du temps chargé, mes autres fics, et surtout l'inspiration que peuvent me demander ces commandes si différentes les unes des autres (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !).

Merci en tout cas de votre patience, et de toutes vos remarques sur mes textes, ça m'encourage autant que ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me donner votre avis (positif ou négatif) …

Ah, et dernière chose, mais pas des moindres : j'arrêterais cette fic à 100 commandes. Je sais que je suis loin d'en être à ce niveau d'écriture, mais en fait, il ne me reste plus que 8 places dispos avant d'attendre ce nombre de commandes. Donc, si vous êtes intéressé pour passer commande (et pas trop pressé pour l'avoir, vu que vous l'avez compris, j'en ai énormément en attente !), dites-le moi rapidement. Si par hasard certains voulaient passer commande et que je dépassais alors les 100 commandes, je les garderais de côté, pour un « Vos désirs font désordre n°2 », mais qui sera alors fait bien ultérieurement.

Je voudrais, après ces commandes, me remettre un peu à d'autres écrits, c'est pourquoi je décide arbitrairement de m'arrêter à ce nombre de 100. J'espère que vous le comprendrez, et que ceux qui n'auraient pas encore pu s'inscrire pour avoir leur OS seront assez gentils et patients pour attendre que je refasse éventuellement plus tard une autre fic de ce genre.

Je vous remercie en tout cas encore tous pour vous être intéressés à ce projet, et pour m'avoir suivie ainsi tout du long. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire ces OS, puisque beaucoup d'autres sont donc encore prévus !

Sans plus attendre, place à cette nouvelle commande …

**Commande de **: Defyin'Gravity

**Couple choisi **: Sirius/Pétunia et/ou Remus/Trelawney (moi, quand on me lance comme ça, je fais les deux ! Et oui, ne soyons pas radins !)

**Mot choisi **/

**Indication en plus** : Inclure : « Je peux bien la mettre où je veux »

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Voilà miss, un petit texte qui, je le souhaite de tout cœur, te plaise ! Je me suis dépatouillée comme je le pouvais avec ces couples, pas évidents, il faut le dire, lol : ) Je ne sais pas d'où t'es venue l'idée de vouloir un OS avec ceux-là … mais en tout cas, c'est fait ! Et c'est à tes risques et périls, je te préviens, lol (mais tu verras, c'est pas trop méchant). Gros bisous à toi : )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**(Ré)union**

Pétunia Dursley n'en revenait pas : elle avait réussi à se laisser convaincre par son neveu de se rendre à une réunion parents-professeurs ! En soi, ça n'aurait rien eu de si extraordinaire, si cette réunion n'avait lieu à _Poudlard_ … dans le monde _magique_ … avec tous un tas de vrais _sorciers_. La pauvre femme en frémissait d'avance.

Mais quelle idée elle avait eu, aussi, d'accéder à la demande de Harry ! Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était laissée attendrir, un soir où elle venait de finir de regarder un de ses films préférés (un film de filles, comme disaient en ricanant Vernon et Dudley), par les pleurs du gamin qui était attristé à l'idée que personne n'irait à l'école pour cette réunion.

A vrai dire, elle était juste montée jusqu'à la chambre de son neveu pour lui dire de faire moins de bruit, mais il avait eu ce visage si désarmant, baigné de larmes avec cet air désolé quand il avait rétorqué :

« Oh pardon, ma tante. Je t'ai dérangée pendant que tu regardais _Out of Africa_ ? »

Etonnée, elle avait fait la bêtise de lui demander comment il savait que c'était ce film qu'elle regardait, et c'est avec son pauvre sourire sincère et nostalgique qu'il avait répondu d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

« J'ai reconnu la musique. Je crois que maman adorait regarder ce film, avant. C'était son préféré, tu crois ? »

Et elle, pauvre inconsciente qu'elle était, au lieu de lui dire d'aller se coucher et de cesser de dire des bêtises, elle s'était laissée attendrir, prise dans l'émotion du film qu'elle venait de voir, et qui l'avait ramenée des années en arrière. Elle s'était assise au bord du lit de Harry, et avait expliqué :

« Oui. C'était notre préféré à toutes les deux. Nous le regardions toujours ensemble, Lily et moi … »

Erreur fatale ! Cette simple confidence lui avait valu, pour la première fois, un regard attendri de la part du garçon, et de la reconnaissance brillant dans ces petites prunelles, qui lui rappelèrent alors bien trop celles de sa sœur perdue …

Pétunia était dès lors prise au piège ! Incapable de refuser quand le garçon lui avait alors confié son chagrin que personne n'aille pour lui à cette toute petite, si rapide, si informelle réunion parents-professeurs, lui qui faisait pourtant tant d'efforts pour s'appliquer à l'école.

Elle avait dit oui.

Ce qui expliquait qu'elle se trouve en ce moment même sur le perron de l'impressionnant château de Poudlard, serrée dans son plus joli tailleur -veste-jupe mi-longue d'un joli vert bouteille en laine pelucheuse-, serrant contre elle son ridicule petit sac à main comme si un coup de vent (ou pire …) risquait de le lui voler.

Etonnamment, elle n'avait pas trop eu de mal à trouver le château, tout avait été bien indiqué pour que les parents puissent se rendre à la réunion (panneaux, guides avec chapeaux pointus en prime sur la route, etc.). Non, le seul truc gênant dans toute l'histoire, c'est qu'avec sa manie d'être toujours si ponctuelle, elle était arrivée en avance.

Ce qui est plutôt bien, en soi, me direz-vous. Oui, si ce n'est qu'une heure d'avance, c'est tout de même beaucoup ! Mais passons, revenons à cette pauvre Pétunia qui est présentement en train de se geler le chignon sur le perron de Poudlard.

La brave petite femme finit par vaincre sa dernière appréhension, et après une dernière pensée nostalgique pour la pile de repassage qui l'attendait avec impatience chez elle, elle monta les dernières marches qui la séparaient encore de la lourde porte de la bâtisse, et y frappa. Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long (c'est souvent le cas quand on stresse), quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir.

Il fallut bien quelques instants à la tante de Harry pour songer à baisser la tête et découvrir la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir. Tentant de ne pas sursauter à la vue de ce nain aux grosses lunettes et au visage rubicond et interrogateur, elle serra encore plus fortement son sac à mains entre ses doigts tremblants et demanda d'une petite voix :

« Heu … la réunion parents-pro … professeurs, c'est bien … ici ? » Elle poussa un gros soupir après avoir prononcé cette phrase, comme si elle venait de fournir un effort colossal.

Flitwick, à ces mots, sourit alors largement (faisant frissonner de terreur la pauvre femme), et dit :

« Oui, tout à fait. Vous venez donc pour ça ? Je me demandais, aussi, ce que faisait une moldue ici … »

Se redressant du haut de ses escarpins élimés, Pétunia dit alors, d'un ton sec :

« Une mol … quoi ? Enfin, monsieur, je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter ! Je ne me suis pas moquée de votre taille ridicule, après tout … »

Décidant affablement d'ignorer la remarque désagréable de son interlocutrice, le professeur (petit par la taille, mais grand par l'érudition ! … Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît), redressa sur son nez ses lunettes, puis dit :

« Libre à vous de vous sentir honteuse de vos origines … Je ne peux que vous comprendre, remarquez, moi aussi je n'aimerais pas qu'on me rappelle que je suis moldu, si j'étais vous. Je suis sang-mêlé, vous me direz, mais c'est quand même mieux que simplement moldu. Quoique … Il y a aussi les cracmols, mais là c'est un autre débat, notez … Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ne vous mettez pas Serdaigle en tête, ici, toute personne, quelle que soit son origine, est la bienvenue ! »

Et d'un geste enthousiaste, il lui indiqua le hall, l'invitant à entrer.

Pétunia mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits (elle était encore toute perdue dans les termes que l'homme avait employé -mais au moins, elle en avait oublié de s'énerver pour la soit disante insulte qu'il lui avait lancé), puis finit par secouer la tête, et entrer à pas prudents, tout en marmonnant dans ses trois poils au menton « Tous fous ici … gnagnagna … aurais mieux fait de pas venir … grmblgrmbl … en plus, tout ce repassage qui m'attend … »

Elle suivit néanmoins le sorcier dans les couloirs de Poudlard, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les babillages de l'autre. La pauvre femme regardait surtout de tous côtés d'un air à la fois effrayé et impressionné. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout en terrain connu ici, et pourtant, elle pouvait maintenant un peu mieux comprendre l'admiration et l'affection que portait son neveu à ce lieu.

Toutefois, elle retira bien vite ces pensées quand un tableau lui adressa la parole brusquement, et quand elle croisa un Rusard aussi aimable que d'habitude qui lui demanda vertement si c'était elle qui avait mélangé de la poudre de mandragore et des rognures de griffe de scroutt à pétard à la gamelle de Miss Teigne.

Il fallut bien vingt bonnes minutes à Flitwick pour calmer la pauvre Pétunia, qui eut un mal fou à apaiser les battements erratiques de son cœur ; et qui frôla la crise cardiaque quand un fantôme traversa le mur de la Grande salle pour rejoindre la salle de classe la plus proche (en plus, pas de chance, c'était Nick Quasi-sans-tête, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de saluer aimablement cette invitée, en inclinant sa tête comme s'il retirait un chapeau).

Le petit professeur finit par réussir, non sans mal (l'épouse de Vernon n'avait certes pas la corpulence de son époux, mais une femme pétrifiée de peur peut être dure à traîner à travers tout le château -surtout pour un nain), à amener la tante de Harry jusque devant la salle où devait avoir lieu la réunion.

Il la laissa devant, en l'invitant à y rentrer si elle le voulait, précisant :

« Il ne doit y avoir encore personne, la réunion ne commence que dans une demi-heure. Je vais rejoindre mes collègues, pour qu'on finisse de se préparer et d'accueillir les autres parents. Mettez-vous à votre aise en attendant, je vous en prie … »

La femme fut à deux doigts de remercier en pleurant le sorcier pour lui laisser la possibilité de se remettre tranquillement de ses émotions, mais elle déchanta vite quand, Flitwick parti, elle s'approcha de la porte pour y entrer : une grosse explosion retentit, la faisant brusquement sursauter (elle retomba d'ailleurs mal sur ses pieds, et se cassa un talon d'escarpin. Pas de chance).

Un cri retentit alors derrière le montant de bois, suivi d'un concert de toussotements, puis d'une exclamation étouffée :

« Ah franchement, tu n'en rates pas une ! Si Rogue savait que tu avais joué avec le matériel qu'il comptait montrer à la réunion … »

« Servilus ne dira rien ! Il suffit de … heu, de tout cacher sous le tapis ! » répondit une autre voix, plus forte.

« Sous le tapis ? Pfff … et tu espères peut-être que personne ne le verra, peut-être ! »

Ce bref échange aurait pu suffire à convaincre la malheureuse Pétunia de fuir à tout jamais de ce château maudit, si un autre fantôme n'était pas passé à ce moment à l'autre bout du couloir, en grande discussion avec un demi-géant qu'elle reconnut comme étant le monstre qui était venu les harceler, elle et sa famille, jusque chez eux, aux 11 ans de Harry.

Elle frappa alors frénétiquement à la porte de la salle, priant pour qu'on vienne vite lui ouvrir avant que les autres n'arrivent jusqu'à elle.

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle, et on vint lui ouvrir. L'épouse de Dursley n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri de surprise à la vue de l'étrange femme qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte (cheveux broussailleux, lunettes énormes lui agrandissant démesurément les yeux, et châle vaporeux sur les épaules), que la voix du 2ème homme retentit :

« Sibylle ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Une femme bizarre … » répondit Trelawney d'un air mystérieux, tout en plissant ses yeux pour dévisager Pétunia, qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans rien dire, sous le choc de cette nouvelle apparition hors du commun (et bien plus bizarre qu'elle, assurément ! Enfin, tout est question de point de vue, après tout) …

« Une mère d'élève, peut-être ? » fit la voix, plus douce, du 1er homme.

Avisant Hagrid et son ami l'ectoplasme qui se rapprochaient, Pétunia hocha alors frénétiquement la tête, et dit au professeur de divination :

« Oui oui, c'est presque ça ! Je peux entrer ? Oui ? Merci … » fit-t-elle précipitamment avant de pousser brutalement Trelawney dans la salle, et de se précipiter à sa suite, fermant la porte rapidement derrière elles.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, avant que Pétunia n'entende la voix plus calme reprendre, visiblement dans un sourire :

« Ah, une mère d'élève pressée de venir à notre réunion. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Tu vois Sirius, il n'y avait aucune raison de t'inquiéter … »

La deuxième voix reprit alors, vexée :

« Mais Remus … Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! Je craignais juste que, pour une première réunion, tout n'aille de … »

« Sirius ? » demanda d'une voix blanche la tante de Harry, tout en se retournant lentement vers le parrain du même Harry.

Black, dévisageant alors leur interlocutrice, eut un hoquet de surprise, faisant sursauter ses deux collègues, puis il demanda avec un air surpris :

« Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? »

Un petit silence, puis Pétunia reprit, serrant contre elle son pauvre petit sac à main qui commençait à ne plus ressembler à rien à force d'être trituré depuis tout à l'heure :

« Vous êtes ce voyou de Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui est soit disant le parrain de Harry, celui qui a entraîné ma sœur dans la déchéance, avec ce misérable James, et … »

Voyant que son ami commençait à montrer les dents en grognant d'un air féroce, Remus intervint d'un ton diplomate :

« Tatatatata … Tout ça, c'est du passé. Sirius a été innocenté de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui, et est maintenant un respectable professeur ici, à Poudlard. Et vous-même venez visiblement ici comme représentante de Harry, et c'est pourquoi nous vous recevrons civilement. Quant à James et Lily, laissons-les reposer en paix, ils ont assez souffert comme ça … »

« Inshallah … » marmonna Trelawney, très inspirée, en hochant la tête avec gravité, les mains jointes. Remus lui jeta un petit regard, sceptique, mais elle lui fit un signe de tête, comme si tout était entendu, et l'invita à retourner à ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'avança alors jusqu'à Pétunia, qui regardait toujours d'un air soupçonneux ce pauvre Sirius, qui finissait par se tortiller sur place, mal à l'aise du regard que lui jetait l'autre. Lupin posa ses mains sur l'épaule de la femme pour lui retirer son manteau, mais elle poussa un glapissement, et sauta de côté, surprise … malheureusement, son talon cassé ne l'aida pas à garder l'équilibre, et elle manqua de tomber.

L'homme châtain la retint heureusement à temps, tandis que Sibylle s'exclamait :

« Oh, mais votre talon est cassé ! C'est un très mauvais signe, ça, très mauvais ! Je vais de ce pas aller chercher des feuilles de mûrier pour voir ce que vous réserve ce signe du ciel … »

Un peu blanche (trop d'émotions pour une seule journée), la tante du Survivant murmura :

« Si vous pouviez m'en faire une infusion, au passage, je ne dis pas non. Et si vous avez de la colle pour ma chaussure … »

« Nous allons déjà vous donner un siège … » proposa gentiment Remus ; mais déjà Sirius courait comme un chien fou dans toute la pièce pour choisir une chaise à proposer à leur invitée.

Il finit par lui en dégotter une pas trop branlante ni vermoulue, puis la posa près de la cheminée où ronronnait un feu réconfortant, et vint prêter son épaule à Pétunia -qui finit par accepter son aide, après un dernier regard torve.

Remus laissa faire son ami, puis, avisant une grosse tâche sur le tapis sous les pieds de la chaise, invectiva l'homme :

« Ne la mets pas ici, Sirius ! C'est là où tu as renversé les fioles de Rogue. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle contenait, il vaut mieux faire attention … »

« Tu dis des bêtises, Remus. Il n'y a aucun danger. Moi je trouve que cette place est idéale pour Pâquerette, près du feu, et tout, alors c'est là qu'elle sera installée. Un point c'est tout ! »

« Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant … » tenta Lupin « Tu peux la mettre ailleurs, elle n'en mourra pas … »

« Je peux bien la mettre où je veux ! Je ne vois pas en quoi tu y trouverais quelque chose à redire ! » s'énerva Sirius, au bord des larmes.

Un peu surprise de la véhémence de cet homme à vouloir lui trouver une bonne place, Pétunia lui posa une main apaisante (bien qu'encore un peu tremblante) sur le bras, et tourna la tête vers Remus, disant :

« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis très bien ici. Je changerais de place quand la réunion commencera, et que tout le monde sera là … » Puis elle fit un petit sourire à Sirius, avant d'ajouter toutefois un peu sèchement : « Et, au fait, je m'appelle Pétunia. »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis. » sourit Black, tout entrain retrouvé.

A ce moment, le professeur de divination revint de la remise jusque dans la salle, et Remus lui demanda alors, pour changer de conversation :

« Alors, Sibylle, qu'ont dit vos feuilles de mûrier ? »

Elle leva un regard flou vers lui, puis secoua la tête :

« Pas grand-chose, hélas … Alors j'en ai fait une infusion. » Ce qui lui attira un sourire reconnaissant de la part de l'épouse de Vernon, qui se dit que sa journée n'était peut-être pas complètement gâchée.

Mais c'est pendant qu'elle se brûlait la langue sur le thé trop chaud de Trelawney, que Pétunia entendit alors la femme lui demander sur le ton de la conversation :

« Alors, vous venez pour le petit Grégory Goyle, c'est bien ça ? »

Remus lui jeta un regard outré, et s'exclama :

« Mais pas du tout ! Sibylle, enfin, c'est la tante de Harry … Harry Potter ! »

Poussant un petit cri, Trelawney serra sa tasse entre ses doigts et se pencha en avant, l'air affolée et compatissante à la fois, et fit dans un cliquetis de bijoux et breloques :

« Oh, le pauvre petit futur mort … Vous devez être bien affligée de ce qui va lui arriver, ma pauvre Jacinthe ! »

« Heu, je ne suis au courant de rien … Et mon nom, c'est Pétunia ! » reprit la femme, vexée.

Remus lui posa une main tranquille sur le bras : « Et il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien, croyez-moi. » Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers sa collègue, et demanda : « Mais tout de même : comment avez-vous pu penser qu'elle était de la famille de Goyle ? »

Lançant un regard inspiré au loup-garou, l'enseignante répondit, très sûre d'elle : « J'ai trouvé qu'elle était son portrait craché ! »

Remus préféra se taire. Inutile de vexer l'une et l'autre des femmes présentes en ajoutant quelque chose … Remus Lupin était vraiment la diplomatie incarnée !

De là, les deux professeurs et la tante de Harry passèrent un bon moment à discuter ensemble de tout et de rien, plaisantant à tout propos, tout en sirotant leur thé (refroidi entre-temps), jusqu'à ce que Lupin remarque, se tournant vers son meilleur ami :

« Mais et toi, Sirius, on ne t'entend pas depuis tout à l'heure … Tu ne veux pas participer à la conversation ? »

Les deux femmes reportèrent alors leur attention sur le dernier professeur, qu'on n'avait effectivement pas entendu depuis un petit moment. Celui-ci, le menton posé sur sa main, avait les yeux dans le vague et un sourire béat flottant sur les lèvres … en regardant en direction de Pétunia ! Celle-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, s'attendant sans doute à trouver ce qui aurait pu mettre l'homme dans un tel état, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était bien elle qu'il regardait.

Elle se décala alors discrètement vers Remus, peu rassurée de l'attitude du parrain de fils de sa soeur (heu … vous suivez toujours ?) -il faut préciser que Sirius bavait légèrement, à présent. Et tandis que Sibylle, toujours serviable, se penchait pour essuyer de sa serviette en papier rose le mince filet de bave, Lupin demandait à son ami, secouant une main devant ses yeux :

« Youhou ! Sirius, je te parle … Tout va bien ? »

Le brun sembla alors émerger de sa torpeur. Il s'ébroua un instant, puis fit, sans cesser de regarder Pétunia d'un air béat :

« Oh oui, Lup', je vais très bien. Je n'ai même jamais été aussi bien … »

« C'est sûrement l'infusion de mûres, ça … » précisa doctement Trelawney en hochant la tête avec conviction. « En plus, ça aide à la digestion. » Elle sirota une petite gorgée, puis reprit, pour elle-même (vu que de toutes façons, personne ne l'écoutait vraiment …) : « Et quand ça veut, ça donne de très bonnes prédictions. »

Souriant toujours, Black ajouta, faisant frissonner (de terreur ?) la tante de son filleul (vous suivez toujours, on est d'accord ?) :

« Oui, je suis vraiment bien … Comment ne pas être bien quand on peut admirer une si jolie pâquerette dans son jardin. »

« Sirius, de quoi tu parles ? » fit Remus, largué.

« J'ai bien envie de la cueillir pour m'enivrer éternellement de son parfum … » ajouta Sirius, en se passant alors une langue gourmande sur les lèvres. Il se mit alors à genoux devant Pétunia, qui poussa un petit cri choqué et apeuré, et lui prit la main comme s'il s'apprêtait à la demander en mariage (Lupin, soudain inquiet de la santé mentale de son camarade, pria Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas ce que Black avait en tête !) : « On ne vous a jamais dit que vous aviez un parfum enivrant ? »

Un peu perdue, la femme répondit :

« Heu, pas vraiment non … Vernon trouve plutôt que je sens le détergent, en général. En revanche, mon fils trouve l'odeur de mes gâteaux succulente. Mais enivrante, non … »

« Vous faites des gâteaux, en plus de tout ? » s'exclama Sirius, extatique, comme si c'était là la révélation la plus incroyable qu'on lui ait jamais faite.

« Heu … oui … » bredouilla, peu rassurée, Pétunia, tout en tentant discrètement de retirer sa main de l'emprise de Sirius.

« Sirius, tu devrais laisser madame, maintenant … En plus, la réunion va bientôt commencer … » intervint, mal à l'aise, Remus.

Mais son ami ne l'écouta pas, et se relevant d'un bond, il fit se lever la tante de Harry, et la tenant face à lui, il lui adressa un sourire radieux, avant de s'exclamer :

« Vous êtes la femme que j'ai toujours attendu, ma merveilleuse Pâquerette ! Je suis fou de vous ! » Et il l'embrassa alors passionnément, la clouant sur place. Remus ouvrit la bouche tout grand, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Quand enfin Sirius consentit à relâcher la tante de Harry (surtout pour reprendre son souffle avant d'y retourner, certainement), celle-ci eut tout juste le temps de glisser :

« Et … mon nom … c'est Pétunia, pas Pâquerette ! » Et elle attrapa le visage de l'homme entre ses doigts (qui avaient enfin lâché son sac à main), pour l'embrasser à son tour avec entrain.

Tournant un visage livide vers Trelawney, Remus balbutia :

« Vous … vous y comprenez quelque chose, Sibylle ? »

L'enseignante, ses verres de lunettes tout embués par la chaleur de sa tasse, qu'elle fixait avec attention, répondit alors d'une voix lointaine :

« Je peux lire dans mes résidus de feuilles de mûrier que le temps de l'amour est venu, mon cher Remus … pour nous tous ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire (très effrayant, en fait) en relevant la tête vers son collègue.

« Ho ho … » eut tout juste le temps de murmurer, inquiet, Lupin, avant que Trelawney ne lui saute dessus, le plaquant sur le tapis pour commencer à lui arracher ses vêtements.

C'est à ce moment-là que McGonagall, Flitwick, Bibine et les autres professeurs entrèrent dans la salle de classe, la directrice de Gryffondor en tête, expliquant :

« Et voilà, chers parents, la salle où nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer la réuni … » Elle ne put achever sa phrase, trop stupéfaite par l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ici.

Les autres arrivants se tassèrent derrière elle pour mieux voir ce qui se passait, et, réussissant à dépasser ses collègues pour entrer à son tour dans la pièce, Rogue s'exclama alors, mécontent :

« Et voilà ! Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas laisser ces crétins de Black et Lupin à surveiller cette salle. Je vous l'avais bien dit, Minerva, que c'était une erreur ! Comment je vais faire ma présentation de ma matière aux parents, moi, maintenant qu'ils m'ont renversé sur le tapis tous mes flacons de filtre d'amour ? »

L'histoire ne dit pas comment tout ça se termina, ni si la réunion put réellement avoir lieu, mais Harry ne comprit jamais pourquoi sa tante était revenue tellement en pétard de Poudlard, lui jurant devant tous ses aïeux que jamais ô grand jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds dans ce château de fous dégénérés !

Après tout, son parrain lui avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une toute petite, si rapide, si informelle réunion parents-professeurs … Lui qui avait tellement hâte que sa tante entende tout le bien que pensaient ses enseignants de lui, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu mal se passer !

Et dire qu'il lui avait même fait tout son repassage pour la débarrasser, et que même ça n'avait pas fait plaisir à Pétunia !

Décidemment, Harry ne comprendrait jamais son étrange famille de moldus …


	42. Ma petite aux yeux de billes sombres

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je vous livre une nouvelle commande, que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé faire. Ces deux personnages sont tellement passionnants, et si riches à travailler. Je n'en offre ici qu'une petite facette de ce qu'on peut faire d'eux, et de la façon dont je les vois, mais on pourrait encore tant en dire !

J'espère que les récits à la première personne ne vous dérangent pas trop : je les privilégie souvent dans ces OS, car je trouve que ça se prête tout particulièrement aux textes courts pour livrer des sentiments … Mais bon, c'est un avis perso, après tout : )

Enfin, je vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir ce nouvel OS …

**Commande de **: Titefeeric

**Couple choisi **: Severus/Bellatrix

**Mot choisi **: Belladone

**Indication en plus** : quand ils sont à Poudlard

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : ma chère Titou, voilà ta nouvelle commande ! Je tenais vraiment à te remercier de me l'avoir passée, parce que je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas eu l'occasion d'explorer ces personnages-là, encore moins sous une facette plus personnelle, sentimentale … Tu le verras, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de couple ici, mais il y a des sentiments, de l'attachement dans tout ça. Après, ces personnages-là ne sont pas forcément capables de rendre certains sentiments … Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je préfère que tu te fasses ton propre avis ! Et tout pleins de bisous pour toi, tu sais que je t'adore : )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ma petite aux yeux de billes sombres**

Ma petite aux yeux de billes sombres, comment vas-tu ? Que deviens-tu, toi que le temps a éloigné de moi, toi qui n'es plus là quand je tourne la tête ?

Bella, Bella, Bella … penche-toi encore par-dessus mon épaule, sur ta petite pointe des pieds, pour lire le journal que je viens de recevoir.

Bella, Bella, Bella … tire encore sur tes cheveux rêches, en mordillant ta lèvre, hésitant à me demander ma part de gâteau à midi.

Hésitant à me demander … ou à me la voler.

Je ne suis pas tout blanc, ma petite au regard de nuit, mais ton cœur à toi a toujours été noir.

Mais je t'aimais bien, tu sais.

Quand tu venais t'accouder à mon bureau, pour me regarder finir mes devoirs de potions. Tu pouvais rester là pendant des heures, sans parler. J'étais concentré sur mon travail, je voulais être le meilleur. Briller un peu. Aux yeux de quelqu'un, au moins.

Pourquoi pas aux tiens, tiens ?

J'étais concentré sur ma tâche, mais je t'observais du coin de l'œil. Tu regardais, les pupilles agrandies, de ce regard déjà un peu fou. Tu observais, en mâchant une de tes mèches de cheveux, machinalement.

Bella, Bella, Bella … chantonne encore ces airs sans queue ni tête, pendant que je me tue à la tâche. Joue l'ingénue, fais-moi encore croire que c'était par pure curiosité que tu restais là, à mes côtés.

Bella, Bella, Bella … ris encore, quand je rate mes potions, ris encore de ton rire à la limite de l'hystérie. A la limite de la décence.

A la limite de la démence.

Déjà.

Dis, que deviens-tu ma petite aux yeux de billes sombres ? J'entends parfois parler de toi. Tu fais des dégâts, de loin en loin. Même enfermée, même presque morte, tu y crois encore, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, tu ne renonces pas …

Mais quand, réellement, es-tu devenu cette femme que je ne reconnais pas ? Depuis quand es-tu celle qu'on désigne comme la plus cruelle d'entre nous ?

Je te revois encore, tassée dans ta grande robe de sorcière apprentie, courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Dans ces couloirs aujourd'hui hantés par d'autres fantômes que toi, ma petite aux yeux de nuit. Je t'y revois, à chaque détour.

Sur ce muret de pierre aujourd'hui en ruines.

A la table des Serpentards, entre ta sœur et ton futur époux.

Dans notre ancienne salle commune, quand je viens à présent y parler à ton neveu.

Dans la salle des Potions, quand j'y enseigne.

A d'autres que toi.

Bella, Bella, Bella … tu étais si touchante quand, dès ta première année, tu as mis tes pas dans les miens, déjà avide de tant apprendre. Déjà prompte à violer le règlement, pour passer plus de temps avec moi.

Bella, Bella … Comme j'aurais aimé croire que c'était pour le seul plaisir d'être en ma compagnie que tu me suivais. Ou du moins pour la réelle volonté d'étudier auprès d'un étudiant plus âgé que toi.

Mais non. Mais non, je n'étais pas dupe, ma petite aux yeux sombres. Je revois encore ton regard déterminé et faussement implorant, quand tu m'as demandé de t'en dire plus, sur cette plante. Sur cette jolie fleur qui portait ton nom.

Belladone. Contrairement à toi.

Je ressens encore le frisson qui m'a parcouru quand tu as mordillé ta lèvre pleine en levant ton visage vers moi, factice et séducteur. Tu étais prête à tout, mais tu savais que je ne te dirais pas non. J'aimais t'avoir comme élève, comme amie, comme …

Si j'osais, ma petite aux yeux de colère, je dirais que je te voyais comme une petite sœur.

Et si je voulais me perdre définitivement, je te murmurerais, même d'ici à ton ailleurs, même à peine audible bien que tu sois loin … je ferais la folie de t'avouer que je te voyais, oh si peu, oh, tu vois … juste un peu.

Que je te voyais comme une femme.

Bella, Bella … ma belle, ma petite aux yeux de billes sombres, apaise-toi un peu. Cesse de marcher à la limite, de t'écorcher juste pour vivre. Arrête de frôler la mort juste par fanatisme pour lui.

Il ne t'aime pas.

Bella … Rien ne vaut que tu aies vendu ton âme, rien ne vaut que tu aies choisi de suivre ce chemin qui semblait tracé pour toi depuis ta naissance.

Je me rappelle, je m'en souviens, ma petite aux yeux de haine … Je le revois encore, ce pauvre garçon qui t'avait éconduit. Je le revois encore, étendu, pâle comme cette mort que tu avais instillée en lui.

Pour un « non », ferme mais poli, qu'il t'avait donné.

Ou juste pour rire, ou juste pour voir, que oui ça pouvait marcher. Que oui, tuer donne des frissons, que oui, ça peut être grisant.

Que oui, une simple fleur peut tuer. Et que quand c'est toi la fleur, c'est encore plus enivrant.

Mais Bellatrix, dans la vie on a toujours le choix. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te décider pour le côté où je ne suis pas ? Celui où je ne suis qu'à moitié, et que je trahis à chaque seconde de ma vie.

Celui où je ne peux plus te tenir la main pour t'aider à te relever quand tu tombes ; celui où je ne peux plus m'asseoir à ta hauteur pour qu'on lise ensemble le journal ; celui où je ne peux plus te préparer en cachette une potion pour lisser tes cheveux.

Ma grande, pourquoi es-tu devenue celle que tu es ? Celle qui ne me reconnaîtrait même plus, au travers du voile de folie qui recouvre tes yeux sombres …

Où es-tu, ma petite aux yeux de billes sombres ? Où es-tu, toi mon passé ?

Tu me manques.


	43. Coup de tête, coup de coeur

Bonjour !

Pour ce couple, un peu étrange, et qui ne m'inspirait que peu au début je l'avoue, je suis partie avec une idée d'histoire en tête … Mais je ne sais pas, je sentais que ça ne rendrait pas bien, si je la racontais de façon « classique ». J'avais peur que ça donne un texte un peu creux, sans relief.

J'ai alors voulu m'essayer à un style que je n'avais jamais tenté, et pour cause : le drabble (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas -j'étais dans ce cas quand j'ai découvert les fanfics- c'est un texte en 100 mots). Moi qui ne peut m'empêcher d'écrire des textes de 15 km de long, il n'y avait rien de plus compliqué et quasi impossible que d'écrire un drabble (pas trop mal, s'entend …) !

Mais comme je dois aimer me compliquer la vie, je suis partie sur ce couple qui m'inspirait peu ET avec un drabble ! Le résultat, je vous laisse en juger. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même pour me dire que c'est vraiment raté, je comprendrais ! C'est vraiment une première pour moi, et franchement, ce n'est pas un format de texte facile … Mais j'avais envie de tenter l'expérience, cette fic étant aussi l'occasion pour moi de tester de nouvelles choses : )

J'espère que le résultat vous plaira, en tout cas …

NB : je vous signale juste qu'il ne reste plus que 5 places disponibles pour passer une commande, pour ceux que ça intéresse (avec toujours la possibilité que je refasse une fic de ce genre plus tard, avec les commandes qui n'auraient pas pu être incluses dans les 100).

**Commande de **: Lizoune

**Couple choisi **: Charlie/Tonks

**Mot choisi **/

**Indication en plus** : quand ils sont à Poudlard

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Lizoune, j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas cette commande trop étrange, et que l'image que je t'offre dans ces quelques lignes saura te plaire. Le drabble n'est pas un exercice facile, mais j'ai trouvé ça passionnant à faire, et j'ai vraiment essayé de faire passer des émotions dans ces quelques mots … Je te laisse découvrir ce petit passage de la vie de ces deux personnages, en espérant que tu trouves ça plaisant …

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Coup de tête, coup de cœur **

Assise sur son muret, elle observait. Ballet ininterrompu des élèves pressés.

Elle l'attendait. Celui que le hasard lui enverrait, victime innocente, peut-être consentante …

Celui que son cœur choisirait, d'un coup de hasard ou d'un coup de tête.

Il est passé.

Pourquoi lui, et pas un autre ?

Ses cheveux roux, flamboyants ?

Son sourire, éclatant ?

Sa gentillesse, spontanée ?

Qui sait ?

Elle a sauté de son muret, lui a sauté au cou …

« Tu seras mon premier, pour mon premier baiser ! »

Pas de question, ni d'explication. Juste un sourire, partagé.

Et un baiser, volé.


	44. Notre espoir contre leur liberté

Bonjour à tous,

Cette fois, la commande se présentait comme une double commande; ou plutôt la personne me laissait le choix entre deux couples. Mais pourquoi n'en faire qu'un quand on peut mettre les deux en scène? lol Toutefois je précise que le texte d'aujourd'hui est centré sur le 1er couple choisi, et que le 2ème couple (ainsi que le mot attenant) est seulement mentionné en toile de fond. Je précise tout ça parce que ce n'est peut être pas très clair à la lecture, où je ne mentionne aucun nom … exprès! A vous même de tenter de voir de quel POV il s'agit!

J'espère que cette nouvelle commande vous plaira, et encore merci à tous pour me suivre avec autant de gentillesse et d'enthousiasme sur cette fic: )

Pour finir, je vous annonce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une place de disponible pour passer commande! Alors, là, ce sera au plus rapide, désolée (j'aurais aimé pouvoir satisfaire tout le monde, mais bon …). Merci à tous pour avoir autant appréciéce projet, ça me touche vraiment!

Et si vraiment certains voulaient une commande et qu'ils n'obtenaient pas la (dernière) place, je pourrais garder de côté leurs demandes. S'ils ne sont pas pressés, dans quelques temps je ferais peut-être un «Vos désirs font désordre n°2», comme je l'avais annoncé … mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, sachant qu'il faut déjà que je termine ces 100 là!

**Commande de**: Corny Potter

**Couplechoisi**: Sirius/Hermione (ou Remus/Tonks)

**Mot choisi**: Espoir (ou liberté)

**Rating **: K plus

**Disclaimer**: la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors!). 

**Dédicace**: Une fois de plus, ce Sirius/Hermione m'aura entraînée à écrire un texte assez triste, sur fond de guerre … peut-être est-ce les mots choisis qui m'ont fait partir dans cette direction, peut-être est-ce le couple lui-même que je n'envisage qu'ainsi. Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que j'ai vraiment pris un grand plaisir à écrire cet OS, et je souhaite sincèrement qu'il te plaise. Pardon si tu trouves qu'il ressemble beaucoup (trop?) au Sirius/Hermione précédent, l'optique en était pourtant différente, même si ces personnages m'inspirent visiblement le même type de réflexions … En tout cas, j'ai vraiment aimé traiter cette commande, et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras: )

Et maintenant, place au texte …

* * *

**Notre espoir contre leur liberté**

Ne regrette rien, n'y pense plus, va … et surtout, ne regarde pas en arrière.

Mais j'aurais beau te le dire mille et mille fois, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Tu ne m'écouteras pas.

N'est-ce pas?

Et chaque fois que je lèverais les yeux vers toi, je devinerais ces larmes que tes cils ne retiennent pas. Chaque fois que je scruterais dans l'ombre ton visage, j'y devinerais cette tristesse que tes cheveux ne cachent plus. Trop longs, tes cheveux. Et trop lourde, ta tristesse.

La mienne n'est pas plus légère, ni plus facile à vivre. Mais moi je décide de croire en demain. Je choisis de voir leur sacrifice comme utile. Comme voulu. Comme noble.

Ne crie pas, je sais bien que tu ne penses pas que tout ça est inutile! Je ne te reproche rien, je veux juste que tu comprennes … Je veux que tu comprennes, mon amour, que dans le monde où nous vivons, si nous ne choisissons pas d'y croire, nous nous condamnons.

Il est si facile de baisser les bras … je ne dis pas que tu es lâche! Ce n'est pas vrai … Tu recèles au contraire en toi des trésors de courage et de force, que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner. Même toi. Pourtant on se plaît à le répéter parfois, dans le noir, quand tout s'apaise: «Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.»

Comme une ritournelle rassurante, comme un dogme inébranlable. 

Comme la seule chose à laquelle on peut encore se raccrocher.

Et l'un à l'autre. Sans toi, je ne suis rien, tu sais? Oui, mon amour, sans moi tu n'es rien non plus.

Je sais.

Et je sais aussi, le temps me l'a bien appris, que s'il reste un espoir, tout est encore possible. Et que si l'on perd la foi, on se perd. Définitivement.

Alors oui, moi je décide de croire que nos amis ne sont pas morts pour rien, que leur sacrifice, en emportant avec eux un peu des autres, en face, nous permet d'avancer. Ce n'est qu'un pas, je sais. Un pas qui ne méritait pas qu'on les perde tous deux, selon toi. Mais ne rend pas tout ça vain, n'annihile pas le choix qu'ils ont fait.

Nous tenons à la vie, nous en sommes désespérément avides, toi et moi -c'est sans doute ce qui nous a sauvé plus d'une fois! Mais tu sais comme moi que si nous avions été à leur place, nous en aurions fait autant. D'autres l'ont fait avant nous, d'autre sont prêts à le faire demain …

Et nous, au milieu de tout ça, nous ne sommes pas différents des autres. Plus lucides, peut-être. Plus prudents, aussi, mais crois-moi, en bons anciens Gryffondors, nous avons aussi en nous ce grain de folie qui nous fera nous jeter tête la première dans le danger s'il le fallait … Et là, dirais-tu que notre mort serait inutile?

Nous sommes comme les autres, ne me contredis pas. Certes, nous en avons vu du pays, nous en avons mené des combats. Mais au final, comme les autres, un jour viendra où nous irons voir la mort en face, où nous nous lèverons un matin pour la dernière fois.

Nous aurions fait l'amour une dernière fois, la veille.

Nous nous serions jurés de nous aimer éternellement, en priant pour qu'elle soit longue, cette éternité.

Et nous aurions dit adieu à tous ceux que nous aimions, parce que nous aurions su.

Que le moment était venu.

Je t'en prie, ne détourne pas le regard quand je dis ça. Ne te mure pas dans ce silence où je ne peux jamais te rejoindre. Ne laisse rien nous séparer, parce que si l'absence s'insinue entre nous, rien ne pourra jamais la combler.

Je n'aurais pas la force de vivre sans toi, et je sais que toi non plus. Tu me l'as répété tant de fois à l'oreille, quand nos larmes se perdaient sur l'oreiller, quand nos bouches venaient se sceller l'une sur l'autre pour faire taire la douleur.

J'aurais aimé te faire connaître un monde plus réjouissant, un monde meilleur … tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Mais j'ai peur … peur qu'on n'en ait pas le temps.

Bien sûr, j'y crois, à ce monde meilleur. Je garde la foi, je sais que tout est possible. Nos amis nous l'ont prouvé: ils se sont sacrifiés pour qu'on y croit, pour qu'on sache que c'était possible de changer les choses.

Prends ma main, s'il-te-plaît, serre-la fort, et écoute: tu entends, mon cœur bat. Il bat encore, il bat si fort.

Il bat de cet espoir qui se renouvelle jour après jour. Il bat de cette foi indéfectible en demain.

Il bat de cet amour que j'ai pour toi, et qui durera éternellement. Pourvu qu'elle soit la plus longue possible, cette éternité.

Et oui, je l'avoue, il bat aussi de peur: la peur vibrante de me dire qu'un jour, nous aussi, nous donnerons notre liberté, pour devenir l'espoir de quelqu'un. Demain. Ou un autre jour.

Mais tout ça n'aura pas été vain. Tant que nous permettons aux autres d'y croire, tant que nous faisons avancer le monde d'un pas. Aussi petit soit-il, il n'est pas inutile.

Rien de tout ceci n'aura été vain, rien de tout ceci n'est si cher payé, au fond.

Tant qu'il reste de l'espoir.


	45. Un beau citronnier tout jaune

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous préviens directement, cette commande est partie dans un gros n'importe quoi ! Dire que ça faisait des semaines que je bloquais dessus, n'étant mais alors pas du tout inspirée ; et c'est en réécoutant une vieille chanson que tout s'est débloqué ! A un point tel que je me suis lâchée, et je suis partie dans un délire sans fin …

Mais que voulez-vous, donnez-moi un Dumby et un citron, et mon cerveau ne fait qu'un tour ! lol Alors, à vous de juger le résultat, en souhaitant tout de même que vous vous amusiez autant à le lire que moi à l'écrire …

La commande suivante mettra encore un peu de temps à arriver, parce qu'elle est longue à réaliser. Je l'ai commencée, mais comme je vais avoir une semaine encore très chargée, je ne pourrais en poursuivre l'écriture que le weekend prochain. Mais logiquement, après les commandes suivantes devraient arriver beaucoup plus rapidement : )

Pour finir, je tiens à dire que je n'ai plus de place pour les commandes sur cette fic-ci, mais si certains voulaient passer commande, qu'ils gardent leurs idées au chaud pour une éventuelle prochaine fic similaire …

**Commande de **: Rim

**Couple choisi **: Chourave/Dumbledore (j'avais le choix entre Parvati/Lavande, Pansy/Hermione, Parvati/Drago ou Chourave/Dumbledore ; mais Rim et moi sommes vite tombées d'accord pour dire que le mieux serait le dernier couple)

**Mot choisi **: /

**Indication en plus** : comique (on va tenter, rien n'est garanti …)

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !). La chanson _Lemon tree_ (paroles en _italique_) est à Fool's garden (et un peu à Dumby aussi, parce que les lemons n'auraient peut-être jamais vu le jour sans sa passion des bonbons au citron … ben quoi, c'est peut-être vrai !)

**Dédicace** : Rim, tu l'attendais, tu le réclamais à corps et à cris, et bien le voilà, ton OS ! Oh ben non, reviens, pars pas en courant … Lis-le, au moins, avant ! lol. Plus sérieusement, tu es autorisée à fuir en courant si cette commande ne te plaît pas, je comprendrais. Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait ce que tu imaginais, mais sache que quand je m'amuse avec Dumby, ça donne souvent ce genre de choses complètement décalées … Mais j'attends quand même ton avis avec impatience !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Un beau citronnier tout jaune**

Certaines histoires d'amour débutent vraiment de façon curieuse … et pour le moins incongrue !

Jugez plutôt …

… et pour que vous le viviez de façon plus intense et vivante, glissons-nous un instant dans la peau du protagoniste. Hop ! Voilà, ça y est ? Vous êtes confortablement installés dans la peau de notre héros ? Ok, alors c'est parti …

Pour situer un peu mieux le tableau, voyons d'abord où nous nous trouvons. Un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre nous montre un paysage verdoyant et pluvieux -bon, nous sommes à la campagne, manifestement. Parlons un peu pour voir …

« One two, one two … check microphone sound. » Ok, nous avons une voix de vieil homme. Bon, ben oui, désolée, ce n'est visiblement pas l'histoire d'amour d'un beau et jeune mâle ou d'une frêle et charmante demoiselle que nous allons vivre aujourd'hui, mais bon, faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Attendez voir, on peut refaire l'essai son, un coup, là ?

« One two, one two … » Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais : on parle anglais. Avec un sacré accent, en plus ! On doit être au fin fond de la cambrousse anglaise, ou même en Ecosse ! Bon, ben raté aussi pour l'histoire d'amour torride sous le soleil des Caraïbes. Mais après tout, la campagne anglaise n'est pas dénuée de charme et d'un certain romantisme, non ?

Je vous propose toutefois qu'on prenne l'option « traduction en français et sous-titres » pour une meilleure compréhension de cette histoire. Parce que je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je me vois mal me balader dans la peau de ce personnage tout en lui faisant tenir constamment un dico français-anglais à la main pour capter ce qu'il dit !

Ok, alors, essai doublage, s'il-vous-plaît.

« Un deux, un deux … » Super, ça marche !

Bon, ignorons l'air perplexe que nous lance ce grand oiseau rouge empaillé posé dans un coin de la pièce, et continuons d'explorer le lieu où nous nous trouvons … Un grand bureau, très encombré c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Un tas d'objets hétéroclites sont disséminés un peu partout, au cœur d'un fatras de feuilles blanches ou griffonnées, de chaussettes sales, d'un chapeau bleu à pompon de sorcier (un déguisement sans doute), d'emballages de bonbons … A croire qu'un cataclysme est passé par là, ou pire … que ça n'a pas été rangé depuis des semaines, voire des mois !

Bon, peu importe, concentrons-nous de nouveau sur le héros que nous incarnons, voulez-vous ? Levons-nous un instant pour nous regarder dans le miroir, tiens … Ouille, les articulations se font douloureuses. Mais bon, nos genoux ne grincent pas trop tandis que nous traversons la pièce jusqu'à un petit cabinet de toilette, c'est déjà ça.

Voilà voilà, on lève la tête vers le miroir, et voyons … Ah ouais, quand même, on n'est plus tout jeune ! Barbe blanche immense, rides sillonnant tout le visage, petites lunettes en demi-lunes perchées sur un nez grand et fin, yeux malicieux et un peu tristes … Ce vieil homme n'est pas dénué d'un certain charme, malgré tout.

Enfin, si on excepte la grande robe bleue ornées de citrons jaunes, et son chapeau à grelot perché sur son crâne ! Et … oh, je n'avais pas vu que nous avions également des petits nœuds jaunes dans la barbe … charmant, vraiment. Espérons que notre héros n'est pas un travesti, car je peine à imaginer dans quelle histoire d'amour il va nous entraîner !

Mais bon, laissons-le retourner s'asseoir à son bureau (notre bureau), et passons en mode POV (Précieuse et Omnisciente Vision) pour débuter cette histoire.

Musique d'ambiance enclenchée – _Lemon tree_, by Fool's garden (Ah tiens, c'est un bon vieux tube que nous entendons là … sympathique), traduction instantanée (et bon marché) opérante également (enfin, autant que le maigre budget de la Rickiss Company l'a permis) … Et c'est parti !

…………………………………………………………

Je pousse un soupir, et m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon fauteuil. (_I'm sitting here in a boring room_) Je suis assis là, dans une salle rasoir au possible, où rien ne se passe jamais ! Je m'ennuie, me morfond, bref, je m'emmerde, quoi !

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais (_It's just another rainy sunday afternoon_) ce n'est qu'un autre de ces dimanches après-midi pluvieux … De toutes façons, pleut toujours dans ce foutu bled ! Rien à y faire, et pas un rayon de soleil pour me motiver à sortir ma vieille carcasse dehors.

N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir aller me promener aujourd'hui, parce que franchement là (_I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do_) je perds mon temps, je n'ai vraiment strictement rien à branler … Pfff, j'aime pas les dimanches ! Les dimanches, ça sert à rien quand on est directeur d'école, d'abord …

Oh, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Fumseck. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand j'ai mon air boudeur -et pourtant Merlin (ce vieux grigou, me doit toujours 15 Mornilles, lui !) sait que je ne suis que rarement triste. Mais là, tu me pardonneras, je n'ai pas le cœur à rire. Non, je l'ai à pleurer …

Je repense à elle, je repense à toi, ma belle et douce betterave … (_I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you_) Je poireaute, en t'attendant, parce que de toutes façons y'a rien d'autre à faire ! Mais j'espère, toujours, que tu viendras … et que quelque chose, alors, arrivera !

(_But nothing ever happens - and I wonder_) Mais sacrebleu, rien n'arrive jamais, et je me demande … oui, je me demande ce que tu fous, quoi ! Oh non, pardonne l'emportement d'un homme fougueux, mon pissenlit. Je sais que tu es occupée, et je sais où tu es (et donc, par conséquent, pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir !).

Le Salon de l'Horticulture ! Il avait lieu ce weekend, justement …

(Heureusement que j'avais mis un petit post-it sur mon bureau pour m'en souvenir. Hem … La mémoire ce n'est plus ce que c'était, avec l'âge …)

Et si je te faisais la délicieuse surprise de t'y rejoindre ? Oh oui ! Et me voilà, de nouveau follement enthousiaste -et merlin (ce sacré vieux forban, qui doit toujours me rendre mon vélo aussi !) sait que je me préfère comme ça !

J'enfile alors ma plus belle cape -verte et orange, parce que je sais que ce sont les couleurs que tu affectionnes tant, ma citrouille en sucre- et (_I'm driving around in my car_) je saute dans ma vieille voiture (bien fait de la réquisitionner au jeune Weasley, moi !). Tout pressé que je suis de te voir, (_I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far_) je conduis trop vite, appuyant sur le champignon pour voler jusqu'à toi mon petit pignon, tant et si bien que je roule trop loin, et rate la sortie de route en direction du Salon de l'Horticulture !

Damné ! (Nda : ben oui, la traduction c'est du mot à mot. C'était moins cher) Faut que je fasse demi-tour maintenant … (_I'd like to change my point of view_) Je voudrais pouvoir changer de direction, mais la route est à sens unique, et toutes les voitures vont dans le même sens … Sacrebleu, morbleu et bleu d'Auvergne ! (_I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you_) Je suis le seul sur cette fichue route à vouloir faire demi-tour, et plus le temps passe, plus je m'impatiente : je veux tant te revoir !

Je klaxonne, fais des appels de phare et sors même mon petit drapeau « Urgences sorcières » que j'agite au vent par la portière, mais (_But nothing ever happens, and I wonder_) rien ne se passe, et je me demande … oui, je me demande si je me sortirais un jour de cette galère, et si nous nous reverrons un jour, ma mara des bois.

(_I wonder how, I wonder why_) Je me demande comment j'ai pu me fourrer dans ce bourbier, je me demande pourquoi … Et pourtant, je sais pourquoi : je l'ai fait pour toi. Toi, ma seule, mon unique, ma groseille enrobée de miel. (_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_) Toi qui hier encore me parlait d'un air inspiré du ciel vachement bleu, (_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_) et moi, pourtant, tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était ce citronnier bigrement jaune, au bout de notre chemin -tu sais, après le petit bosquet près de ta serre, là où on aime aller se promener. Tu me parlais, de tout et de rien, mais moi je n'écoutais plus : nous étions au pied de ce arbre magnifique ; (_I'm turning my head up and down_) et je secouais ma tête de haut en bas, non pour te déshabiller du regard, mais pour admirer ce bel arbre fruitier … Oh oui !

Pris dans mon élan, dans ma joie à la perspective d'en cueillir un de ses fruits que j'aime tant, (_I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning, around_) je me suis mis à tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner autour, comme un fou, comme un jeune cabri … comme un con, quoi ! Mais que veux-tu, ma pomme reinette, on pardonne leurs petites lubies aux vieilles gens, n'est-ce pas ?

En tournant la tête vers toi, je voyais bien tes lèvres bouger. Oui, tu me parlais, sans doute, mais moi je n'entendais rien. Non, tout mon cœur, toute ma tête étaient pleins de ce bel arbre, de ce paradis plein de promesses, (_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_) et tout ce que je voyais c'était juste ce citronnier jaune (d'un beau jaune canari, d'ailleurs).

Ma joie était si belle, que je n'ai pas pu réprimer plus longtemps mon enthousiasme, et là, je me suis dit : (_Sing ! La, la da dee da, etc._) chante, mon brave Albus ! Et la la la, da dee didou boudibou, je me suis mis à pousser la chansonnette de ma voix de rossignol en pleine mue.

Ô que j'étais grand, ô que j'étais puissant !

Tu t'es alors assise au pied de ce citronnier, et tu m'as écouté chanter, hochant la tête en mesure, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet interlude musical. Comme j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toujours …

Un coup de klaxon me rappelle à la réalité. Oh ma poule d'eau, je suis toujours dans cette voiture, sur cette autoroute, perdu et sans toi … Que le temps me semble long. Il serait tout de même temps que je redémarre, la file de voitures derrière moi commence sans doute à s'impatienter. Mais (_I'm sitting here, I miss the power_) je suis assis là, sur ce vieux siège dont les ressors me piquent les fesses, et je n'ai plus la volonté de bouger. En plus, il pleut toujours aussi fort, et comme le toit de la voiture est défoncé, je suis tout trempé, et je commence à sentir le chien mouillé … (_I'd like to go out taking a shower_) J'aimerais rentrer à Poudlard et me prendre une douche.

Au moins, je serais tout beau pour te revoir, mon hirondelle dodue …

(_But there's a heavy cloud inside my head_) Mais de sombres pensées m'envahissent, comme un gros nuage chargé d'orage et de rage (ô comme je suis grand, comme je suis puissant et poète comme personne ! Je tenterais d'en faire une chanson, tiens, que je t'interpréterais encore sous le citronnier de nos premiers émois), me disant que si je ne te rejoignais pas maintenant, je te perdrais à tout jamais …

Ce qui est ridicule, puisque tu ne sais de toutes façons pas que je dois venir, et parce qu'en plus je ne t'ai encore jamais dit que je t'aimais !

Oh merde, cette journée fait vraiment chier ! J'en ai marre, pire que quand j'étais dans mon bureau, je crois … (_I feel so tired, put myself into bed_) Je suis fatigué, là tout ce que je voudrais c'est me mettre au lit, sous mes couettes chaudes avec ma bouillotte, dans ce bon vieux plumard (_Where nothing ever happens - and I wonder_) où il ne se passe jamais rien, et fort heureusement ! A mon âge il est plus important de se reposer que de penser à la bagatelle ! Non mais … Non, mais je me demande …

Oui, je me demande si (_Isolation is not good for me_) l'isolement me fait vraiment du bien, tu vois. Parce que là ça fait deux heures que je roule seule dans cette vieille bagnole, et je dois être en train de devenir fou … Parce que je vois un citronnier, là, au bord du chemin ! Un citronnier, comme celui de mes tendres souvenirs … Mais là, je te veux toi, (_Isolation - I don't want to sit on a lemon tree_) je ne veux plus appartenir au citronnier, non, je dois lutter contre son attraction maléfique ! Mais malgré moi, je sens mes doigts comme collés au volant qui tourne et tourne … (_I'm stepping around in a dessert of joy_) tournant en rond, comme dans un paradis perdu, où tout ne serait que citronnier …

Oh, je deviens vraiment fou. Quand je te retrouverais, (_Baby anyhow I'll get another toy_) mon bébé lapereau, tu me montreras d'autres façons d'être heureux, pour que je ne sois plus obsédé comme maintenant par les citrons, ces si beaux et jaunes citrons …

Et quand nous serons réunis, alors oui, (_And everything will happen - and you'll wonder_) tout pourra arriver, le monde s'ouvrira à nous, heureux et si simple … Mais je me demande … Oui, je me demande si je te retrouverais jamais, parce que parti comme je suis, avec ma voiture tournant en rond en faisant du surplace, sur une route inconnue, je ne suis pas prêt d'arriver au Salon de l'Horticulture, ni de pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard !

Oh Pomona, viens m'aideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! ! ! ! !

Mais Merlin (salopard, tu as aussi oublié de me rendre mon album photos du jardin d'enfant ! Celui avec la jolie petite blonde à couettes avec une dent en moins devant), qu'est-ce que je fous là ! (_I wonder how, I wonder why_) Je me demande comment, je me demande pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là ? Par amour pour toi ?

Toi qui, oui, est mon amie, toi qui te confies à moi … Oui, mais bordel, (_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_) si comme hier, c'est juste pour me parler de ce crétin de ciel tout bleu, tu peux te les garder, tes discussions à deux noises ! Moi, de toutes façons, si tu veux tout savoir, à la base si je me promène avec toi (_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_) c'est pour passer près du citronnier jaune, et y piquer un fruit ou deux en cachette pendant que tu papotes … Oui, tout ce que je vois, c'est ce citronnier jaune, et pas tes soit disant beaux yeux (sont globuleux, d'abord, tes yeux, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir !)

Ben oui, je l'affirme haut et fort, (_I'm turning my head up and down_) en secouant la tête s'il le faut, en te le hurlant si tu le veux, comme en cet instant … En cet instant, où ayant perdu tout contrôle de ma bagnole, je hurle tandis qu'elle fait des tours sur elle-même, toujours coincée en plein milieu de la route ! (_I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning, around_) Et je tourne, tourne, tourne, tourne, tourne … OoooOoh, je crois que je vais vomir ma tisane de citron de ce midi, moi …

Le paysage devient flou, les voitures qui passent à mes côtés ne sont plus que des tâches colorées indistinctes … Plus rien ne m'apparaît clairement. Plus rien, (_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_) je ne vois plus rien de net sauf ce citronnier jaune, au bord de la route, comme un curieux présage, auquel je ne pige que dalle !

Arrivé à ce point, si je dois mourir, autant mourir dignement, dans toute ma grandeur et ma splendeur passées … Et c'est là, ma Pomona, que je me suis dit avec lucidité : chante ! Et j'ai chanté, chanté, chanté …

La, la da dee da, etc.

Et tout à coup, tout s'est arrêté. Comme par magie. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir une demi-seconde, c'était sûrement par magie (on est des sorciers, oui ou crotte !) … Dans mes tourbillons effrénés, Merlin (ce fourbe, quand j'y pense, il a aussi gardé mon premier appareil photo moldu -bon, mais bien fait pour lui, il ne marchait déjà plus quand je lui ai prêté) sait comment, j'ai vu que le citronnier n'en était pas un. C'était un faux, une pancarte.

Qui indiquait en grosse lettres jaunes avec une flèche : SALON DE L'HORTICULTURE !

(_I wonder how I wonder why_) Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour être sur la bonne route, au final, et pourquoi c'est après m'avoir fait tourné comme un con sur place pendant vingt bonnes minutes que Merlin a bien voulu me montrer ce signe providentiel que je n'attendais plus, mais le fait est là … Je vais pouvoir te rejoindre !

Ignorant les klaxons manifestement furieux des autres voitures (mais comme je les ignore, je ne sais pas réellement si elles sont furieuses, en fait), je fais enfin redémarrer ma vieille voiture (enfin, celle de Weasley, mais comme pour tout objet que j'ai confisqué aux élèves, elle m'appartient désormais), et quitte la route principale pour m'engager dans la direction qu'indique le citronnier-pancarte.

Ma douce et juteuse pêche blanche, j'arrive, je vole jusqu'à toi ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire, penser ou hurler pendant mon instant de perdition totale : tu peux, (_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_) comme hier, me parler du ciel hyper méga bleu si tu le veux, je n'aurais d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour toi quand je t'aurais retrouvée !

Tu me montreras toutes les merveilles que tu auras découvertes au Salon de l'horticulture, tu me raconteras ta journée, et peut-être que si j'en ai le courage, sous un bel arbre fruitier, je te déclarerais ma flamme.

Et si Merlin (que j'aime bien au fond … Hein, vieux, sans rancune ?) le veut, tu planteras tes yeux (globuleux) dans les miens (malicieux) et tu me diras que toi aussi tu m'aimes.

(_And all that I can see_) Et alors, moi, tout ce que je verrais, oui, (_And all that I can see_) tout ce que je verrais, ô mon tubercule terreux, (_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_) tout ce que je verrais ce sera … AaaaAAAaaah, ce citronnier jaune, yahou ! Le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu !

Pousse-toi de là, Pomona, que je le vois ! Oh oui, j'ai vraiment bien fait de venir au Salon de l'horticulture : je savais bien que je pourrais y trouver de magnifiques citronniers à acheter et planter dans tout le parc de Poudlard !

…………………………………………………………

Fin du POV, coupure de la musique et du doublage maintenant inutile. Alors, comment vous vous sentez ? Un peu secoués, non ?

Pareil pour moi … Mais bon, je vous avais prévenus, certaines histoires d'amour débutent vraiment de façon curieuse … et pour le moins incongrue !

Hein ? Pardon, comment ça « Ben, elle où l'histoire d'amour là-dedans ? » ?

Mais … Dumbledore et son citronnier, vous en faites quoi, alors ? Ah ces lecteurs, faut toujours tout leur expliquer, je vous jure … Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot, moi … Je plie bagage.

L'auteur repart en sifflotant une chanson, avec un air de déjà-entendu : La, la da dee da …

Etc.


	46. C'est grave, docteur ?

Bonjour à tous,

Après une trèèèèèès longue absence pour cause de fin d'année universitaire surchargée (mais ça y est, ouf, les études sont finies et bien finies pour moi ! Me voilà diplômée !) et de déboires divers concernant mon nouvel appart (tracas pas encore finis, mais bon …), me revoilà avec la suite des commandes !

Celle-ci n'était pas évidente à réaliser, mais elle m'a bien amusée : ) Je ne sais pas bien si le résultat est à la hauteur, surtout sur la fin, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec tous ces couples … Ce n'est pas évident de traiter ça sur un OS (qui ne doit pas être trop long, en plus), mais bon, j'espère que vous passerez tout de même un bon moment : )

**Commande de **: The black wings

**Couple(s) choisi(s) **: Hermione est amoureuse de Ginny, qui est amoureuse de Luna, qui est amoureuse de Ron, qui est amoureux de Harry, qui lui n'aime personne mais qui est plus névrosé que jamais ! (oui, rien que ça … sigh …)

**Mot choisi **: /

**Indications en plus** : sur un fond de sous-entendus et de malentendus comiques ! Et si possible qu'a la fin Harry nous fasse une dépression et qu'il finisse dans un couvent ! Caser la phrase « Mais tu m'as pris(e) pour qui? Pour l'autre déjantée qui court partout avec un gros noeud rose et qui braille sans cesse en coursant un lapin à moitié siphonné ? » (Tss, c'est qu'ils sont vachement exigeants, les lecteurs, de nos jours !)

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Hé bien, en voilà une commande pas évidente à traiter ! C'est surtout dû au fait qu'il n'était pas évident de traiter autant de « couples » potentiels en peu de place. Ces commandes ne peuvent pas faire 15 Kms de long, pour ne pas trop faire attendre les lecteurs suivants, mais c'est vrai que ton sujet de départ aurait pu donner une fic complète ! lol Je ne sais pas si tu comptais l'écrire, mais il y aurait matière à pleins de rebondissements, et un meilleur traitement que j'ai pu moi-même en faire … Toutefois, sache que j'ai adoré me glisser dans la peau du personnage principal, le temps de cette fic, moi qui suis nouvellement diplômée dans la même branche qu'elle : ) Alors, après tout ce blabla, je te laisse à la découverte de ta commande …

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**C'est grave, docteur ?**

Dora Freudette rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez fin, et afficha un large sourire en voyant son bureau bien rangé. Comme tous les premiers lundis du mois, elle ouvrait son cabinet une heure et demi plus tard, pour pouvoir y faire le ménage en grand. On dit que tous les psychomages ont un petit côté maniaque, et la jeune femme ne faisait pas exception : elle ne se sentait réellement bien pour travailler avec ses patients que lorsque la pièce était nickel, brillante de propreté et sentant bon !

De plus, comme ça ne faisait que quatre mois qu'elle avait ouvert son cabinet de consultations, elle tenait à faire bonne impression sur sa clientèle. Quoiqu'elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'en sortait pour le moment pas trop mal … Surtout, il est vrai, grâce à l'intuition qui l'avait poussée à laisser sa carte de visite au directeur de cette école, non loin de là où elle s'était établie.

Peu de temps après, le vieux sorcier, un certain Albus Dumbledore, avait commencé à lui envoyer régulièrement des élèves pour lesquels il pensait que la jeune psychomage pourrait faire quelque chose. Dora reconnaissait que les cas s'étaient avérés intéressants, pour certains, comme ce jeune homme passionné de photos qui vouait un culte passionnel à un héros incroyable (sans doute le personnage principal d'un quelconque livre pour enfants ou adolescents).

Sa clientèle s'était donc principalement établie parmi les élèves de cette école, Poudlard, et les liens avec Dumbledore étaient restés très cordiaux tout ce temps-là. Si bien qu'elle n'avait pas refusé, bien qu'elle soit spécialisée en thérapie d'enfants et adolescents, de recevoir un adulte ou deux, à la demande du vieil homme -Dora songea là à cet homme sombre et amer qu'elle suivait depuis la rentrée pour une dépression profonde, et qui vouait une haine extrême pour un jeune homme, a priori par déplacement d'une haine auparavant vouée au père. Elle estimait le cas de ce patient incurable, mais d'un point de vue purement scientifique, il était passionnant !

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux pour la thérapeute, et elle avait hâte de recevoir aujourd'hui un nouveau patient adressé par Dumbledore. « Un cas sans doute complexe, mais sûrement follement intéressant pour vous ! » avait-il déclaré. Elle voulait bien le croire sur parole, même si elle doutait quelque peu du jugement du sorcier depuis qu'il s'était cru inspiré de lui conseiller de faire des prescriptions de bonbons au citron pour soigner les troubles dépressifs …

La sonnette d'entrée de son cabinet annonçant l'arrivée du premier patient du jour tira Miss Freudette de ses réflexions. Elle alla ouvrir, et découvrit alors l'adolescent dont lui avait parlé le directeur de Poudlard. Elle lui sourit, et l'introduisit aimablement dans son bureau.

Après lui avoir désigné le fauteuil en face d'elle, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce ce qui l'amenait.

« Ben, en fait, moi j'ai pas demandé à venir. Je crois que personne ne peut rien pour moi … »

« C'est souvent ce qu'on pense. Mais peut-être que ça vous ferait du bien de parler un peu de ce qui vous pose problème. » répliqua gentiment la jeune femme.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, et s'enfonçant dans son siège, il croisa les bras. Il parut réfléchir un instant, puis déclara, en levant le menton d'un air de défi :

« Si je le fais, on n'est pas sortis du chaudron, croyez-moi ! Je suis bourré de problèmes ! Entre ma cicatrice, qui me bouffe la vie depuis tout petit … »

_Ah, peut-être un cas de dysmorphophobie ? Ca pourrait être intéressant, je n'en ai pas encore eu beaucoup …_ songea avec intérêt la thérapeute.

« … et puis mon parrain qui est mort, comme si ça suffisait pas que je sois déjà orphelin ! Et là … »

_Mmh, il souffre visiblement d'une problématique de perte réactivée fréquemment par des deuils successifs … Je songerais à relire mes ouvrages sur la notion de traumatisme, je pense que ça s'y prête pour ce cas._

« … et tous ces gens qui m'en veulent ! Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez à faire avec l'autre, là, qui vient me harceler jusque dans mes rêves … Vous parlez d'une vie, à même pas 13 ans ! »

_Houlà … On se dirige peut-être plus vers un délire de persécution !_ s'inquiéta Dora. _Tout du moins, il semble s'inscrire sur un versant paranoïaque, le pauvre enfant …_

Poussant un énorme soupir, l'adolescent s'exclama :

« Moi, tout ce que je demande, au fond, c'est qu'on me foute la paix ! Qu'on me voit juste comme un gars normal, quoi … »

# # # # #

4 ans plus tard …

« … un gars comme tous les autres ! C'est tout ce que je veux être, franchement … J'ai pas l'impression de demander la lune. Mais non, c'est toujours le Garçon-qui-a-survécu par ci, l'Elu par là … »

Sortant de sa torpeur, Dora se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil, et demanda d'une voix un peu lasse :

« Mais avez-vous tenté d'adopter une autre attitude avec vos camarades, pour voir alors comment eux-mêmes réagissent ? »

« Oh oui ! Et ben ils disent que je suis fou ! » Il fronça les sourcils, et ajouta d'un ton sombre : « Et je suis sûr que vous pensez la même chose … »

_Et voilà, rebelote ! C'est reparti avec ses projections …_

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ce que vous faites là … »

« Oui, oui, je sais, c'est de la paranoïa ! Mais vous êtes affolante, quand même, à ne pas vouloir me croire quand je vous dis que je suis réellement persécuté ! Ca me rend fou, ça, que personne ne me croit, même pas vous … Vous êtes là pour ça, tout de même ? »

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'en pense rien, j'en ai juste ras-le-bol, moi ! »

_Oui, ça ne nous change pas trop, ça …_

# # # # #

Oh non, il ne fallait pas croire qu'avec les années, Dora Freudette était devenue une mauvaise psychomage, qui avait perdu toute patience. Simplement, elle avait aujourd'hui une longue journée de consultations devant elle, et commencer la journée avec cet adolescent qu'elle suivait depuis longtemps déjà, sans grande amélioration notable, n'était pas pour la mettre en forme.

Les années passant, et son talent ne s'étant toutefois pas démenti, la jeune femme avait vu affluer de plus en plus de patients dans son cabinet, beaucoup venant à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore. Ne pouvant décemment les refuser, son instinct maternel qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours à réprimer lui faisant considérer chaque problème adolescent comme important, Dora s'était retrouvée avec un planning des plus chargés.

C'est pourquoi elle eut à peine le temps d'avaler une gorgée de potion requinquante (au citron), qu'elle recevait déjà le patient suivant. Ou plutôt, la patiente … En ouvrant la porte, Dora ne put retenir une légère grimace de découragement.

_Oh non, j'avais oublié que c'était elle … Encore une qui va me parler en long, en large et en travers de trucs inintéressants._

Et effectivement, à peine l'adolescente se fut assise sur le fauteuil qu'elle se lançait dans un monologue enflammé :

« Bon, aujourd'hui je tenais à parler de mon dernier contrôle de Métamorphose … Je suis persuadée de l'avoir loupé, c'est horrible ! »

« Mmh, qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette impression ? »

_Cette sorcière est la plus douée de sa génération ! Comment pourrait-elle rater quoique ce soit ? C'est juste son constant manque de confiance en elle qui reprend le dessus, c'est tout … _

« Et bien, c'est vrai que le professeur McGonagall ne m'a pas dit explicitement qu'il était raté, mais je le sens ! Il faut dire qu'en ce moment … il y a quelque chose qui me travaille … enfin, comment dire ? »

_Tiens, elle semble embarrassée. Elle a toujours été plutôt méthodique, organisée, plaçant tous ses problèmes sur un plan intellectuel -difficile d'incarner avec plus de brio l'obsessionalité ! Mais là … elle semble différente, aujourd'hui …_ nota pour elle-même avec intérêt la thérapeute.

Reportant de nouveau son attention sur le discours de sa patiente, Dora ne put réprimer un léger sourire en voyant la jeune fille s'exalter, tout en gardant une certaine pudeur qui lui était propre :

« Et ses magnifiques cheveux roux … si je me permettais une métaphore un peu maladroite, je dirais qu'ils sont semblables à un splendide coucher de soleil irradiant le paysage … »

_Ah, l'amour ! Même nos plus intellectuelles adolescentes y plongent un jour ou l'autre …_ songea affectueusement la psychomage, en portant un regard neuf sur celle qu'elle désignait parfois dans ses dossiers, avec un peu de honte, la miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

« … et ses adorables tâches de rousseur … ah, je ne vous en parle même pas ! Elles constellent son visage comme des petits coquelicots fraîchement semés, et … »

_Ah, l'amour ! Ca rend un peu crétins, parfois, quand même …_

# # # # #

Le grand adolescent roux, qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses bras et de ses jambes qui avaient, semble-t-il, poussés trop vite pour qu'il s'y fasse, prit place tant bien que mal dans le confortable fauteuil faisant face à la thérapeute.

Celle-ci leva le nez des notes qu'elle était en train de finir et sourit pour mettre à l'aise son patient. Mais celui-ci, bien qu'il fut suivi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant par Miss Freudette, avait toujours un peu de mal à s'exprimer librement. La psychomage savait que le garçon, avant-dernier d'une famille nombreuse, avait des difficultés à prendre conscience de sa valeur et à s'affirmer.

Mais il la touchait beaucoup dans les efforts qu'il manifestait pour changer, et elle n'hésitait pas à souligner les progrès, mêmes maigres, qu'il réalisait petit à petit.

Toutefois, la jeune femme perdit son sourire en voyant la barre soucieuse qui striait le front de l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui ? »

L'adolescent se tortilla les mains nerveusement, avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège en poussant un profond soupir, et de finalement lâcher :

« Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur ! »

_Grande nouvelle, ça …_ soupira intérieurement Dora. _Trois mois pour arriver à cette constatation, il aurait pu s'épargner de venir ici …_ Mais la jeune femme se gifla mentalement, puis se reprit et l'invita à continuer d'un sourire.

L'autre rougit, et fixant avec une attention soutenue ses grands pieds, il murmura :

« Vous comprenez, la personne que j'aime … je ne serais jamais à sa hauteur. »

« Ah … Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« Et bien, c'est quelqu'un de brillant, vous savez. Je suis véritablement en admiration devant, et … »

Pendant que son patient encensait la personne qui faisait battre son cœur, la thérapeute observa avec plus d'attention le jeune homme : ce garçon était au fond, assez charmant, même s'il était terriblement maladroit et complexé. Mais il avait aussi de sérieux atouts : il paraissait gentil, à l'écoute, et ses cheveux roux s'accordaient bien à sa peau légèrement bronzée, faisant même ressortir ses adorables tâches de rousseur et … minute ! Où Dora avait-elle déjà entendu ça ? Elle fouilla sa mémoire pour associer ses pensées à un de ses précédents patients, mais la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de ses capacités intellectuelles ce jour-là.

Le nouveau soupir que poussa l'autre la ramena d'ailleurs à ce qu'il disait :

« Bref, je l'aime passionnément ! Mais je ne me sentirais jamais digne d'être plus qu'un ami à ses yeux, malheureusement … » Et après avoir remercié la psychomage pour son écoute attentive (sigh … et dire qu'il était sincère !), il repartit.

Dora Freudette décida après ça de se préparer une tisane revigorante de toute urgence, avec triple dose de citron -au diable l'avarice ! Elle était assez mécontente d'elle pour cette séance : elle n'avait pas su retrouver en quoi ce jeune homme pouvait se rapporter à un autre de ses patients, et en plus, elle avait été incapable de conclure la séance puisqu'il s'en était chargé tout seul !

Il y avait des jours où, toute psychomage de renom fut-elle, Dora Freudette serait bien restée au fond de son lit à lire _Sorcière Hebdo_ tout en buvant du thé, en compagnie de ses trois chats … Hélas, le devoir l'appelait.

# # # # #

_Oh non ! _

Dora Freudette en aurait pleuré, quand en début d'après-midi, alors que son cabinet ne rouvrait que dans une demi-heure, elle trouva dans sa salle d'attente son éternel paranoïaque au complexe de survivant.

« Heu, hem … je vous ai déjà vu ce matin, non ? »

Le brun leva un regard empli de colère vers elle, et grinça :

« Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas revenir autant de fois qu'on en a besoin, chez vous ? Faut absolument prendre un ticket, comme à la boucherie ? C'est pas possible, ça ! Vraiment, je … »

Lasse, découragée d'avance, mais poussée par cette stupide et pourtant incontrôlable abnégation (certains appellent ça le sens du devoir, d'autre de la bêtise), elle s'écarta du seuil de son bureau pour laisser entrer le jeune homme, qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller s'installer dans le fauteuil, bien qu'il ne cessa pas un seul instant de râler.

La tête ailleurs, la psychomage écouta d'une oreille distraite son plus assidu bien que plus récalcitrant patient.

« … et franchement, je pense que j'ai bien droit à un minimum de considération, parce qu'avec tout ce qui m'attend dehors, c'est la moindre des choses ! Non mais ça me fait rire ça, je devrais être super zen avec un sorcier psychopathe aux basques, et toute sa clique d'assassins mabouls qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de chercher à me torturer, moi ou mes proches … »

« Oh, mais faut qu'il arrête avec sa paranoïa, lui ! Ca frise même le délire de persécution, maintenant … Je crois qu'il faut que je songe à l'internement … » Dora s'arrêta en apercevant le visage totalement choqué du garçon, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Oups … ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé tout haut ? » murmura-t-elle, absolument contrite.

Les couleurs revinrent peu à peu sur le visage de l'adolescent, jusqu'à colorer ses joues d'un rouge vif prononcé (qui rappela fort à la jeune femme ces patients rouquins qui venaient tous de la même famille -sacrée famille, ceux-là, d'ailleurs ! Tous bourrés de problèmes, dont l'un en particulier qu'elle soupçonnait de souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité : un jour il lui disait s'appeler untel, et le lendemain il lui donnait un autre nom. A n'y rien comprendre !). Il se redressa sur son siège, fronça les sourcils de colère, et se mit à hurler, tandis que Miss Freudette, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait pu dire, se ratatinait dans son fauteuil :

« Non mais c'est ça, docteur à deux noises, dis tout de suite que je suis fou, aussi ! C'est pas vrai ça ! C'est la meilleure ! Mais tu m'as pris pour qui ? Pour l'autre déjantée qui court partout avec un gros noeud rose et qui braille sans cesse en coursant un lapin à moitié siphonné ? Hein, c'est ça ? Et tu veux pas non plus que je me prenne pour la réincarnation de Merlin, tant qu'on y est ? Et accessoirement je peux baver et faire des imprécations en latin, comme ça le tableau sera complet … »

Et, furax, il se leva de son siège, attrapa sa cape d'écolier, et repartit en claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant trembler un vase sur une commode, et tomber du mur un tableau bizarroïde représentant des tâches d'encre étranges …

Oui, décidemment, y'a des jours où elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée, la Freudette !

# # # # #

On dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil peut porter conseil, et cela fut visiblement le cas pour la jeune psychomage. Ce matin-là, elle se réveilla en forme, et les idées plus claires. Les mauvaises langues diraient que le départ théâtral de son (pire) patient la veille lui ayant donné l'espoir qu'il ne revienne jamais, la femme se sentait plus libre et détendue, mais accordons-lui tout de même le bénéfice du doute … et disons simplement qu'aujourd'hui elle se sentait plus à même d'accomplir avec sérieux et efficacité son métier.

Ainsi, alors qu'elle recevait sa première patiente de la journée (la plus jeune -et seule- fille de la famille des rouquins, justement), elle laissa comme souvent son esprit vagabonder, pour être plus réceptive à ce qui se dégageait de la personne en face d'elle plutôt qu'au contenu propre de son discours.

Et là, de rêveries en associations, elle finit par avoir THE révélation ! Celle qui justement lui échappait la veille … le lien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à établir.

Bref, elle avait résolu le truc épineux qui la tracassait le jour d'avant, et qui l'avait même poursuivie jusqu'au soir, au point qu'elle en oublie de regarder « Questions pour un chaudron » le soir, pendant son dîner.

Mais là, en jetant un œil aux cheveux roux et adorables petites tâches de rousseur de l'adolescente face à elle, Dora eut le déclic, le flash : sa patiente Miss Je-sais-tout était bien amoureuse, et elle savait de qui ! De non moins que son cher patient rouquin complexé, le frère de la jeune fille assise en ce moment dans son cabinet !

Oh oh oh … si elle n'avait pas été en pleine consultation, la psychomage se serait applaudi elle-même et aurait même sabré le champagne sans alcool qu'elle gardait dans sa petite commode pour les grandes occasions ! Elle aurait loué sa grande clairvoyance et son don décidemment subtil pour sentir ce que ressentaient ses congénères. Non parce que bon, on peut être thérapeute et savoir malgré tout s'envoyer de temps à autre des fleurs.

Ravie, Miss Freudette esquissa un petit sourire, puis revenant à sa patiente actuelle, elle l'interrompit -chose qu'elle faisait pourtant rarement (il fallait bien que sa trouvaille l'ait rendue quasi euphorique !)- pour demander d'un ton innocent :

« Et sinon … ressentez-vous en ce moment des sentiments disons, amoureux, pour quelqu'un ? » Il ne s'agissait pas (vraiment) de curiosité mal placée de la part de la psychomage, mais elle était simplement si contente d'avoir pu réunir (virtuellement) un couple de patients, qu'elle avait envie de continuer un peu à explorer ce terrain-là chez ses jeunes patients.

Mais, loin de rougir de gêne, ou de répondre à l'affirmative avec un grand sourire, l'adolescente rousse fronça les sourcils, et s'exclama alors :

« Mais ça fait justement un quart d'heure que je vous parle de la personne dont je suis amoureuse ! Vous n'écoutez rien, ou quoi ? »

Oups … décidemment, elle cumulait un peu (beaucoup) les gaffes, ces jours-ci, Dora … Elle tenta de rattraper le coup, mais la jeune fille, au tempérament de feu, se leva et ajouta :

« Laissez tomber. De toutes façons, vous n'allez pas tarder à la voir, je crois que c'est votre procha… » Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que le patient suivant sonnait à la porte. « Ah, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? » Elle salua brièvement Dora, et repartit précipitamment, ce qui arracha un sourire attendri à la thérapeute, qui trouvait charmant que l'adolescente soit intimidée à l'idée de croiser ici le garçon de ses rêves …

Rectification faite, la fille de ses rêves. En effet, même si Miss Freudette savait que les garçons pouvaient porter les cheveux longs, et arborer des bijoux, elle savait bien à qui appartenaient cette magnifique chevelure blonde et ces inimitables radis en boucles d'oreille … à sa patiente préférée, la très lunaire, improbable, inimitable et adorablement folle dingue L.L. (oui, respectons tout de même l'anonymat des patients de notre renommée psychomage, c'est la moindre des choses). Quoique, en matière de « folie », cette adolescente n'était finalement pas la plus atteinte ! Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences …

Une fois assise, la blonde resta silencieuse de longues minutes, comme à chaque fois, à poser un regard un peu absent sur différents endroits de la pièce (cette fois, se fut sur la tringle du rideau, la corbeille à papiers, la poignée du deuxième tiroir de la commode, une tâche en forme d'hippopotame sur le tapis et sur une mouche qui faisait des loopings au plafond). Puis, elle posa les yeux sur la thérapeute, sembla la dévisager comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, puis finit par dire :

« Je pensais vous parler aujourd'hui de mes dernières théories concernant l'éventuelle disparition des ronflacks cornus de notre région, mais je sens que vous avez une question qui vous brûle les lèvres, aujourd'hui … »

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? »

« Et bien, c'est peut-être le fait que vous ayez mis aujourd'hui un rouge à lèvre rouge pimpant … du coup j'associe sur quelque chose qui vous brûle les lèvres. Mais bon, peut-être que je me trompe. Quoique, ça m'arrive rarement, finalement. » Il n'y avait aucune prétention dans la voix de l'adolescente, juste une simple constatation, comme si elle énonçait une évidence.

Dora esquissa un mince sourire -elle avait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille (en langage psy, nous dirions que la thérapeute avait un contre-transfert très positif sur sa patiente, mais après tout, on s'en fout un peu des termes, vu que ça ne change strictement rien au récit !)-, puis admit :

« En effet, vous avez raison. Je voulais savoir si, par hasard, une personne occupait tout particulièrement vos pensées ? »

La blonde réfléchit un instant, puis releva ses grands yeux vers la femme :

« Vous voulez dire, en dehors des ronflacks cornus, de la boulangère qui fait ces délicieux pains aux douze céréales près des Trois balais, et de mon père ? »

« Heu, oui, en dehors de tous ces gens là … »

La blonde réfléchit de nouveau, jouant distraitement avec une de ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis (Miss Freudette s'était toujours demandé, d'ailleurs, si c'étaient des vrais … et elle eut justement la réponse, puisque la jeune fille en décrocha finalement un pour le grignoter, tout en continuant à réfléchir !), pour finalement lâcher :

« Oui, en effet … »

Dora se retint de pousser un cri victorieux, et se contenta du bon vieux : « Mmh … » apparemment détaché, pour inviter sa patiente à poursuivre.

« C'est quelqu'un que j'admire pour sa gentillesse et sa grande force morale. J'aime bien ses cheveux roux, aussi, parce qu'ils me font penser au feu … ben, comme votre rouge à lèvres, un peu, tiens … » nota la blonde avec un petit sourire, avant de continuer, tout en fixant une poussière qui voltigeait depuis le plafond : « Et puis j'ai un passe-temps que j'aime bien … j'essaie de deviner combien de tâches de rousseur comporte son visage fin. Mais finalement, c'est pas évident, parce que j'ai jamais pu compter en vrai, alors comment savoir si j'ai raison ou pas ? »

Pendant que l'autre continuait à parler d'un air lointain de l'objet de ses pensées, le cœur ému de midinette de Dora se serra de joie, quand elle se fit avec enthousiasme la réflexion suivante :

_Merlin ! Ces deux jeunes filles s'aiment, et c'est réciproque ! Comme c'est merveilleux ! Je devrais peut-être tenter de leur faire avouer mutuellement leurs sentiments … ainsi qu'à Miss Je-sais-tout et son adorable rouquin timide !_ Puis elle se gifla mentalement, ajoutant pour elle-même : _Non, non, Dora, ce n'est pas professionnel ! Tout ça au fond ne te regarde pas ! Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en mêler …_

Pour s'en convaincre, elle songea également qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur … Après tout, quand elle avait tenté de pousser ce jeune adolescent aristocratique à avouer ses sentiments à son patient incurable (la paranoïaque au complexe de Survivant), elle s'était retrouvée deux jours après avec le brun complètement amoché (sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi l'autre l'avait agressé comme ça, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé pas sa paranoïa !) ; et elle avait dû se rendre finalement compte que le blondinet coincé n'était pas un homosexuel refoulé manifestant son amour pour le brun sous couvert d'une haine féroce, mais bien un égocentrique mégalomane et totalement indifférent au sort du reste de l'espèce humaine !

Idem quand, Merlin sait pourquoi, elle s'était mise en tête que ce professeur dépressif (qui en voulait visiblement aussi au paranoïaque, décidemment ! -à noter que ces remarques n'ont jamais amenées la jeune femme, pourtant fort brillante, à se dire que la paranoïa de l'adolescent n'était peut-être pas totalement injustifiée) ne rêvait que d'une chose : se mettre en couple avec sa collègue directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et ce professeur de petite taille … Bon, c'est vrai que se baser sur les seuls faits que son patient dépressif était un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et souffrant d'un complexe d'infériorité, c'était assez léger de la part de cette thérapeute renommée pour arriver à sa conclusion totalement fausse …

Mais après tout, personne n'est à l'abri d'une petite erreur ou deux !

Mais cette fois, la brave femme était persuadée d'avoir mis le doigt sur les amours de tous ces adolescents ! Elle en aurait mis son œuvre d'art favorite (un tableau en crochet représentant une taupe fumant la pipe -héritage d'une arrière grande-tante germaine) au feu, ce coup-ci !

Fort heureusement pour la psychomage, personne ne proposa de la suivre dans ce pari … Car il aurait été fort dommage de priver sa salle d'attente de ce si joli tableau !

# # # # #

Dora dût lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à son irrésistible envie de jouer les cupidons avec ses patients … Elle songea même à reconvertir sa consultation en cabinet d'agence matrimoniale, mais finalement, un évènement l'en dissuada.

Elle apprit en effet, quelques semaines plus tard, de la bouche même du directeur de l'école de magie, que son patient de longue date, ce cher petit brun à lunettes, avait tenté de se suicider en sautant depuis la Tour d'astronomie jusque dans le lac du parc. Bon, il avait finalement été sauvé par le calmar géant qui, personne ne sut vraiment au juste pourquoi, s'était pris d'affection pour l'adolescent et l'avait ramené à la surface.

Face à cet acte désespéré, le directeur et les amis du jeune homme avaient tenté de l'inciter à retourner voir la psychomage, mais le brun avait juste hurlé que de toutes façons, elle ne voulait plus de lui, et avait décidé de l'abandonner, comme tout le monde ici.

Les efforts conjugués de ses proches avaient finalement réussi à l'apaiser un peu, et il avait repris le cours de sa vie … jusqu'à ce que, quelques jours après, il ne tente de mettre fin à ses jours par pendaison avec la cravate d'un autre élève (visiblement celle du blondinet égoïste, dans le but de maquiller son acte en meurtre et faire accuser l'autre élève pour « l'emmerder une dernière fois », dixit le brun à l'adresse du pauvre elfe de maison qui l'avait découvert dans le placard à balai où il s'était enfermé pour se pendre).

Après ça, le directeur estima plus qu'urgent que le jeune homme retourne voir sa thérapeute, et il resta intransigeant là-dessus (le vieux sorcier avouera par la suite à Dora que ce qui l'avait décidé à être aussi ferme était le fait qu'il avait lu dans le journal du brun -journal intime trouvé _totalement_ par hasard !- que sa prochaine tentative se ferait par ingestion de la réserve complète de bonbons dudit directeur).

Dora ressortit alors son épais dossier (de 1573 pages, tout de même !) sur le jeune homme, en attendant l'heure de sa consultation. Mais sans doute était-il écrit quelque part que la fois où le brun avait quitté son cabinet, fou de rage, devait être la dernière fois où la jeune femme le verrait dans son cabinet, car l'adolescent n'arriva jamais ce jour-là jusqu'au seuil de sa salle d'attente …

Depuis sa fenêtre, en effet, la thérapeute entendit soudain un cri percer le calme ambiant, et en se penchant, elle put alors voir son patient, traîné par trois professeurs et poussé par deux de ses camarades, hurler à tout le village -tout le village d'ailleurs amassé sur les perrons et aux fenêtres, pour regarder passer ce pauvre fou :

« NOOON ! Je veux pas y aller ! Elle me hait ! De toutes façons, à quoi ça servirait ? Elle ne m'aime pas, comme tout le monde ici … Je suis trop malheureux, personne ne m'aime ! Personne ne m'a jamais compris ! Jamais ! »

Et à force de se débattre, de mordre et de griffer, il finit par échapper à la poigne de ses geôliers de fortune, et s'enfuit en courant, pleurant et hurlant à travers la rue principale du village.

En le regardant s'enfuir au loin, poursuivi par ses professeurs et ses amis, Dora, accoudée à sa fenêtre, avala une gorgée de tisane et songea avec tristesse que cette fois, le diagnostic était clair -si limpide, même, qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Dépression.

Ce pauvre petit souffrait de dépression. Ce qui expliquait par ailleurs tout le reste : ses idées noires, son sentiment de solitude, ses comportements de retrait, son délire de persécution … tout.

Malheureusement, poser ce diagnostic sur le jeune homme ne suffit pas à l'aider. Car pour Dora, c'était évident depuis longtemps : il faisait partie de ces patients qui résistent au traitement, quel qu'il soit. Incurable, à sa façon. Un cas passionnant, mais au final, et c'était bien triste, désespéré.

La jeune femme se consola en se disant que cela ferait au moins un bon cas d'étude (quoique, il était si incroyable que personne dans le milieu médico-magique, ne la croirait … bah, au pire elle en ferait un bon roman !). Et trouva la seule solution que le brun voulut bien accepter : l'enfermement dans un couvent, pour le restant de ses jours. Oh, il n'y fut pas malheureux, vous savez ! Il paraît qu'au contraire, il y trouva une certaine paix, et que ce sont ses deux souffre-douleur à l'école (le professeur dépressif et l'élève égocentrique) qui déplorèrent le plus son absence …

# # # # #

Mais le pire pour Dora Freudette dans toute cette triste histoire, ce fut quand, alors qu'elle rendait visite un jour à ce jeune homme -qu'elle aimait finalement bien-, elle aperçut de loin un groupe d'adolescents parmi lesquels elle reconnut plusieurs de ses patients (des amis du brun, sans doute). Alors qu'elle connaissait bien les coups de cœur amoureux que chacun avait eu, plusieurs mois auparavant, elle fut fort déçue de voir la Miss-Je-sais-tout tenir la main de la rouquine, tandis que le rouquin enlaçait la blonde aux radis !

Ah, jeunesse inconstante, qui se montre bien infidèle …

La psychomage serait bien intervenue pour remettre dans l'ordre parmi eux, et rétablir les couples qu'elle savait être les bons, mais, à son grand regret, elle dût y renoncer, et se contenter d'observer de loin ces jeunes gens.

Mais que voulez-vous, elle était tenue au secret professionnel ! Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à rentrer chez elle, se glisser sous sa couette avec ses trois chats, et se désoler sur la jeunesse actuelle, tout en feuilletant le dernier _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Oui, la vie d'une psychomage n'était pas de tout repos tous les jours, mais Merlin, comme elle aimait son métier …


	47. Trêve

Bonjour,

Me revoici avec un drabble (encore 100 mots pile !), peut-être un peu moins réussi que le précédent … enfin, c'est dur de juger sur ce format de texte, je trouve (du moins pour moi, lol).

Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à être si concise dans mes écrits, mais cet exercice me tente bien finalement. C'est l'un des plus durs auquel j'ai pu être confronté, en écriture, mais ça n'en est que d'autant plus stimulant !

En tout cas, je vous laisse prendre quelques secondes pour lire ces lignes, et j'attends avec anxiété mais impatience vos avis …

**Commande de **: •°o.O ζårø O.o°•

**Couple choisi **: Drago/Hermione

**Mot choisi **: /

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Je me suis permise de choisir ce format de texte pour ta commande, pour laquelle tu ne m'avais donné que peu d'indications, à part ce couple que je trouve définitivement très touchant, même si je pense qu'il est bien connu maintenant que je ne vois Hermione qu'avec Ron et Draco avec Harry. Mais j'aime revisiter des couples moins courants pour moi, grâce à vos commandes : ce sont de jolis pour moments pour moi, j'espère que ça en est également pour vous. Je te laisse donc découvrir ce petit texte, petit hommage à ces deux personnages que nous aimons beaucoup toutes deux : )

Place au texte …

* * *

**Trêve.**

La trêve de Noël. De jolis mots, qui ne signifient pas grand-chose.

Dans mon cœur, je continue à voir rouge quand tu dis vert. C'est idiot, et juste puéril. Je sais. Dehors, la guerre est finie. La trêve est réelle.

Pourquoi ne pas la tenter, nous aussi, ce soir ?

Les rires des autres, les bulles de champagne, le sapin coloré.

Et tes yeux, qui rencontrent les miens.

L'horloge sonne minuit. Noël nous amène sa trêve.

J'y croirais, ce soir, au moins quelques minutes.

Parce que tes yeux ont pétillé, quand un sourire entre nous s'est attardé …

Joyeux Noël Draco.


	48. Sous le loup

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis très heureuse, après cette longue absence, de pouvoir vous retrouver pour la suite des commandes : )

Ce texte est assez différent de ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent, et j'avoue en être plutôt contente. Bien sûr, vous jugerez par vous-même de cet OS, mais ça m'a en tout cas énormément plu de donner un style différent et nouveau à un exercice où j'ai parfois l'impression de me répéter un peu malgré la diversité des commandes.

J'espère en tout cas que vous l'apprécierez, et que son style un peu décalé ne vous rebutera pas.

NB : je rappelle pour les lecteurs qui continuent à me passer des commandes que je suis désolée mais je n'en prends plus pour l'instant, ayant déjà atteint un total de 100. En revanche, je proposerais sans doute une autre fic similaire une fois celle-ci finie, donc n'hésitez pas à ce moment-là à me passer vos commandes : ) En tout cas, merci à vous tous pour le succès que vous apportez à ce projet, ça me touche vraiment énormément !

**Commande de **: Zazo

**Couple choisi **: Remus/Sirius

**Mot choisi **: Bal masqué

**Rating choisi **: M (triple M, comme il était exigé, lol – j'espère en tout cas avoir réussi quelque chose qui aille dans ce sens, même si je ne pense pas que ça soit forcément un « triple M ». Mais je n'ai pas voulu retoucher ce texte qui me semblait assez parlant comme ça : j'aurais alors risqué de sortir du style de cet OS et je trouve que ça aurait été dommage).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : ma chère Zazo, j'étais d'abord partie avec l'idée de t'écrire un texte dans la veine du précédent, un peu avec les mêmes caractères pour les persos, et la même tonalité un peu comique et tendre à la fois … comme si c'était la suite de ta commande précédente, en gros. Et puis finalement, le loup (le masque) de bal m'a inspirée pour tout autre chose … J'espère néanmoins que ça te plaira !

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture : )

* * *

**Sous le loup**

Sous le loup noir, ses yeux le cherchent. Regard trouble, d'une bête apeurée ; corps qui tremble presque, d'un frisson aussi craintif que délicieusement anticipatoire. Il se sent épié, se sait traqué, par une bête encore plus féroce en cet instant que l'animal qui sommeille en lui.

Et pourtant la lune est presque pleine ce soir. Mais au cœur de cette fête battant son plein, le cœur qui bat en lui est encore celui d'un humain. Il en a l'apparence, en tout cas : costume passé d'une élégance d'un autre temps, cape ample ne dissimulant pourtant que ses pensées, et ce loup, qui sous couvert de le déguiser, crie pourtant au grand jour ce qu'il est.

Mais qui sait ici lire les messages cachés ?

Qui saurait sous l'homme percevoir le loup, distinguer sous le loup l'animal ?

L'autre, peut-être. Ce dandy voleur au masque de chien ? Il rit fort pourtant, aboie presque sous le coup des coupes de vin, enflammé par les œillades taquines de la gente féminine.

Il paraît bien loin, et bien moins féroce que son déguisement ne le laisse penser … Et puis, tout ici n'est qu'un jeu. Faux-semblant et mascarade, habile est celui qui pourrait dire si ce chien va mordre ou donner docilement la patte.

Et pourtant …

Et pourtant, malgré les paillettes et le taffetas, au-delà des masques et des danses, le loup sait. Il se sait traqué. Epié. Menacé … Il sait que ce chien, en apparence brave, pourrait le pousser jusque dans ses moindres retranchements. Il aimerait presque ouvrir le bal des hostilités, mais à l'heure de l'apéritif, tout n'est encore que civilités.

Le vin est bon, les femmes sont belles. La musique entraînante, les couleurs enivrantes. Et le temps d'un entrechat, le loup oublie, un peu, le chasseur qui le néglige. L'heure n'est pas encore à lever le voile, laissons la danse les éloigner un instant …

Mais les heures passant, les femmes se font plus fades, et le vin plus amer. Plus rien n'amuse, comme à chaque fois on attend la fin de la fête.

Il attend le moment de n'être plus qu'une bête.

Oui le chien a faim, le chien gronde … Son ventre le tiraille, et plus bas, jusqu'aux entrailles. La faim est là, l'appétit présent, la chasse ouverte ! Et à pas de loup, le canin prédateur s'approche de sa proie, encore inconsciente. Encore innocente.

Pourtant le loup le sait, il sait comment tout ça finira. Il a beau se parer d'atours d'humanité, il sait que le sang dans ses veines n'est que bestialité. Et il lui suffit de humer l'air pour sentir qu'il n'est pas le seul ici à dépendre de ses instincts animaux.

Oh bien sûr, dans les rondes et les danses, bien d'autres sont affamés. Bien d'autres, sous le masque coloré, cachent un désir brutal et animal. Mais aucun n'est prêt pour le moment à abandonner les mondanités pour poursuivre la fête avec plus de liberté …

Il le sent. Il sent le picotement sur sa nuque qui annonce l'arrivée du chasseur. S'il reste, il sentira déjà son souffle sur sa peau, et malgré une ultime résistance vaine d'humanité, il sait que s'il ne bouge pas, il pourrait se laisser prendre au milieu des invités.

Mais sous le loup noir, il reste encore de la fierté. N'est proie que celui qui le veut bien. S'il doit se laisser attraper, ce ne sera pas sans lutter.

Jusqu'à la mort ? Non.

Peut-être même pas jusqu'à l'aube de l'agonie.

Mais lutter pour défendre sa peau, c'est naturel. Et même si la loi de la nature lui dicte qu'une fois de plus, il sera victime ce soir, pas question de ne pas pimenter le jeu.

D'un mouvement de cape, il disparaît au coin d'un couloir, laissant le chien le chercher, hagard et désorienté, dans ce bain confus de parfums artificiels. Puis, le chasseur, fin limier habitué à suivre ses proies à la trace, flaire enfin la seule piste digne d'intérêt. Une odeur humaine, un appel animal.

Une promesse d'humanité partagée, d'instincts libérés … La certitude que s'il attrape le loup, il fera de lui ce qu'il veut, et que, malgré les cris, les morsures et griffures, ce sera consenti. Même si l'animal se débat, il est tien, chien, et tu peux le soumettre si tu le souhaites.

Car il n'attend que toi, pas comme une bête face à son maître, mais comme un animal soumis librement à un congénère.

Le chien court, le chien cherche, le chien piste … et trouve. Il n'a pas la vision nocturne d'un chat, mais ce loup-là, il saurait le trouver même les yeux fermés et le flair défaillant. Il referme la porte sur la pièce sombre, les enfermant tous deux dans une tanière invisible aux yeux de ces humains bien malvoyants, qui préfèrent se cacher les yeux sous des loups.

Son loup à lui est là, tapi dans l'ombre, le souffle déjà court, aux aguets. Prêt à tout. Prêt pour toi.

Le chien attend, patient. Pourtant gageons qu'il a la queue frétillante. Jamais un membre de l'espèce canine n'a su complètement cacher son affection. Et lui ne fait pas exception.

Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents, présage carnassier qui pourtant n'affole pas le loup. Loup dont le souffle s'accélère, les poils se hérissent doucement sur l'épiderme encore caché sous l'apparat d'un soir. Prêt pour être l'appât, ce soir, de ce chien aux appétits aiguisés.

Le loup recule d'un pas, bute contre un meuble. Gémit doucement, mais déjà le canin coquin fond sur lui, lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Pas de bruit autorisé, les hommes au dehors pourraient avoir envie de leur couper l'envie d'aller plus loin. Qui, en dehors de ces deux bêtes-là, pourrait avoir l'intelligence de comprendre qu'en cette réunion animale, c'est toute une humanité qui va se jouer ?

Qui pourrait voir que sous ces premiers coups de langues qui s'échangent, d'abord timides au coin des lèvres, puis presque bestiaux dans le cou où les dents rayent la peau nue, se joue un ballet parfaitement orchestré, mieux répété et préparé encore que le bal d'alors ?

Dans ce regard noir et pourtant pétillant de désir que lance ce chien fou soudain impérieux se niche la première note de l'étrange danse qu'ils vont tous deux effectuer. Le loup le sait, il doit se soumettre, pas d'échappatoire possible. Mais la lueur qui s'anime dans ses yeux, pourtant eux aussi dissimulés sous l'ombre d'un masque inutile, signe elle aussi le point d'ancrage d'un consentement mutuel. La meute partage et ne sera pas égoïste ce soir.

Encore que …

Certains jours, le chien fait mine de montrer les dents pour mieux donner la patte ensuite, et offrir au loup plus qu'il ne croyait recevoir. Mais ce soir il a faim. Si faim que d'un cri rauque, il ordonne, s'impose, dispose de ce prédateur face à lui soumis. Le loup s'agenouille, prêt à tout, prêt pour toi. Peu importe comment tu le dégusteras, peu importe même si tu veux le dévorer, voir en lui un simple morceau de viande, il s'y prête. Si longtemps qu'il s'y apprête, au fond.

D'un geste sûr, celui qui a gardé la posture droite de l'être humain libère du voile de ces vêtements la preuve de son désir. Son appétit pointe vers l'autre comme une invitation à l'orgie ; comme un martinet pour frapper. L'ordre est muet, car évident.

Je veux te dévorer, dévore-moi avant.

La langue du loup passe sur ses dents encore à peine dévoilées … est-ce un signe de peur, ou une marque d'appétit ? L'ombre des lieux rend tout indice trop flou pour révéler les désirs réels des hommes qui se meuvent peu à peu en bêtes ; et le jeu de la séduction n'a que faire de la vérité quand il peut se satisfaire de troublants faux-semblants.

A quoi serviraient les masques, sinon ? Quel sens aurait la danse, sans cela ? Et quelle utilité aurait la musique, si ce n'était de couvrir les halètements sous les rires, les soupirs sous les mots, les cris sous les mercis ?

La bouche se fait antre chaud, pour accueillir comme en un refuge instable ce pieu de chair tremblant. Il ne s'y attardera pas, ressortira, comme hésitant, puis viendra de nouveau s'y cacher. Les mains du filou canin, comme deux pattes assurées, viennent s'échouer dans la chevelure jusque-là bien ordonnée de l'autre. Cet autre, qui semble ne faire plus qu'un avec lui tant il a à cœur de le recevoir en lui. Les mains le tiennent, les soupirs sont comme autant d'ordres à suivre à chaque seconde, mais rien ne l'arrêtera. Il obéit, reçoit avec une complaisance troublante cette virilité en lui, et aspire jusqu'à la lie ce calice qui se veut se déverser en lui comme mille vies réunies.

Mais le chien se fait loup aussi ce soir, et aucun os n'a pu le rassasier suffisamment dans la journée pour qu'il n'ait une faim de prédateur insatiable ce soir. Il se retire, il se recule, jette l'autre au sol, et adopte enfin la seule position qui leur ressemble pleinement alors : il se met à quatre pattes, rampe doucement vers la gueule amusée de son amuse-gueule préféré, et lui offre de nouveau sa hampe comme met délectable.

Dévore-moi avant que je ne te dévore.

Le loup n'est plus qu'une peau de bête jetée à même le sol, qui n'a plus qu'à se laisser doucement abuser, tout en ronronnant presque, indigne loup !, de ce traitement qui devient brutal. Car le chien ne semble pas satisfait. Ce soir, il y a plus de bestialité et d'instinct en lui qu'en tous les hommes et femmes réunis qui dansent encore plus loin. Lui se met à se mouvoir en un autre type de ballet : un va et vient frénétique, comme s'il prenait l'autre en une étreinte consommée et consensuelle. Pourtant ce n'est pas au creux des entrailles de l'animal qu'il déversera sa semence, mais bien entre ses canines, à peine taquines, et cette langue, exsangue, qui l'ont accueilli ces longues minutes.

Un râle, un aboiement rauque et étouffé, comme une agonie qui s'ébauche – et dans cette petite mort qui s'annonce, c'est bien le début de la fin qui s'amorce. Le chien s'écroule sur sa victime, qui elle se lèche les babines avec une délectation non feinte. Les loups sont toujours là, mais ils ne cachent plus rien de ce plaisir qui se partage.

Même si le chef se sert d'abord, la meute n'est pas égoïste ce soir. Car au plus fort de la soumission, même la proie peut trouver un plaisir étrange mais réel à obéir à l'autre.

De ces griffures qui s'ensuivent, de cette force qui se recouvre, le loup n'en sera que gémissements, cris de plaisir … étrange façon de se poser en victime, mais parfois oui, les victimes sont consentantes.

C'est avec complaisance qu'il se met lui aussi à quatre pattes, c'est avec une étonnante jouissance qu'il se laisse retirer ces oripeaux qui dissimulaient sa véritable nature … Le voilà nu, le voilà vrai. Courbe l'échine, loup, la nuit t'a enveloppé et te rend à ta vraie vie. Te rend tes vraies envies.

Les pattes s'écartent, les griffes se plantent dans les flancs. Et le chien, de coup de reins en râlements sourds, creuse son trou, marque son territoire. Chaque coup de rein crie à l'autre qu'il est sien, et que si rien ne le retient, il l'emmènera lui aussi jusqu'à l'aube de l'agonie. Les instincts parlent, les mots disparaissent. Rien ne peut se dire au-delà des cris et des soupirs animaux, rien n'est plus parlant que cette queue qui bat, frénétique et indomptable, dans la tanière jusque-là protégée d'un animal qui se tapissait dans le monde des humains.

Ces humains, là-bas, au loin … Factices pantins désarticulés qui derrière cette porte se font des courbettes, pauvres marionnettes sans âme qui jouent à se respecter. Ici, entre ces deux peaux, sous ces griffes et ces crocs, se joue ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, de plus brut, de plus humain, au fond : l'expression d'un désir pur, qui emporte plus loin qu'aucun homme ne pourra jamais l'exprimer.

Foutu désir trop souvent refoulé, trop longtemps réprimé, tu exploses enfin, dans cet ultime va-et-vient, emporte loin ce loup et ce chien, pour n'en laisser plus rien ! Laisse-les au sol, ils ramperont s'il le faut, ils savent le faire. Ce ne sont plus que des bêtes, ce ne sont plus que des organes en mouvement, qu'un cœur qui bat, qu'un souffle qui doucement s'apaise …

Ce ne sont plus que des loques humaines, enfin dépouillées de tous ces faux attraits qui en faisaient, comme on le dit si bien, des êtres humains.

Ils ne sont plus qu'animalité exacerbée, corps repus, âmes apaisées.

Ils ne sont plus qu'un chien, un loup, seuls au monde, qui viennent dans une étreinte, de redessiner le sens de la vie.

Et si l'on en juge par ces babines légèrement retroussées, dévoilant des canines qui pourtant déjà diminuent, je dirais qu'ils n'ont rien perdu à s'oublier un peu ce soir en tant qu'hommes : car oui, ils ont l'air heureux.

Mais déjà, la lune se cache derrière un nuage, le soir s'estompe un peu. L'aube, dans quelques heures, viendra leur rendre apparence plus présentable. Qu'importe : à chaque jour succède une nuit, et demain encore, les hommes se cacheront sous des loups.


	49. Délicieux fétichisme

Bonjour,

Comme j'ai aimé écrire ce texte empli d'une douce sensualité, d'une érotique tendresse … Une ode à la féminité, un hommage à l'érotisme naturel et grisant d'une femme, aimée d'un homme …

Si je me laisse aller, je vais réécrire ici un autre bout de poésie, rien que pour vous parler de cet OS ! Alors, autant ne pas vous faire languir davantage, et vous laisse vous glisser le temps d'un soupir dans la chambre de ces deux amants, pour survoler, discrets espions, et soulever un pan du voile de leur intimité …

**Commande de **: Chocolatine

**Couple choisi **: James/Lily

**Mot choisi **: Chaussette

**Rating choisi **: T (J'avais le choix entre T ou M)

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : ma chère Chocolatine, vu le mot choisi, peut-être t'attendais-tu à quelque chose de plus comique … Je ne sais pas trop. A vrai dire, ma 1ère idée était de partir sur Lily engueulant James sur le bordel qu'il aurait laissé dans leur appart, et le rangement aurait dégénéré en autre chose (pour arriver au rating choisi). Et puis j'ai trouvé ça trop classique, trop simple. Alors je suis partie dans tout autre chose, en espérant que ça te plaise. Je te laisse découvrir et me donner ton avis !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Délicieux fétichisme**

Mes doigts, qui agrippent doucement une de tes chevilles, si fine. Je pourrais la briser en serrant trop fort, mais je ne fais que l'effleurer. Puis je remonte, lentement, le long de ta jambe : ton mollet, puis le creux de ton genou ; et je m'arrête.

Je m'arrête, juste avant d'arriver à ta cuisse, pleine, et sensuelle.

Ma main redescend même un peu, repassant sur ta jambe gainée de ce bas sombre. Tes longues jupes cachent toujours la journée ce qui me fait pourtant fantasmer et jouir le soir : tes jambes, longues et pleines de féminité, juste habillées de bas noir, doux au toucher mais si cruelle barrière m'empêchant de découvrir ta peau nue au premier regard !

Mes yeux te fixent avec une intensité brûlante, et comme la vue ne suffit pas, mes doigts repartent fébrilement explorer ton corps qui m'impatiente …

Du bout de l'index, je retrace rapidement le chemin de ton mollet jusqu'à ton genou, puis …

Puis j'ancre une seconde mes yeux dans les tiens, et y percevant ce seul désir qui peut autoriser le mien à se dévoiler, je reporte mon attention sur tes jambes.

Si belles, si attirantes. Encore dissimulées sous le voile de tes bas qui remontent jusqu'à tes cuisses. Toi si sage à la robe pudique, je te découvre avec délice indécente malgré tes vêtements … parce que ce qu'il y a en dessous m'affole plus qu'un corps nu, qu'un cri obscène : tu es sexy.

Dans le sens le plus érotique et le plus beau du terme.

Tu es sexy parce que sage et offerte à la fois.

Parce que mienne, et consciente et consentante de l'être.

Je t'aime. Pour tout ce que tu es, pour tout ce que tu me laisses deviner de toi.

Et là, sentant mon cœur se serrer en me rappelant combien je tiens à toi, combien tu es ma passion, je te désire. La vue de tes jambes, de ton regard voilés, tout de toi m'a donné envie de toi.

Encore, et encore …

Et ma deuxième main remonte, d'un geste presque machinal et pourtant si peu routinier malgré les années, et mes doigts viennent chacun enserrer tes cuisses, se posant à demi sur ton bas noir, à demi sur ta peau blanche, juste à la jonction entre l'artifice et la nudité ; et je les écarte.

Je devine plus que je ne sens le soupir que tu pousses doucement, tandis que mes mains écartent encore un peu tes cuisses.

Ma magnifique femme, pleine de ta sensualité affolante de naturel, te voilà une fois de plus offerte à moi. Ta jupe relevée sur tes hanches rondes, je découvre avec une émotion teintée de désir, l'antre de notre plaisir.

Mon refuge, cette grotte où je me réfugie chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, comme au plus profond de tes bras.

Et mes doigts, fébriles et timides à la fois, impatients mais respectueux, s'aventurent alors plus haut. Ils glissent de tes cuisses jusqu'à l'aine, jusqu'à l'aube de ton intimité.

Une de mes mains remonte, presque sans je m'en rende compte, jusque sous ta tunique, se glisse et se faufile au cœur du tissu pour venir s'échouer, s'arrimer entre désespoir et avidité, à ton sein, rond et ferme. Je sens même tes cheveux venir eux aussi se glisser dans ton col et chatouiller ma main taquine, quand ta tête se penche en avant dans un mouvement brusque …

Je te comprends, je viens de presser avec précision et tendresse la cible de ton plaisir. Ton désir monte rapidement, tout comme le mien, tandis que ma main restée échouée entre tes cuisses t'effleure, te caresse, te survole et t'explore.

Tu halètes, soupires, gémis, murmures des mots que je ne comprends pas, mais dont le ton me ravit.

Tu es là, pleinement femme sous mes mains, pleinement mienne face à moi, et je t'entends, je te sens ; et j'attends …

Dans un temps qui semble s'étirer à l'infini, tant je ne vois que toi et ne vis que pour toi en cette seconde, ton corps se cabre en arrière, ton souffle se bloque dans ta gorge, et tout explose … Mes mains ne bougent plus, ne sont plus qu'un creux, là pour recueillir tout le fruit de ta jouissance, toute la lie de cette puissance qui te terrasse.

Puis tu retombes doucement en arrière, sur le matelas, dans un bruit sourd. Mes mains, toutes deux encore en toi, sur toi, autour de toi, enserrent et retiennent en elle ta taille, le bassin de ton plaisir, de notre amour, et je pose doucement ma tête contre ton corps. Encore chaud, encore frémissant, toujours mien, et pleinement tien.

Tu nous appartiens ; je suis tien, pour toujours.

Et dans ce temps qui redémarre alors, reprenant sa course folle au rythme de ta respiration erratique qui tente maintenant de s'apaiser, je retrouve peu à peu mes sensations. La conscience de mon corps, qui te réclame toujours avec force, la conscience du tien, qui m'attire et me fascine.

Et, contre ma joue, ce tissu doux et rêche à la fois, de ce bas noir, qui m'a une nouvelle fois mis en émoi.

Je t'aime, et j'aime follement ton impudique pudeur, Lily !


	50. Ils sont félins pour l'autre

Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle commande, où j'ai eu grand plaisir à retrouver le couple qui restera toujours mon préféré –même si ces commandes m'ont appris à en aimer beaucoup d'autres : Harry et Draco.

C'est léger, distrayant, sans prétention. J'espère que ça vous plaira, tout simplement.

PS: pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite de mes autres fics, promis, je fais de mon mieux pour avancer. Mais en ce moment j'ai l'impression de n'avoir le temps de rien (à peine de dormir, c'est dire !). Mais je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, soyez-en sûrs ! J'espère donc pouvoir vous publier les suites des différentes histoires bientôt…

**Commande de**: Kitsune-Kyu

**Couplechoisi**: Harry/Draco

**Mot choisi**: Mimique de chat (pour Harry)

**Indications en plus**: Humour et romance.

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer**: la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace**: Ah, ma chère Kitsune-Kyu, en voilà une commande agréable à traiter, et pas compliquée pour deux noises : ) C'était amusant et léger, sans grande prétention de ma part, à vrai dire … mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras pleinement, en tout cas ! J'ai tenté de rendre ce texte «visuel», par rapport à cette expression de Ryry que nous visualisions toutes deux fort bien, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien rendu. En tout cas, l'idée y est !

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Ils sont félins pour l'autre**

Draco ne supportait pas quand Harry avait cette expression. Quand il apparaissait au coin d'un des couloirs de Poudlard, face à lui, et qu'au lieu de se mettre en colère, de le provoquer ou d'afficher une sainte horreur en le voyant, le brun avait ce visage-là.

Cette expression-là !

Rien que d'y repenser, l'héritier Malefoy en avait des frissons dans le dos. Quel être humain censé pouvait oser venir face à lui et lui faire cette tête ? Quel homme ayant un minimum de dignité pouvait bien s'abaisser à prendre cet air-là _volontairement _? Et pour qui se prenait Potter pour le narguer ainsi !

Se retenant de se lever de son bureau et de partir en courant et hurlant de la salle de classe où ils se trouvaient -réaction bien peu convenable pour un Malefoy, nous en conviendrons tous-, Draco serrait les poings de rage sur ses genoux. Si fort que cela attira l'attention de sa voisine.

« Tu trembles, Draco ? » demanda alors Pansy en se penchant vers son camarade.

« C'est rien … » marmonna d'un air mauvais le blond en fourrant alors ses mains dans les poches de sa cape, pour cacher son état.

Là, il y sentit sa baguette, et se demanda alors s'il ne pourrait pas lancer discrètos à son pire ennemi un petit Stupéfix ni vu ni connu. Ou même un Evanesco, ça réglerait le problème ! Quoiqu'un petit Avada ne serait peut-être pas du luxe, car les Potter, telles les sangsues, s'accrochent en général … Mais la McGonagall, comme nombre de professeurs, semblait avoir des yeux dans le dos, et aurait tôt fait de savoir que c'était lui le coupable.

Bien que Draco ne se jugea pas coupable d'avoir de telles pensées: il songeait au contraire qu'on devrait le décorer de l'Ordre de Merlin s'il arrivait à débarrasser le monde sorcier -et moldu !- de ce crétin de petit Survivant inutile et particulièrement casse-pieds et … Aaaah, voilà que le brun le refaisait ! Encore !

Cette fois, Draco décida de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, et détourna le regard vers un autre coin de la classe quand le brun se retourna vers lui. Quelle idée aussi avait eu le Serpentard de s'asseoir trois rangs derrière ce fichu Gryffondor, qui ne pouvait pas passer une seule heure de cours sans le provoquer …

Inquiète de voir son ami pâlir à vue d'œil, Pansy se pencha de nouveau vers lui et lui demanda à voix basse :

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air au bord de vomir là, quand même … »

« Non mais c'est Potter, aussi ! Il me nargue depuis tout à l'heure à me faire ses mimiques de chat ! Je vais péter un câble s'il continue ! » s'exclama Draco, hors de lui, pas trop fort toutefois -McGonagall pouvait être si terrifiante quand elle surprenait ses élèves à bavarder.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, la brune répliqua :

« Mais … je croyais que tu adorais quand il faisait ça. »

Rougissant légèrement, le prince des Serpentards se reprit malgré tout : « Oui, ben non. C'était charmant pendant un temps, mais là … Ca commence à bien faire. » Il se pencha vers son parchemin, comme si le sujet était clos et qu'il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'intéresser à Potter, qui était justement en train de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers lui.

Pansy observa pendant une minute avec intérêt et indulgence le brun en train de faire son demi-sourire à un Draco qui tentait de ne pas le voir : quand il prenait cet air malicieux et taquin, les yeux un peu plissés, et la bouche à moitié relevée en un rictus adorable, Harry avait en effet tout d'un chat. Et la jeune fille savait bien pourquoi son camarade ne pouvait pas rester indifférent à cette expression : même si peu de personne le savait, Draco Malefoy avait un penchant immodéré pour les félins !

Alors comment aurait-il pu résister une seule seconde au prince des Gryffondors ?

Décidant de taquiner son pauvre camarade au bord de l'explosion, elle se glissa de nouveau vers lui après avoir fait un petit clin d'œil à Harry -qui parut surpris pendant une seconde-, et elle murmura à l'oreille du blond :

« Et tu crois qu'il ronronne, Potter, quand on le caresse ? »

Bondissant de sa chaise, Draco s'écria, toute fureur libérée :

« Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de se poser ce genre de questions ! »

Toute la classe, stupéfaite, fixa Malefoy pendant une trèèèèès longue minute. Pansy semblait au bord du fou rire, et tentait de se contenir pour ne pas rajouter à son ami des raisons de s'énerver. Harry et ses camarades fixaient eux aussi le blond, mais seul le brun ne paraissait pas très surpris du brusque et inattendu accès de rage de Draco.

Enfin, on entendit la voix de McGonagall, glaciale, demander :

« Oui, et quel est ce genre de questions que vous vous posez, Mr Malefoy ? »

Se rendant enfin compte de la situation, Draco blêmit furtivement, avant de toussoter et de déclamer à son professeur d'un ton très sérieux :

« Et bien, je me demandais si dans le cas de métamorphoses répétées en animal … en, je sais pas moi, en chat par exemple … et bien je me demandais si on pouvait garder des mimiques, des tics, des expressions de l'animal, une fois la métamorphose terminée ? » Il esquissa un petit sourire narquois à l'adresse de Harry -qui ne se démonta pas pour autant-, et se rassit tranquillement sur sa chaise.

Levant un sourcil, le professeur de Métamorphoses fixa longuement le blond, puis dit, les lèvres pincées :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai la nette impression que vous vous fichez de moi, Mr Malefoy, toutefois votre question ne manque pas d'intérêt … si elle n'avait pas déjà été posée par Miss Granger voici trois semaines de cela, et si je n'y avais pas déjà répondu. »

Toute la classe éclata alors de rire, et le pauvre Malefoy, qui avait commencé par bomber le torse, heureux de savoir sa question improvisée intéressante, aurait bien voulu disparaître … dans un trou de souris !

Il en fut bon pour devoir rédiger trente centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet pour le cours suivant, et cela n'améliora guère son humeur ! S'il avait pu tuer Harry chaque fois qu'il l'avait maudit, il ne resterait plus grand-chose du pauvre Survivant, encore moins cette fois-là.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut guère surprenant de voir ce soir-là Draco lancer avec rage son encrier et sa peluche Gros minet sur la porte de sa chambre quand quelqu'un y frappa, alors qu'il tentait de finir ce fichu devoir pour McGonagall.

« Je ne veux voir personne ! Je travaille ! »

« Ok, j'entre. » répliqua une voix visiblement peu soucieuse de ce que pensait réellement le prince des Serpentards.

« Mais j'ai dit que … » Draco s'arrêta, et n'acheva pas son geste -à savoir lancer une de ses pantoufles sur cette pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé- quand il aperçut Harry se glisser dans sa chambre. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? » demanda alors durement le blond, abandonnant là son chausson.

Refermant derrière lui, le brun s'approcha et eut un petit sourire contrit :

« Ben … je venais me proposer pour t'aider à rédiger ce devoir. Après tout, c'est un peu de ma faute si tu l'as eu, alors … »

Fixant l'autre d'un air incrédule, Draco finit par ricaner et répliquer d'un ton dédaigneux -qui n'avait pourtant plus aucun effet sur Potter depuis belle lurette:

« Ah, mais il ne faut pas croire que le monde entier tourne autour de toi, Potter ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que … je … pourquoi tu t'approches comme ça de moi, dis ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée, tout en tentant, en vain, de se fondre dans le mur contre lequel il s'était plaqué tout seul.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de transformer son sourire gêné en cette fameuse expression mutine et féline qu'il savait être efficace sur le blond à coup sûr. Il se rapprocha de l'autre à pas de velours, et glissa une langue sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se pourléchait les babines en vue d'un repas particulièrement attrayant, et glissa son visage tout contre l'oreille de Draco.

Le blond frissonna, mais ne fit aucun geste : ni pour répondre à la sensualité de Harry, ni pour le repousser ! Il restait là, tendu, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre … même s'il craignait ce qui allait justement survenir (Pansy ne lui avait-elle pas dit que sa curiosité était un vilain défaut, qui lui jouerait des tours ? Brave Pansy, il songerait sans doute à l'écouter, un jour …).

A présent quasiment lové contre le blond, Harry murmura à son oreille d'un ton doucereux :

« Alors, tu ne veux pas savoir si je ronronne quand on me caresse ? »

Il ne put retenir un petit rire en avisant l'air choqué de Draco … pas plus qu'il ne put retenir un feulement quand, sa première surprise passée, le blond se jeta sur lui avec avidité.

Nous passerons sous silence l'étrange ballet, plein de cette sensualité toute animale, qui s'opéra alors entre les deux jeunes gens, aussi félins l'un que l'autre … somme toute, sans doute faits l'un pour l'autre.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je peux vous confier, en revanche, c'est qu'en effet, Harry Potter ronronne quand on le caresse !


	51. Un problème de plomberie

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà mon 1er UA ! Et pourtant, je vous préviens, je ne suis vraiment pas une adepte du genre, plutôt partante de l'idée que si on a envie d'écrire sur un autre univers que celui de HP, autant créer ses propres personnages … Toutefois, quelques auteurs ont réussi à me faire lire (et aimer !) certains de leurs UA tant ils étaient bien écrits et respectaient les persos !

En tout cas, même si ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je me suis prêtée au jeu pour cette commande … et j'avoue m'être énormément amusée à la faire (comme quoi … lol) ! Je ne sais pas si le résultat vous plaira, en tout cas, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, avec l'inspiration qui me venait pour un tel défi : ) (j'avoue même que ce texte-ci est un de mes préférés)

Comme toujours, je vous laisse seuls juges …

Je voulais aussi vous proposer ici un 2ème sondage, sur les OS des commandes 26 à 50. Le principe est toujours le suivant : je vous laisse me dire quel OS, parmi tous ceux de la liste, est votre préféré (je rappelle qu'il ne faut pas vous sentir obligé de voter pour votre commande, surtout si vous avez préféré un autre texte ; ça peut arriver et je ne serais pas vexée ! lol). J'ai bien sûr conscience qu'il est dur de faire un choix quand on en a aimé plusieurs, mais c'est juste à titre indicatif pour moi. Donc, notez-moi juste celui que vous avez aimé par-dessus les autres. Je vous laisse jusqu'à la commande 59 pour voter, et les résultats seront publiés dans la commande 60. Merci d'avance de votre participation ! : )

26 – _Chaton_ (Harry/Voldemort)

27 – _Rendez-nous nos rendez-vous_ (Lucius/Narcissa)

28 – _Mon péché_ (Remus/Lily)

29 – _Mettez-vous aux fraises_ (Sirius/Severus)

30 – _Réticence_ (Harry/Hermione)

31 – _Misti_ (Miss Teigne/Pattenrond)

32 – _Des jours avec et des jours sans_ (Harry/Blaise)

33 – _A chaque battement de cœur_ (James/Lily)

34 – _En quête d'atomes crochus_ (Sirius/James)

35 – _Est-ce vraiment l'endroit ?_ (Snape/Lockart)

36 – _Indolence_ (Ron/Hermione)

37 – _Je te l'avais bien dit …_ (Voldemort/McGonagall)

38 – _Pas l'habitude de toi_ (Hermione/Draco)

39 – _Mon beau-père, son elfe de maison et moi_ (Harry/Lucius)

40 – _A présent, parler au passé_ (Albus/Minerva)

41 – _(Ré)union_ (Sirius/Pétunia et Remus/Trelawney)

42 – _Ma petite aux yeux de billes sombres_ (Severus/Bellatrix)

43 – _Coup de tête, coup de cœur _(Charlie/Tonks)

44 – _Notre espoir contre leur liberté_ (Sirius/Hermione et Remus/Tonks)

45 – _Un beau citronnier tout jaune _(Chourave/Dumbledore)

46 – _C'est grave, docteur ?_ (Hermione/Ginny/Luna/Ron/Harry)

47 – _Trêve. _(Drago/Hermione)

48 – _Sous le loup_ (Remus/Sirius)

49 – _Délicieux fétichisme_ (James/Lily)

50 – _Ils sont félins pour l'autre_ (Draco/Harry)

**Commande de **: Chris

**Couple choisi **: Draco/Harry

**Mot choisi **: Palace

**Indications en plus** : Happy end, lemon, UA.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Je crois que je suis vraiment définitivement une fan des Harry/Draco ! J'ai beau avoir découvert beaucoup d'autres couples superbes grâce à ces commandes, dès qu'on me demande d'écrire sur eux, je me sens dans mon élément … Ce qui, je l'espère, ne sera pas pour te déplaire : ) J'ai écrit un texte assez long, mais avec un UA (mon tout premier !), et l'idée que j'avais avec le mot choisi, je ne pouvais guère faire autrement. Mais j'ai bon espoir que cette longue lecture te plaise … N'hésite pas en tout cas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé, y compris si ce n'est pas trop réussi, étant donné que je ne suis pas une spécialiste des UA. En tout cas, merci d'avoir passé cette commande, j'ai adoré la faire !

Et sans plus attendre, voici le texte (et vous en avez de la lecture, là !) …

* * *

**Un problème de plomberie**

Dans le petit café du centre-ville, le « Potion's Master », tout était calme. Il faut dire qu'il régnait une telle chaleur en ce mois d'août que rares étaient les personnes qui osaient s'aventurer hors de chez eux …

C'est donc avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que le gérant de l'établissement s'assit sur un des tabourets de son bar, prêt à siroter un jus de citrouille bien frais, tout en parcourant les pages sport de son journal. Activité plaisante s'il en est, hautement prisée par ce brave homme qui était le reste du temps bien trop débordé par tous les jeunes du quartier qui venaient squatter son café dès les cours finis -un comble pour cet ancien professeur de chimie qui avait fui son ancien poste, après s'être rendu compte, au bout de trois dépressions, deux crises d'hystérie vraiment spectaculaires et une tentative de suicide par ingestion de colorant pour cheveux, qu'il détestait les enfants !

C'est pourquoi, en ce jour béni d'août, il pouvait enfin savourer une journée de calme dans son café … Enfin, calme, tout était relatif : trois jeunes avaient tout de même bravé l'effroyable chaleur estivale pour venir se poser au « Potion's Master ». Mais le gérant décida de les ignorer, et, afin de poursuivre tranquillement sa lecture, il enfonça sur ses cheveux passablement graisseux le casque de son vieux walkman, et se mit rapidement à fredonner un « I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy … » tout à fait d'actualité, entre deux gorgées de jus frais.

Attablée avec ses deux amis, Hermione se pencha en avant -ignorant le regard torve d'un de ses camarades qui se braqua alors sur son (léger) décolleté-, et tenta une dernière fois de convaincre l'autre garçon :

« Franchement, Harry, c'est de la folie ! »

Son ami brun soupira, et avala une gorgée de son coca glacé avant de répondre :

« Mais Mione, je croyais que l'affaire était entendue. Ca me fait plaisir, et ça nous fera tous du bien. »

Le troisième adolescent, quand il put enfin détacher le regard du fort joli bien que pourtant fort sage décolleté de la dénommée Hermione, répliqua :

« Allez, il a raison, va ! On a tous besoin de décompresser. L'an prochain on a le bac à passer, et j'ai vraiment besoin de ces vacances pour déstresser avant … »

« Pour stresser, il faudrait déjà que tu saisisses l'enjeu que représente le bac, Ronald ! » fit sèchement la jeune fille.

Détachant son regard inquiet du gérant du bar qui tortillait maintenant du derrière tout en essuyant les tables et braillant « I'M TOOOOO SEXY ! », Harry revint à la conversation et dit d'un ton plus doux, tentant d'amadouer la jeune fille :

« N'empêche, il a raison … Des petites vacances, rien que tous les trois. Pour oublier un peu les études … et revenir en septembre remontés à bloc pour la préparation du bac ! » Là, en se rattrapant à la dernière minute, Harry venait de marquer un point : lui au moins savait comment parler au cœur de Miss Je-sais-tout-et-j'assume-totalement de son amie.

Résignée, l'adolescente tenta tout de même un dernier argument :

« Mais quand même, ça m'embête que tu nous invites. Tu as parlé d'un palace 5 étoiles, si je ne m'abuse … Tu ne vas pas réellement _tout_ payer ? » A ces mots, Ron blêmit : lui espérait bien que leur ami paierait tout, parce que lui n'en avait pas du tout les moyens.

Mais Harry sourit largement, et balaya de la main ce dernier argument :

« Ecoute, avec mon héritage qui vient de tomber, je peux me le permettre. Et puis, tu crois vraiment que je ferais payer mes deux meilleurs amis ? J'ai vraiment envie de vous faire plaisir, alors dis juste que tu es d'accord, et courons faire nos valises, ok ? » Le tout emballé pesé dans un joli sourire désarmant comme seul Harry pouvait en avoir le secret.

Avec un dernier soupir, qui acheva d'emporter au loin ses résidus de scrupule, Hermione finit par hocher la tête, et murmurer un « Ok. » qui disparut sous les hourras tonitruants des deux garçons.

Après cela, les trois adolescents mirent rapidement les voiles, non sans avoir réglé leurs consommations et la vaisselle cassée que le gérant avait laissée tomber quand le cri de joie de Harry et Ron l'avait fait sursauter juste au moment où il traversait la salle avec un plateau empli de verres tout propres.

#######

A peine le car faisant la navette entre l'aéroport et l'hôtel se fut-il arrêté au pied du « Snaky Paladium » que le portable de Harry sonna. Il décrocha, et bien qu'il n'ait pas mis le haut-parleur, tout le monde aux alentours put profiter de la voix énergique et enthousiaste de son parrain :

« Ca y est mon canard, tu es bien arrivé ? Il fait beau ? Tu n'as pas été malade en avion ? Hermione a pris des piles pour ton walkman, comme elle avait promis ? Tu sais que Remus s'est chopé des hémorroïdes ! Tu reviens quand déjà ? »

Souriant avec indulgence, Harry eut la gentillesse de ne pas reprocher à son parrain d'être trop mère poule avec lui, et lui répondit calmement :

« Oui, tout juste. Très ! Non, du tout. Je pense, oui. Je ne veux pas savoir comment ! Dans une semaine, j'ai marqué la date sur le tableau de la cuisine. » (Pour plus de cohérence, vous reporter à la liste des questions dudit parrain plus haut).

Ron rit en voyant son ami aux prises avec Sirius : le parrain du brun était un jeune homme génial, que les trois adolescents adoraient, mais il fallait reconnaître que Harry était le plus adulte des deux !

Sentant que leur ami en aurait pour des heures, Hermione, après avoir récupéré leurs bagages dans la soute du car, vint arracher le téléphone des mains du brun et fit :

« Sirius, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! On est bien arrivés, il fait un temps splendide, et l'hôtel a l'air très bien. Maintenant, nous allons nous installer, et s'il y a quoique ce soit, on vous appelle, c'est promis. »

« Mais c'est qu'il me manqueueueueueh ! » se confia l'homme à Hermione.

Intransigeante, l'adolescente répliqua :

« Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais on rentre dans une semaine. Pendant ce temps, tentez de survivre, et vous ne verrez pas le temps passer ! »

Trouvant leur amie un peu dure, Ron vint ajouter, collant sa bouche près du portable :

« Ben Sirius, t'as pas demandé à Remus de venir te tenir compagnie, histoire qu'il s'assure que la maison ne s'écroule pas ? »

La voix de Sirius se fit alors de nouveau enthousiaste : « Oh si ! D'ailleurs, là, il est justement en train d'arroser le jardin, et il est torse nu, et je peux te dire que son petit cul moulé dans le short en toile de Harry, c'est quelque cho … » Clic. Hermione venait de couper la communication, rouge écarlate.

Tournant vers elle un regard surpris, Harry reçut de sa part comme seule réponse :

« Ton parrain va très bien. »

Ron, hilare derrière l'adolescente, fit un clin d'œil et précisa à son ami :

« Remus est venu passer la semaine avec Sirius. »

« Ah. » Harry sourit à son tour. Remus était un ami de la famille, qui avait toujours aidé Sirius dans l'éducation de son filleul, dès la mort des parents de Harry -morts il y avait maintenant plus de 16 ans dans un accident de voiture. Le jeune homme, plus posé et sérieux que le parrain de Harry, avait toujours su soutenir celui qu'il considérait bien plus que comme un ami.

Rassuré de savoir que son chien fou de parrain ne serait pas seul pour cette semaine, Harry vint attraper ses amis par les épaules, et s'exclama avec un enthousiasme bien proche de celui de Sirius :

« Allez ! C'est parti pour une semaine de folie ! »

#######

« Oh merde ! Merde, merde et remerde ! »

Le charmant juron venait, en cet instant même, de sortir de la bouche d'un ravissant adolescent blond, aux traits fins et au port altier, quoiqu'à la peau très pâle -étonnant pour quelqu'un qui vivait 365 jours par an dans le sud du pays.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drake ? » questionna un non moins charmant jeune homme, plus basané, il est vrai, puisque sa peau était noire, et au port tout aussi altier … quoique, avachi comme il était sur le royal canapé du grand bureau de directeur, sa prestance se laissât moins voir en cet instant.

Ledit Drake froissa la lettre qu'il tenait à la main et se retourna brusquement vers son ami, s'exclamant, hors de lui :

« Il se passe que mon foutu père s'est encore fait la malle avec mon inconsciente de mère, me laissant une fois de plus gérer son hôtel de merde ! Juste en pleine période de rush ! »

Secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur, Blaise -puisque tel était le nom de l'autre jeune homme- se redressa, et posant son cocktail sur une table basse en marbre veiné d'or, indiqua :

« De trois choses l'une, mon bon Draco : d'une, ne jure pas, ça ne te va vraiment pas. »

« Groumph ! » répliqua fort élégamment son ami, en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur, mais sans rien ajouter de plus grossier.

« De deux, tu ne seras pas tout seul pour t'occuper de la gestion de l'hôtel … puisque je suis là ! »

« La belle affaire, ça va m'aider ça ! Tu vas encore me vider tout le bar, draguer toutes les clientes à peu près potables, et si tu ne fais pas tomber le Premier Ministre dans la piscine cette fois, j'aurais de la chance … »

« Je vais faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. » répondit avec nonchalance Blaise, avant d'ajouter dans un grand sourire : « Et de trois, je trouve charmant que ton père et ta mère soient encore assez fous amoureux l'un de l'autre pour se faire des petites escapades de temps à autre … »

S'écroulant sur le fauteuil le plus proche, le blond poussa un énorme soupir, et se passant une main sur le visage, dit d'un ton las :

« Ca serait merveilleux, en effet, s'ils n'étaient pas également totalement irresponsables ! Laisser à leur fils unique la gestion de leur plus grand palace … »

Fronçant les sourcils, Blaise demanda, tout en sonnant le room service pour se faire servir un autre cocktail à l'œil -tout l'avantage d'être le meilleur ami du fils du directeur :

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'estimes pas assez digne de confiance pour ça, quand même ? »

Draco regarda son ami comme si celui-ci était demeuré, puis fit d'un ton impatient :

« Bien sûr que non ! Je peux même te dire qu'après un stage dans les hôtels Parkinson, à tenter d'échapper à l'héritière du groupe tout en apprenant les ficelles du métier auprès du père, je suis prêt à parer à toutes les situations … » Il soupira, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte, d'où l'on entendait les cris de joie des gens s'amusant dans la piscine, quatre étages plus bas : « Simplement, j'aurais aimé moi aussi profiter de ces vacances … Mais ça, mes parents s'en tamponnent le coquillard, je crois bien. »

Tout en s'étalant un peu plus sur les moelleux canapés du bureau, Blaise sirota une gorgée du cocktail qu'on venait de lui servir, et fit tout en passant une main derrière sa tête en guise d'accoudoir :

« Chais pas, mon gars … Moi je pense que ces vacances peuvent te réserver de bonnes surprises. Plus que tu ne le crois pas. »

« Si seulement tu disais vrai … » soupira le pauvre héritier, en lorgnant de nouveau avec envie les grands jardins qui entouraient le palace.

#######

« Miooone, Harry et moi on va piquer une tête dans la piscine ! Ca te dit ? » cria Ron à travers la porte close de la chambre de sa camarade.

« Heu, non, ça ne me dit trop rien … Allez-y sans moi ! » répondit-elle d'une petite voix incertaine.

Un peu déçu, Ron gratouilla la porte comme un chaton voulant rentrer se mettre au chaud, et fit :

« Bon, ben si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver. »

Et il repartit, sa serviette de bain sur l'épaule, ses tongs aux pieds, et son magnifique slip de bain rouge vif sur les fesses (fesses qui arboraient de fait le magnifique slogan « Je suis votre roi ». Précisons à la décharge de Ron qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi lui-même, ce maillot. Cadeau. De la part de Fred et George, ses facétieux frères aînés).

Assise sur son lit, Hermione soupira à fendre l'âme, et reposa dans sa valise le joli petit maillot qu'elle avait pourtant acheté exprès pour l'occasion.

« Et il faut que mes règles tombent juste cette semaine ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance … Comment je vais m'occuper, moi, maintenant ? » Elle soupira de plus belle, et ajouta en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré : « Faut dire aussi, si je n'avais pas écouté les garçons ! « N'emporte qu'un bouquin, pour les transports. Le reste du temps on s'amusera tous ensemble, tu ne vas avoir le nez plongé dans tes livres … » Ben voilà, ça m'apprendra à faire comme ils disent. Bon, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas finir _Guerre et paix_ pendant le trajet en avion, aussi, mais bon … »

Toutefois, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, la jeune fille se releva, et décida de partir explorer le palace. Il avait l'air immense, ça l'occuperait bien un bon bout de temps.

Et puis qui sait, elle y trouverait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant !

Pendant ce temps, Harry, déjà au bord de la piscine, s'étirait un peu avant de piquer une tête, attendant Ron pour aller s'amuser dans l'eau. Le brun était totalement inconscient du regard insistant que posait une autre personne sur lui, d'une parce qu'il était bien, détendu, et ne pensait pas à grand-chose, et de deux, parce qu'ayant le soleil en plein dans le visage, il ne voyait rien.

Et de toutes façons, comme il avait enlevé ses lunettes en vue d'aller dans la piscine, et qu'il était myope comme une taupe, il ne voyait de toutes façons pas plus loin que le bout de son nez !

Ainsi, la personne qui le matait sans vergogne depuis l'autre bout de la piscine pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie, du moins jusqu'à ce que …

« Mais putain Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fous à baver comme ça ? T'as repéré une jolie nana, ou quoi ? »

Extrait brutalement de sa contemplation extatique, le jeune homme noir se retourna vers l'importun, et lui répliqua un peu sèchement, tout en rabaissant sur son nez ses lunettes de soleil :

« Franchement Drake, tu devrais suivre mon conseil, et arrêter de jurer. Ca ne te va pas du tout ! »

S'essuyant les mains dans un chiffon plein de cambouis, le blond répondit :

« Je le ferais avec plaisir, si la chaudière du jacuzzi n'avait pas choisi ce jour pour me péter entre les mains ! Jour, bien entendu, où le seul plombier capable de réparer cette foutue chaudière n'est pas là -chaudière tellement high-tech qu'en dehors du concepteur, de ce seul plombier, et, dieu sait pourquoi, de mon père, personne ne peut la faire marcher … Et comme père est absent, et le concepteur mort depuis trois ans … » Il soupira, puis reporta son attention sur ce que faisait son ami. « Alors, tu matais qui, Blaise ? Parce que franchement, à cette heure là, en dehors des gamins et de deux-trois grands-mères, on n'a pas grand monde à la piscine … »

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le transat où il s'était installé avec décontraction, Blaise sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches lui donnant un air légèrement carnassier, et pointa de la paille de son cocktail Harry :

« Lui, là … Une pure bombe, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Le sexagénaire qui fait du tai-chi en caleçon hawaï ?! Non mais tu délires, Blaise ! Le soleil ne te réussit vraiment pas … »

« Mais non, le type à côté, là ! »

Draco plissa les yeux, et fit enfin, d'un ton sceptique :

« Le petit brun gringalet, là ? Oh ben franchement, je ne retire pas ce que je pensais : tes goûts laissent à désirer, avec le temps, dis donc … »

Se redressant d'un bond sur son transat, le noir manqua de s'étouffer avec la rondelle de citron de sa boisson. Il toussota, crachota tout ce qu'il savait sous l'œil indifférent de son ami, puis lui lança un regard outré :

« Quoi ? Tu ne le trouves pas sublime ? »

S'appuyant sur la rambarde blanche derrière eux, Draco répondit, blasé :

« Ben, tu sais, moi je suis plutôt attiré par les nanas, alors franchement … »

« Moi aussi, tu sais. Mais je ne dis pas non de temps à autre à un peu de diversité … Et franchement, lui n'est pas mal. C'est vrai, un peu maigre, mais bon … » Un sourire coquin se dessina alors sur le visage de Blaise, qui darda ses lunettes de soleil sur Draco, et lui fit : « Vous iriez bien ensemble, d'ailleurs … Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ma chère mère m'appelle « sa crevette » que tu dois en déduire que je suis gringalet, Blaise. Et pour répondre à ta suggestion d'une débilité sans nom, je ne te dirais qu'une chose : va te taper ton pépé qui fait du tai-chi, ça te remettra peut-être les idées en place ! »

Soupirant, Blaise se renfonça dans son transat, et sirota sa boisson, tout en bougonnant :

« Oh, t'es pas drôle quand t'as du travail, toi … »

« C'est sûr que pour l'aide que tu m'apportes … »

Ignorant une nouvelle fois la pique de son ami, le jeune homme demanda au blond :

« D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien à faire, là ? »

Se passant une main sur le front, Draco lâcha d'un ton las :

« Si, je vais retourner voir la chaudière … Ma vie est tellement passionnante, je te jure ! »

Il fit demi-tour, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte donnant sur le hall de l'hôtel, il fut retenu par la voix de son ami :

« Oh, Drake ! Juste pour te prévenir : je crois que t'avais oublié qu'ils venaient de repeindre la barrière de la piscine … Du coup, t'as de la peinture plein la main. Et plein le visage aussi. »

Sadique, Blaise ne put retenir le petit ricanement qui lui échappa en entendant son ami repartir en jurant tous les insanités qu'il connaissait. Puis il se réinstalla, très à l'aise, pour observer tout à loisir les gens qui allaient et venaient autour de la piscine. Tiens, un rouquin, plutôt costaud, venait de rejoindre le brun. Ca ferait plus de spectacle à regarder …

#######

Hermione ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir eu la grande idée de visiter le palace : elle avait ainsi pu repérer la salle à manger, la discothèque si ses amis voudraient y faire un tour ; elle avait pu admirer de très jolis tableaux dans les couloirs, et de grands aquariums remplis d'étonnants poissons dans de magnifiques salons ; mais elle se retrouvait maintenant perdue.

Complètement et irrémédiablement perdue.

Faut dire, cinq étages, une centaine de salles par étage, et un nombre incalculables de couloirs, ascenseurs et escaliers ! Il était si facile de s'y perdre ! La jeune fille comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi un employé à l'entrée lui avait proposé un « petit plan des lieux ». Elle avait refusé, pensant naïvement qu'un plan indiquant la piscine, le parking, le jardin et le jacuzzi ne lui serait pas utile … Elle n'avait pas songé que ce plan devait indiquer bien plus, et qu'il aurait pu lui être indispensable !

C'est en entendant son estomac crier famine qu'elle se décida à demander son chemin à un des employés de l'hôtel. Avisant de dos quelqu'un qui portait les couleurs de l'établissement, elle s'apprêta à l'interpeller, quand elle vit le jeune homme s'arracher les cheveux en déversant un chapelet de jurons.

Hermione resta coite, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, trop choquée pour savoir si elle devait signaler sa présence ou au contraire fuir sans demander son reste. C'est vrai quoi, le jeune homme était peut-être fou, il allait peut-être s'en prendre à elle, la torturer, la …

« Iiiiiiik ! » elle ne put réprimer un cri quand, se rendant compte dieu sait comment de la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui (l'habitude d'être admiré, sans doute), le jeune homme se retourna … affichant un visage strié de bandes de peintures aussi inégales et désordonnées que peu élégantes.

Pâlissant encore plus d'être vu dans un pareil accoutrement par une cliente, Draco tenta par la seule force de son esprit de se fondre dans le mur, tout aussi blanc … Sans succès, malheureusement, puisque la jeune fille, ses premières peur et surprise passées, finit par éclater de rire.

Ce qui eut pour effet de ramener une jolie couleur rosée sur les joues du pauvre Draco, qui aurait voulu mourir de honte.

Fichu père, sans lui, rien de toute cette fichue journée ne serait arrivé !

Finalement, Hermione, entre deux larmes de rire, finit par se rappeler dans quel lieu classieux elle se trouvait (et accessoirement qu'elle était une fille polie qui ne devait pas se moquer ainsi des gens). Elle s'excusa alors platement, et demanda gentiment si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Désemparé, et crevé par cette journée déjà bien trop longue -oui, parce qu'entre-temps, il venait d'apprendre que les huîtres servies à midi étaient avariées, et que le Premier Ministre, fraîchement arrivé de ce matin, en avait bien sûr mangé-, Draco finit par expliquer son problème :

« Ben, si vous avez une recette miracle pour me débarrasser de cette peinture, alors oui, vous pouvez m'aider … » fit-il en soupirant.

La brune pencha la tête de côté, et sourit :

« Et bien, si vous pouvez m'indiquer comment rejoindre ma chambre, je me ferais un plaisir d'attraper dans ma trousse de toilette du dissolvant, et de vous en passer sur le visage pour enlever toute cette peinture … »

« Du dissolvant ? Il suffit de mettre du dissolvant ? Dire que j'ai passé les deux dernières heures à m'appliquer toutes sortes de trucs sur la tête, et il suffisait de mettre du dissolvant … En plus j'en ai dans mes affaires … » soupira-t-il, accablé.

Hermione haussa un sourcil :

« Ah bon, vous en avez ? »

Encore plus rouge, le blond répondit, tout en tentant de garder une contenance :

« Oui, enfin non … Plus vraiment, quoi. Bon, hum … c'est quoi votre numéro de chambre ? »

« La 305. Je suis un peu perdue … » fit-elle dans un petit sourire contrit.

Draco sourit, et lui fit un clin d'œil (qui aurait pu lui donner un air très charmant s'il n'avait pas l'air d'un iroquois en ce moment même) : « Ca arrive tout le temps ici, ne vous en faites pas. »

#######

Etrange comme une simple bouteille de dissolvant peut sceller des débuts d'amitié.

Hermione et Draco, installés sur le lit de la jeune fille, bavassaient depuis un bon moment déjà, et il n'était plus question de peinture depuis bien longtemps … Etonnamment, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient trouvés des affinités certaines, alors qu'en temps normal, Draco ne se serait jamais allé à sympathiser avec une simple cliente de l'hôtel.

Question de principes, vous comprenez. On ne mélange pas tout. Le père de Draco avait toujours appris à son fils à se tenir à une distance raisonnable des clients, mais cette fois, le blond n'avait guère écouté les paternels conseils … et grand bien lui en avait pris, c'est quand même grâce à ça qu'il n'avait plus de peinture sur la tronche !

Et puis, il avait pris en pitié cette jeune fille qui craignait de s'ennuyer parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucun livre sous la main. Il lui avait dit que le palace n'avait malheureusement qu'une petite bibliothèque, qui ne contenait que quelques livres surtout destinés à distraire les vieilles filles de passage (des ouvrages de la collection _Fleur de passion_ de Fleur Delacour, des magazines féminins tels que _Parvati vous parle_, ou _Lavande beauté_, et une biographie ou deux, d'un certain Gilderoy Lockart, soit disant grand reporter aventurier …).

Mais il lui avait promis de s'occuper personnellement de la distraire, lui montrant combien on pouvait s'amuser dans ce grand palace aux allures guindées.

« Ca ne risque pas de t'attirer des ennuis ? » demanda alors Hermione, soucieuse.

Draco sourit intérieurement, et ajouta d'un ton entendu : « Il s'avère que je suis en bons termes avec le patron … On ne me dira rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Hermione lui lança alors un regard complice, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, comme le font les vieux amis qui s'entendent d'un simple regard.

Etrange comme une simple bouteille de dissolvant peut sceller des débuts d'amitié, vraiment.

#######

De son côté, Blaise savait en cet instant qu'il ne mettrait pas Harry dans son lit ce soir. Ni les suivants, d'ailleurs. Pas plus qu'il n'y mettrait son copain roux, Ron. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de disputer avec les deux adolescents une partie déchaînée de piscine-volley -au grand dam des petites grands-mères qui avaient rejoint le sexagénaire pour faire du tai-chi, et qui se faisaient éclabousser copieusement depuis une heure par les jeunes hommes.

Et oui, Blaise s'était décidé à se lever de son transat pour aller aborder Ron et Harry … et finalement sympathiser avec eux, à défaut de les avoir réellement dragués ! Et il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir décidé de leur parler … Enfin, ça ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme ça …

Bon, il faut bien dire que quand il s'était malencontreusement étranglé avec la rondelle de citron de son troisième cocktail, personne en dehors de Ron ne s'était précipité pour lui porter secours. Les enfants présents s'étaient contentés de le regarder avec des yeux de merlans fris s'étouffer et se rouler par terre, le barman avait continué à essuyer ses verres, pensant que comme d'habitude Blaise en rajoutait (l'inconvénient d'avoir des employés qui vous connaissent trop bien), et le pépé était en train de gonfler ses pectoraux inexistants en faisant ses mouvements de gym devant trois mamies.

Harry, lui, avait bondi hors de l'eau à la suite de Ron, mais n'ayant pas de brevet de secourisme comme son ami, il n'avait pu que montrer une sollicitude touchante mais bien inutile.

Mais pour Blaise, l'attention comptait quand même, et s'il s'était pris immédiatement d'une affection spontanée et éternelle pour Ron son sauveur, il avait également trouvé très sympathique Harry -et admis que, vu de près, il n'était peut-être pas aussi canon qu'il l'avait pensé, mais restait bien gentil.

D'où la partie de volley déchaînée qu'ils se disputaient, et la promesse sincère de Blaise de leur montrer comment on pouvait s'éclater comme des bêtes au « Snaky Paladium » ! Testé et approuvé par lui-même depuis plus de 15 ans, c'est vous dire …

Il suffit parfois d'un rien pour que les liens se créent …

Oui, étrange comme une simple rondelle de citron peut sceller des débuts d'amitié.

#######

C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure du repas du soir, tous se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle à manger, chacun accompagné d'un habitué de l'hôtel. En avisant son ami bavardant avec une charmante jeune fille, mais néanmoins cliente de son état, Blaise délaissa un instant Ron et Harry -leur conseillant d'aller se faire servir des cocktails au bar-, et se précipita auprès de Draco.

Lui attrapant le bras, il tira le blond vers lui, et après s'être rapidement excusé auprès de Hermione, il murmura à son ami :

« Tu sympathises avec une cliente ?! » Blaise n'en revenait visiblement pas.

Fronçant un sourcil, Draco souffla : « Tu fais bien ça tous les jours … »

« Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas le fils du patron. Patron qui ne supporte pas, au passage, qu'on sympathise avec les clients quand on bosse pour lui, je te rappelle … »

« Hermione est différente. » se renfrogna Draco, arborant un air boudeur.

Secouant la tête avec affliction, Blaise ajouta :

« Elle reste une cliente. »

« Et toi, il me semble t'avoir vu arriver en compagnie du gars de la piscine … » détourna sournoisement le blond.

Avec réussite, puisque instantanément son ami oublia de lui faire la morale, et arbora un sourire à faire peur :

« Ouais ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste. « Ron -le roux- m'a sauvé la vie, et … »

« T'as encore failli t'étouffer avec le fruit de ta boisson, c'est ça ? »

« Et le brun, Harry, même s'il n'est pas un pur canon, est vraiment gentil et drôle ! Tu vas les adorer ! » poursuivit le jeune homme noir sans se soucier de l'interruption de son interlocuteur.

« Parce que tu comptes me les présenter ? » s'exclama Draco, qui, s'il n'avait pas hésité à sympathiser avec Hermione, ne se voyait pas faire ami-ami avec tous les clients de l'hôtel. Surtout qu'en général, Blaise avait le chic pour s'attacher à des personnes vraiment bizarres ou complètement délurées.

Mais avant qu'un des deux adolescents ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, ils entendirent Hermione interpeller ses amis à travers la salle :

« Ron, Harry ! Vous êtes là ? Quelle bonne surprise ! » Et elle les rejoint, tout sourire.

Draco et Blaise en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc, à observer les trois autres rire et plaisanter ensemble. Puis le noir finit par éclater de rire, faisant même sursauter son camarade :

« Et bien Draco, on dirait vraiment que le monde est petit ! »

Deux heures après, Blaise en était à commander son cinquième verre, invitant Ron à reprendre du dessert, sans se soucier des prix qu'il voyait à côté sur la carte.

« Repas aux frais de la princesse ! Enfin … du prince ! » s'exclama-t-il, passablement éméché, tout en désignant Draco de sa touillette en plastique dégoulinante. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, et murmura à son camarade :

« Enfin, Blaise, je ne peux tout de même pas tout faire passer sur mes frais, quand même … »

Assis à côté du blond, Harry eut son désarmant et naïf sourire :

« Mais il n'y a pas de souci, ça sera mis sur ma note. Ca ne me gêne pas, voyons … »

En face des deux jeunes hommes, Ron, les mains crispées sur la carte, semblait en proie à un dilemme cornélien :

« Alors, dites, je fais quoi ? Je peux en reprendre, ou pas ? »

Assise entre Draco et Blaise, Hermione s'exclama :

« Mais enfin, Ron, avec tout ce que tu as avalé pendant le repas, tu veux encore prendre quelque chose ? »

« Mione, je me suis beaucoup dépensé aujourd'hui … Je meurs de faim ! »

La brune secoua la tête, désespérée, alors que Blaise partait dans un grand éclat de rire … tant et si bien qu'il se cassa la figure de sa chaise ! Un serveur qui passait par là, habitué, vint relever le jeune homme.

« Merci Pablo, c'est bien n'aimable … » bafouilla Blaise, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, et l'œil passablement vitreux.

« Moi c'est Raymond, monsieur … mais ce n'est pas grave. » répondit l'employé avec un sourire aimable.

Pas démonté pour deux sous, Ron lança un regard éploré à Harry et Draco, qui soupirèrent alors de concert et dirent en chœur :

« C'est bon, vas-y, tu peux reprendre tout ce que tu veux ! »

Puis ils échangèrent un regard, interloqué, tandis que Hermione éclatait de rire à son tour.

Blaise, lui, leva son verre aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne le remarquèrent pas, trop occupés à se regarder, toujours surpris. Le noir murmura alors :

« A votre santé, les gars ! Et à toutes les choses chouettes qui promettent d'arriver … »

#######

La semaine passa trop rapidement au goût de tout le monde. Blaise et Draco n'avaient pas chômé pour tenir leur promesse, et faire en sorte que leurs nouveaux amis s'amusent … enfin, c'était surtout Blaise qui s'était occupé des trois autres, le pauvre blondinet ayant eu fort à faire tous ces jours-ci.

Les catastrophes n'avaient en effet pas arrêté de se succéder, avec en tête le Premier Ministre qui, à peine remis de son indigestion, s'était cassé une jambe, quand Blaise l'avait renversé dans un couloir alors qu'il disputait avec Ron une course de rollers dans tout l'hôtel. Puis il y avait eu cette étrange inondation depuis le plafond du dernier étage, et qui avait traversé toutes les chambres de la partie ouest de l'établissement, pour finir par infiltrer la buanderie … et mettre hors service les machines à laver. C'est la mort dans l'âme que Draco avait dû se résoudre à habiller les tables de nappes en papier de Noël (les seules restantes, malheureusement).

Le pauvre directeur par intérim ne comptait plus le nombre de plats brûlés non plus (son cuisinier, qui était là depuis plus de 30 ans et qui avait contribué en son temps à asseoir la réputation du palace, commençait à sérieusement être atteint d'Alzheimer, et oubliait parfois ses plats sur le feu …), ni la fois où tous les chevaux mis à disposition pour les promenades des clients sur la plage avaient chopé une gastro carabinée …

C'est bien sûr cette semaine également que le service d'hygiène avait appelé pour dire qu'ils passeraient sous peu pour l'habituel contrôle de routine.

Et pour couronner le tout, la chaudière ne marchait toujours pas !

Le palace se serait sûrement vidé petit à petit, si Blaise et Hermione n'avait pas assuré derrière auprès des clients. La brune, qui ne pouvait toujours pas s'amuser à la piscine avec ses amis, occupait ses journées en animant un atelier lecture auprès des femmes du palace (elle remportait d'ailleurs un très vif succès auprès des mamies avec ses lectures pleines de vie des ouvrages de la collection _Fleur passion_).

Blaise, quant à lui, n'avait pas son pareil pour organiser pour les hommes des concours de volley ou des courses de natation dans la piscine de l'hôtel, et même Ron s'était laissé prendre au jeu en s'occupant des enfants qui paraissaient s'être tous pris d'affection pour lui (il faut souligner que le roux ne sortait jamais sans une grosse réserve de gâteaux et de bonbons sur lui).

Bref, tous s'amusaient bien, sauf ce pauvre Draco qui ne cessait de courir à droite à gauche, tout en maudissant copieusement ses parents (qui lui avaient envoyé une carte postale des Caraïbes pour lui dire qu'il faisait un temps splendide, qu'ils s'amusaient follement, et qu'ils allaient sûrement prolonger leur séjour …). Rien ne l'énervait tant que de voir son ami Blaise se dorer la pilule au soleil, en avalant cocktail sur cocktail, quand lui pouvait à peine se poser le midi pour avaler un sandwich … lui qui n'aimait déjà pas les sandwichs !

Comme le monde paraît cruellement indifférent à votre sort quand tous s'amusent et que vous subissez catastrophe sur catastrophe ! Mais, tout pris à ses tâches et ses problèmes, Draco ne voyait pas qu'une autre personne ne prenait pas part aux réjouissances de ces jours ensoleillés d'août (oui, il faisait beau. L'auteur, dans sa grande mansuétude, avait en effet décidé de ne pas rajouter la pluie à la longue liste des soucis du blondinet) …

En effet, Harry, bien qu'appréciant tout ce qu'ils faisaient, et se prêtant d'assez bonne grâce aux activités quand on le lui demandait, paraissait s'ennuyer quelque peu.

Ce n'est que quand Hermione vint le voir au bord de la piscine, alors qu'il était assis dans un coin, ne participant ni à la partie de ballon dans l'eau, ni au cours de shaker près du bar avec Blaise, qu'on sut pourquoi le brun paraissait un peu morne :

« Ca ne va pas Harry ? Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers son amie, et dit après un soupir :

« C'est que … je culpabilise d'être là à m'amuser quand le pauvre Draco se démène comme un dingue sans pouvoir en profiter une seule minute. »

« Je te comprends, mais il est employé ici, après tout … C'est son job. »

Harry soupira de plus belle, et eut un regard rapide pour tous ceux qui s'amusaient autour de la piscine.

« Mais quand même, j'aimerais l'aider un peu, pour le soulager, quoi … »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire, alors ? »

« Je lui ai déjà proposé plusieurs fois, mais il a toujours refusé, m'envoyant bouler ! Il dit qu'il ne veut pas faire travailler les clients, qu'il en perdrait sa réputation, sinon … En fait, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »

Hermione rit, et dit en posant une main sur l'épaule de son camarade :

« Ecoute, pour le peu que je le connais, je crois surtout qu'il donne l'impression de n'aimer personne ! Il est très différent de Blaise, ça c'est sûr, mais je crois qu'il a un aussi grand cœur. » Elle sourit avec affection en regardant son ami : « Tout comme toi, qui ne peux pas profiter de tes vacances sans te préoccuper des autres … C'est tout toi, ça ! Toujours à penser aux autres ! Ca te perdra un jour … »

« Peut-être … » fit le jeune homme, en consentant à lâcher un sourire à sa camarade.

Celle-ci s'accroupit à côté de lui, et lui murmura :

« Pour en revenir à Draco, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : si tu veux absolument l'aider, mais qu'il s'obstine à te refuser ton aide, et bien … sois inventif ! Aide-le malgré lui ! »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion sur ces sages paroles, une petite lumière sembla s'allumer au-dessus de la tête mal coiffée du brun ; il planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, et s'écria :

« Tu as raison ! »

Avec un sourire suffisant, Hermione glissa : « Bien sûr. J'ai toujours raison. »

Attrapant la brune par les épaules, Harry lui plaqua deux baisers sonores sur les joues, puis s'exclama : « Je t'adore, Hermione ! » Sur quoi, il partit en courant vers l'hôtel.

Il partit si vite qu'il n'entendit pas le rugissement que poussa alors Ron, qui traversa en un éclair le jardin et la piscine pour venir se planter devant Hermione et s'écrier :

« Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de t'embrasser, Mione ! » Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de la jeune fille, le roux l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Très vite, les hourras de tous les clients de l'hôtel ici présents étouffèrent le cri du pauvre Blaise, qui, un verre à la main, s'écriait depuis cinq minutes depuis le bar :

« Reviens, Ron, t'es bourré ! Tu vas encore faire une bêtise … »

#######

Quand Harry finit par retrouver Draco, après avoir fait un crochet par sa chambre, il eut un sourire indulgent en voyant le pauvre adolescent blond pester et maudire la chaudière, qui restait aussi indifférente au désarroi de son propriétaire que pouvait l'être une chaudière -même résolument high-tech.

C'est en voyant Draco donner un grand coup de marteau sur la machine que le brun se décida à intervenir.

« Arrête, ça ne sert à rien ! »

Le blond se retourna, l'air revêche, le visage plein de cambouis et les cheveux en bataille. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement : lui qui avait l'habitude depuis une semaine de voir un Draco toujours tiré à quatre épingles le trouva en cet instant fort sexy. Mais se rappelant pourquoi il était là, le brun se secoua et anticipant les récriminations de son interlocuteur, il s'avança et vint se planter devant lui :

« Tu ne t'y prends pas comme il faut. Laisse-moi te montrer … »

Draco voulut le repousser quand Harry se pencha pour s'occuper de la chaudière, mais le brun lui bloqua le bras et dit tout en souriant :

« Non, non, je crois que tu n'as pas compris … Je ne suis pas là pour gentiment te filer un coup de main. »

« Et bien, ça y ressemble franchement, Harry. Et tu sais ce que j'en pense … »

Le brun sourit de plus belle, et repoussant doucement mais sûrement Draco, il ajouta, tout en empoignant une clé à mollette :

« Je sais que tu penses avant tout au confort de tes clients. Et bien, vois-tu, là, je suis un client mécontent … »

Draco blêmit, terrorisé à l'idée qu'un client aussi facile et conciliant que Harry en soit rendu à être lassé du service du palace.

Mais c'est d'un ton désinvolte que le brun poursuivit, tout en bricolant déjà la revêche chaudière : « En fait, je m'ennuie. Et pour m'occuper, j'ai décidé de jouer au plombier. J'adore bricoler, et comme la seule chose à réparer ici, c'est cette chaudière, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser jouer tout seul avec … »

S'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui pour se reposer un peu, Draco ricana et dit d'un ton amer, tout en essuyant la sueur qui avait coulé sur son front :

« Si tu crois que c'est un jeu … »

« Ca peut l'être ! » répliqua Harry, en se tournant une seconde pour le gratifier d'un clin d'œil. « Dans la vie, tout peut être un jeu, si on le veut. C'est en tout cas la devise de mon parrain … Là, par exemple, on pourrait dire que je suis un plombier venu réparer ta chaudière parce que tu ne t'en sortais plus. Regarde, j'ai même mis une salopette pour faire plus vrai … » ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Une seconde étonné, Draco finit par éclater de rire, et répliqua, vaincu :

« On dirait que tu avais vraiment tout prévu ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux quand il croisa le regard de Draco parla pour lui. Le blond s'assit alors sur une chaise, et se reposa, tout en laissant son ami réparer à sa guise la machine. Après tout, le brun avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser à bricoler, alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser ce petit plaisir ?

Et puis, lui-même n'avait jamais été bricoleur, alors …

Se laissant aller à rêvasser, Draco se surprit à fixer Harry, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, chaque geste qui tendait ses muscles … Pourtant, comme il l'avait dit à Blaise le premier jour, Harry n'était pas très costaud. Maigrichon, mal coiffé, et myope comme ce n'était pas permis ! Pas un canon de beauté, en somme. Mais il avait pourtant un charme indéfinissable, une beauté naturelle et troublante qui n'échappa pas au blond en cet instant. Etait-ce de voir Harry travailler, suer, se concentrer avec une attention féroce sur sa tâche qui le rendait si attirant aux yeux de Draco ?

Personne n'aurait su le dire. Et puis, le charme fut rompu rapidement : le brun avait déjà fini de réparer la chaudière, qui ronronnait maintenant comme un lionceau apprivoisé.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Draco.

Harry se releva en souriant, assez content de lui, et dit en refermant la porte de la machine :

« Tu sais, c'était pas si compliqué en fait. »

« Quand même, je suis admiratif. Ca fait une semaine que je m'escrime dessus, moi … »

Avec une moue d'excuse, l'autre expliqua : « C'est que … j'ai l'habitude de réparer la moto de mon parrain. Il l'abîme toujours. Du coup, je me suis fait la main. »

A ces mots, Draco dirigea inconsciemment son regard vers les mains de Harry. Elles étaient noires, toutes tâchées de cambouis, et pourtant, Draco les trouva diablement sexy. Tentantes. Lui qui avait pourtant une sainte horreur de la saleté ! Mais vu l'état de crasse dans lequel il s'était lui-même mis, il n'était plus à ça près …

Il prit une moue soudain embêtée, et dit à Harry :

« Oui, mais alors y'a un truc qui m'embête … »

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me ressortir le coup du client qui ne doit pas bosser et … »

Se levant doucement de sa chaise, Draco s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'autre adolescent, et sourit à demi -ce qui lui conférait un air prédateur redoutable :

« Mais non … puisque maintenant c'est moi le client. Mais justement, je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer, Mr le plombier. Je suis vraiment confus. »

Tortillant un peu nerveusement ses mains en voyant l'autre entrer dans son jeu -et pas qu'un peu !-, le brun eut un petit rire gêné :

« Heu, mais c'est pas grave, je … La maison fait crédit ! »

S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de Harry, laissant leurs torses se frôler, Draco plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du brun et murmura :

« On dira que la maison ne faisait pas crédit, ok ? » Et sans attendre l'assentiment de l'autre, le blond posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et dit en arborant une petite moue toujours aussi ennuyée : « Alors, je ne sais que vous dire … Vous pensez que vous accepteriez un paiement … en nature ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement, et regarda l'autre avec de grands yeux. Il ne savait que dire, que faire ? Etait-ce toujours un jeu, ou le blond avait-il envie que ça devienne « pour de vrai » ? Que devait-il répondre ? Etait-ce juste pour rire, ou …

Mais quand la main de Draco, pourtant encore fort sage jusque-là, descendit doucement de son épaule jusqu'à son torse, il prit une décision : hochant vigoureusement la tête, il donna son accord.

« Oui, un … paiement en nature, je pourrais éventuellement m'en contenter … » dit-il avec un petit rire hésitant.

Draco sourit, plus tendrement cette fois, et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son camarade, y déposant ses lèvres humides avec douceur.

« … mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous. » acheva Harry, avant de muer ses derniers mots en un soupir étouffé, tandis que les baisers de Draco se faisaient plus avides, explorant toute la peau dénudée qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Mais bien vite, la seule nuque du brun ne sembla plus suffire, et, laissant errer ses mains impatientes jusqu'aux attaches des bretelles de la salopette, Draco ouvrit le vêtement, le faisant glisser jusqu'à la taille fine de Harry. Se détachant de lui un instant, Draco se recula pour ôter le T-shirt de l'adolescent, puis captant son regard troublé et diablement troublant, il vint capturer ses lèvres pour un premier baiser aussi emporté qu'avide.

Comme s'il fallait jouir mille fois de l'instant, de peur qu'il ne finisse trop vite.

Brûlant d'impatience, n'ayant pourtant jamais éprouvé le moindre désir pour un autre homme, Draco tomba à genoux devant Harry, qui, plaqué comme il l'était contre la chaudière qui lui chauffait agréablement le dos, n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Mais son regard perdu, et le léger tremblement qui l'agitait parlaient pour lui.

Lui souriant doucement, Draco murmura alors du bout des lèvres, en plantant son regard dans le sien :

« Tu vas aimer … Fais-moi confiance. »

Harry ne dit rien. Avala sa salive. Et hocha la tête. Comme s'il ne savait plus faire que ça, depuis tout à l'heure. Comme si les mains et le regard de Draco sur lui le privaient de mots, comme si la douce chaleur du lieu l'avait enveloppé, le gardant prisonnier.

Harry ne dit rien. Plaqua ses deux mains contre la chaudière derrière lui. Et ferma les yeux à demi, anticipant le plaisir, quand le blond fit lentement glisser sur ses hanches, jusqu'à mi-cuisse, la salopette trop large qu'il avait été emprunter tout à l'heure dans les affaires de Ron.

Glissant ses doigts fins sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement du brun, Draco le fit glisser lui aussi, dévoilant ainsi l'érection du brun, qui ne pouvait plus nier le désir qu'il ressentait. Le blond sourit, puis ferma les yeux, se pencha en avant et …

Et Harry connut le moment le plus extatique de sa courte vie.

Etait-ce normal que la bouche de Draco, en allant et venant si lentement, puisse si vite lui donner envie de jouir ? Tout le monde ressentait-il un plaisir aussi fulgurant que planant dans ce genre de situation ? Ou était-ce juste lui ? Ou était-ce juste parce que c'était Draco ?

Harry tenta de se retenir de jouir, parce que non, pas si vite, pas si l'autre ne voulait pas, pas … parce que ça ne se faisait pas quand … avec … Mais la raison et toutes les raisons furent balayées d'un seul coup quand son orgasme le rattrapa, les enveloppa, les surprenant tous deux.

Une agréable surprise.

Harry se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol, et au bout d'un moment, quand enfin son souffle s'apaisa, il ouvrit les yeux. Draco était assis, à genoux, face à lui. Se léchant la lèvre de la plus érotique des façons. Le brun sut qu'il aurait pu jouir une deuxième fois à cette vision s'il en avait eu la force.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que les mains du blond étaient de nouveau sur lui, l'allongeant doucement au sol. Le brun se laissa faire, prêt à tout après ce moment de pur plaisir. Prêt à tout, du moment que c'était aussi magique que les minutes qu'il venait de vivre.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco quand celui-ci ouvrit sa propre chemise, dégrafa son pantalon et le baissa légèrement. Il se laissa faire quand le blond finit de lui ôter ses quelques vêtements restants, mais quand l'autre vint doucement se pencher pour se positionner entre ses cuisses, il rit et s'exclama :

« Je croyais que c'était moi que tu payais ! Mais on dirait que là, c'est toi qui t'apprêtes à te faire plaisir … »

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco répliqua :

« Ecoute, je veux bien jouer, mais laisser quelqu'un d'autre que moi avoir le dessus, faut pas déconner ! » Mais en avisant le regard presque choqué de l'autre, il se releva un peu, et murmura : « Mais si tu ne veux pas, on peut arrêter … Je comprendrais … »

La main de Harry vint enserrer sa taille, l'empêchant de partir. D'un air tout aussi choqué, le brun s'exclama :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'on arrête ! Tu es fou ! Reste … » Sa voix se fit plus basse, mais d'autant plus troublante, surtout pour Draco que la naïveté de Harry excitait au plus haut point. « Reste, s'il-te-plaît … »

Se penchant alors pour capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres du brun, Draco dit :

« Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je pourrais te laisser. »

« Je sais pas … Tu pourrais en avoir marre du plombier. »

« Tu rigoles ! Je n'ai jamais vu un plombier aussi sexy que toi … Pour te dire, je serais bien capable de péter à nouveau cette foutue chaudière juste pour te regarder la reréparer … »

Harry sourit alors franchement, et attrapa doucement le visage du blond pour l'embrasser. C'est ce moment que choisit l'autre pour s'insinuer doucement en lui, centimètre par centimètre. Avec douceur, avec envie.

Dans un mouvement lent, comme s'il voulait que le temps ralentisse et se suspende, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, sur le carrelage. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, happant l'air avec avidité, comme si aucun son n'en sortirait plus jamais, tant le plaisir était grand. Puissant. Dévastateur.

Draco allait et venait doucement en lui, comme s'il voulait lui aussi voler des secondes à l'avenir, figer le présent, immortaliser ce plaisir incroyable qu'il ressentait. Tout disparaissait entre les bras de l'autre, sauf eux. Sauf son sexe en Harry. Sauf ses mains sur les hanches du brun.

Et puis, tout à coup, ce fut comme si cette bulle hors du temps éclata : la tête de Harry toucha une nouvelle fois doucement le sol, puis un long gémissement passa enfin la barrière de ses lèvres, comme un souffle qu'on exhale après une apnée trop longtemps prolongée. Comme si c'était là le signal qu'il attendait, Draco posa alors ses mains à plat sur le carrelage, de chaque côté du corps du brun, et accéléra ses mouvements, s'enfonçant plus brusquement à chaque assaut en l'autre. Il se mordait la lèvre, pris dans l'effort, tandis que Harry laissa s'échapper des cris erratiques et discontinus, tous empreints d'un désir et d'un plaisir décuplés. Le bruit de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre emplit l'air, puis un cri.

Un seul, un dernier. A l'unisson.

D'un plaisir qui émerge, plus fort et indescriptible que tout autre.

D'un plaisir qui submerge, plus plein encore que tous les précédents.

Et le temps, de nouveau, s'arrêta. Se figea. Entre leur bras.

Etrange comme une simple chaudière cassée peut sceller des débuts … inattendus !

#######

Le dernier jour de vacances arriva trop vite pour eux tous.

Blaise pleurait sans retenue sur l'épaule de Ron, qui étouffait à moitié, passant du rouge au blanc, et parfois par le vert.

Souriant avec indulgence, Hermione tapotait le dos de leur nouvel ami en promettant qu'ils s'écriraient, et qu'ils l'inviteraient à venir les voir chez eux. Ce n'est que quand elle promit également de lui faire découvrir leur bar préféré qu'il consentit à relâcher le pauvre Ron et leur offrir un magnifique sourire.

De son côté, Harry s'était rendu à l'accueil du palace pour régler leur séjour … et dire au-revoir à Draco. Gênés, les deux jeunes hommes n'osaient se regarder. Ils ne savaient que se dire, et pourtant le brun ne voulait pas le laisser sans dire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas que l'unique moment intime qu'ils avaient vécu la veille ne disparaisse comme ça, ne soit qu'une fois en l'air, sans lendemain …

Mais après tout, que savait-il des désirs de Draco ? Peut-être que le blond avait hâte qu'il reparte, craignant par-dessus tout un épanchement de sentiments qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Mais sans se parler, comment le savoir, au fond ?

C'est au moment où Harry prenait son courage à deux mains pour dire un mot à Draco que son portable sonna. Soupirant (d'énervement ou de soulagement ?), il s'excusa auprès du blond, s'éloigna un peu et décrocha.

« Allô canard ? » fit une voix inquiète au bout du fil. « C'est ton parrain adoré … »

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air inquiet, rien de grave j'espère ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Ben, juste un tout petit truc. Trois fois rien, hein, mais je préférais te prévenir … »

« Oui ? » La voix du brun commençait à trahir son inquiétude. Avec son parrain, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

« Tu sais, ton héritage. On avait dit que tu le toucherais le jour de tes 18 ans … »

« Oui, comme c'était prévu par la loi. Et bien, où est le problème ? J'ai eu 18 ans il y a 15 jours, et on a tout réglé à la banque. Tu étais là, en plus … »

« Oui, mais il s'avère que j'avais mal compris … Tu toucheras bien tout à tes 18 ans, mais pour une telle somme, il faut attendre un mois pour que tu puisses effectivement commencer à dépenser ton argent. »

Un blanc se fit dans la tête de Harry : « Tu veux donc dire que là … »

D'une voix misérable, son parrain répondit : « Oui, là, tu as juste ce qu'il te restait de ton job de cet été … c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. » Un petit silence, puis Sirius s'empressa d'ajouter : « Bon, ben mon canard, faut que je te laisse, hein ! Remus m'attend pour aller au supermarché, alors je vais pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Bisou bisou, je t'embrasse, et je te dis à plus tard ! Tchao ! »

C'est blanc comme un linge que Harry se retourna alors vers Draco, qui attendait toujours derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda le blond, inquiet.

Esquissant un rictus qui ressemblait vaguement à un demi-sourire, Harry répondit :

« Tu vas rire … Je sais pas bien comment te dire ça, je suis super embêté … »

« C'était ta copine, c'est ça ? » demanda Draco, bougon. Devant l'air étonné du brun, il poursuivit, regardant ailleurs : « Tu peux me le dire, si t'as une copine. Je serais pas vexé, tu sais. »

Hésitant entre éclater de rire, ou sauter au cou du blond, Harry secoua la tête, et un peu plus détendu, il se pencha vers Draco et lui souffla :

« Non, pas du tout … C'est juste que, ben … Je n'ai pas de quoi te payer. » Il rougit un peu, et ajouta en baissant la tête, de nouveau embarrassé : « Je suis confus. En plus, j'imagine que la maison ne fait pas crédit. »

« Non, en effet. » répondit Draco d'une voix dure. « Ce n'est pas le genre de notre établissement. »

« Je m'en doute. Je suis vraiment plus que désolé, Draco ! »

Avec un petit sourire, Draco reprit :

« En revanche, tu pourrais peut-être essayer de voir avec le fils du patron, pour trouver un arrangement … Je suis sûr qu'il saura être conciliant. »

Relevant la tête, Harry regarda l'autre, plein d'espoir, et dit d'un ton empli de gratitude :

« Tu crois ? Oh, ce serait super, vraiment … Tu veux bien l'appeler pour moi, que j'en discute avec lui. »

Faisant le tour du comptoir, Draco hocha la tête :

« Oui, bien sûr … Oh, mais suis-je bête, il est déjà ici ! »

Tournant la tête de tout côté, Harry chercha quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement être le fils du directeur du palace. Mais en dehors du petit sexagénaire faisant son tai-chi dans un coin du hall, et d'une maman avec sa poussette et son gosse braillant dedans, il n'y avait personne.

« Devant toi, idiot … » murmura Draco avec douceur. Et, quand Harry se retourna vers lui, surpris, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa, longuement, sous l'œil attendri de Pablo et Raymond, les deux employés chargés de l'accueil ce jour-là. Appuyant son front contre celui du brun après avoir rompu le baiser, le blond lui dit dans un sourire : « Et bien, pour ce qui est de régler ta note, la maison ne fait effectivement pas crédit, alors je crois qu'il ne te reste plus que le paiement en nature … »

Se blottissant tout contre son amant, Harry sourit à son tour, et souffla :

« Ah bon ? Et bien, j'espère que tu n'as rien prévu pendant le reste de cette longue journée … Parce qu'avec la note que j'ai, il va m'en falloir du temps pour te payer ! »

Draco frémit d'anticipation face à cette alléchante promesse, et après avoir embrassé Harry de nouveau, il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Et dis-moi … tu es le genre de personne à laisser un pourboire ? »


	52. Langueur estivale

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après une longue absence sur les commandes (pour cause de travail… mais chut, les vacances arrivent ou sont déjà là pour la plupart d'entre vous, alors je ne parlerais pas de choses qui fâchent), me revoilà avec un texte assez court.

En fait, j'avoue que je n'étais pas énormément inspirée par cette commande, parce que, comme souvent, je voulais la prendre un peu différemment de ce qu'en attendait le lecteur. Pour cette commande, j'imaginais bien qu'on attendait un OS plutôt érotique, mais j'ai eu envie d'imaginer le « très chaud » comme une indication de la température extérieure ! Je visualisais en fait Hermione et Ginny au bord d'un lac, se faisant des confidences (certes coquines) sur leurs amoureux…

Mais me lancer dans un texte long ne m'inspirait pas tellement… Finalement, j'ai gardé les grandes lignes de mon idée, tout en gardant un soupçon de sensualité, et en étant surtout inspirée par les températures très estivales de ces jours-ci !

J'espère donc que ce petit drabble vous plaira (ça vaut ce que ça vaut, je ne suis toujours pas une spécialiste de ce genre). C'est court, ça se déguste rapidement comme une cerise ou autre fruit de saison, mais après tout, ne fait-il pas trop chaud pour s'agiter les neurones ? ; p

J'en profite également pour vous rappeler que vous pouvez toujours voter pour votre texte préféré (parmi les commandes 26 à 50), et ce, jusqu'à ce que la commande 59 incluse soit publiée. Merci d'avance pour votre participation ! : )

**Commande de **: Nina

**Couple choisi **: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

**Mot choisi **: /

**Indications en plus** : Très chaud

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : J'espère, chère Nina, que cet OS te plaira, bien qu'il s'éloigne sans doute un peu de ce que tu en espérais. Mais j'aimais assez l'idée, au final, d'un tableau avec quelques touches de couleur, qui dépeint la sensualité et l'amour qui unit ces deux couples. En dévoiler un peu, suggérer les choses, plutôt que de les délivrer crûment, je crois que j'aime ça… j'espère que cet avis sera partagé.

Place à la lecture…

* * *

**Langueur estivale**

Chaleur. Gouttes de sueur au creux de tâches de rousseur.

Corps qui se mêlent. Querelles vénielles. On se réconcilie sur un oreiller d'herbe, près d'un lac assoupi.

Rires lointains, éclats d'eau. Les hommes redeviennent des enfants, après la sieste (crapuleuse).

Sur la berge, confidences féminines, secrets sensuels comme une lingerie fine. Ca complote dans le dos des amants.

Ca rit, ça soupire, ça réinvente les gestes tendres, les mots doux.

Le soir venu, la brune retrouve son roux, la rousse son brun, et chacun redessine son intimité.

L'été s'étire, avec langueur. Et les amours s'érotisent, avec douceur.

Chaleur.


	53. Loufoca

Bonjour,

Voici une commande sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup même si j'écris peu dessus : Luna. A travers l'autre personnage (non nommé, puisque OC… c'est pratique, lol), c'est un hommage que je rends à ce personnage assez dur à saisir, même si elle donne beaucoup à voir.

Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez encore voter pour les textes 26 à 50. Et merci aux quelques lecteurs qui ont déjà voté !

**Commande de **: Nyny-chan

**Couple choisi **: Luna/OC

**Mot choisi **: Folie

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Merci de cette belle commande, qui m'a permis de plonger avec bonheur, tendresse et poésie dans le monde de Luna. J'aurais pu écrire de 1000 façons ce texte, et beaucoup me tentaient… Mais j'ai choisi celle-ci, parce que c'était peut-être celle qui permettait d'offrir la vision la plus tendre de ce personnage. J'espère que ça te plaira : )

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Loufoca**

On te dit folle. Loufoca. Louvoyante Luna, tu n'es pas folle, tu nous échappes. Tout simplement. Chaque fois qu'on croit t'approcher, te cerner, te comprendre, tu t'évapores, comme de la fumée, comme un songe à peine esquissé.

Oui, tu es fuyante, à ta façon. Mais pas folle. On pourrait croire que tu t'échappes parce que les gens te blessent de leurs remarques, mais non… tu es juste là où tes rêves te portent, là où l'inconnu te tente, là où le vent t'emporte.

Là où rien ne t'atteint. Rien. Pas la méchanceté, pas la jalousie, ni même les moqueries.

Tu laisses juste ton cœur en bandoulière, avec une adresse postale sans cesse changeante mais bien présente, pour que les vrais amis, ceux qui pourraient vouloir te glisser un rayon de soleil dans cette boîte, puissent le faire. Même si tu es déjà loin, même si leurs éclats de rire ne te parviennent que par l'écho…

Et si réellement tu es folle, comme tous le disent, et parfois même ceux qui t'aiment, alors j'aime cette folie. J'aime ce grain qui te rend unique, j'aime ce décalage qui te rend belle. Et j'aimerais toujours partir avec toi, là où la raison se perd, là où les sages ne se comprennent pas… J'aimerais toujours t'accompagner là où ton regard se fait lointain, suivre la direction de tes délires.

Car si réellement tu es folle, alors c'est nous qui nous trompons. C'est nous qui faisons fausse route en suivant le chemin de la raison. Parce que c'est ton monde à toi qui est beau, qui donne envie de vivre. C'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête qui vaut la peine d'être connu. Car si réellement tu es folle, tu n'en es pas moins heureuse.

Bien que la vie ne t'ait pas plus épargnée que les autres, tu sembles bien plus lumineuse que nous tous.

Peut-être parce qu'au fond, la folie t'a sauvée. Elle t'a sauvée de la vraie ineptie, de la vraie déraison. Celle qui t'aurait sûrement détruite, écrasée, rendue… rendue comme tous les autres.

Normale, mais malheureuse.

Alors, évanescente Luna, continue de laisser ton esprit vagabonder dans ces mondes inconnus, continue de nous étonner avec tes phrases délicieusement vides de bon sens, continue d'être toi, en toutes circonstances.

Car il y aura toujours des gens pour t'aimer pour ça. Pour t'aimer comme ça. Et même si nous ne sommes pas nombreux à accepter de te suivre sans chercher à comprendre, nous ne t'en aimons pas moins. Peut-être même plus.

Parce que si réellement la folie t'a atteinte, Luna Lovegood, alors tu lui donnes le plus beau des visages. Et la folie qui sourit, c'est peut-être une façon de réconcilier pour toujours les sages et les autres.

Ceux qu'on dit fous. Ceux qui diffèrent de nous.

Ceux qui ont peut-être juste trouvé la meilleure manière d'être heureux.

Comme toi, Luna.

Comme toi. Mon petit grain de folie à moi.


	54. J'ai le scandale imprimé sur la peau

Bonjour !

L'idée de cet OS m'est venue il y a quelques temps déjà, en retombant par hasard sur la chanson « Scandalous ». Je voulais carrément en faire un OS à part, ne s'inscrivant pas dans les commandes … et puis en tombant sur cette commande, et surtout le rating, je me suis dit : « Pourquoi ne pas inclure cette idée ici, ça pourrait tout à fait correspondre ! » Et voilà le résultat …

C'est peut-être un peu spécial, mais j'espère de tout cœur que cela vous plaira.

**Commande de **: Laura Ellecéa

**Couple choisi **: Harry/Draco

**Mot choisi **: Chocogrenouille

**Rating choisi **: T (j'avais le choix entre T ou M).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Laura voici ta commande. Ce que j'avais d'abord imaginé comme un petit texte drôle, tendre et assez mignon est devenu finalement tout autre chose, bien plus perverti ! Mais j'espère que tu aimeras en tous les cas… J'ai quant à moi aimé traiter la relation de nos deux héros sous une nouvelle facette. Et rien que pour ça, je te remercie pour ta commande : )

Place au texte…

* * *

**J'ai le scandale imprimé sur la peau**

Draco Malefoy est le genre de personne qui ne laisse pas indifférent. Qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Quoiqu'il fasse.

Surtout qu'il fait en général des choses pour ne pas passer inaperçu. Pour ne pas laisser indifférent.

Qu'on l'aime à se damner ou qu'on le déteste avec hargne, il ne laisse personne insensible. Comme une rumeur qui se propage, comme un mal qui enfle, comme une rengaine qui ne sort plus de la tête, il est là, il envahit l'espace, il s'accroche… avant de partir, laissant dans son sillage un parfum entêtant.

Celui de l'indécence.

Celui de la perversion.

Celui du scandale.

Et s'il est un parfum qui ne part pas, qui s'imprime sur la peau jusqu'à en devenir votre odeur propre, jusqu'à signer votre identité plus sûrement qu'un nom ou qu'un visage, c'est bien celui du scandale.

Draco Malefoy, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il veuille, s'arrange toujours pour que ça soit choquant. Déroutant. Scandaleux.

De ses plus grands désirs jusqu'à ses plus petites lubies, de ses simples goûts jusqu'à ses moindres fréquentations, tout, tout en lui, tout de lui est innommable. Insupportable. Purement et simplement scandaleux.

Et plus ça peut choquer, plus il est heureux. Plus il jouit.

Et plus il recommence.

Le jeune homme ne peut vivre sans cette attention accrue à son encontre, sans ces regards admiratifs, haineux, curieux ou horrifiés posés sur lui. Vivre oui, mais vivre sous les projecteurs. Vivre dans l'ombre, vivre paisiblement, ce n'est pas pour lui.

Alors, sans talent particulier, il a trouvé comment ne jamais être oublié. Comment ne jamais être négligé, effacé. Chaque fois qu'il sent que l'attention autour de lui retombe, un nouveau coup d'éclat vient rayer son portrait redevenu lisse. Car si on se lasse des héros, on ne se lasse jamais des gens choquants.

De ceux qui ne peuvent passer une journée sans piétiner la bienséance ou rejeter les bonnes mœurs. Draco Malefoy est de ceux-là ; il est de la race de ceux par qui naissent les scandales, les faits divers auxquels tout le monde s'intéresse.

Oh, il ne s'agit pas forcément de renverser chaque fois tout l'édifice de la morale ! Au contraire, même : si vous voulez garder suffisamment accrue l'attention des gens, il faut savoir doser vos scandales. Allez trop loin, et vous êtes rayés de leur existence. Divertir, oui, choquer, pas de souci, amuser, pourquoi pas… Mais dégoûter, non.

Le scandale bien dosé attire, étonne, excite, fait languir… Donne envie d'en savoir davantage, d'en avoir toujours plus, d'en voir encore, et encore, et encore une fois…

Pas de souci, Draco Malefoy maîtrise l'art du scandale comme personne. Faites-lui confiance pour vous attirer à lui, avec fascination, avec répulsion et envie tout à la fois. Il est doué pour ça.

Ce jour-là, le Serpentard avait trouvé un nouveau moyen pour faire parler de lui. Rien de bien méchant, ni de très compliqué. Une petite rumeur assez croustillante pour attiser la curiosité des gens, assez sulfureuse pour les garder en haleine, et assez gentille pour même faire sourire les plus bienséants des sorciers aux alentours.

On racontait dans les couloirs de Poudlard que les lèvres du beau blond étaient accessibles contre une simple friandise. Intéressant, non ? Un bonbon le baiser, pas cher payé pour un moment de plaisir, pour un instant de frisson… Il suffisait de demander, vous étiez servi.

Draco Malefoy, qui avait pourtant la réputation de s'afficher avec les plus beaux spécimens mâles et femelles de Poudlard, ne refusait ses grâces à personne, du moment qu'il était payé de quelques grammes de sucre en retour.

Plusieurs filles, après l'habituel laps de temps où on hésite, se demandant encore s'il s'agit d'une simple blague ou d'un coup de bluff, affluèrent rapidement auprès du jeune homme, la main refermée sur un bonbon ou un chocolat, pour obtenir le précieux baiser… et alimenter ainsi le scandale, faisant enfler la rumeur, répandant elles aussi, malgré elles ou dans un consentement inconscient, le parfum du fait divers sulfureux…

Ce petit jeu amusa tellement le Serpentard, qu'il en rajouta, en ouvrant carrément un bureau où on pouvait faire la queue pour obtenir le baiser, ou même s'inscrire sur une liste d'attente si on avait des exigences particulières. Car, comme tout fait divers, plus ça prend d'ampleur, plus grand est le plaisir… Le blond avait fait monter les enchères : pour quelques sucreries de plus, on pouvait choisir le lieu du baiser, et même le degré d'intimité qu'il y apporterait : chaste, sur la joue ; léger, sur les lèvres ; profond, avec la langue…

L'imagination de tous, même des plus sages, s'emballa rapidement, et chacun y alla de sa pierre à l'édifice. Certains (oui, car filles comme garçons étaient rentrés dans ce jeu, même si Draco recevait surtout des demandes de la part de la gente féminine de Poudlard) réclamèrent une musique en arrière-fond, d'autres demandèrent à ce que le jeune homme porte ce jour-là un parfum particulier, et enfin, quelques-uns exigèrent même une photo souvenir de l'évènement.

Mais jamais l'affaire n'aurait pris une telle ampleur si le Survivant n'était pas venu y mettre son grain de sel. Car, quoi de plus délectable qu'un héros se mêlant à une affaire sulfureuse, trempant dans le scandale jusqu'au cou, venant y abîmer sa belle réputation, y briser ses ailes d'ange… et avec consentement, encore !

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne semblaient au courant, car ils se tenaient ce jour-là non loin du « bureau » de Malefoy, installé dans un couloir très passant de Poudlard, et regardaient avec une réprobation mêlée de curiosité leur ennemi vaquer à son petit commerce.

« C'est presque de la prostitution, son truc… » déclara la brune, d'un air dégoûté, tout en serrant contre elle ses livres de classe.

Son camarade se tourna vers elle, étonné, et fit :

« N'exagère rien, il ne fait que les embrasser. C'est pas bien méchant, juste stupide… » conclut-il, avec un ton montrant que malgré tout, il aurait aimé avoir cette idée avant le blond, et aurait rêvé du même succès.

Hermione haussa les épaules et ajouta d'un ton sévère :

« Ouais, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour l'instant… Jusqu'au moment où il acceptera plus ! »

« Personne n'osera lui demander. Et de toutes façons, il se tape déjà plein de monde, et gratuitement, alors… »

Le scandale a cela de fabuleux qu'il attire autant qu'il répugne : les gens disent à voix haute tout le mal qu'ils en pensent, tout en fantasmant tout bas vivre la même chose… C'est bien là tout l'intérêt d'un scandale bien dosé : faire parler les gens, recevoir leurs foudres et critiques, tout en les faisant suffisamment rêver pour qu'ils continuent à vous regarder avec fascination.

Mais au moment où Ron et Hermione allaient faire demi-tour, ayant enfin réussi à détacher leur regard d'un Draco embrassant consciencieusement une Poufsouffle rougissante, tout en rangeant dans sa poche un caramel emballé dans un papier brillant, le rouquin s'écria :

« Regarde Mione ! C'est pas Harry, là, qui se dirige vers les Serpentards ? »

En effet, fendant la foule des badauds attroupés autour de Malefoy et de ses acolytes, le Survivant s'approchait d'un pas sûr jusqu'à venir se planter devant son ennemi. Draco releva un regard surpris sur Harry, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin :

« Potter… » commença-t-il d'un ton délibérément encore plus traînant que d'habitude, pour savourer l'instant. « Que me vaut le plaisir de… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase : le brun venait de balancer d'un geste brusque sur son bureau un gros sac de toile. Etonné, le prince des Serpentards regarda le sac, puis Harry, pour finalement consentir à entrouvrir le sac d'une main désabusée. Comme si tout ce petit manège ne l'intéressait pas. Faisant surtout traîner les choses, pour jouir de tous ces regards avides et curieux posés sur eux.

Sur lui.

Il découvrit avec surprise, comme ses amis postés derrière lui, un tas considérable de chocogrenouilles dans le sac de toile. Un murmure parcourut la foule, les gens se rapprochant doucement pour mieux voir. Ron et Hermione, surpris du comportement de leur ami, vinrent également plus près pour suivre l'échange qui se profilait.

Le blond, parcouru d'un frisson agréable procuré par l'attention que tous lui portaient, leva un visage narquois vers Harry, qui restait sérieux, et demanda d'un ton moqueur :

« Oh, Potter fait monter les enchères, à ce que je vois ? » Il ricana, suivi par ses camarades et quelques personnes de l'assemblée, et ajouta : « Tu veux un endroit précis pour un baiser, plus une photo souvenir ? Oh là là, tout ça pour mes beaux yeux ? C'est trop d'honneur, Potter ! »

Se rapprochant de Hermione, Ron demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

« Mais à quoi il joue, la fouine ? »

« Moi c'est plutôt à quoi joue Harry, que je me demande… » répliqua la brune, sans quitter leur ami des yeux, légèrement inquiète. Elle craignait que tout ça ne dégénère, surtout devant tant de monde.

Oui, le scandale est bien plus jouissif quand il se produit en public. Il n'a d'ailleurs que peu d'intérêt sans ça.

Sans se démonter ni se laisser impressionner par l'autre, Harry demanda d'un ton neutre :

« Tu acceptes bien les gens des autres Maisons ? »

« En effet, Potter. Je ne fais pas de discrimination, y compris envers les Gryffondors. Et y compris envers les balafrés ! » ajouta le blond, en riant, vite suivi par sa troupe d'admirateurs. Quelques cris mécontents s'élevèrent dans la foule, soutenant Harry, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas en avoir besoin.

Le brun poursuivit, toujours aussi sérieux :

« Et c'est bien vrai que si on augmente la mise, on peut ajouter des conditions. C'est bien ça, ton tarif ? »

Draco se sentait un peu déstabilisé par le sérieux du brun, alors que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, une vaste blague. Mais pour ne pas perdre la face, il répondit avec aplomb, sans se départir de son sourire :

« Oui, c'est ça. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, du moment que tu paies… »

« Très bien. » Harry poussa du poing le sac plus en avant sur le bureau derrière lequel le blond était assis, et prononça alors ces quelques mots qui cristallisèrent encore davantage le silence autour d'eux : « Il y a là 100 chocogrenouilles. En échange, je veux que tu couches avec moi. »

Un long moment passa avant qu'un des adolescents présents puisse bouger ou même parler. Les deux ennemis restèrent à se fixer, en silence, avec sérieux. Se demandant sûrement lequel des deux allait ouvrir la bouche en premier.

Ce fut finalement Draco qui, après avoir avalé sa salive, demanda, encore sous le choc :

« Tu veux que… je couche avec toi ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu me demandes, Potter ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, et s'autorisa son premier sourire. Avec une certaine ironie, il demanda, en haussant les sourcils, comme s'il était surpris :

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que je n'y ai pas suffisamment mis le prix ? A un bonbon le baiser, j'ai pensé que 100 chocogrenouilles suffiraient bien pour ton corps… » Il y avait du mépris dans la voix du brun, d'un mépris si souvent imprimé sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

Il y avait du défi dans le regard de Harry. Un défi que Draco ne pouvait pas ne pas relever.

Il y allait de son honneur.

Il y allait de sa réputation.

Et puis, s'il était tout à fait honnête, Draco Malefoy aurait admis qu'accéder à la demande de Harry, c'était jouer sa plus belle carte dans le scandale qui se jouait à Poudlard ces jours-ci. Voire ces dernières années…

« Se taper le Survivant doit bien valoir 100 chocogrenouilles… » admit alors Draco, tentant par cette pirouette de retourner la pique en sa faveur.

Mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour le brun, qui hocha alors la tête, et affirma, de nouveau sérieux :

« Très bien. J'aimerais qu'on le fasse maintenant. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Et bien… » déclara le brun en regardant autour d'eux : « A moins que tu aies d'autres clients en attente… » Comme il s'y attendait un peu, tous les adolescents autour d'eux secouèrent négativement la tête, avec précipitation, trop impatients de voir ce qui allait résulter de cette nouvelle affaire, peu banale il faut l'avouer, entre les deux ennemis.

Se retournant vers le blond, Harry attendit sa réponse avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Malefoy n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever, et de répondre avec assurance, tout en tendant le sac de friandises à Grégory Goyle, qui les lui gardait depuis le début :

« Et bien, le client est roi. Où allons-nous ? »

« Ta chambre fera parfaitement l'affaire… »

« Ils ne vont pas réellement le faire ! » s'écria Hermione à Ron, en lui attrapant le bras, paniquée.

« On dirait bien que si… » rit le rouquin, que la situation amusait visiblement beaucoup, comme pas mal d'autres élèves de Poudlard.

La brune lança un regard effaré à son camarade, mais était visiblement incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. C'est avec stupéfaction et une pointe d'angoisse qu'elle regarda Harry s'éloigner en compagnie de Draco Malefoy.

Quand la porte de sa chambre de préfet-en-chef se referma sur eux, le Serpentard avait déjà un peu pâli. Parce que là, soudainement, ça devenait sérieux. Ce n'était plus un jeu.

Plus seulement, du moins.

Et surtout, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait plus de témoin. Plus de spectateur. Au fond, presque plus de scandale. A lui alors de tout faire pour rester le maître de cette situation délicieusement pervertie, et qui ne lui échappait pas encore totalement.

« Alors, Potter, on a eu envie de se déniaiser avec un bad boy, mmh ? » lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme, dans le but de dissimuler son trouble.

Mais le brun ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin, puis de se diriger nonchalamment jusqu'au lit de son vis-à-vis. Là, il s'y assit, caressa d'une main distraite la couverture, puis étira ses bras derrière lui et s'appuya dessus.

« Et bien, mon cher Malefoy… Qu'attends-tu ? Tu perds de précieuses minutes, là. Et Merlin me garde de te faire perdre du temps. Tu as un commerce qui t'attend… » Le tout enrobé d'un sourire enjôleur suintant d'une innocence presque crédible.

Parfaitement crédible, si Draco n'eut été Malefoy, meilleur ennemi de Potter depuis sept ans.

Le blond s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre, et croisa lentement les bras, réduisant ses yeux à deux fentes qui ne laissaient plus rien filtrer de ses sentiments.

Temporiser.

Garder son sang-froid.

Surtout ne jamais perdre le contrôle.

Une réputation ne se bâtit pas en un jour. Mais peut se détruire en une seconde.

Une réputation scandaleuse peut se bâtir sur un seul évènement. Mais il suffit également d'un seul autre évènement pour l'ébranler.

Pas question pour Draco Malefoy ce jour-là de faire le moindre faux pas. Mais difficile de ne pas commettre d'impair face à un joueur manifestement aussi expérimenté que semblait l'être Potter.

Fichu Potter, d'ailleurs… Depuis quand savait-il aussi bien jouer avec les nerfs ? Les siens, et ceux des gens en face ? Quoique, Draco n'aurait pas songé à s'en plaindre. Jamais encore l'autre ne lui avait proposé de plus beau défi.

Sa bouche s'étirant en un mince et froid sourire, empli de suffisance et de fausse condescendance, le Serpentard répliqua :

« C'est que je ne veux pas te brusquer, Saint Potty. Merlin me garde d'effaroucher la donzelle qui sommeille en toi… »

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent, mais le blond n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère ou d'amusement. Etrange comme ce sang chaud de Gryffondor savait aujourd'hui si bien se contrôler.

Draco prit le parti de répondre à ce qu'il connaissait le mieux chez son adversaire.

Plus prudent.

« Je t'ai vexé ? Allons, tu ne voulais tout de même pas que j'inclus les mots doux dans le prix que tu as mis... Si ? »

Harry sourit cette fois franchement : « Mon pauvre Malefoy, il en faut bien plus pour me vexer, tu sais ! »

Plus prudent. Oui. Mais moins payant.

« En revanche, pour le prix que j'y ai mis, j'attends un peu plus que des paroles, Malefoy. » La voix de Potter claqua dans l'air. Sévère. Presque autoritaire.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco. Colère ? Humiliation ? Non, pire… L'adolescent ne l'admettrait jamais, mais le ton que venait d'employer l'autre l'avait excité. L'espace d'une seconde.

Lui qui ne se laissait dominer par personne aurait en cette seconde tout autorisé à son ennemi. Ou presque tout. Parce que ce qu'avait renvoyé Potter en cette simple phrase était mille fois plus sulfureux que tout ce qu'avait vécu le blond jusqu'à présent.

Tellement plus prometteur de scandale que leurs bagarres de couloir, tellement plus intéressant que leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes.

Tellement plus excitant que la pire des conspirations faites dans le dos de l'ennemi. Parce que quand l'ennemi lui-même vous offre sa tête sur un plateau, rien n'est plus énorme. Jouissif.

Scandaleusement délicieux.

Draco se décida, et fit quelques pas. Harry planta son regard dans le sien, sans dire un mot, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais d'un bond, le blond fut sur lui, lui plaquant une main sur le torse pour l'empêcher de continuer. D'une pression de plus de la paume, il allongea le Survivant sur son matelas, et d'un autre mouvement leste, fut assis à califourchon sur son bassin. Malefoy posa un regard supérieur sur l'autre, mais le sourire amusé que lui renvoya Potter l'électrisa et attisa sa colère… ou plus ?

D'un geste rageur et impatient, le blond arracha la chemise de l'autre, faisant voler en un cliquetis sourd les boutons jusqu'au parquet de la chambre, silencieuse en dehors de ces bruits de tissu qui se déchirent et des souffles qui se saccadent.

La vue du torse nu de son partenaire de jeu fit pétiller les yeux d'un dragon gourmand, qui se mordit la lèvre, ne cachant pourtant pas un sourire. Le lion se releva doucement sur un flanc, pour mieux attraper par la nuque son adversaire et les unir dans un baiser plein de rage et d'envie.

Plein de comédie sans doute aussi, car quel scandale peut se targuer d'être totalement sincère ? Mais qu'importait ce jour-là les faux-semblants entre eux ? Ils étaient là pour ça.

Et puis les mains se trouvèrent, les corps se rapprochèrent, pour mieux se repousser tout autant qu'ils se cherchaient. Les yeux se fermèrent, pour mieux laisser le corps profiter ou pour permettre à l'esprit d'oublier.

Où ils étaient.

Avec qui ils étaient.

Ce qu'ils faisaient.

Comment ils le faisaient.

Mais ils n'oublièrent pas un seul instant pourquoi ils le faisaient.

Le scandale. Le scandale qu'en ce moment même ils bâtissaient. Le scandale qu'ils imprimaient à chaque seconde de l'autre côté de cette porte close dans le cœur et l'esprit de leurs camarades. Le scandale qu'ils s'appliquaient à rendre réel, pour qu'il soit mémorable, intense, durable.

Réel, oui.

Mais qu'est-ce qui fut le plus scandaleux dans le fait que Malefoy marchande son corps au Survivant pour 100 chocogrenouilles ? Le fait qu'il s'agisse de Potter ?

Le fait que la demande vienne du héros Potter ?

Ou ce qui se passa dans cette chambre…

Qu'est-ce qui fut le plus choquant ? Que Harry semble plus sûr que Draco lui-même au début ?

Ou qu'il s'abandonne ensuite sans protester à l'étreinte violente de l'adolescent ?

Qu'est-ce qui fut le plus surprenant ? Que Draco arrache les habits de Harry ?

Ou que ce soit le brun qui force le blond au premier baiser, comme s'il lui violait la bouche ?

Qu'est-ce qui fut le plus troublant ? Que ce baiser imposé ne soit rien à côté des préliminaires brutaux qu'imposa Malefoy ?

Ou bien que Potter gémisse de plaisir quand l'autre força la barrière de ses lèvres de son sexe ?

Qu'est-ce qui fut le plus innommable ? Que le Serpentard prenne ensuite le Gryffondor sans préparation, s'immisçant en lui comme toujours, avec force et brutalité ?

Ou qu'ils ne se quittent pas du regard pendant tout le temps que dura ce coït sombre et enivrant ?

Qu'est-ce qui fut le plus incroyable ? Que Harry repousse violemment l'autre pour le prendre à son tour, comme en un combat soudain rendu à armes égales ?

Ou que Draco se laisse faire lui aussi, cherchant même de nouveau avidement la bouche du brun ?

Qu'est-ce qui fut le plus scandaleux dans tout ça ? Le fait qu'ils jouissent ensemble de cette étreinte pourtant simulée et surjouée ?

Ou le fait qu'ils éclatent de rire ensemble quand leurs corps s'affaissèrent sur le lit, repus et meurtris ?

Draco Malefoy fixait le plafond dans sa chambre, un peu troublé, un peu perdu, mais délicieusement détendu. Jamais le sexe ne lui avait paru plus sale, plus vicié, plus déroutant, plus avilissant… Jamais le sexe ne lui avait paru plus délicieux.

Il tourna la tête vers son partenaire de scandale, et s'émut une seconde des yeux pétillants de malice qui se posèrent sur lui au même moment, tandis qu'une main moite et encore tremblante des efforts fournis cherchait la sienne…

Le Serpentard ne serra pas la main du Gryffondor quand celle-ci se glissa dans la sienne, mais Potter n'en eut cure.

« Tu couches comme je m'y attendais, Malefoy… » rit le Survivant.

Malefoy leva un sourcil et répliqua, sans se départir de son immense contrôle : « Comme un dieu ? »

Ce qui déclencha un fou rire à l'autre.

« Non ! Tu fais l'amour avec violence, avec égoïsme, avec déraison… En fait, tu ne fais pas l'amour, tu baises. Je ne compte pas là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Allons, ne te dévalorise pas, Potty. Pour une première fois, tu étais un réceptacle tout à fait potable… » Draco rougit légèrement, vexé, en entendant l'autre encore rire de ces piques. « Si seulement tu arrêtais de rire, tu aurais presque pu être passable. »

« En fait, je crois que ce que j'ai préféré finalement, c'est que tu couches comme tu es : avec mauvaise foi ! » conclut Potter, des larmes de rire au coin des yeux. Puis il s'efforça à respirer calmement, retrouvant son self-control. Enfin, il retira sa main de celle de Draco, et se redressa sur un coude pour glisser à l'autre, très sérieux : « Je pense que j'en ai eu pour mon argent, jolie petite cat… »

Draco avait posé un doigt sur la bouche de Harry. Très sérieux à son tour, le blond le coupa :

« Je suis ce que je suis, mais pas besoin d'en rajouter, Potter. Le scandale, c'est dehors qu'il se dessine. Pas ici. Pas besoin. »

L'adolescent brun hocha la tête, et ajouta, en se penchant vers l'oreille de son vis-à-vis :

« Ce qui serait vraiment scandaleux, maintenant, Malefoy, c'est que tu me fasses la cour pour sortir avec moi. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule : « Quoi ? M'abaisser à te courir après pour que tu sois… mon copain ? Tu rêves, Potter… »

Mais le Gryffondor, aussi vicieux que le Serpentard qui s'alanguissait en face de lui, précisa dans un sourire :

« Allons, allons, Malefoy… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Le scandale qu'a pu provoquer notre partie de jambes en l'air n'est rien à côté de celui que provoquerait notre relation. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… » Et il conclut le tout d'un clin d'œil…

…auquel répondit l'autre après un moment par un grand éclat de rire :

« Tu as peut-être bien raison, après tout ! »

Oui, s'il est un parfum qui ne part pas, qui s'imprime sur la peau jusqu'à en devenir votre odeur propre, jusqu'à signer votre identité plus sûrement qu'un nom ou qu'un visage, c'est bien celui du scandale.

Et si Draco Malefoy savait en jouer avec subtilité et fureur, il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle façon de laisser ce parfum dans son sillage avec encore plus d'efficacité : le distiller à deux.

Quoi de plus percutant qu'un scandale qui change de camp à chaque instant, qui change de mains en un regard, qui se prête, se donne, se reprend, sans jamais se perdre ?

Quoi de plus scandaleux qu'un scandale partagé par Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter, au fond ?

Oui, quoi ?


	55. Son obsession

Bonjour à tous,

Après une longue absence due à un rythme de travail bien prenant (et oui, la vie active peut être très active !), je suis enfin de retour !

Pour me faire pardonner de ce retard, je vous publie 2 versions, très différentes, de cette commande. Le 2ème texte est en fait la première version que j'en avais faite, mais ça ne correspondait pas au rating choisi. J'ai donc fait un tout autre texte, où le rating se justifie plus (même si ce n'est peut-être pas comme vous auriez pu l'attendre). Toutefois, aimant bien le drabble que j'avais fait sur cette commande, je trouvais dommage de ne pas vous la faire partager… Je vous propose donc les deux !

Voilà donc un peu plus de lecture pour vous : ) C'est un peu particulier, pas vraiment tendre (c'est rien de le dire !), mais j'espère que ce texte vous intéressera malgré tout…

PS : n'oubliez pas de voter pour les textes 21 à 50. Merci d'avance !

**Commande de **: Bonniefan

**Couple choisi **: Drago/Ginny

**Mot choisi **: Pardon

**Rating choisi **: M (j'avais le choix entre T ou M).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Chère Bonniefan (en espérant que tu restes toujours fan du personnage de Ginny, malgré le texte que j'ai écrit), je t'offre ici une vision bien particulière de Ginny, et de sa relation à Malefoy. Au départ, j'étais partie pour écrire tout autre chose, de plus amoureux entre eux, et puis le film 6 de HP est passé par là… Et j'ai eu envie d'exploiter une des scènes marquantes de ce 6ème volet, ainsi que l'obsession de Harry. Et oui, tu n'as pas demandé de trio, mais Harry, bien malgré lui, sera présent dans ce texte. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir ta commande, aux antipodes sûrement de ce que tu en attendais (au pire, tu te « consoleras » avec l'autre version, lol).

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Son obsession**

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

Le cri avait retenti dans les toilettes, se répercutant encore longtemps après que le silence fut retombé, en même temps que le corps alourdi et défiguré de Draco.

Cachée dans l'ombre d'un des piliers de pierre à l'entrée de la salle, Ginny attendait, le cœur étrangement calme -alors même qu'elle croyait percevoir celui de Harry qui battait à tout rompre, après s'être sûrement arrêté l'espace d'une seconde en constatant les dégâts qu'il avait causé. La jeune fille respira doucement, tentant de garder son sang-froid. Elle serra et desserra lentement ses poings, puis se recula vivement dans l'ombre quand elle entendit le Survivant faire demi-tour pour finalement s'enfuir en courant.

Ginny compta jusqu'à trois, puis entra dans les toilettes.

« Stupéfix. » lança-t-elle seulement, avec une grande maîtrise d'elle-même, vers le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde qui, elle le devinait, allait sûrement verser dans la crise d'hystérie après être restée muette d'horreur.

La jeune fille n'avait que peu de temps devant elle, elle le savait. Le vacarme des deux ennemis se battant puis le fracas de l'attaque finale de Harry Potter n'étaient sûrement pas passés inaperçus, et du monde allait certainement arriver sous peu.

Elle s'avança à pas rapides jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus du corps, étendu et tailladé de part en part, de Draco Malefoy. Son visage pâle tordu par la douleur, tacheté de points rouges, en était presque méconnaissable.

Tout était redevenu si calme et silencieux, après les cris de rage et les explosions provoquées par les deux adolescents. Ginny n'entendait plus rien, hormis la respiration haletante et douloureuse de Malefoy, le bruit écoeurant et humide du sang coulant en jets épais de chacune de ces entailles, et ce son, sourd et entêtant, qui battait à ses tempes à elle.

La colère.

Elle s'avança d'un pas encore, et regarda avec une indifférence lasse le liquide pourpre, presque noir, glisser dans les interstices des pierres au sol, pour venir couler jusque sous ses chaussures vernies. Elle déplaça lentement son talon, avec une délectation presque enfantine, sentant la semelle de sa chaussure glisser un peu trop facilement.

Un fin sourire étira enfin ses lèvres fines.

« Weasl… Weasley ? » S'il n'y avait eu ce silence oppressant autour d'eux, elle aurait à peine entendu le son, étranglé et à peine audible, qui avait traversé les lèvres bleuies du jeune homme au sol.

L'adolescente baissa un regard froid vers le blond. Ce dernier pouvait à peine lever les yeux vers elle tant la douleur qui le cinglait était envahissante, omniprésente. Mais Ginny devina sa surprise. De la voir là.

Son incompréhension aussi.

Et sa peur, enfin.

Elle sourit de nouveau. La peur, oui. La peur dans les yeux de Malefoy. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si grisant. Plus encore que sa douleur, elle s'en délecta quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là.

Elle s'accroupit, ne se préoccupant pas des pans de sa cape qui s'alourdissaient en se gorgeant du sang de l'autre, flaque épaisse sur ce sol clair. Du bout de l'ongle, elle caressa la joue de Draco, qui se crispa, tendu et anxieux. Il n'y avait évidemment aucune douceur chez la jeune fille dans ce geste, mais il y avait également quelque chose de vaguement inquiétant, qui ne tranquillisa pas le Serpentard, déjà complètement perdu par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Tu vas le laisser. » chuchota Ginny, arrêtant enfin son doigt au bas de la mâchoire du blond.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands, plein d'incompréhension.

« Tu vas laisser Harry… » ajouta-t-elle, le regard sombre, l'humanité qui s'y nichait encore peu avant s'en retirant doucement, semblant glisser jusqu'au sol, pour disparaître dans les rainures ensanglantées qui décoraient la salle.

« Quoi… Mais… » parvint seulement à balbutier l'autre, avant de cracher dans un cri un jet sombre, quand la jeune fille glissa doucement son ongle sous le pli de peau d'une des plaies béantes striant la gorge de l'autre.

Elle s'agenouilla cette fois franchement devant le corps presque inerte et pourtant tremblant de douleur de son vis-à-vis, et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par une fine couche de sueur :

« Je ne veux plus voir Harry obsédé par toi à ce point… Je veux même qu'il t'oublie. Qu'il arrête de ne regarder que toi. Disparais de sa vie… » souffla-t-elle, se retenant visiblement de hurler. Mais ses ongles s'enfonçaient sans pitié dans les épaules de Malefoy.

Draco pencha la tête un peu plus en arrière, mais une barrière de cheveux roux, se mêlant dans une vision étrange et surréaliste à son sang sur le sol, lui bouchait la vue. Il ferma les yeux.

Le message était clair.

Il l'avait entendu.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que sembla penser la jeune fille, puisqu'enfin elle se releva. Elle eut un haussement d'épaules, jeta un dernier regard au Serpentard. Un dernier regard, plein de mépris. Oui, qu'il semblait misérable, cet ennemi tant haï. Qu'il semblait petit, soudain.

Essuyant d'un geste désinvolte son talon humide sur l'épaule du blond, elle fit demi-tour, et repartit aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue ; alors que déjà au bout du couloir des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre...

Oui, le message était passé.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il, lui, Draco Malefoy, si Harry Potter était obsédé par lui ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain fatigué. Las. Incompris.

Et seul. Plus seul que jamais.

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa la douleur l'envahir. Il ne lui restait plus que ça.

*********

Texte bonus : une version différente de cette commande.

**« Pardon »**

Simple mot échappé de ses lèvres. Sans arrière-pensée. Honnêtement même, sans y penser. Syllabes marmonnées, jetées en l'air sans sincérité.

T'a-t-il seulement vue, quand il t'a bousculée dans ce couloir bondé ?

Sans doute pas.

As-tu seulement prix corps sur ses lèvres, quand il a prononcé ce mot ?

Ce « pardon » n'équivaut pas à « tu existes ». Ne rêve pas, petite.

Le pardon d'un Malefoy n'a pas de sens. Alors va, fillette, tu n'es déjà plus dans sa tête.

Déjà loin, tu ne verras pas le regret dans le gris du regard qui s'attarde…


	56. Trouble

Bonjour,

Après un temps indéfiniment long, je me suis enfin remise à écrire la suite des commandes ! Parce qu'il était temps, et puis parce que tout de même, certain(e)s d'entre vous attendent quand même leur texte (ou pas, d'ailleurs… vous avez sans doute renoncé, ce que je comprendrais très bien ! Je suis impardonnable !).

J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez plaisir à continuer de découvrir ces textes, tous plus différents les uns que les autres…

**Commande de **: Bellatrixxx

**Couple choisi **: Luna/Harry

**Mot choisi **: Découverte

**Indication en plus** : un peu érotique

**Rating** : K.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !)

**Dédicace** : Chère Bellatrixxx, tu ne l'attendais sans doute plus depuis le temps (mille excuses !), mais voici ce petit texte en réponse à ta commande… J'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira : )

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Trouble**

« Dis Luna... » demande Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

La jeune fille lève le nez du numéro du _Chicaneur_ dans lequel elle était plongée, invitant d'un regard interrogateur son ami à continuer.

Le brun déglutit, hésite. Se lance finalement :

« C'est bien un papillon, là, sur... » Non, il ne peut pas lui demander ça. Ce serait avouer qu'il avait le regard plongé dans...

« Où ça ? » demande Luna, tournant ses yeux à droite et à gauche, cherchant où ce mystérieux insecte a bien pu se poser.

« C'est rien. » balbutie, presque à regret Harry. Il hausse les épaules, se replonge lui-même dans la lecture de son roman. « Il est parti... »

« Ah. D'accord. » se contente de souffler la blonde, d'un air un peu distant, tout en retournant son journal pour découvrir la réponse d'un quizz sur les Ronflacks cornus.

L'après-midi s'étire, le soleil paresse sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. Harry tente bien de se concentrer sur sa lecture, ou sur les rides d'eau sur le lac. Il en vient même à compter les moutons tout éveillé, tout pourvu que son regard ne dérive pas de nouveau sur... Trop tard !

Renonçant à combattre sa curiosité, Harry laisse son livre s'échouer au sol et son regard dans le décolleté de sa camarade, qui est bien loin de s'imaginer être l'objet de tant d'attention.

« Je le savais ! » marmonne Harry, d'un ton presque victorieux, au bout de quelques minutes, avant de s'empourprer en constatant que l'adolescente l'a entendu.

« Mmh ? » demande Luna, levant le nez de son magazine. Mais déjà Harry a replongé dans son roman, qu'il a ramassé précipitamment.

La jeune fille observe un instant encore son ami, étonnée, mais ne voulant pas le questionner s'il ne le souhaite pas. Après un instant, elle replonge elle aussi dans sa lecture.

Non sans ajouter, distraitement, au bout d'un moment :

« Au fait… c'est un papillon de l'espèce des papillons bicolores à six ailes. »

« Heu… je te demande pardon ? » balbutie le brun, le feu lui montant aux joues.

Luna lève de grands yeux vers lui, et précise :

« Tatoué, sur mon sein gauche. C'est un papillon à six ailes à clochettes. » répète-elle simplement. Devant le mutisme embarrassé de Harry, qui ne sait décidemment plus où poser son regard, la blonde hausse finalement les épaules, et conclut en se replongeant dans sa lecture : « Je pensais que c'était ce que tu regardais. Pardon, je me suis trompée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis souvent à côté de la plaque… »

Ni reproche, ni gêne dans sa voix quand elle dit ça.

Mais Harry, au fond, pense au contraire que son amie a très souvent tendance à tomber juste. A son plus grand dam !

N'empêche, il avait raison : c'était bien un papillon.

Sur son sein.

Gauche.


	57. A manier avec précaution

Bonjour,

Après un très long moment (c'est rien de le dire !) loin de cette fic, me voici revenue pour la suite des commandes…

**Commande de **: Balrog

**Couple choisi **: Rogue/Lucius

**Mot choisi **: Volupté

**Rating choisi **: T ou M

**Indication en plus** : chic, passion sensuelle passant par des gestes, soupirs plutôt que description explicite

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !).

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Laëti, si tu passes par ici, voici enfin ta commande… J'espère que tu aimeras ce texte, que j'ai essayé de rendre le plus « voluptueux » possible, en restant dans les sous-entendus… Ce sont deux personnages magnifiques, j'espère ne pas les avoir gâchés ici. Pleins de bisous à toi, ma lectrice depuis les tous premiers temps (ce qui ne nous rajeunit pas : ça nous ramène 15 ans en arrière, quand même ! Merlin !)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**A manier avec précaution**

Alors que les premières volutes de la potion s'élevaient, il le sentit arriver. Il devina, plus qu'il n'entendit réellement, la porte du petit laboratoire s'ouvrir, en grinçant à peine.

Il perçut, feutrés mais distincts pour qui savait tendre l'oreille, les pas, sur les dalles de pierre.

Puis, plus rien.

Un long silence, au cœur duquel il ne percevait que le clapotis des bulles dans son chaudron, le froissement de sa robe quand il tendait le bras pour touiller sa potion, le petit claquement de la cuillère en bois quand il la reposa sur la table.

Il n'osait pas se retourner.

De peur de s'être trompé, d'abord. Et de se sentir bête s'il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

De honte s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais quelqu'un _d'autre_. Il était sûr de sursauter si c'était le cas, et il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser.

De plaisir, enfin, de faire durer l'instant. De prolonger l'attente.

Alors, il attendit. S'affaira encore un peu, très concentré, sur sa préparation.

Il oublia même, l'espace de quelques minutes, celui qui était peut-être là, silencieux, derrière lui. Car quand il préparait une potion, il lui arrivait d'oublier tout le reste. Seuls ces moments l'apaisaient, l'enivraient même… Il perdait alors toute notion du temps, de l'espace, des autres…

Le mouvement de son poignet, souple, précis, léger.

Les liquides qui se mélangeaient, exhalant des parfums troublants.

La solitude de ce travail, long, difficile, parfois épuisant, mais si satisfaisant au final.

Mais, soudain, un souffle sur sa nuque, venant plaquer doucement ses pointes de cheveux contre sa peau, le fit se raidir. Le ramena à l'instant précis.

« Severus… Encore à tes devoirs de potions ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et la voix grave dans son dos le tétanisa tellement qu'il ne put qu'hocher la tête, en acquiescement.

Il sentit alors les cheveux longs, blonds presque blancs, lui caresser furtivement la joue quand l'autre se pencha pour regarder ce qui mijotait dans le chaudron.

« Armotentia ? » demanda, taquin, le nouveau venu.

Rogue déglutit, reposa la cuillère sur le plan de travail dans l'espoir d'apaiser le tremblement qui s'était emparé de ses mains. Il ne pouvait plus continuer sa préparation, tant que l'autre serait là, il le savait.

« Non… non. Polynectar. »

Un sifflement admiratif, presque sensuel aux oreilles du deuxième année, s'échappa doucement des lèvres de l'autre.

« Polynectar ? Tu arrives déjà à en préparer, alors que moi, qui serai diplômé dans trois mois, je ne sais pas le faire… » Une main s'échoua, presque en caresse, sur l'épaule du brun. « Tu es vraiment formidable… » Le dernier mot, murmuré, fit se serrer le ventre du plus jeune.

Le ventre, et plus bas, aussi.

Fermant les yeux, priant pour que l'autre reste derrière lui (présence déjà si perturbante) et ne voit pas son trouble, Severus balbutia timidement :

« Non, ce… je ne suis pas… ce n'est rien. »

Un bruit de bulles qui éclatent lui fit rouvrir les yeux. La potion s'affolait, seule, oubliée dans son chaudron.

Le blond empoigna alors la cuillère abandonnée, la plaça dans la main du jeune sorcier. Puis enlaça cette main de ses longs doigts fins, blancs. Il lui fit touiller le liquide, tout en se rapprochant, si près que le brun ne sut plus de quel corps venait cette chaleur, si sourde, si agréable, si perturbante…

« Attention à ne pas rater cette potion. Il faut y faire très attention, la manier avec douceur… lenteur… »

Rogue se mordit la lèvre, si fort qu'il craint une seconde de la faire saigner. Mais c'était ça ou laisser échapper un inconvenant gémissement. Il était hors de question de laisser deviner à son aîné combien il était troublé.

Enfin, si l'autre ne l'avait pas déjà deviné…

Sentant une fine pellicule de sueur parsemer son épiderme, des pieds à la tête, quand l'autre lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux, le jeune garçon poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en entendant ces mots :

« Bon, je te laisse… Tu as du travail. On se revoit bientôt, de toute façon. »

Sans se retourner, Severus adressa un au-revoir chancelant à celui qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder pendant ces quelques minutes.

« Ne m'oublie pas. » intima le blond, avant de refermer la porte de la petite salle de classe sur lui.

Laissant l'adolescent à son travail. Et à son trouble.

La cuillère cliqueta sur les dalles de pierre froide, quand elle s'échoua au sol.

La marmite de potion repartit dans une ébullition arythmique, quand elle fut de nouveau délaissée.

Mais la main qui s'était échouée, honteuse mais irrépressible, sur l'entrejambe tendue, ne pouvait plus continuer de préparer le polynectar.

Plus pour le moment, du moins…


	58. A l'aube de cet hiver qui s'en vient

Bonjour,

Et oui, voici la suite ! Un texte court (un drabble, même), mais qui, une fois n'est pas coutume dans ce système de commande, aura une « suite » sur une autre commande… (bon, ne soyez pas trop pressés non plus, elle n'arrive pas dans l'immédiat non plus, car elle se situe plus loin dans la liste des commandes).

J'espère de tout cœur que cette lecture vous plaira !

**Commande de **: Ruyffine

**Couple choisi **: Lupin/Tonks

**Mot choisi **: Automne

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (et en plus je réponds aux commandes gratuitement, moi la cupide de service, alors !). Les phrases en italique sont le poème « Chanson d'automne », de Paul Verlaine.

**Dédicace** : Ma très chère Ruyffine… J'ai écrit ce drabble (cent mots si on excepte le poème) sur ma poésie préférée. Cette chanson d'automne m'a toujours bercée, par sa musicalité, sa mélancolie, sa douceur, sa langueur… Et, peut-être est-ce parce que l'extraordinaire David Thewlis a aussi bien joué Remus Lupin que Paul Verlaine au cinéma, mais toujours est-il que je trouve que ce poème colle à la peau de Lupin merveilleusement. Ce texte est volontairement court, mais sache qu'il aura une réponse dans la commande 82 (oui, je sais, c'est un peu loin)… J'ai été inspirée pour faire une sorte de dialogue entre les deux personnages, et ces deux commandes s'y prêtaient bien. J'espère donc que tu excuseras ce texte court, mais que tu l'apprécieras néanmoins : )

Place au texte …

* * *

**A l'aube de cet hiver qui s'en vient**

Ma belle, ma douce, celle dont je rêve à chaque instant…

Comment puis-je seulement rêver de toi quand ma seule présence serait une entrave à ta vie ?

_Les sanglots longs__  
__Des violons__  
__De l'automne__  
__Blessent mon cœur __  
__D'une langueur__  
__Monotone._

Tu es jeune. Belle. Libre.

Ne t'enchaîne pas à moi, un homme fatigué, qui ne peut que te ralentir dans la course folle de ta vie.

Je t'aimerai en silence, je t'aimerai mieux dans l'absence.

_Tout suffocant  
Et blême, quand  
Sonne l'heure,  
Je me souviens  
Des jours anciens  
Et je pleure_

Toi, oublie-moi et fais ta vie. T'aimer, c'est te laisser partir.

Nymphadora, ne dis pas que tu m'aimes. Tu parles avec l'insouciance de la jeunesse, mais tu ne sais pas… Tu verras, tu vivras mieux sans moi.

_Et je m'en vais  
Au vent mauvais  
Qui m'emporte  
Deçà, delà,  
Pareil à la  
Feuille morte._


End file.
